Super Smash Bros: Ultimate Survivor
by sarsars
Summary: The second season of the intense, cutthroat competition has finally begun! Forty competitors, new and old, will attempt to deceive, outwit, and outplay each other in order to be crowned the prestigious title of Ultimate Survivor.
1. Ultimate Pre-Game Tribe Introductions

On a remote, well known, and certainly charted island in the middle of the Atlantic, numerous tourists were being ushered into boats. Their vacations ruined, they shouted at the strong men who outnumbered and outmuscled them. When the boats disappeared, cleanup began. Trash was picked up, graffiti was washed away, and the previous signs of life – campfires, tents, hammocks – were removed. When the entire island was cleaned from any conceivable angle, the camera crews returned. Boats surrounded the island as dozens of people carried mountains of equipment across the jungles to plant their hidden surveillance.

One camera followed a giant gloved hand as he hovered above the trees. The island was peaceful and serene, and his deep voice echoed as he spoke. "Welcome, once again, to the second edition of Super Smash Bros: Survivor! It has been a long ten years, but the reality game show that swept the nation has finally returned. In some ways, this will be the show you're used to. Forty Survivors will attempt to survive the environment and each other to claim the ultimate prize. Every two days, one competitor will be eliminated, and by the end, there will be only one Survivor.

"Every day, there will be a challenge. Every ten days, there will be a Tribal Switch or a Merge. Each of the four tribes has a leader who plays a significant role in several aspects of the game. These facts – now that they are no longer secret – will certainly affect players' strategies. The core remains the same.

"However, we've learned from our mistakes, and this edition will be better for everyone. In some ways, it will be fair, as anyone who can't speak has been given a universal translator, so there will be no silent competitors. Yet in others, it will be far more brutal for those who can't handle the changes. The competitors in the first game didn't struggle – which, I suppose, speaks to the strength of their character – so we've ensured that this game the competitors truly feel what it is to survive.

"But the specifics are for the future. For now, it is time to meet the competitors who you will be cheering on for the next three months. I will see all of you soon. And, again, welcome to Survivor."

The camera zoomed away from Master Hand and into the sky, arcing across it until it hit the horizon, where a speck of a boat rested. As the camera zoomed in, a familiar blue falcon stood at the helm, his metallic boot resting on the handrail. A golden bandana stitched with a red N wrapped around his neck.

Falco, Dark Samus, Daisy, Little Mac, Greninja, Mega Man, Duck Hunt, Palutena, Corrin, and Isaac were the members of the North Tribe.

Corrin rested nearby, a gentle hand on the handrail stretched slightly in case her Tribe Leader accidentally fell off. The boat hit a rough wave and lifted into the air, and she stretched forward instinctively, but Falco kept his feet firmly planted. He barely moved.

But he noticed, and he glanced at her with a smirk. "No worries. I'm not Captain Falcon; I have coordination."

"I see," Corrin said hesitantly. "Sorry. I suppose I'm nervous."

"You're right to be nervous," a raspy, echoing voice spoke from across the deck. Dark Samus floated smoothly off the wood, her fingers moving individually, twitching slightly. "A fall at this speed would certainly hurt our glorious leader."

Falco snorted. "I already like your other counterpart more. But, again, I'm fine. I've done this before."

"Why did they bring you back?" asked Mega Man, otherwise keeping a close eye on the dark, glowing personification of corruption. He added with a giggle. "Couldn't find enough of us?"

"They loved my award-winning personality." Falco shrugged.

Duck Hunt nodded, the duck on his head mirroring him. "He's got a point there," he confirmed with mock sincerity. His voice came out clear and deep, like a large dog's bark.

Isaac giggled. "He certainly was one of my favorites."

"Really?" Palutena asked, placing a thoughtful finger on her lips. "I'm trying to remember others who were far more popular but I can't place my finger-" she snapped suddenly. "Oh! Yes, Kirby and Bowser, of course!"

Falco lifted his foot off the railing and turned to his tribe. Off to his side, Corrin let out a slight sigh of relief. As Falco turned, Palutena winked mischievously. "Unfortunately for the fans, they weren't original North Tribe. And no one exemplifies the first North Tribe better than I do."

"You certainly reminded people of that fact enough last game," said Palutena.

"She's got a point there," added Duck Hunt.

"Don't encourage her," Daisy whispered, rubbing her temple.

"I was proud of surviving so long," said Falco with a shrug. "Sue me. The game's fun, and I wanted to play again."

"I see nothing wrong with that," said Little Mac, a twinkle in his eye. "You gotta love that taste of victory."

"Victory he never achieved," added Palutena.

"Close enough." The twinkle faded as Little Mac slumped back against the railing.

"I, for one, enjoyed your journey." Greninja, who had been leaning against the cabin door in silence, spoke, high-pitched and slimy.

"Glad I have another fan," said Falco. He turned back to the ocean and realized with a start that they had arrived sooner than he expected. "Brace for impact."

He and several others clamped the railing. Dark Samus and Palutena stood in the center, the former floating, the latter gripping her staff. The boat shuddered as it hit the beach, sliding back with the water but coming to a rest. Part of the handrail opened, and a wooden gangplank extended from the boat and dug into the sand.

Falco led his tribe down to his previous home. He breathed in the familiar salt air and stretched his legs on solid ground. One-by-one, his tribe members exited the boat and scattered across the beach. He regarded them all with a confident nod. He'd do better this time.

* * *

On the southern side of the island, another identical boat carrying ten more competitors approached. The mood in this vessel was far darker, as exemplified by its leader. With a blue bandana stitched with a dark green S wrapped around his shoulder, Metaknight rested in a corner alone.

Metaknight, Dark Pit, Bayonetta, Isabelle, Inkling, Ken, Shadow, Chrom, Mach Rider, and Incineroar were the members of the South Tribe.

Only one person held his attention. Bayonetta leaned against the railing and twirled a half-eaten green lollipop in her fingers. She studied each of her tribe members with a sly, confident smirk. She was the only one who exuded confidence. That immediately made her a threat.

Not that Metaknight was the only brooder. Shadow and Dark Pit took their sections of the boat and stood silent. Mach Rider hadn't spoken either, his face obscured by his tinted helmet. Shadow hadn't opened his eyes since they hit open water, and he never faltered even when they crested over the roughest waves. Dark Pit, meanwhile, watched everyone else closely with a deep frown. Incineroar regarded everyone with a sly grin whenever they met his eye.

The only rays of light in the tribe were coincidentally the only competitors breaking the silence: Isabelle and Inkling. They giggled and whispered amongst themselves, occasionally giving their tribe members side glances.

After one exchange that left Inkling crying laughing, Ken grunted in frustration. "Alright, guys, enough of the gossip."

Isabelle spun around, gasping. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ken! We weren't gossiping!"

Ken's eyebrow twitched. "That right? Why'd you look at me then?"

Bayonetta raised a slender finger to point beyond him. "Afraid they were looking at the island, dear, not your beautiful blonde head."

"Couldn't have been that funny, then," Ken muttered.

Inkling raised an arm around Isabelle's shoulder and pulled her close. "That being said, we were totally talking about you the entire time," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Please, don't," Isabelle whispered, her eyes darting from Inkling to Ken.

"How thin's your skin, Ken?" asked Dark Pit.

"Plenty thick. Just annoyed at being out of the loop. That's all."

"That is something you'll have to get used to, I'm afraid," said Chrom, polishing his Falchion. "In a game like this, that is."

Before Ken could speak, their boat crashed into the beach. Ken took the lead, leaping backward off the railing and landing on the soft sand. As he turned to look at his new home, he saw a shadow fly above. Then he jumped back as Metaknight crashed into the sand, sending a large cloud in the air.

Metaknight turned to face his tribe members. He knew the first few days were some of the most important, where the strongest alliances were made. He made the mistake of keeping silent, and that cost him the game. Not this time. The game began.

"I've been watching you all during the boat ride," he announced as everyone walked down the gangplank. "I understand your strengths from our short time at the mansion together. We're a strong tribe. Only one of us will win, but with my guidance, and if we work together, we'll survive."

Bayonetta chuckled. "Don't be so melodramatic, dear. The game hasn't begun until we get our chat with Master Hand. Give us time to relax."

Some gave Metaknight sympathetic smiles, but they passed him by, more interested with the camp than their leader. Metaknight stared at the boat, feeling like a fool. With a single motion, he destroyed any respect he once had. And he did it before they had even had even begun.

Shadow, the last off the boat, placed a sympathetic hand on Metaknight's shoulder, and silently walked away. Metaknight felt strangely cold on that side. Maybe it was desperate hope, but he didn't destroy all his respect.

* * *

Meanwhile, a boat rushed toward the eastern beach. Balancing on the tiny handrail with an orange bandana stitched with a black E wrapped around his neck and a small metal chip attached to the side of his head, Mewtwo watched the familiar island approach. He could feel eyes on him, but he refused to turn around; he knew the fear, the respect. He refused to acknowledge them.

Mewtwo, Ridley, Rosalina, Wii Fit Trainer, Pac-Man, Ryu, Richter, Robin, King K Rool, and Geno were the members of the East Tribe.

Ridley stood in the center of the boat, spreading his wings out to take as much room as possible. Most of the tribe were forced to lean away awkwardly to avoid contact with him. His power play had worked for most of the boat ride, but he felt a sharp tug to his side and spun violently toward it. His tail whipped across the deck, and those unfortunate enough to be in its path had to duck or dive aside.

To his surprise, Pac-Man seemed to be the culprit, smiling at him without a care in the world. "Is there something you need?" Ridley asked, glaring.

"Hmm?" Pac-Man put his arms behind his back and balanced on his tiptoes. "I wanted to see how your wing felt." He looked at his hand. "Turns out, I'm wearing gloves!"

"It didn't hurt, did it?" Richter taunted. "Little tug from the yellow guy?"

Ridley whipped to him, but this one also had no fear in his eyes. "Of course not."

"Good," Richter added with a smirk. "Wouldn't want you to get injured."

"Not a chance of that."

"As cute as this banter is, you should consider silence," said Ryu.

"Yes, please, this place is too peaceful for arguments," added Rosalina.

"Fly to the island," said Geno. "Save us the strife."

"There's nothing wrong with the dragon," King K Rool said dismissively. "Let him spread his wings!"

"Everything is wrong with him," argued Geno pointedly.

Ridley turned slowly to face the puppet. "I'm afraid I don't understand our battle, yet."

Geno remained silent, regarding Ridley with a dead-eyed stare. Ridley returned the gaze until he grew bored and turned to the next victim.

Robin looked up from his book. "Don't look to me. I've slain enough dragons not to fear you."

"Fear doesn't work in this game," Mewtwo finally spoke, and as he turned around all eyes were on him. "Not against us. We know how this world works; we've nothing to fear."

Ridley snarled, but Mewtwo turned his back on him. Before anyone could respond, the boat crashed against the sand. Mewtwo disappeared instantly and reappeared hovering on the beach.

"Don't be stupid and believe pure power will win you the competition," Mewtwo added, looking pointedly at Ridley. "It won't. That's how the villain alliance lost last time: they grew overconfident and thought themselves invincible. I'm sure you all are smarter than that."

"Sure hope so, leader!" Wii Fit Trainer hollered without a trace of irony. She leapt off the railing, front flipped, and landed softly on the sand.

Mewtwo ignored her. His powers had been dampened, but without the massive cumbersome helmet disrupting his thoughts, he'd have a clear enough mind to outwit his opponents. He couldn't be passive this time; these players would've learned from the mistakes of the first competition. They knew his power and his intelligence, and he'd have to act to avoid being targeted early.

* * *

On the final boat approaching the western beach, a black bandana with a bright yellow W flowed in the breeze. Proudly wearing his tribe's emblem, Popo stood at the helm. He couldn't believe his luck. Not only was he invited back after his unfortunate accident and subsequent unfair elimination, but he was its Tribe Leader! It was exactly what he deserved.

He turned to look at his tribe. His tribe. His beautiful tribe.

Popo, Bowser Jr, Simon, Charizard, Cloud, Villager, Lucina, Banjo Kazooie, Chorus Kids, and Shulk were the members of the West Tribe.

Charizard rested near the edge with his flaming tail curled up underneath his stomach. Bowser Jr sat in his Koopa Clown Car, slowly creeping forward with a finger pointed at a red button. The car's mouth started to open, and a sloppy tongue slowly slid out.

"I'm going to stop that right there," said Banjo, walking forward and slapping the tongue, which retracted. The car's mouth opened in surprise, and its driver glared.

"Why won't you let me have fun?" Bowser Jr demanded.

"Because we're trapped on this boat with the giant lizard, and I don't want it getting upset," said Banjo.

"Well, some of us are trapped," Kazooie muttered sleepily from his backpack.

"Just let me have this!" Bowser Jr begged.

"Yeah!" The three Chorus Kids echoed in unison, their voices harmonizing pleasantly. "Let him have this!"

"Enough, please, I'm starting to get a headache," Cloud muttered.

"Get them often?" asked Villager. "I could get you some medicine."

Cloud smiled slightly. "Not anymore, but I appreciate the offer."

"Can you just get medicine?" asked Shulk, bewildered. "That I'd love to see."

Villager shifted awkwardly. "I was just being polite, you know."

Shulk sulked. "Don't get my hopes up. I don't know what you can pull out of that pocket of yours."

"It isn't that impressive!" The Chorus Kids chimed in. "Trust us, we have many more tricks!"

Lucina scoffed. "Please, show us then."

"Not if you're going to get that attitude!" The Chorus Kids held up their chins dismissively and walked in unison to the other end of the boat.

Lucina gave their backs a strange look. "I don't know what attitude I gave them." She looked to the others for help. Most barely paid attention, but Shulk smiled and shook his head in mock disappointment.

Popo hopped toward his tribe, grinning brightly. "Everyone, I've got great news!" He announced, although few paid him any mind. Simon glanced briefly in his direction before returning his silent gaze to the floor. Charizard didn't wake up, and Bowser Jr had resumed trying to wake him.

Frustrated, he leered at his tribe, and then stomped his foot and shouted, "HEY EVERYONE! I'VE GOT GREAT NEWS!" That got the attention of most. Even Charizard opened a tired eye. Popo switched attitude instantly, returning to a pleasant smile. "The island's really close, and the competition is going to begin soon. I want to get a head start on leading, so when we land, we're going to assign jobs. This worked really horribly for me last game, so I've been carefully considering who will get each job." Instead of announcing the jobs, he turned around and walked back to the helm.

Behind his back, his tribe exchanged looks. Charizard lifted his head and stretched and just noticed Bowser Jr hastily attempting to look inconspicuously. "Is there something you wanted?"

"I wanted to lick you," Bowser Jr said with a defeated sigh, poking the button and letting the car's tongue hang out. "Stupid Popo ruined it."

"Don't let him overhear you," Lucina whispered. "Remember what he did last game?"

Bowser Jr giggled. "Of course. My dad wouldn't shut up about him when he got home."

The boat landed. Oblivious to the rumors spreading behind him, Popo stepped onto the sand and admired his old beach. It would take some work to get it back into shape, but he could do it. His tribe could do it. With him. As leader.

* * *

Master Hand floated into view high above the island. The peaceful morning sky stood as the perfect backdrop for the beginning of the new chapter. "The second competition has officially begun. Another forty fierce competitors have landed on this special island. Nobody should be underestimated; they all have the potential to win. It will be a grueling few months, and many will be pushed to their limits, but if they endure, they will be crowned the Ultimate Survivor!

"I am Master Hand, and joyfully I'm ending the Pre-Game Tribe Introductions. Let Super Smash Bros: Ultimate Survivor begin!"


	2. Day 1: Battle for Leadership

Before the Survivors had made themselves home, they were urged by various Mii characters to travel to the center of the island immediately. The Tribe Leaders thought they knew the way, but after a few minutes they realized that the jungle had swallowed their usual paths. Mewtwo had no trouble adjusting, but the others wandered aimlessly trying to reorient themselves. Eventually, the other tribes found the right track, but for all but the East Tribe a typical half-hour hike took well over an hour.

As the East Tribe arrived in the flat, grassy clearing, they saw their host floating high above the trees. Master Hand barely acknowledged them as they stepped onto their massive tribe mat in identical colors to Mewtwo's bandana. Wondering whether they should speak, they looked to Mewtwo for guidance, but Mewtwo floated silently, his eyes closed, ignoring them, so they waited for the remaining tribes in silence.

Eventually, the other tribes crawled out of the jungle and reached their mats. They complained and muttered, but nobody raised their voices above whispers until Master Hand descended. As he descended, he rotated, facing each tribe in turn before stopping just above their heads.

"Welcome, Survivors," Master Hand announced. "To a brand new edition of-" A familiar blue-feathered hand shot up. He sighed. "Falco… must you interrupt me again?"

"Glad to see you too, MH," Falco muttered. "Couldn't you cut down some more trees before we arrived? We got lost."

"So did we!" Popo added. "I'm glad I wasn't the only one!"

Master Hand cleared his imaginary throat loudly. "There was a reason for that. This season will be far more difficult than what you faced before. Your new surroundings were just your first taste of the trials ahead. I'd like to congratulate you all on adapting, even if took some longer than others. It proves that, at least, you have the potential to overcome your future struggles.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, your Tribe Leaders are all veterans to the competition. They're a source of guidance and inspiration. They're also a threat. Tribe Leaders will gain more benefits on top of those they receive during the Tribal Switch, but that will be explained in time. Use that to your advantage if you wish or eliminate them if they become too powerful. The choice is yours.

"For the rest of you: the competition will be largely similar to the previous. Every odd-numbered day there will be an Immunity Challenge followed immediately by a Tribal Council, in which one person will be eliminated. The only exception will be tonight: to give the losing tribe enough time to weigh their options, there will be a three-hour gap. Every even-numbered day, there will be a different event. Perhaps a Reward Challenge; perhaps something else. That will also come to be known in time.

"By the time you've arrived at camp, your food and water rations will have arrived. You have enough for five days, but if you haven't noticed, food is far scarcer. You all have access to water wells just outside your camps, so there is little danger of dehydrating. But food is important. You will feel the sting of hunger. How you handle it is up to you.

"I'm sure many of you have noticed that the tribe members who normally shouldn't speak have been given universal translators. We realized that last season, several competitors were at an unfair disadvantage. We've corrected this, so all of you will be able to understand each other. We hope this results in a fiercer, closer competition, now that all forty players are on as even a playing field as we can create.

"As in the previous season, if you wish to quit – whether it be from hunger, from the weather, from your fellow Survivors – you always have that option. If you're injured enough to be deemed unable to compete, you will be excused from the competition." Master Hand paused, and Popo felt a few eyes fall on him.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, welcome to Super Smash Bros: Ultimate Survivor. For those who are returning, I hope you prove that you were worth bringing back. For those who are new, I hope you prove you deserve to win. Best of luck, Survivors. I will see you back in this spot in just a few hours. I trust you'll get used to seeing me floating here."

The tribes departed, trekking through the jungles to return to their beaches.

 **East Tribe**

Arriving first, the tribe gathered on the beach waiting for Mewtwo to give his orders. Mewtwo floated in front of them and sized them up. He pointed a lazy hand at Richter, who stood to attention.

"Take King K Rool to get some water."

Richter's shoulders drooped. "That's it?"

King K Rool snorted. "What, disappointed with your assigned task?" He stepped forward, his footsteps sending clouds of dust.

"I thought it'd be more important, I guess," Richter muttered.

King K Rool snorted and patted Richter's shoulder, sending him reeling forward. "Come, along the way you can tell me all about what you think is more important than drinking." He grabbed Richter's shirt and pulled him to his feet, and the pair disappeared into the jungle.

"Interesting team," noted Ridley. "Curious why you'd send them alone."

Mewtwo ignored him, and instead turned to Geno. "Find food with Ryu."

Ryu and Geno silently nodded and left without a word. Ridley snorted, mildly impressed.

"Ridley, start cutting down the nearby trees. The rest of us will gather material for constructing shelters."

"Can't you do it?" asked Pac-Man. "You made such beautiful buildings!"

Mewtwo tapped the metal chip on his head. "No. Even if my power wasn't restricted, I wouldn't. I felt it necessary last time. No longer."

"Glad you won't demean yourself with manual labor," muttered Ridley.

"I will still help gather materials and build whatever we need to survive." Mewtwo paused to hurl a Shadow Ball at a thin tree, piercing through the wood. He pulled Wii Fit Trainer aside as the tree crashed to the ground. "But I will not do it alone."

"So, are we the alliance you want?" Robin asked. "I hope I'm not being too forward."

"Yes, I suppose you had a reason to send the others out," said Rosalina.

"Of course I did."

Robin and Rosalina glanced at each other. "No, you're not leaving it at that," said Pac-Man. "Come on, what's the plan?"

Mewtwo and Ridley had started to pull the fallen tree onto the beach, but Ridley stopped, staring at Mewtwo with a slight smirk. Mewtwo relented.

"What happened on nearly every tribe last time? The first days, alliances were formed solely because of who was assigned to which task. I'm preventing that, if you must know. Do I expect Geno and Ryu to become fast friends? Possibly, but unlikely. That's my judgment call."

"So, why are we here?" asked Robin.

"So that I can watch you," said Mewtwo. "Don't expect me to explain every strategy to you."

"I don't expect you to." Robin chuckled. "That being said, I appreciate the advice."

"Why can't we be an alliance?" asked Rosalina. "If it's truly as arbitrary as that."

Wii Fit Trainer nodded. "She makes a good point. We're here, and we have majority."

"Because Mewtwo doesn't trust all of us," said Ridley, catching his eye. "He doesn't trust any of us."

"I don't blame him for that," admitted Robin.

"I do!" said Pac-Man, frowning. "I'm trustworthy!"

Mewtwo looked above Pac-Man's head at the others. "I suppose there's another piece of advice I could give you: everyone can lie." Mewtwo leaned down so that he was at eye level. "No one is trustworthy."

Pac-Man mock gasped. "How could you?"

Mewtwo returned to the tree, and silently the rest pulled it onto the beach and worked on cutting and moving the next trees.

* * *

King K Rool grinned as he looked down into the well. It was a small pile of rocks barely distinguishable from the jungle floor. The wooden lid lay tossed aside, the lone protection against nature.

"Well, we've found our sanctuary." He looked up greedily at Richter, who stood with empty buckets in hand. "Think about it: we have the power, now. We have life. We control the tribe."

Richter snorted. "I don't think you've thought that plan all the way through."

"Bah, you don't understand power."

"And you do?"

King K Rool removed his golden crown and tossed it over and over. "They don't just call me K Rool, do they?"

"I honestly didn't think it meant anything."

"Well, you're new here. You'll learn."

"Probably not from you." Richter muttered. He walked forward and gave his partner a stern look, and King K Rool stepped aside. "Thank you." He set the buckets down and turned the crank, lifting a wooden bucket filled with water. "What about power do I not understand, then?"

King K Rool's red eye gleamed. "Water is life. You control water, you control life, you have all the power. Everyone wants power, but not everyone can maintain it." He pointed at the well. "With that, we can hold everything."

Richter gave the bucket a look of disbelief as he listened to the spiel. "Until we lose, go to Tribal Council, and get voted off as the idiots who tried keeping eight other people from drinking."

"No, you're misunderstanding! I don't mean just us two! Five or six of us is all we need to control the tribe."

"That's all we need anyway. We don't need water for it."

King K Rool sighed. "Must I repeat myself? Water gives us power. People flock to power. What are we with and without water?"

"Uh, drinking and thirsty?" Richter set the first filled bucket aside and reversed the crank.

King K Rool resisted the urge to bite his head off. "No. No. No. Without water, we're just like all the others. Just two people trying to talk people's ears off."

"And you're at a huge disadvantage there," said Richter with a smirk. "No one is going to trust you."

"Unfortunately, you have a point," King K Rool muttered under his breath. He clapped loudly, and Richter jumped, releasing the crank and sending the bucket back into the water.

Richter groaned. "Come on, don't do that."

"What, vampire hunter scared of a little clap?"

"I've faced worse." Richter returned to the crank.

"I clapped to get your attention." King K Rool readied his hands.

After a moment, Richter paused, and with a slight huff turned to him. "What?"

"I didn't finish. With water, we can force people to join us. They won't have a choice, really. Either they vote with us, or they don't drink."

"Again, that's a terrible plan, and nobody would agree to that."

King K Rool nodded slightly. "For now, while we're all healthy, fine. But if food and water become problems, we'll become gods."

"Or kings," Richter said sarcastically.

King K Rool didn't pick up on it, and he punched Richter's shoulder playfully. "Now you've got it!"

* * *

Geno and Ryu walked around their section of the island for over an hour before finding a tree with large brown coconuts. Geno pointed his hand at a branch, and his hand bent completely to reveal a metal tube underneath. A trio of metal bullets shot at the branch, cracking it in half. As the fruits fell, Ryu ran forward, catching each before they hit the ground. After a single burst, the pair had a half dozen.

"Is this enough?" Ryu asked.

Geno stared at him for a moment. "I don't eat."

Ryu nodded. "Of course not." He maneuvered his armful of coconuts until he had one gripped tight in both hands. He squeezed slightly, shook it, and nodded again. "I know nothing about coconuts."

"Is there milk inside?"

"I don't suppose it matters. Mewtwo will know best how to serve them." Ryu looked up at the tree. "You can carry the rest?"

Geno already had his arm ready. "If I must." After another four coconuts dropped, the pair had all ten in between them. They started back toward camp. "Personally, I think this is a silly task."

"Agreed. He's keeping us out of the way for a reason."

"I doubt he sees either of us as threats so soon," said Geno. "If anyone, Ridley would be his target. The only one to actively defy him."

"Well, those villains have cause to stay together."

"Unfortunately." Geno paused by a tree and pushed his arm against it. After a small pop, a black burn remained on the tree. "I'll make a trail, so the others can follow our footsteps."

"Good idea." Ryu grunted in frustration. "Even if Mewtwo doesn't see us as threats, he knows it's a disadvantage to be sent out alone so early in the game. Alliances are being formed as we speak."

"And we'll join them when we return," said Geno calmly. "People overestimate the importance of the initial alliances. How many times did they change throughout the game, even before eliminations? We have time."

"It's still a disadvantage."

"One we'll easily overcome if we're worth it."

"I suppose so."

The pair reached the outskirts of the beach. Geno held up an arm, letting a coconut drop, and peaked through the bushes. Ryu followed his gaze, and the pair saw the six remaining members working silently on cutting the fallen trees.

"No conversation," noted Geno. Ridley slashed down at the tree dangerously close to Pac-Man, who had to step back to avoid injury. "They aren't amiable." He looked up at Ryu. "No alliance."

Ryu looked unconvinced. "You can assume just from that?"

"What else is there?"

"We were gone over an hour. That's enough time to have a conversation and come to a decision."

"Did you see the last competition?" Geno asked dryly.

Ryu snorted. "A fair point; they could talk for hours and not agree. But, if Mewtwo guided them-"

"I'm growing tired of this speculation." Geno picked up the coconut. "I see no quicker alternative." He stepped through the bushes. "We found food!"

The others turned to him. Pac-Man's eyes lit up greedily, and he ran closer. Geno held out a coconut, and Pac-Man's grin turned to disappointment.

"Is that all you could find?" He asked, as Ryu appeared as well. Pac-Man looked up at him and whistled. "Oh, there's more."

"Impressive strength," noted Robin. "Was there more?"

"Geno made a path toward the tree," answered Ryu. "This was the first we found."

"That took longer than I expected," said Mewtwo. "Master Hand told the truth, then?"

"There isn't a lot of food out there," confirmed Ryu.

"While we were gone, did you all come to a decision on alliances?" asked Geno bluntly.

Ryu kept stone-faced, resisting the urge to openly glare at the puppet. The others glanced at each other briefly, before Pac-Man cleared the air.

"We talked. Mewtwo doesn't want us."

Geno nodded and turned to Ryu, who refused to acknowledge him. "There. Your fears assuaged. Now we can move on with the game." With that, Geno walked away.

The eyes stayed on Ryu, but he stared at the horizon to avoid them. He should've expected that.

"It's unfortunate, too," added Rosalina, now that the secret had been broken. "We had the perfect opportunity." She shrugged slightly. "But the opportunity still remains."

"If you're that desperate," said Ridley, nudging Ryu with a pointed elbow. "You could beg some of us."

As Ridley walked away, Ryu lowered his gaze to Geno's back. He was torn between hatred and relief for the puppet's lack of modesty. Geno had the gall to speak his mind despite the consequence. Ryu had to respect that. But he vowed to be wary about what he said around the puppet.

 **West Tribe**

Popo confidently led his tribe back to their camp only getting lost twice. He strode onto the beach grinning broadly, excited to be able to assign tasks. As soon as his feet touched sand, he whirled on his tribe. Villager behind him skidded to a stop in response, but Bowser Jr, who was busy daydreaming lazily in his Clown Car, bumped into him. Village fell forward, and Bowser Jr giggled.

"Gotta watch your feet there." Bowser Jr pressed a button, and an inflatable hand extended on a spring out of the car's mouth. Villager hesitated, debating resting in the sand, and tentatively grabbed the hand. Bowser Jr pulled him to his feet, grinning cheekily.

"Great routine!" The Chorus Kids echoed. "Needs work on the comedic timing, though! We give it a six!"

"Would that really make it great, then?" Shulk pondered. "That's just average."

"Slightly better than average," said Lucina with a shrug.

"We've done better," said Banjo. Kazooie nodded confidently.

Popo's eye twitched. "HEY, EVERYONE, PAY ATTENTION!" He wasn't going to lose his tribe so quickly. He was their leader. They had to obey him. "I'm going to assign roles. This is really important, so listen carefully. We could die without our leadership!"

Cloud snorted, and Popo stomped up to him near the back of the line. "Yes?"

"Did I say something funny?" Popo demanded.

"I'm sure we'd be fine without you."

"And I know we'll be fine without YOU," Popo said. He turned to the others, pointing back at a bemused Cloud. "He's the first to go!"

"Well, I had a good run," said Cloud, shrugging. "Mind I just rest over there, then?"

"NO! In fact, you're getting the worst job of all!"

"Why would he, if he's going to get eliminated?" Charizard muttered in a deep growl.

"Cloud's going to find water!" Popo jabbed a finger at Charizard. "And you're going with him!"

"What if I don't want to?" asked Charizard, annoyance plastered on his face.

"You have to! I'm Tribe Leader!"

"He has all the power, apparently," said Cloud. He nodded at Charizard. "Come on, then, we'll find it quick."

Charizard grumbled slightly, but relented, seeing an out to the insanity that brewed in the Ice Climber. He followed Cloud into the jungle.

Popo nodded, satisfied. "Two problems out of the way." He looked at the others, and then decided on Simon. "You and-" he pointed at Banjo. "You, go find food!"

"I thought the hand said there wasn't any," muttered Kazooie.

"Don't come back until you find it!" said Popo, turning his back on them.

Simon didn't argue, trudging off into the jungle. Banjo, seeing little argument, followed, while Kazooie rolled her eyes, forced to follow.

"Are they gone?" Popo asked, after they had left, having turned his back to the entire tribe.

"Not yet," said the Chorus Kids. "They look like they're waiting for your leadership."

"I already told them what to do," said Popo, exasperated. "What more do they want from me?"

"Why don't you ask them?" suggested Bowser Jr, barely containing a snicker.

Popo sighed loudly and turned, his mouth open ready to yell, only to see just the five remaining members staring at him. "They're gone!"

The Chorus Kids shrugged in unison. "Must've just walked away."

"I really, really hate being tricked," Popo seethed. "Guess what job you just landed yourselves?"

The Chorus Kids yawned. "Oh boy, we can't wait!"

"Build us a shelter!"

The Chorus Kids looked at their two-dimensional selves, and then back at Popo. "We don't think you've planned this through."

"Seriously, that's ridiculous," said Shulk. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do!" Popo spat. "Don't question me. I'm the leader!" He pointed at Shulk. "Join them! Start cutting wood."

"But I-"

"NO ARGUING!" Popo stamped his foot, sending a pathetic puff of sand into the air. "GO!" He turned his back again, muttering loudly, "And I was going to make you part of my alliance, too. Guess you just lost your chance at victory."

At that, Shulk looked hurt and confused. He looked to the others for help, but Villager and Lucina offered shrugs of sympathy.

"You lost your chance," said Lucina with a wink and a smirk.

"Maybe next time," added Villager, smiling.

Shulk smiled back at them and turned to see the Chorus Kids staring awkwardly at a tree. He pulled out his Monado and activated the blue blade. "Well, I hope this can cut well enough."

Bowser Jr looked strangely at Villager. "Don't you have an axe?"

Villager mimed shushing. Popo turned back after another minute of pouting, his anger subsided.

"Okay, we don't have that many tasks left." He looked at each member in turn, and then sighed in disappointment. "I guess this is as good of an alliance as any."

"Excuse me?" said Lucina, amused.

Popo gave her a glare but thought better of it. "As part of my special alliance, you all get the easiest job. Let's make a fire and ready our first meal!"

"I'm not hungry, though," moaned Bowser Jr.

"Wouldn't Charizard be best suited to that?" asked Villager. "Or, really, any other task than finding water?"

"Don't question me," warned Popo. "There's a reason I'm leader and you aren't."

Villager opened his mouth to make a snide remark but thought better of it. "I guess you're right," he conceded.

Popo clapped. "Then let's get to work!"

* * *

Cloud and Charizard walked until the beach was just out of the sight, and then the former set his sword aside and rested against a tree. His partner, realizing the plan, sat as comfortably as he could manage in the thick jungle.

"I can't believe he's our leader," Charizard muttered, scratching into a tree trunk. "He's an unstable idiot. I heard stories from my trainer about him."

"He's normally so calm as well," Cloud tutted. He shrugged. "Well, I suppose we'll deal with him when it comes time to it."

"It should be sooner rather than later."

"Of course."

"The others will have our side if we vote against him. We'll have the majority."

"You're probably right."

Charizard sighed. "Then what are we doing instead of talking to the others?"

Cloud smiled. "Saving our sanity, if only for a little while." He pointed at their beach. "If you listen closely, you can hear him shouting."

Indeed, when both quieted, the faint sounds of Popo's screams echoed throughout the jungle. Charizard chuckled. "No arguing?"

"Who would dare argue against a leader?" Cloud muttered, rolling his eyes. "They know best, after all."

"Especially ours."

"Cheers to that."

Charizard eyed Cloud carefully. "Do you think it's too early to sabotage him?"

Cloud frowned. "Unfortunately, our sarcasm may hold true to the others. They very well could listen to him solely because he competed before. We'd be sabotaging ourselves more than anything."

"We could ask the others."

"I don't trust them," Cloud hesitated. "Of course, I trust you little as well."

Charizard grunted amusedly. "As you should. I don't trust you either. But it doesn't hurt to ask."

"As I said, I don't trust them not to spread rumors against us. If we ask them, they could tell Popo, and Popo would scream about us being the next to go."

"Again."

Cloud chuckled. "Oh, yeah, he already did that." He shrugged. "Then, sure, ask. I guess there is no harm. And if we get the others on our side, we'll get a new leader."

"Hopefully a sane one."

* * *

Simon walked through the jungle with purpose, while Banjo tagged along, barely keeping step. Whenever Banjo or Kazooie would pull on his cloth or tell him to stop, Simon would shrug them off and continue. Finally, after nearly a half hour, the trio found a small tree filled with familiar-looking yellow fruit.

"Oh, finally, we're resting," said Kazooie, wiping a bead of sweat off her brow.

Banjo glared at her. "I'm doing the walking, remember?"

Kazooie patted his head. "Yes, and it's exhausting!" She glanced at Simon, who had pulled out an axe and was amusedly cutting the small fruits down with the giant blade. "Why are we doing this, anyway? The guy's loco!"

Simon finally paused, although it was more to examine the fruit in his hands. "He may be a lunatic, but his reasoning isn't wrong." He looked at the sky and breathed deep. "I choose to believe our host. This game will be tough on all of us. We may likely run out of food and water if we don't prepare." He turned to look back at the pair. "I choose to prepare."

Banjo looked down at the fruit. "With a single pineapple?"

"We know the location of fruit." Simon lashed his whip out to their right, and in the distance stood another fruit-bearing tree. "Whoever removed all the food only had so much time. There's likely a wide perimeter in which nothing grows, but outside that, the fruit flourishes."

Banjo nodded thoughtfully. "You know, that's pretty smart."

"Yeah, I pegged you as a meathead when you obeyed him without question," added Kazooie.

Simon grimaced. "Do not believe that I wouldn't hesitate to eliminate Popo the instant I was given the chance. He will ruin our tribe if we let him."

"That's more like it!" said Kazooie.

Banjo hushed her. "That might be a bit overexaggerated."

Kazooie whispered, "Like I said, the guy's loco."

"True, but ruin it?"

"The others will agree," said Simon. "Give it time, and you will as well."

"Oh, no, don't get me wrong, I don't want him in, either-" said Banjo.

"And unfortunately for me, he's the deciding vote," said Kazooie, fluttering her wings. "Can't grab anything."

"-I think we're better off without him."

"Then when we lose, he will be the first eliminated," said Simon, returning to the tree.

Banjo glanced at Kazooie. "Sure. I guess it's decided."

 **South Tribe**

Before the tribe had reached their beach, Dark Pit placed a hand firmly on Metaknight's shoulder. When Metaknight turned around and looked up, he saw a smirk on the angel's face.

"So, leader, what tasks are you going to bestow upon us today?"

Metaknight stared coldly at him in silence until the smirk dropped from his face and he removed the hand.

"Uh, you alright?" Dark Pit added uncertainly.

"Touched a nerve," Incineroar taunted, shaking his head.

"Eh?"

Metaknight unfurled his wings and jumped into the air, flapping to keep eye-to-eye with the angel. Dark Pit took a hesitant step back into Mach Rider, who held firm, watching him silently. Metaknight unsheathed Galaxia and stabbed at Dark Pit, who yelped and pushed back into Mach Rider's chest.

With Galaxia's tip pointed dangerously close to Dark Pit's face, Metaknight said, "I do, in fact, have a task for you."

"Great! Can it involve putting that sword away-" Dark Pit tried moving around Mach Rider, but the silent figure stepped in front of his path. "-or getting out of my way!"

"Take your punishment," said Mach Rider, a deep voice muffled slightly by the helmet.

Dark Pit looked so surprised to hear a voice that he stopped struggling. Metaknight took the time to poke him gently in the back. As Dark Pit yelped, Metaknight continued. "Go scout out the area."

"Scout for what?" Dark Pit asked, rubbing his sore back. "Food? Water? Could've asked without stabbing me," he muttered under his breath.

"Don't care. Just scout."

"Who am I taking with me?"

"No one."

"What? But all these tasks are done in pairs!"

"Not yours." Metaknight stabbed Galaxia at the jungle. "Go. Now."

Dark Pit looked to the rest of the tribe. Isabelle was the only one who looked ready to help him, but before she opened her mouth Inkling placed a hand over it and shook her head. With no one on his side, Dark Pit sighed, unfurled his own wings, and leapt over the trees.

"Good work punishing the boy," Bayonetta said, winking.

Metaknight ignored her. "Normally I would refrain from giving anyone specific tasks; I trust you all know what we need to survive. Food, water, fire, and shelter. If you need me to guide you, I will. Otherwise, you can decide amongst yourselves."

"Well, what are you going to do?" asked Chrom, stepping forward. "I could assist."

Metaknight considered him. "I was going to seek out our water." As he did the first time, he remembered. "It shouldn't be far."

Chrom nodded. "Then we'll search for our water." He waved at the others. "We'll return with supplies!"

As the pair disappeared into the bushes, the rest of the tribe stood around awkwardly, waiting for someone to volunteer. Bayonetta was the first, taking Metaknight's place in front of the tribe. Her eye gleamed as she spoke.

"You heard our leader, then." She clapped with each word. "Food. Fire. Shelter. There are seven of us. Pair up and figure it out."

Inkling grabbed Isabelle's hand. "Food for us!" Before Isabelle could protest, Inkling dragged her into the jungle.

Ken patted Mach Rider's muscular arm. "What's say you and me build the best damn shelter this tribe's ever seen?"

Mach Rider gave him a nod and followed him to a nearby tree.

"Fire won't be hard," said Bayonetta, eyeing Incineroar.

The tiger sighed. "I guess not. Just need something to light." He looked down at Shadow. "You look flammable."

Shadow simply glared at him while he chuckled.

"Well, what are you planning on doing?" asked Bayonetta.

"I could ask you the same thing," countered Shadow.

Bayonetta gave a long, drawn out sigh. "I suppose I could help out the boys with their playhouse. You could join."

Shadow glanced at the dot flying in the sky. "No thanks." He snapped and disappeared.

Incineroar flinched. "I… didn't know he could do that."

Bayonetta leaned forward with a mischievous smirk. "Did you know I could turn into bats?"

"No?" Incineroar answered hesitantly.

She laughed, patted his shoulder, and joined Ken and Mach Rider, leaving Incineroar to wait to receive his supply of tinder.

* * *

Metaknight and Chrom found the water exactly where the Tribe Leader remembered. Metaknight pulled off the wooden lid and looked inside.

"As I thought, there isn't as much water as there was last time."

"Is that so?" Chrom noted, setting down their bucket. "What does that mean?"

"It means they intend for us to run out."

"I see." Chrom looked around. "Could there be any other sources of water?"

"Unless you can collect water from trees, this is what we'll have to survive on." Metaknight set the lid back. "We need to preserve it."

"We didn't get much food either," recalled Chrom. "Those barrels will last us but a few days." He chuckled. "Then I suppose we'll have to hope Dark Pit is able to scour food from the air."

"I don't expect him to."

"Pity. He made a poor joke."

Metaknight eyed him. "No discipline."

"Just like his lighter self, I suppose."

"Pit grew on me with time," said Metaknight. "I'm skeptical that Dark Pit will have the same effect."

"If not, then at least he singled himself out," Chrom said with a shrug. "If he's the first to go, then so be it."

"He wouldn't be my first choice."

"No? Then whom?" Chrom didn't give him time to answer. "Bayonetta, then."

Metaknight hesitated, gauging Chrom's reaction. When the latter didn't give anything away, Metaknight answered, "I'm unfortunately experiencing a dangerous déjà vu. I will not give up control of this tribe like Link did last time. Bayonetta will not claim it."

Chrom smiled proudly. "Well said! I hope you maintain it as well. If you need assistance, don't be afraid to call upon me."

Before Metaknight could respond, Chrom focused on the water well without another word. Metaknight stared at his back as he worked. Could he really trust the swordsman? He already regretted voicing his fears.

* * *

Dark Pit slowed to a stop, landing gently on a treetop. He had seen nothing useful. Just a huge jungle that spanned most of the island. The mountain to the northwest towered over the trees like a goddess watching over her people. He chuckled at the thought, wondering if the true goddess was sneaking a peak at him.

He saw a flash to his right, and when he turned, he noticed that Shadow had appeared on the tree next to him. He flinched in surprise but recovered quickly.

"Didn't know you could fly too," Dark Pit said, smirking.

"Did you find anything?"

Dark Pit raised his arms, motioning to their surroundings. "Loads of green. Blue surrounding us." He pointed at the mountain. "Bit of brown here and there."

Shadow stared at him silently. Dark Pit sighed. "No, of course I didn't. Metaknight sent me flying to punish me for being snarky, not to find anything."

"Could've made the most of it."

"It's not like I was enjoying the view! I got bored after the third pass. I genuinely can't see anything useful from up there."

Shadow pointed down at a tree closer to the center of the island. "You weren't looking close enough." When Dark Pit leaned to get a closer look, Shadow snapped and teleported away. Dark Pit jumped again and clutched his chest.

"I need to get used to that," he muttered and leapt off the tree to the ground. He looked at the tree in question and saw Shadow perched on a branch pulling off a coconut. Shadow tossed it suddenly to the ground, and Dark Pit leapt out of the way to avoid getting hit. It landed in the soft dirt and rolled away. Shadow stared at the coconut for a moment and then suddenly blinked away, reappearing right in front of Dark Pit.

"Stop that!" Dark Pit shouted, nearly getting another heart attack.

"We can't afford to waste food. Catch the next one."

"Don't throw a heavy coconut at me! I could get hurt! And how'd you even see-" Before Dark Pit could finish, Shadow teleported back into the tree. "I can't believe this. Getting bossed around by that-" he saw a flash of brown and jumped up to catch it. It hit him hard in the chest, but he kept a grip. "If you can teleport, why are you throwing them at me?"

At that, Shadow smirked slightly, but he was so far away Dark Pit couldn't tell. "Don't drop any," he warned as he tossed another.

* * *

Inkling hid behind a tree, snickering to herself. She could hear Isabelle calling out to her in worry. She had left an ink trail leading off into the distance, and when Isabelle was far enough down it she'd squid into the ink to scare her.

"Inkling, don't abandon me!" Isabelle cried.

It was time. Inkling dove into the ink and swam through it silently. She saw the yellow dog sitting by a tree, staring at the ground. Inkling was so excited this was going to work! They'd laugh about it after, she knew.

Then she heard a sniff, and she paused. Isabelle buried her head in her hands and started to cry.

"Why did you abandon me?" Isabelle whispered. "I'm sorry! I don't know what I said wrong, but I didn't mean it!

"Oh no," Inkling blubbered, her voice masked by the ink. She felt awful. She swam back a distance, crawled out of the ink and transformed back into a kid behind a tree. She rubbed her forehead. "I've made a mistake."

She stepped out from behind the tree and looked around. "Isabelle?" She called, feigning looking for her. Isabelle heard her and gasped. "Oh, there you are. I was looking-" She stopped, as Isabelle had leapt up and ran at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I was worried! I didn't mean to lose you!"

Inkling hesitated, and then patted her back awkwardly. She was the one who ran away, not Isabelle. "Yeah, it's okay," she said. "Uh, we found each other at least."

Isabelle stepped back and pumped her fists confidently. "I won't lose you again! We'll find food together!"

"Yeah…" The whole point of running off was to pull that prank, but now that the mood had been ruined, there wasn't much point. "Actually, I think we should just stay here a bit."

Isabelle tilted her head in confusion. "Oh, do you think so? But the others are depending on us to find food. We don't want to disappoint them!"

Inkling shrugged. "I doubt we will." She aimed her Splattershot around the jungle. "I ran everywhere and didn't find anything," she lied. "Looking for you."

"Oh, well that's a shame," Isabelle sighed. "I hope the others won't be too sad."

"They'll be fine." She pulled Isabelle in and patted her shoulder. "Come on, then. Let's help the others with those tasks. We'll make ourselves useful somehow."

Isabelle smiled. "That sounds wonderful!"

* * *

Ken and Mach Rider had realized quickly into their task that they were ill-prepared. Both of them had incredibly strength and stature, and they could easily carry logs twice their size, but they had no tools to create these perfect logs.

Ken had stared at one of the thickest trunks and cracked his knuckles. "Going to be honest," he had admitted to his partner after studying the bark for a few minutes. "I don't feel like breaking my hand so soon into the competition."

"No?" Mach Rider muttered, crossing his arms to the side. "It would've been amusing."

"To one of us, maybe," whispered Ken. He tapped the bark, strongly considering an attempt just to see if it was feasible. Then he stepped back and shook his head. "Well, this is a bust. Why did we volunteer?"

"I only came along to watch."

"Boy, you're fun."

"You both seem like a joy," Bayoneta sauntered up to them. Mach Rider acknowledged her with a curt nod. "Of course, I would've loved to watch as well."

Ken eyed her carefully. "Planning something?"

Bayonetta frowned. "I'd think me a fool if I wasn't."

"Call me a fool, then, because my only plan involved hitting a tree."

"I'd suggest aiming lower in your goals this early on," said Bayonetta. "You thought you would be able to make a cabin. That's why you attempted to destroy the thickest tree in the forest."

Ken eyed the tree again. "I didn't really think it was the thickest tree, but-"

"Mach Rider," Bayonetta said quickly. "Do you understand?"

Mach Rider nodded, catching Ken off guard.

Bayonetta turned back with a wink. "Try a hammock until you get the tools, okay? Or some tent made out of canopy leaves. That's all." She twirled the lollipop in her mouth and walked away.

Ken walked over to Mach Rider, watching her leave. "So, you understood that?"

"I understood her metaphor, yes."

Ken blinked. "Metaphor?"

"You attempted the toughest, most idiotic task immediately without the strategy to accomplish it."

"I wouldn't say idiotic," Ken muttered.

"Know what you can achieve. Start small, and work your way up to that tree." Mach Rider leaned forward. "Should I simplify it further?"

"I get that she's talking about the game, alright."

"Then let's make that tent. I will help, this time." And Mach Rider led him back to camp, while he contemplated her words.

 **North Tribe**

As the North Tribe reached their beach, Falco turned around, smiling widely. He clapped his wings together, causing everyone to stop.

"Now, I would love to tell you all that because I'm your leader, I'm going to tell you all what to do. But, really, I didn't do much of anything last time. I made fire and got water a few times, so I'd volunteer for that. We can't find food according to the hand. So, honestly, I'd say we should just relax for the next few hours. Talk. Maybe ask questions if you have them."

The others paused, and then glanced at each other. "But don't we need to get supplies?" asked Megaman.

"Oh, yeah, we'll set a firepit before we go, because it'll be night by the time we get back from the Immunity Challenge. But the water well is close by, and we have food in a couple barrels over yonder. What else is there?"

"Well, I'd rather not lay in the sand," said Palutena.

Falco looked at her strangely. "Pull down a few leaves, then. I slept on the ground the entire time."

"Not even a tent?" asked Corrin. "I must admit, it has been a while since I last slept on open ground."

"I see no problem," said Duck Hunt, chuckling.

"Well, not to be a prude, but I certainly do," said Palutena, huffing slightly. She glared at Falco's amused face. "Did no one build hammocks or tents during your last game?"

Falco shrugged. "Sure, but I didn't build them. We got pretty nice beds for a while before the flood took them."

"Would anyone like to help me?" asked Palutena.

Daisy stepped forward, raising her hand. "I'd like to."

"The whole point was for all of us not to do anything for an afternoon and relax. You know, before the game really started. Just sit around a campfire and talk." Falco turned back to the barren beach, and his shoulders dropped. "Oh, right, no seats. Gotta build those too. Anyone got an axe?"

Isaac looked at the others and then pulled out a sword. "Unfortunately, this is all I have."

"Don't you have your magic, Earthboy?" asked Falco.

"Psynergy," Isaac corrected, looking slightly annoyed. "I do, but we only have sand and dirt. There isn't much for me to work with."

"I'd actually love to see you try," said Palutena.

Isaac nodded. "Then step aside, please." He raised his arms at the nearest tree and concentrated. The tribe heard roots crack and snap as the tree started to fall. A small pillar of sand erupted from beneath the tree, completely uprooting it. The tree crashed to the sand, sending it everywhere.

"Sorry!" Isaac cried, as the entire tree coughed and sputtered from the sand in their faces.

"No, no," Palutena coughed. "That was fantastic!"

"You're a real lumberjack," said Little Mac.

"I'd love powers like that," said Falco. "Strike me jealous."

The sand subsided, and the tree lay on the beach. The tribe pulled the tree into the center of the camp, and Corrin unsheathed her Yato. Its chainsaw-like blade cut easily into the wood.

"No, that's a lumberjack," said Daisy.

"Your effort was unnecessary," said Dark Samus, turning slowly to Isaac. "Her blade is far more efficient than your power."

"Uh…"

"You did great," said Palutena. "Ignore her."

"Is it a her?" asked Duck Hunt.

"I am Metroid Prime," said Dark Samus. "That is all I am."

The dog looked at the duck. "Right. Then you should get a name change."

"I don't understand what you're implying."

"No, you probably wouldn't."

Corrin finished cutting the tree into two large logs. She stabbed the Yato into the sand and admired her work. "I did not expect it to cut so smoothly."

"That's an amazing sword you have," said Isaac. He looked at his own, the Gaia Blade, a golden sword with a gleaming blue stone etched near the hilt.

"I'd love to spar sometime," said Corrin.

"Save a front row seat for me," said Little Mac. "Those two swords you have look amazing!"

"It cost a lot to receive this," said Corrin, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Isaac noticed, and he shared the sentiment. "As did mine."

"Oh, well, it was worth it." Little Mac shuffled away awkwardly.

Falco caught him as he wandered off and pulled him in. "You and me are like the only ones who don't have major gifts or weapons, you know?"

Little Mac looked at the others, and he pointed a gloved hand at Daisy. "She doesn't have powers."

"You tell me where she gets those vegetables."

Little Mac gave him a strange look and then pointed at Duck Hunt. "That's a pair of animals.

"Yeah?" Falco waved Duck Hunt over, and the dog came wagging his tail. "Say, where do you get those cowboys?"

Duck Hunt tilted his head. "Cowboys?"

"Yeah. You know, the ones that appear when you point at something."

"Oh, those!" Duck Hunt nodded, and then a bit of drool dropped from his mouth. "I don't know."

Little Mac and Falco blinked, waiting for something else. But as the dog stared, the duck nodded rapidly.

"Oh, so they just appear?" asked Little Mac.

"Yep." And Duck Hunt stared some more. "Did you want something?"

"Nope. That's all. Thanks."

Duck Hunt wagged his tail. "No problem! Happy to help!" He proudly walked away.

"Did I win or lose that argument?" asked Little Mac.

"You know, I don't really know." Falco shook off the confusion. "Anyway, the main reason why I pulled you in is I want to know your opinion. As one unpowered man to another, how do you feel right now?"

"Unpowered?" Little Mac shrugged. "How am I supposed to feel? They have powers, I don't. I punch things. Really hard."

"And that's it, though. Don't you feel jealous? I certainly do, seeing Isaac pull down that tree with his mind."

"It's a great power, sure, but I didn't win the World Championship without work." Little Mac tapped his chest. "I earned my title. I know pain as much as anyone. I've always been an underdog; I'll win without powers."

Falco whistled. "I love that attitude. Glad you feel that way. I'll be rooting for you?"

Little Mac smirked. "Not yourself?"

"Eh. I'm not oblivious to how these things work. I got lucky with how far I got last time. But now, when I'm Leader and have a target on my back, I know I won't make it to the end. Maybe I'll get really lucky again, but I won't be shocked if I get eliminated."

"Not even going to try?"

"I'm doing what I did last time until I need to adapt. These guys are all harder to read. One doesn't even have a face. One doesn't show his mouth. Worst I had to deal with at first last game were some attitudes and a few people who couldn't speak." Falco shook his head. "The game's evolving. I can try my best to catch up, but that's all I've got right now."

Little Mac smiled and patted his shoulder. "Just gotta work hard."

"I'll do my best, little man."

"Mac."

"Yep."

* * *

Greninja sat on the log watching Corrin and Isaac pull down another tree. He noticed Megaman approaching and slid aside to make room.

"Appreciate it," said Megaman as he sat down. He sighed heavily. "You nervous?"

"No."

"I wish I had that confidence." Megaman stared at his hand. "This is entirely new to me."

"To all of us."

"Sure," Megaman conceded with a nod. "Maybe I'm too kindhearted, but the idea of allying with and then betraying these people unnerves me. I knew what I signed up for, but now that I'm here, it's sinking in what we're going to do."

Greninja slowly nodded. "Those fears are understandable; we're friends here." He gave Dark Samus a quick glance. "Some more than others."

Megaman watched the creature float ahead, seemingly staring at nothing, unmoving. "She creeps everyone out."

"Not me. I simply don't trust her."

"That we can agree." Megaman looked around, but everyone else busied themselves with tasks. He felt awkward realizing he was one of the few who wasn't working. "Is there, uh, anything we should do?"

"The challenge isn't for another hour. Mentally prepare yourself for the fight ahead."

"What about around camp?"

At that, Greninja turned to him. "That I can't help you with. If you're so worried about being useful, ask the others."

"You're not going to work?"

"I've more important matters on my mind," said Greninja. "Now, please, leave me be." Greninja crossed his legs and closed his eyes, completely shutting everyone out.

Megaman stared at him for a moment, and then when he realized he wouldn't get another word out of the frog he got up and walked toward the nearest group. His path led him close to Dark Samus, who finally reacted and pointed her arm cannon at him.

"Come." She commanded.

Megaman blinked, not sure if the echoey voice was directed at him. He took a step to the side, and Dark Samus' gaze followed. He looked behind him in a last effort at escaping talking to her, but nobody was nearby. With no excuse, he begrudgingly approached.

"You wanted me?" He asked.

"You do not trust me."

He blinked. "Oh, you heard. Well, I mean-"

"I do not care," Dark Samus interrupted. "You should trust no one. I am no different from the others."

Megaman looked around and saw Duck Hunt nearby. "I mean, I trust the dog."

"A dog is loyal to whomever feeds it."

Megaman thought back to Rush. "I'm going to disagree there. I have an extremely loyal, loving dog."

"A robot designed to feign loyalty."

"You don't know about him," said Megaman sternly, glaring at her. "Don't talk about him."

Dark Samus paused, staring at him for several moments. An unapologetic, "You will need me," followed. She then turned and floated away to be by herself.

After watching her leave, Megaman collected himself. Her voice got into his head; he couldn't get it out. He couldn't stop thinking about it, couldn't focus on anything else. He wandered around camp useless staring at the ground trying to push out that voice. She was wrong; he knew that. Why did it echo around so much?

Only when the Miis came to collect them did he finally have something to distract himself. But as he followed his tribe through the jungle, he still heard that voice.

"You will need me."

He hoped not.

 **Immunity Challenge**

The four tribes were led directly to the center clearing, and as a result arrived nearly simultaneously. A large chalk circle had been drawn into the grass connecting the four tribe mats. Master Hand floated above the direct center, circling slowly to face each tribe in turn. As soon as they saw the circle, the veterans realized exactly what the challenge would involve.

"Not again," Popo whispered.

"Welcome, Survivors, to your first Immunity Challenge," Master Hand's booming voice shouted. "As is tradition, we'd like to begin the competition by involving everyone in a showdown! Each tribe will send one member into the circular arena, where they will have to fight in a five-minute free-for-all. By the end of the five minutes, everyone still in the circle will be victorious and gain a point for their tribe. If you are knocked out or step out of the circle, you will be eliminated.

"For those who can fly, you may fly directly above the arena. We will be watching closely, to be careful. Otherwise, it is a simple enough competition. So, please, you all have a few minutes to choose your first competitors."

"Oh, no question, Tribe Leaders first," Falco announced, stepping into the arena. "We can't do this any other way."

Corrin looked at Mewtwo and reached out for Falco. "Are you sure this is wise?"

"Absolutely not, but I've never been wise."

Metaknight and Mewtwo silently agreed and stepped into the arena. The three tribes looked at the West Tribe, where Popo had buried himself deep into his tribe.

"Come on, Popo, you have to do it," said Charizard, shaking his head.

"No, I don't! I'm Tribe Leader! Someone else do it for me!"

Charizard responded by fishing him out from behind Bowser Jr's car and throwing him into the arena. Popo managed to land gracefully, but he rounded on his tribe and pointed a mittened hand at him.

"You're first, Charizard!" He shouted.

"I thought I was first," said Cloud.

Popo ignored him and turned back to Master Hand.

"Survivors ready?" Master Hand announced. "Begin!"

Mewtwo's eyes glowed yellow, and Popo and Falco felt themselves being lifted into the air. Popo was flung easily out of the circle without effort, but as Falco saw the chalk outline of the arena pass below him, he felt something pull on him and throw him back to the ground. He flipped back onto his feet and saw Metaknight, wings unfurled and Galaxia unsheathed, pointing at Mewtwo.

"Nice save," Falco said, pulling out his blaster and turning to Mewtwo.

"We'll have to work together to take him down," said Metaknight.

Mewtwo had started charging a Shadow Ball, a swirling sphere of purple and black that seemed to suck in the very light around it. Falco fired at him while Metaknight soared around the edge to flank. Mewtwo teleported a few inches to dodge the shots, and he turned in time to dodge Metaknight's stab. Mewtwo grabbed Galaxia and pulled out the charged Shadow Ball with his other hand. Metaknight was forced to release Galaxia and jump away to avoid it, and the Shadow Ball crashed into the ground, sending dirt everywhere.

Falco had run forward while Mewtwo was distracted, kicking wildly. The first collided with Mewtwo's shoulder, sending him back a few inches, but Mewtwo grabbed his leg telekinetically before it could connect again. Falco tried aiming his weapon as he felt himself being lifted off his feet, but he couldn't fire a clean shot as Mewtwo flung him out of the circle.

Mewtwo had dropped Galaxia, and Metaknight flew at it. He managed to grab it as Falco was being tossed aside. He thrust it up at Mewtwo, but the Pokémon teleported to the other side of the circle. His eyes glowed yellow as he readied Telekinesis, but Metaknight threw his cape around him, swallowing him, turning him invisible.

Mewtwo couldn't sense him, so he charged another Shadow Ball, looking across the arena. But there were no signs of movement; no wisps of moving air or footprints in the dirt. He finished charging, and with the energy stored in his glowing hands he readied telekinesis for his opponent's eventual return.

But he never did. Master Hand announced, "The five-minute time limit has ended! Metaknight, reveal yourself."

Metaknight whipped his cape aside, revealing that he hadn't moved at all. Mewtwo nodded, mildly amused at the trick. Metaknight, if it was possible, looked angry at himself for resorting to such a cheap tactic.

"And with that, the South and East Tribes have earned their first points! Congratulations."

As the tribes congratulated their victors, the next opponents were chosen. Chrom stepped forward first, and seeing her father, Lucina followed. Robin, knowing his friends' tactics, also volunteered. Palutena had stepped into the circle to represent the North Tribe, but upon seeing her opponents, stepped back onto the mat.

"Would you like to take my place, Corrin?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"I'd love to," said Corrin, nodding her thanks. Corrin took her place in the circle as well.

"This could not be more appropriate," said Robin. "I hope you all go easy on me with your legendary weapons."

"You volunteered for this, Robin," said Chrom, shrugging. "You deserve all our might; we respect you too much to give anything less."

"The same goes to you, father," said Lucina, pointing her Falchion at him. "I do not expect you to let me win."

"Never, Lucina," said Chrom. "I want to see if you've continued your training."

"Survivors ready?" Master Hand announced, interrupting. "Begin!"

The four swordsmen ran forward. Robin stepped back at the last second, letting the others clash their blades. Lucina and Chrom stepped back with identical flourish before charging again. Corrin also let them collide before running after. Lucina ducked her swipe, and Chrom blocked it and sent it back. Lucina, noticing Robin, turned her attention to him, but Robin had already prepared. He fired an Arcthunder at her, forcing her to dive aside. The magic hit a tree, singing it.

Robin pulled out his Levin Sword, debating charging another bolt at her, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blue approaching. He swung his sword wildly, managing to catch Chrom in the shoulder and sending him off balance. As Chrom recovered, Robin fired an Arcfire in between them, setting the ground alight momentarily. Robin retreated behind the flames and started charging.

Chrom turned around toward the Yato-wielder, hearing her muffled footsteps approaching. Corrin swung at him, arcing high, and he ducked beneath it and grabbed her waist to use her momentum to fling her over his head. Corrin flew threw the air and righted herself and partially transformed into her dragon form in an instant. Her free hand turned into a spear which she thrust into the ground at Chrom's feet. Chrom managed to dance over the spearhead, but Corrin pulled herself at him, kicking him in the chest and sending him to the ground.

As Corrin landed, Lucina, seeing her father in danger, ran at her. Corrin barely managed to transform back into human form and raise her Yato in time to block the blow. Lucina swung again, but Corrin was easily able to parry it. Corrin sent her off balance and readied to swing, but Chrom had recovered quickly and joined his daughter to block the attack. Chrom took most of Corrin's attention, blocking her blow for blow, while Lucina occasionally stepped in to take advantage of the distraction. Corrin was barely able to block those attacks before returning her attention to Chrom. She needed an out from this dance of blades.

She got one. The flames subsided, and Robin stepped forward with his tome brimming with electrical energy. He raised a glowing hand at the clumped trio. "Thoron!" He shouted, and a beam of light erupted from him.

Corrin dove aside upon seeing the light, while Lucina and Chrom pushed each other away instinctually. The three landed on their sides as the Thoron soared over their heads and into the jungle. The ground shook from the impact, and trees collapsed on top of each other.

The swordsman pulled themselves to their feet and turned back to Robin, who summoned another Arcfire to block them. But before anyone could attack, Master Hand again interrupted the action.

"Thankfully, five minutes have passed, so we don't need to worry about more trees dying. Congratulations to all four tribes who gained a point."

Robin sighed in relief, thankful that the three legendary swords weren't going to strike him down. But he looked at the destruction his magic had caused and felt regret. Chrom saw it on his face and patted his shoulder.

"Hey, you nearly got us," he said encouragingly. "Well fought."

"You saved me," said Corrin, bowing slightly. "It was an honor to spar with you all."

"I can't believe you fought us off for so long," said Lucina. "I wish you could teach me that spear maneuver."

"So do I," Corrin giggled. "When you can turn into a dragon, come to me."

As the swordsmen returned to their tribes, the next four – Palutena, an eager Inkling, Ridley, and Villager - stepped forward.

"Oh, don't hurt the Mayor!" Isabelle cried.

Villager rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, Isabelle, I'll be fine."

Ridley snorted. "No, you won't."

"I'll catch whatever you throw at me," taunted Villager with a wink.

"Unfortunately for you, I won't throw a thing."

"Ooh, not the right person to taunt," said Palutena, shaking her head.

As the banter died down, the competitors looked up to their host. "Survivors, begin!" Master Hand announced.

True to his word, Ridley didn't throw anything at Villager. He charged at the crosser, swooping so suddenly that Villager could barely eek out a yelp before getting his face smashed into the dirt. After causing a small crater, Ridley lifted him and threw him out of the circle. Villager soared over the heads of his tribe and landed on the grass, staring at the sky.

"Mayor!" Isabelle cried. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Villager groaned, raising a hand. He let it drop and stared at the sky.

Ridley spun to face Palutena, who had put up a Reflector Shield and was eyeing the Space Pirate carefully. Ridley studied the shield carefully, debating whether it was worth breaking through it or waiting for it to disappear. He looked around and saw nothing but a puddle of orange ink. He chose the more vulnerable opponent.

Ridley flew at the puddle, dragging his tail through the dirt as he approached. When his tail touched the ink, he swung his tail forward, sending the ink and the squid into the air. Inkling transformed back into a kid and tossed a Splat Bomb. The bomb exploded, splattering Ridley with ink and pushing him back. Inkling landed back on the ground and fired ink blots at him. Ridley covered his eyes, but most of his giant body was covered in ink.

Growing tired of the game, Ridley collected the flames from within and spat out a fireball. Inkling was quick and easily skirted away from it, but the distraction gave Ridley the relief to leap into the air, out of range of the Inkling's attacks. Inkling clicked her tongue in annoyance and leapt into an ink puddle to recharge.

At that point, the Reflector Shield faded away, and Palutena raised her staff to call forth a column of light. Ridley was just out of range of the attack, but he knew the defensive wall could only hold for so long. He started to spin, preparing to nosedive.

Palutena realized his attempt and ran forward, directly into the center of the column. She raised her buckler and braced for his impact. The light faded, and Ridley dropped and crashed into Palutena. The buckler took the brunt of the attack, but she flew back toward the edge of the arena. Ridley recovered quickly, leaping out of the crater and charging at her. Palutena managed to land on her feed and skid to a stop, and as she looked up, she saw the purple blur racing toward her.

Angelic wings burst out of her back and blasted wind at her attacker. As this happened, Palutena ducked and raised her buckler above her head. This did just enough to angle Ridley's charge upward so that he bounced off her tough shield. Ridley flew up in the air and caught himself before he flew over the chalk line, but he grew tired of the game.

Inkling chose this moment to reappear, pulling out another Splat Bomb to hurl at Palutena. Palutena, distracted by her other aggressor, took the hit poorly and was momentarily blinded by the ink. Inkling sprinted at her and pulled out a Splat Roller to run her over. Ridley dove down, intending to finish off the goddess while she was weakened.

But Palutena pulled out her buckler again, aiming it at where she last saw Ridley. Ridley recognized the defense this time and angled his attack toward the approaching Inkling, who had no was to dodge. Ridley hit Inkling into the air, and with no way to catch herself, she landed far outside the range of the circle.

Palutena wiped the ink from her eyes and searched the arena but saw no one. She heard a gust of wind and looked up to see Ridley rushing toward her once again.

But Master Hand shouted, "Stop!" And Ridley slowed his descent. "Time is up. The North and East Tribes gain another point!"

Ridley snorted and returned to his tribe. Palutena sighed with relief and cleaned herself off as she returned to hers. With that round ended, the next four competitors entered. Duck Hunt bounded up, while Bayonetta walked with confidence; King K Rool stomped forward, giving Shulk an eager grin as he entered last. When all four had situated themselves, Master Hand gave the familiar call.

Duck Hunt pointed at Bayonetta, and a two-dimensional bandit appeared in front of him and aimed a revolver at her. Bayonetta countered with her own guns, firing into the bandit before he could fire. The bandit flew away, so Duck Hunt pulled out a frisbee and flung it at her. Bayonetta ran at him, shooting the frisbee out of the sky before it could be shot down at Duck Hunt's command. With most of his tricks used up, Duck Hunt plopped down a large tin can. He kicked it at her, and Bayonetta easily caught it.

Duck Hunt jumped happily and snickered as he pointed at her. The tin can flashed once before exploding, covering Bayonetta in smoke. Duck Hunt pulled out another frisbee to follow up, but a swarm of bats floated out of the smoke into the sky. The bats formed back into Bayonetta as she leapt toward him. She fired, and the bullets whacked Duck Hunt in the head, stunning him before he could pull out another annoyance. Bayonetta landed next to him, grabbed him by the collar, and tossed him away.

He landed at the edge and pointed at her, barking angrily. Another bandit appeared, but Bayonetta had already charged at him. She leapt over the bandit who fired uselessly and landed on Duck Hunt's back. She pushed off him, sending him just over the edge. He lay on the ground, whimpering, as she returned to the fight.

Meanwhile, Shulk had transformed his Monado into Buster mode, causing him to glow purple. His Monado shot out a beam of blue light. King K Rool had pulled out a blunderbuss and fired a large cannon out of it. The cannon was slow, and Shulk parried it away, where it rolled harmlessly out of the circle. But King K Rool charged at him on all fours like a rabid animal, and Shulk swung the Monado forward. The beam of light struck King K Rool, but the crocodile took the attack and grabbed Shulk easily. He squeezed, and no matter how Shulk struggled he couldn't break free, but he still had his grip on his Monado, so he switched into Shield form and braced himself.

King K Rool lifted him above his head and slammed him into the dirt. Then he pulled out his blunderbuss as Shulk struggled to pull himself out of the ground. A tornado pulled in the air and sucked the hapless Shulk into the gun. King K Rool flipped around toward the edge of the arena and fired. Unfortunately, Shulk barely moved all, landing heavily just a few inches away. King K Rool blinked, and as he put away his weapon Shulk switched into Speed mode.

King K Rool swiped at him, but Shulk numbly dodged around him and shouted, "Back Slash!" as he swung the Monado at his back. This hit certainly had more effect, and King K Rool stumbled forward in pain and turned toward him. King K Rool took off his crown and threw it at Shulk, who again dodged it easily and ran forward. King K Rool backed up slightly and thrusted his golden belly forward. Shulk stabbed the Monado forward, and while the light pierced through the crocodile easily the blade scraped off the armor.

King K Rool took the moment of surprise to grab Shulk's shoulders, and as Shulk struggled the crown flew back toward its owner and clocked Shulk in the head. Dazed, Shulk tried switching modes, but King K Rool threw him away. Shulk switched to Jump mode to attempt to right himself, but he switched too late and soared over the edge.

With his opponent defeated, King K Rool laughed victoriously. But he felt a sudden pain in the back of his neck, and a sudden force pushed him toward the edge. He stumbled forward and tried to catch himself before he fell over, but Bayonetta leapt back onto his shoulder and rode him in his fall. King K Rool swiped at her, but she nimbly leapt off his shoulder to dodge and landed right back on it, and using that momentum she pushed off, backflipping and landing softly on the ground as King K Rool's massive body failed to save itself from tumbling over the chalk line.

As a small tremor announced King K Rool had finally fallen, Master Hand announced, "With Bayonetta's victory, the South Tribe has earned their third point! Will the next four please step forward!"

Cloud had grown bored of waiting for his turn, while Megaman and Rosalina were eager to fight, and Mach Rider was as unreadable as ever. As the match began, Megaman started by charging his Mega Buster, while Cloud charged his Limit Break. Rosalina called forth Luma, the star-like helper, and pointed at Megaman. The Luma flew at the Blue Bomber, its face contorted in adorable determination. Megaman lifted his buster up and fired a charged shot, a giant ball of blue energy that engulfed the Luma. In the resulting blast, the Luma soared into the air and popped out of existence.

Rosalina took that opportunity to fly at him before he could charge another blast. Megaman saw her coming and pulled out a Metal Blade. He tossed it at her, but she swung her wand and spun, which stopped the blade's momentum. As it floated gently to the ground, Rosalina picked it up and continued her charge.

Megaman grimaced and fired a Crash Bomber, but Rosalina threw the Metal Blade to deflect it, and the sticky bomb collided with it and fell harmlessly to the ground. The two opponents were in range of each other, and Rosalina stabbed at Megaman with her wand. Megaman took the fairly weak attack and grabbed her arm. His other morphed into something resembling a jet engine, and he punched Rosalina with it while activating the flames contained within. Rosalina wrenched herself out of his grasp and launched herself in the air to escape the flames.

As she landed, she called forth another Luma and commanded it to attack. Megaman ran at her, firing yellow pellets. But as the pair collided again, their fight was interrupted by Cloud leaping down and swinging his Buster Blade at both, creating a massive whirlwind that sent both flying. Megaman managed to catch himself before the edge, but Rosalina, being so much lighter, flew straight out of the fight.

As Megaman readied for his new opponent, he caught Mach Rider in the distance on the ground, having obviously lost a fight with Cloud. But Mach Rider hadn't been eliminated, and as he got up he pulled out a small metal motorcycle. He tossed it into the air, and it grew massively, landing in the dirt with a heavy thud. Mach Rider climbed onto the motorcycle, revved the engine, and drove it at the pair.

Cloud and Megaman readied themselves to dodge, but the motorcycle accelerated extremely quickly, faster than either had anticipated, and was upon them in less than a second. Mach Rider leapt off the vehicle and backflipped high in the air before landing on top of Cloud, while his motorcycle turned slightly as if still in control toward Megaman. Cloud blocked the rider's attack with the blunt of his blade, but Megaman had no chance of dodging the machine and took a hit, spinning away out of the arena.

Mach Rider cracked his knuckles as he prepared for round two. Cloud ran at him, swinging the heavy blade as if it weighed nothing. Mach Rider dodged what he could and knocked away the few attacks that got close, while attempting to hit Cloud through the sword's reach. Cloud clearly had the upper hand, forcing Mach Rider to step further and further back. Finally, Mach Rider managed to duck underneath a wild chest-high swing and uppercut Cloud, sending him flying. Mach Rider ran at him, waiting for him to get close enough for him to follow through with a devastating slam.

However, at that moment, Cloud's Limit Break fully charged on its own, and Cloud activated it immediately. He created another whirlwind that blasted Mach Rider high into the air. Cloud landed first and ran at his midair opponent. Mach Rider righted himself, but Cloud had leapt up to join him. Mach Rider barely got a punch in before Cloud stabbed forward, catching him in the chest. At that point, Mach Rider was pinned to the blade, struggling to break free but unable to surpass Cloud's strength. Cloud threw his Buster Blade, and Mach Rider with it, out of the circle.

"With that, the West Tribe earned their second point," Master Hand announced. "Congratulations, Cloud!"

Cloud pulled his Buster Blade out of the ground and lifted Mach Rider onto his feet. The rider nodded in respect, which Cloud returned.

Dark Samus had already floated into the arena before the match had begun. Seeing this, Geno joined. The Chorus Kids looked eager to show Cloud up, and they hopped in, and Ken shared this eagerness and entered as well. With all four in place, Master Hand started the match.

Dark Samus started the match by charging up her phazon beam. Geno floated forward and fired a Geno Whirl, a yellow beam of light, to stop her attack. Dark Samus coolly floated around the attack and countered with her fully charged beam. Geno leapt out of the way and fired a round of pellets at her. They clanked off her armor, barely making an impact. She studied him for a moment, and then switched to her missile launcher and fired a phazon missile. He dodged this as well, but the Chorus Kids behind him weren't so lucky. They were enthralled with the fight, so much so that they didn't even recognize the missile approaching. The missile exploded on them, sending them flying, and they landed in a pile at the edge.

Ken, having kept his distance to study their moves, saw an easy opportunity for an elimination. He ran at the Chorus Kids and kicked them out. As they landed, eliminated, he gave his tribe a wink and a thumbs up, which only Inkling returned.

Meanwhile, the other two fired projectile after projectile at each other, encircling each other around most of the arena. Ken had to constantly reposition himself to stay out of the line of fire, to avoid the Chorus Kids' fate. After another round that ended in both fighters taking rough, direct hits, the fighting subsided. The two stared at each other.

Then Dark Samus started charging her phazon beam. Geno, meanwhile, closed his eyes and put his hands in the air. A faint visage of a star appeared around him, and when he set his hands down, the star was sucked into his chest. His eyes glowed red, and he pointed his gun arm at her and fired another round of pellets.

Having taken them easily before, Dark Samus didn't react. But these were larger and faster than his previous ones, and when they collided, Dark Samus flew backward. The charge on her arm cannon faded, and while she was able to recover, she was much closer to the arena.

Ken took the time to charge at her while she was distracted. He managed to run behind her, and he leapt at her and grabbed her waist and pulled her to the ground. She kicked him multiple times, but he held firm. He slammed her into the ground, and when she tried to get up she was met with a Hurricane Kick. This sent her over the edge, and while she righted herself, she did so over the line. Nevertheless, she tried charging her phazon beam.

Master Hand, however, true to his word, announced, "Dark Samus, cease your attack and look down. You've been eliminated."

Dark Samus saw the line below her, lowered her arm cannon, and floated back to her tribe without trouble. Ken and Geno turned to face each other, but Master Hand stopped the match. "Time! Geno, Ken, congratulations. You have both won points for your tribes! With this, the South Tribe and East Tribe have four points each. The North and West Tribes are trailing behind with just two each."

At hearing this, Simon Belmont pushed Banjo aside and stepped into the ring, cracking his whip into the grass. Little Mac, stars in his eyes, also ran forward. Richter also volunteered, wanting to meet his ancestor and prove his might. Shadow teleported into the circle without deliberation. The four stared each other down, and the match began.

Immediately, the Belmonts turned on each other, meeting whip for whip, bending their Vampire Killers around each other to pull the other off balance. But with equal skill, both were easily able to thwart the other's attempts. Simon fought with a determined scowl, while Richter never lost his smile.

Shadow teleported behind Little Mac and attempted to grab him, but the boxer – knowing his other opponents – had predicted that attack. He ducked underneath Shadow's hand and uppercut the hedgehog straight into the air. Shadow flew wildly high but recovered and rubbed his sore jaw. He stared down at his opponent, who was pointing and motioning for him to come down.

Shadow obliged. He teleported again, reappearing a distance ahead of Little Mac. The boxer swung at a spot behind him but met only air. Little Mac turned until he saw Shadow beckoning toward him. He knelt down and sprinted forward, ready to counter Shadow's inevitable attack. He reached the hedgehog and swung, and as he expected Shadow teleported to dodge.

Only Shadow reappeared an instant later in the exact spot and grabbed Little Mac's shirt. He disappeared again, Little Mac in tow, and reappeared at the edge of the arena. He pushed Little Mac, but the boxer resisted the attempt and grabbed Shadow's arms. The two struggled for a moment until Shadow realized he was losing. He teleported again, and Little Mac dove forward, stumbling to the ground.

Meanwhile, the Belmonts had halted their battle, having realized they were equally matched. A pair of silent nods was all that was needed for them to turn on their opponents instead. Shadow chose that exact moment to reappear close by, having barely escaped the struggle. Shadow heard the cracking of whips, but he didn't hear the rush of air toward him until it was too late. The whips wrapped around his arms, and he felt himself getting pulled into the air. He tried teleporting, but something in those whips prevented him, and he was helpless as the Belmont pair swung him out of the circle.

Little Mac watched this happen and charged, realizing he needed to close the distance before he shared the same fate. Simon retracted his whip and turned immediately to face him, but Richter was more distracted by his work. So Little Mac angled toward him, sprinting at him faster than he anticipated. As Richter retracted his Vampire Killer, he saw out of the corner of his eye Simon cracking his own toward him. He held his out to protect himself, but Little Mac – having ducked under the whip intended for him – punched him hard in the chest and once more in the arm. Richter's Vampire Killer flew out of his hand and out of the circle, and the Belmont himself followed with one last punch.

Having watched his descendant defeated in a matter of seconds, Simon continued his attack on Little Mac, cracking his whip and swinging it in such a wide arc that the boxer couldn't safely approach. Little Mac dodged just outside its range, dancing on his feet as he looked for an opening. Simon stepped forward, trying to catch Little Mac off balance, but the boxer charged at him instead. Simon retracted his whip and held it in front of him. Little Mac swung with his left, and Simon managed to dodge it and wrap his whip around the arm. But while Simon was distracted with the left, Little Mac turned his body and swung with his right, catching Simon in the waist. Simon recoiled in pain and released his grip, and that was all Little Mac needed. Three punches later, and Simon Belmont joined Richter outside of the circle.

"In an impressive display of skill, Little Mac has earned the North Tribe another point!" Master Hand announced.

Bowser Jr eagerly came forward, revving up his Clown Car to challenge his opponents. Daisy wasn't scared, and she stomped forward, invigorated by her tribemate's victory. Isabelle, seeing someone she could attempt to pacify, also went forward, smiling and waving at her. But then Ryu stepped into the circle, and the faces of Daisy and Isabelle dropped.

"Survivors, begin!"

A Mechakoopa was spat out of the Clown Car, and Bowser Jr picked it up with the car's extendable hands. He grinned and tossed it at Ryu, who easily caught it. Bowser Jr tapped a button on his console and waved, and the Mechakoopa started to flash. Ryu stared at it as it exploded in his hands. Bowser Jr giggled with glee and stabbed at a button on his console, and the mouth of the car opened, revealing a cannon. He pointed at the smoke cloud, and a cannon shot out toward it.

Ryu leapt out of the smoke cloud, easily dodging the cannon. Bowser Jr gasped and revved up the car's engine. Wheels replaced the propeller, and the two charged at each other. Ryu leapt over the car and grabbed Bowser Jr himself, but the Koopa had strapped himself inside and wouldn't budge. The car was too heavy for even Ryu, so the fighter had to release his grip, but not before a pair of boxing gloves popped out of the car and punched Ryu with it. Ryu fell backward but recovered easily and readied himself.

Bowser Jr charged at him again, swinging his extendable arms in a circle to ready a punch. Ryu's entire body changed, and an ink seemed to shadow his movements. The car punched him straight in the chest, but Ryu didn't budge and instead countered with his own powerful punch straight in the car's eye. The car seemed to react, falling backward and leaving its driver on the ground. Ryu kicked the car, and it rolled out of the arena, its driver wailing the entire time.

Meanwhile, Daisy and Isabelle hadn't moved toward each other. Isabelle looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Let's not fight!" She cried. "We can all win!"

"As much as I'd want that, I don't think Bowser Jr will agree," said Daisy.

The pair looked back at their opponents and saw Bowser Jr on the ground. They saw the kick, and Daisy whistled, impressed.

"Alright, Ryu probably won't agree."

"We'll never know if we don't try!"

"HEY!" Popo shouted from the sidelines. "NO COLLUDING!"

Ryu turned toward the pair, noticing they hadn't moved. He looked cautious but not aggressive, waiting for the two to respond.

"Please, Mr. Ryu," said Isabelle, stepping forward. "We don't have to fight! We don't want to fight!"

"I mean, we will if you force us," said Daisy.

Isabelle shook her head quickly. "No, no! I know it's part of what we do, but if we could just all win, we'd love that!"

Ryu eyed them carefully. "It wouldn't be a worthy fight," he said.

Daisy placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

Ryu sat down, cross-legged. "If you wish to find out, then please come."

"No, Daisy, don't!" Isabelle pleaded. "We did it! We can win!"

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll let it go."

And the trio sat. Master Hand floated above them for barely a minute before announcing, "It seems that the result has been decided. There's little point in waiting four more minutes. Thanks to some excellent reasoning, Isabelle, Daisy, and Ryu earned points of their tribes. What this also means is with five points to the West Tribe's two, the East Tribe has automatically won Immunity!"

At that, a good portion of the East Tribe cheered and hugged each other. After letting them celebrate, Master Hand continued. "What this also means is that if the West Tribe loses just one more match, or if the North and South Tribes earn just one more point each, the West Tribe will automatically lose."

"Again," Popo muttered loudly, eyeing Banjo and Charizard. "So you better win."

Charizard stared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Because if either of you lose, you're going home."

Kazooie popped out of the backpack. "And how do you think that?"

"Careful," said Cloud. "You keep saying that, this entire tribe will be going home first."

Popo turned on him. "You're still on the chopping block!"

"I'm one of our two points."

"Yes, and as the other, I'd like to say that we don't want to put that type of pressure on either of you," said Lucina.

"And as Tribe Leader, there definitely is a lot of pressure," said Popo. "So win, or you're out."

Charizard eyed him carefully. "I'll go first, then." He stepped into the arena.

Incineroar and Greninja saw him and volunteered immediately, having waited for this exact moment. Pac-Man shrugged and entered as well, just to fill a spot for the East Tribe.

Master Hand hesitated, waiting for the West Tribe to continue their argument. When nobody spoke, he cleared his imaginary throat. "Very well, the ninth round will begin!"

Pac-Man immediately stepped out of the circle, joining his tribe with a wide grin. Incineroar punched his chest and winked at Greninja, who simply stood in a defensive stance. Charizard decided to be the initiator and flew at the pair. Greninja disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared a distance away, leaving Incineroar to take the brunt of the attack. However, Incineroar's belt flashed a bright red, and as Charizard collided, fire burst from the tiger's entire body.

Charizard barely felt the burn, but he was still knocked back a few feet and landed with a crash. Incineroar continued to glow red, and flames licked his fur. Charizard stepped back as Incineroar approached, but the sounds of slapping feet behind him reminded him of his other opponent. As he turned, Greninja was hurtling toward him and smacked him with a trio of blows that sent him back toward his flaming enemy.

Incineroar grabbed his shoulders, winked, and threw him backward with such incredible force that Charizard couldn't collect himself in time. He flew far outside the circle and was over the jungle by the time he righted himself. He flew back toward his tribe, dejected. Popo stared daggers into him.

"And at that, the North and South Tribes earned their fifth and final points," announced Master Hand. "There is no possible way for the West Tribe to win, so there's no need for the final battle." He said this with slight disappointment. "It's getting late, after all."

Isaac's shoulders dropped, also disappointed he wouldn't get to fight. Dark Pit shrugged, hiding his exhaustion from flying for so long just a bit ago. Wii Fit Trainer was off in her own world, stretching and bending away from the others. Banjo let out of a sigh of relief and said in an unconvincing tone, "Oh, darn, I guess I won't get to show off my skill just yet."

"Your skill?" Kazooie piped up. "You may carry me everywhere, but I'm the real fighter."

Banjo responded by patting her head back into the backpack.

"Return to your camps, everyone," said Master Hand. "Tonight will be cold, so get your fires ready if you can and build your shelters. Eat, drink, and rest, and we will reconvene tomorrow. West Tribe, I will see you at Tribal Council in an hour. Gather your thoughts and make plans. You will be eliminating someone tonight."

And the four tribes departed. The victors congratulated themselves, while the losers walked back to their camp shamed and dejected. Their minds raced as they tried to come up with a name in such a short amount of time.

 **West Tribe**

As the tribe arrived, the sun had set, and the faint orange glow in the horizon turned into purple and black. Cloud admired the beautiful stars in the sky, but his gaze was interrupted by Popo's shouts.

"You're done, Charizard! You flew at them like an idiot! Like you were trying to lose!"

Charizard stared at him, unmoving, not reacting. Popo jabbed a finger at him and continued his rant. "Well, guess what? You've just given yourself up! You're done! Better pack your things!"

"We don't think he has things," chimed in the Chorus Kids.

"Maybe we should think about who had the worst match," suggested Banjo.

"That'd be most of us, honestly," said Shulk, rubbing his head. "I can't think of a single one of us who won even a one-on-one."

"At least your fight was close, and your opponent lost swiftly after," said Lucina. "Most everyone was eliminated within a minute."

"Guilty," said Villager, rubbing his head.

"You don't count, because it's Ridley," said Popo. He turned to Charizard. "And I shouldn't, because it's Mewtwo."

Charizard shrugged. "Clearly you're the weakest Tribe Leader."

"WEAKEST?"

"Maybe Cloud and Lucina should decide," said Simon. "They're our victors. They get the say."

"I'll admit, a tie isn't much of a victory," said Lucina.

"Then give Cloud the vote."

Cloud smirked at that, but Popo knew what he was going to say and stood in front of him, gesturing wildly. "No! Not him! He doesn't get a say!"

"Yes, after all, I'm the first to go, apparently," added Cloud.

"No, shut up, you're staying. Charizard's going!"

"I don't care who you decide," muttered Villager. "Please stop shouting, though. My head hurts."

"You should get that medicine of yours," said Shulk.

Villager groaned. "Don't remind me."

"We won't decide who's the weakest," said Simon. "Many of us deserve to go if it's based on that. Our fights were shameful."

"I got cheated," grumbled Bowser Jr, inspected his car for damage. "I don't call that shame. I had him on the ropes until he cheated."

"Maybe if we were more diplomatic, we could've convinced the others not to fight," said Banjo.

"Hindsight, though," added Kazooie. "I think the parka man should go. He's annoying."

"You don't get a say!" shouted Popo. "No one cares what you think!"

Banjo turned toward him, putting himself in between Popo and Kazooie. "I care."

Kazooie leaned back. "No, he doesn't," she whispered to whomever could hear.

"Yes, I do. Now quiet," Banjo muttered, and the two exchanged smirks.

"The only one here who deserves to lose is our unstable leader," said Charizard, walking away. "That's all I care to say."

"He makes a fair point," added Cloud with a shrug.

"He's just desperate because he knows he's going," said Popo. He shook his head exaggeratively. "I just feel sorry for him. He's probably writing him to his trainer right now crying about how useless he is."

"That's a bit unnecessary," said Shulk.

"Well, future boy, can't you see who's going to get eliminated?" said Popo.

"My power doesn't work like that, unfortunately."

"Sure it doesn't, cheater." Popo walked away too, leaving Shulk baffled.

"It'd be a great power, though," said Lucina, winking.

"Incredibly limited, if it only was for Survivor votes," said Shulk.

 **Tribal Council**

The tribe filed into the familiar ruins of Tribal Council, taking place in a stone structure that once was a large palace near the center of the island. Each member carried a large torch that they took time to light in the blazing campfire. They slid down the two sets of logs along one edge of the ruins. Once everyone had settled in their seats, Master Hand appeared out of the shadows and floated behind a small wooden podium on the other side of the fire.

"Welcome to Tribal Council. Thousands of years ago, this structure stood as palace, where a ruler was judge, jury, and executioner. In this very spot, people's lives were taken or spared based on the judgment of a single man. Today, the council consists of your fellow tribe members, the people with whom you live and for whom you care. The tribe members to your left and right are your judges, your jurors, and if they so choose, your executioners."

Some did look left and right. The Chorus Kids, on the very edge, looked into the darkness, and then looked at each other and gasped simultaneously.

"The torches you collected are yours to keep. During Tribal Council, they are to remain lit. In this game, fire represents life. When your flame is snuffed, you're eliminated.

"Now, as is customary before an official voting, I'd like to talk with you in the open about your thoughts. So, as is also customary, I will start with the Tribe Leader."

"Oh, Master Hand, do I have a list of complaints for you!" said Popo, sighing heavily.

"I'd like to keep this short."

"Well, too bad, you get what you asked for."

"And as host, I control the conversation," said Master Hand pointedly.

Popo folded his arms and grimaced. "Fine, I'll shorten it. I want a new tribe. Can you believe how many people lost without a fight?"

"You included," said Cloud.

"Shut up! This is my question!"

"Actually, I'd like to hear the others' thoughts about this topic," said Master Hand.

"No!" said Popo. "This is my question, and I want to finish!"

The others didn't pursue the argument, so Popo continued smugly, "No one listens to me, no one respects me, and no one cares about me. I'm their leader, and they treat me like I'm worse than them! They intentionally lost to sabotage me. I know it!"

"Popo," Master Hand warned, having seen where these thoughts had led him in the past. "Steer away from that line of thinking. Nobody sabotaged you."

Charizard raised a claw. "I did."

Popo rounded on him. "I KNEW IT!" He pointed at him victoriously. "He admitted it! He's screwed!" Popo clapped and laughed. "Oh, you're so screwed!"

Charizard slowly shook his head. "I want to be honest, since everyone is listening. Popo is unstable and crazed and unfit for this game. I want to eliminate him, so I somewhat threw the fight."

"You're a convincing actor," said Villager. "I really thought you were fighting."

"I wouldn't fly into the middle of them," said Charizard. "I would've flown up the moment Greninja used Shadow Sneak. Let them fight. I want to save some face before the decision was made. I didn't fight my hardest."

"You didn't lose like I did," said Villager. "I'll give you that. You lasted more than five seconds."

"Or get blindsided," said the Chorus Kids.

"Or rolled out," added Lucina with a slight snicker.

"So maybe you threw the match. We were going to lose anyway," said Villager. "I think we all realized it."

"It's disappointing, but it's a challenge we'll have to overcome for the future," said Simon.

"I must admit," said Master Hand. "You are all taking this defeat much better than I expected. I'm impressed with your maturity."

"Thanks!" said Bowser Jr, grinning. "They take after me!"

"Mature?" Popo repeated in disbelief. "They're in denial! Listen to them! We lost! We're the first tribe to lose! We'll be at a huge disadvantage!"

"Maybe not as large as you think," said Cloud.

"I don't know, Charizard is really big," continued Popo. "It'll be a shame to get rid of him. But we'll be better for it."

"I must ask, what is your fixation on Charizard?" asked Master Hand. "As little as I've seen, he fought well."

"It was me at first," said Cloud. "Because I mouthed off to him."

"It was me as well, for a time," said Shulk.

"I think us as well," added the Chorus Kids.

"Popo," Master Hand sighed. "Why must you do this?"

"Do what?" Popo demanded. "I'm leader! It's my say!"

"Did Snake ever do this?" asked Master Hand. "Did Link?"

"No, and they lost, because they were terrible leaders! They didn't take control! I am."

"While you are not entirely wrong there," admitted Master Hand. "Your leadership style is in the wrong direction. You have some power, yes, but not enough to be a tyrant."

"You also don't have power to stave off all of us," said Lucina.

Popo glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lucina returned the look. "I've made myself clear."

"I believe it's time to begin voting," said Master Hand. "Now, this tribe is somewhat unique, in that there are technically thirteen of you. Banjo and Kazooie, I'm sure you can deduce that all decisions will ultimately be in Banjo's hands."

"I don't know, I think I can get a good grip on that marker if I use both wings," said Kazooie.

"And Chorus Kids, you only get one vote."

"What if we ask nicely?" asked the Chorus Kids.

"No," said Master Hand simply. "Popo, if you'd like to start the vote."

Popo got to his feet. "Vote for Charizard, the saboteur," he said before going up to the voting urn, a large clay urn decorated in quadrants with the colors and letters of the four tribes.

He wrote his vote on a sheet of coarse paper. He flashed Charizard's name up to the camera and stared into it.

"My vote's obvious, because there's only one choice."

He folded the paper, stuffed it into the urn, and returned to his tribe.

Banjo Kazooie went up to vote.

Lucina went up to vote.

Chorus Kids went up to vote.

Cloud went up to vote.

"Because our leader doesn't have the infinite wisdom he thinks he has."

Shulk went up to vote.

Simon went up to vote.

Villager went up to vote.

Charizard went up to vote.

"You're barely worth the vote."

Bowser Jr went up to vote.

When Bowser Jr returned to his seat, Master Hand floated to collect the urn and set it gently on the podium. "When the votes are read, the decision is final. The player with the most votes must exit Tribal Council immediately." He paused, looking to each member in turn. "I'll read the votes."

He lifted the lid, took out the first vote, and flipped it around, controlling the paper expertly with his giant gloved fingers. "The first vote is for Popo."

Popo leered at Charizard. "Better be the only one," he grumbled.

Master Hand pulled out the second vote. "Popo." And the third. "Popo."

"You motherfuckers." Popo spat.

The fourth had a different name. "Charizard."

"Hey, that's not my vote!" Popo perked up, switching tones immediately.

"Charizard," Master Hand read the fifth vote. He pulled the sixth out, and the slight surprise in his voice faded. "The next vote is for Popo."

"Popo. Popo. Popo. Popo." The final votes were read. Popo had already gotten to his feet and ripped his torch out of the sand. Master Hand continued his speech anyway. "With a score of 8-2, Popo, you've been elimin-"

Popo jabbed the torch into the ground. "Do it. These idiots don't know what they just lost."

"A source of migraines," said Kazooie.

"An idiot," said Charizard.

"A burden," said Cloud.

Master Hand snuffed the torch, and Popo flipped the tribe off and stormed into the darkness. Master Hand let out a slow breath. "This might not come as much of a surprise to veteran viewers. However, a Tribe Leader being eliminated in the first Tribal Council is certainly an event. It's too early to let the position be left empty, so come tomorrow a new leader should be decided. Discuss that tonight, before you go to bed. Otherwise, I hope you all came out of tonight's Tribal Council with a weight off your shoulders. Because from now on, you're playing with a disadvantage. See you tomorrow, Survivors."

And the West Tribe grabbed their torches and exited Tribal Council. Master Hand was right: a weight had truly been lifted. Nobody was dissatisfied with the decision, even the mysterious other Charizard voter. They looked forward to tomorrow, and to the new competition.

* * *

"Idiots," ranted Popo in an overview, as credits began to play. "They lost their best member. The only one who knew how this game worked. They crippled themselves. I wish I could shake the hand of whoever else voted for Charizard. They're the only smart one. Whatever, the tribe will learn. They'll suffer. Mark my words, no one on the West Tribe will win."


	3. Days 2 and 3: The Necessity of Water

**West Tribe**

The tribe arrived at camp in far better spirits than when they left. When the West Tribe felt the sand between their toes, they certainly felt great about their decision. Most of them, anyway.

"I hope that was the right choice," said Banjo, brushing some grains out of his fur. "I don't want to be told that we needed to keep him."

"We didn't," said Cloud simply. "We needed stability, and that's what we got."

"For now," muttered Bowser Jr. "Until we turn on each other."

"That won't be tonight," said Lucina, patting the Clown Car, which seemed to blush. "Tonight, we united against a common enemy. I'd suggest we celebrate, but I doubt that would be appropriate."

"If it gets Popo madder, somehow, I wouldn't mind," said Charizard.

"Unwise," said Simon. "We need to preserve what little food we have."

"With one fewer person, we'll do just that," said Villager.

"Yes, down from thirteen to twelve," said Bowser Jr. He shrugged. "It's a start, at least."

"If you're suggesting Kazooie will eat a lot," said Banjo. "You're exactly right." Kazooie popped out of the backpack simply to nod in agreement.

The Chorus Kids stacked up, looking down at their stomachs. "We can't really eat, you know."

"Food isn't a concern for now," said Villager. "We'll survive. I'm also worried we'll be at a disadvantage in the future."

"You watched the first season, right?" asked Charizard. Villager nodded slowly. "Popo was useless then. He was helpful in one challenge – a climbing challenge. Other than that, he was a nuisance. He turned his tribe against each other and somehow survived until near the merge. We've gotten rid of that pest before he could hurt us. We'd put ourselves at a disadvantage by keeping him over anyone else."

"He still knew the game," argued Villager.

"Clearly not, seeing as he's out."

"I'm sorry, everyone, but could we please steer the conversation away from hating Popo," said Shulk. "He's gone. We should accept that and move on."

The others quieted down at that point and spent moments staring at each other to find a different conversation. Shulk chuckled nervously. "Unless that's all we can discuss."

"We still have the matter of finding a new leader," said Simon.

"Or we could live without one," suggested Bowser Jr. "Live in anarchy for a while."

"Unfortunately, I think there are rules to prevent that," said Villager, a gleam in his eyes. "Otherwise, I'd love that."

"No, I don't think you would," said Lucina quietly.

"I'd like to suggest Cloud," said Banjo. "If only because he won his match today."

"Lucina did as well," said Shulk. "She should be considered."

"Oh, no, I'm not fit for leadership," said Lucina.

"And by saying that, you've convinced me that you are," argued Shulk.

"Right, but I'm serious."

"I'd like to throw my hat into the ring," said Bowser Jr, pressing the red button on his dashboard. His car pulled out a cardboard copy of Mario's hat and placed it on his head. "I was born to be a leader."

"You don't even walk," said Kazooie with a snort.

Bowser Jr glared at her. "Neither do you!"

"He makes a valid point," said Banjo, nodding wisely.

"I'm not dumb enough to think I can lead," said Kazooie.

Bowser Jr pressed the red button again, and the extendable arms pulled out a pair of giant boxing gloves. "Those are fighting words! I'll gladly fight for leadership if I have to!"

"Nobody's fighting," said Banjo. "We're going to talk, and nothing else."

"What else does that button do?" asked Kazooie. "Do you even have any other buttons?"

"Just the one," said Bowser Jr gleefully. He pressed it again, and his seat began to slowly, agonizingly slowly lean back with a loud whirring sound. After over a minute of the sound interrupting all attempts at conversation, the seat stopped with a crunch, and Bowser Jr lay in his car. "It does a lot."

Banjo rubbed his ear. "Apparently not quietly."

"Is that it for volunteers, then?" asked Villager. "Lucina and Cloud?"

"And me!" Bowser Jr piped up, but the others ignored him.

"Please, don't vote for me," said Lucina.

"Not me, either. I don't like leadership," said Cloud.

Villager sighed. "Then I'll have to do it."

"No, we'll do it!" The Chorus Kids raised their hands. "We'll be the best leader there's ever been! We have three minds to do three things at once!"

Banjo looked unconvinced. "Can you even separate?"

"Why would we do that, when we could all lead together?"

"They've got you beat there," Kazooie muttered. "Can't argue with that logic.

"Apparently not," said Banjo. He shrugged. "They've got my vote."

Charizard snorted. "You're joking."

"Of course he is," said Kazooie. "Honestly, you lizards can't read anyone."

"I prefer being blunt."

"Speaking of being blunt, aren't you worried that you got a vote?" asked Banjo.

"No," said Charizard simply.

"Oh, yeah, that vote kind of throws off your feeling of unity," said Kazooie, nodding toward Lucina.

Lucina frowned. "I don't suppose the culprit would like to reveal themselves."

As expected, nobody came forward. Charizard chuckled. "A single vote isn't going to matter. Someone wanted to get a rise out of me and failed."

"Or they believed Popo," said Shulk. When Charizard glanced at him, he threw his hands up defensively. "I'd like to play devil's advocate. I voted for Popo, for the record."

"There are a lot of reasons why someone would vote for Charizard," said the Chorus Kids. "Like he's big and scary and mean, and he lost the challenge for us."

"We've been over it," said Cloud. "Nobody individually lost the challenge. We all did. Popo's insistence on that point was a large reason why he didn't belong here."

"The other points are spot on, though," said Bowser Jr.

"And if they believed Popo," said Charizard. "Then they're gullible and dumb, and they'll reveal themselves soon enough. No point in wondering."

"Or, perhaps, they simply didn't want you to win," said Simon.

"Then they're going to be mistaken," said Charizard with a grin. "When I do win."

Villager stepped forward. "We're getting off topic again. We have the choice of leadership to consider."

"If nobody is going to volunteer, then we should sleep on it," suggested Simon. "And whoever we vote on has little choice. They can't refuse."

The others nodded in agreement, although more than a few did it halfheartedly. Although Popo had small shoes to fill, the target on a Tribe Leader's back was more trouble than it was worth.

 **Day 2**

 **South Tribe**

Isabelle woke up in her small poorly-made hammock at her usual time at dawn. The sun barely crested over the horizon, but she felt well-rested and eager to start another busy day of work. She perked up over the vines and realized quickly that she wasn't at her village. Her ears drooped in disappointment; she didn't have much she could do.

"Breakfast," she decided, hopping carefully out of the hammock. Her sleeping partner, Inkling, curled awkwardly into herself and snored loudly, and Isabelle managed to escape without waking her. She walked over to the barrel of food and dug through it. As she pulled out a succulent-looking fish, she noticed a shadow out of the corner of her eye. She yelped and jumped, losing her grip on the fish.

The shadow flashed forward and grabbed the fish before it touched sand. Isabelle realized with relief that Bayonetta was the culprit. "You scared me," she said with a giggle.

"Did I?" Bayonetta asked, talking to the fish. "I'm terribly sorry, love. I don't usually sleep. In fact, I thrive at night."

"Oh, I wish I didn't have to sleep. I could get so much more work done!"

"Sleep is good for you," said Bayonetta with a wink. "You'll need it for your health."

Isabelle sighed. "I suppose. Say, would you like to help me prepare a meal for the others?"

"Bit early for that."

"It's never too early to get ready for the day!"

Bayonetta shrugged. "Very well. I won't stop you."

Isabelle pulled a frying pan out of a nearby basket of cooking supplies and walked over to the burnt pile of wood that was their fire pit. She quickly lit a flame and set the pan carefully on the flames. As she turned back to the fish, she noticed it had disappeared.

"Oh no!" She cried, hoping it didn't flop back into the ocean. She leapt to her feet and looked around frantically. "Bayonetta?"

She heard a sharp whistle and saw the fish tail wiggle into the nearby brush. She ran over to it and climbed inside only to see Bayonetta holding the fish fondly.

"Please, I need to prepare it," said Isabelle. "Could I have it back, please?"

"Oh, you don't need to do anything, you busy beaver. Relax! Enjoy yourself," Bayonetta winked at her. "It's far too early to worry."

"I'm not worried. I want to do this for the others."

Bayonetta held the fish just out of arm's reach. "And why is that?" She asked.

"I like helping others!"

The magic words. "That's very noble of you, young one. I would like your help as well."

"Oh, that'd be great! I don't like asking much, but could I have that fish back if I help you?" asked Isabelle.

Bayonetta looked curiously at the fish. "I suppose that could be a fair trade." She held the fish out, and Isabelle grabbed it and hugged it joyfully.

"Thank you so much!" She beamed. "Now, what would you like me to help you with?"

"I'd like you to be my partner."

Isabelle's eyes widened. "Partner?"

"Partner." Bayonetta nodded. "I'd like to form a team, of sorts. A team able to beat anyone here. And you, my young charismatic friend, would be perfect!"

"Oh, that'd be wonderful!" Isabelle said. "An alliance, then? What about the others?"

Bayonetta paused, mildly surprised Isabelle caught on so quickly. It seemed that, despite her naivety, this one at least partially understood the game. "I'd like to believe you're a good judge of character. You could always pick. I know you and the Inkling girl have bonded quickly."

"She's great," said Isabelle. "I'm sure she'd love to be part of our alliance!"

Bayonetta clapped. "Fantastic! Then it's settled. Go on, then, cook your food." She winked playfully. "But remember, this is a secret."

"Of course." Isabelle bowed politely and walked back to the campfire.

After a minute, Bayonetta stepped out of the bushes and looked pointedly at Metaknight, who was laying far too still to be sleeping. "No, I suppose secrets are hard to keep in a tribe with so many nosey people," she said. "Still, I'd like to extend the olive branch to you as well. We could be enemies or allies." Metaknight didn't react, so she shrugged. "The offer is always open. Best me if you think you're able. But I'd recommend you join me, love."

* * *

Not long later, Incineroar caught the cooked fish's scent. His yellow eyes flashed open and he shot up from his sandy pit, sending a small cloud flying. The cloud wafted into the unfortunate face of Dark Pit as he rested underneath a palm tree. The angel spat and sputtered and groaned in annoyance. He looked around in confusion until he saw the cat's ears perk up. Incineroar turned around slowly and saw the accusatory face.

"Had a good sleep?" Incineroar asked, feeling not a shred of guilt.

"Wonderful," Dark Pit muttered, wiping the last grains from his face. "I almost got a couple hours, even."

"Yeah, the shadows under your eyes are almost as dark as mine," Incineroar said, tapping his black fur. "Or maybe that's natural for you. Hard to tell, really."

Dark Pit grumbled under his breath and leaned back to attempt to rest, but the smell hit his nose as well, and he forced himself back up. "Okay, if you're going to react like a cat every time someone cooks fish, there's going to be a problem."

Incineroar stood up and shrugged. "What can I say? Some stereotypes hold true." He walked over and held out his hand. Dark Pit grabbed it and let himself be lifted to his feet, fluttering his wings slightly to keep balance. "Why else would I have volunteered if not for the bounty of fish?"

"Thrill of competition, money," Dark Pit counted on his fingers. He paused slightly and lowered his voice. "Desire to screw people over."

Incineroar wagged a finger at that last one. "Oh, that last one absolutely. If you know anyone with a plan, let me know, and I'll try to mess it up."

Dark Pit hesitated. "The only way I'd know about plans is if I was part of them. I wouldn't tell you."

"That's your choice." Incineroar chuckled. "I think it'd be fun to watch the chaos spread."

* * *

 _Chaos._ Shadow's eyes blinked awake as the word flittered through his mind. He looked at the purple sky and heard Incinceroar's roaring laughter. That word woke him up. Why? He sighed to himself.

As he floated off the top of a palm tree, he landed next to Mach Rider. He looked at the enigma, wondered if he was truly asleep, and then the white helmet slowly turned toward him. He smirked.

"Must I ask if you ever fall asleep?" Shadow asked as the massive man pulled himself to his feet.

"Must you?" Mach Rider repeated.

"I would assume even you sleep at night."

"A dangerous assumption."

"A safe one." Shadow glanced at the growing party at the fire. "Unless you'd like to repeat everything the tiger shouted to the world. I only caught the end."

"I wouldn't."

Shadow considered the black visor for a moment. Someone else might've assumed Mach Rider was being mysterious – as he was prone to be – but he knew better. "Because you heard nothing." A small victory, deducing this opponent, but a victory nevertheless. "Impressive as you look, you're just a man. I doubt you were even awake until I floated down."

Mach Rider didn't respond, so Shadow nodded. "As you were." Shadow took two steps forward before he noticed two yellow eyes staring at him. "As were you, Metaknight."

Their Tribe Leader stepped out of the shadows and nodded at both of them. "Last time, few others could sense me."

"You don't blink much," said Mach Rider. He tapped his helmet. "You need one of these."

"I'd prefer to see."

"I can see perfectly."

"Or don't spy on people in general," said Shadow. "Tell me, by risking suspicion from two potential partners, what did your eavesdropping teach you?"

"That you two are dreadfully dull," said Metaknight. "If you're going to have conversations at dawn, you might as well make them interesting."

"I can assure you, I didn't intend on talking for so long," said Shadow.

"He can't help but brag," added Mach Rider.

"I've seen that backfire, certainly," said Metaknight. He pointed at the fire. "Since you asked earlier, Incineroar was informing Dark Pit about how mistrustful he would be."

"Which one?" asked Shadow.

"Does it matter?"

"I'm sure you can guess," said Mach Rider.

"I'm sure I can." Shadow stared at the tiger's back. "Must I ask if either of you believe Incineroar is worth including in an alliance?"

"Must you?" Both replied in unison.

Shadow smiled. "I suppose not."

* * *

Chrom awoke to the smell of food and looked around the nearby makeshift beds. Only two others still slept, so he took it upon himself to wake them up. He chose Inkling first, gently rocking her hammock until she stirred awake.

She yawned widely and whispered, "Morning, Chrom. What brings you up so early?"

Chrom pointed behind him. "It seems breakfast is served."

Inkling blinked, looked up at the not-clear-blue sky. "It isn't noon, though."

Chrom followed her eyes. "Excellent deduction. Come, join everyone. I'll wake Ken so we can all eat together."

Inkling groaned. "Don't tell me I'm going to have to wake up this early every day." But she begrudgingly rolled out of the hammock and followed Chrom to their final teammate.

Ken seemed to sense them approach and rolled over in his leafy bed before they reached him. His eyes flashed open in warning, and then they relaxed as he recognized them. He waved an arm lazily. "You two are early. Is this a secret meeting, finally?"

Chrom shook his head. "We're late, apparently. The others are eating."

"Eating?" Ken sat up and looked over. "I'm impressed. I didn't realize you all were such early risers."

In response, Inkling yawned again. "If I knew that, I wouldn't have signed up."

"It seems we all learned something today," said Chrom. "Still, we'd look foolish if we didn't at least join them."

"Why did you think we were having a secret meeting?" asked Inkling.

Ken stood up and stretched. "Honestly, from what I remember last time, people had their alliances locked in by day two. I haven't heard any mention of alliance from anyone. It was making me nervous."

"I've heard nothing either," said Chrom. "I wouldn't be too concerned. I believe everyone is going to take his time and analyze his tribemates before he comes to a decision. We won't want as much flippant betrayal."

"What's the point of that when everything gets switched up every few days anyway?" asked Inkling. "I'd rather just find a few people who won't betray me."

"Have anyone in mind?" asked Ken, half-jokingly.

"I'd recommend we cease this talk and join the others," said Chrom. "Before anyone gets suspicious."

"They left us asleep," said Ken. "Clearly we aren't on their minds."

"That's not true," argued Inkling. "Isabelle would've woken me up. She would've woken us all up. She's not done cooking. That's all."

Ken patted her shoulder. "Keep up that optimism. Don't lose it."

Inkling waved his hand away. "I won't. And I'm hungry. I smell fish, and I want to see Isabelle." With that, she ran over to the fire and grabbed a skewer.

As they watched her leave, Ken leaned over to Chrom. "Although, if you have anyone in mind, let me know. I know half these people are going to screw each other over. I'd rather be on the winning alliance. Let me know what you find." He left before Chrom could give an answer.

Chrom sighed. He didn't know who to trust, either. He'd been hoping someone else could've given insight.

 **East Tribe**

Richter found himself in a peaceful sleep as he swung gently in his hammock. As he saw himself resting in a peaceful village house with his wife, Annette, and listening to his kids playing in the garden, he suddenly felt a painful jab in his forehead.

He was taken from his dream into the real world, where he saw a monster staring before him. He reached into his belt and pulled out his Vampire Killer, but before he could strike, the monster pulled his arm to the hammock and held it in firm.

"Unhand me, monster," Richter seethed, struggling to break free.

"Monster?" Echoed a familiar voice. "I'd be mildly insulted if I wasn't flattered."

His dreariness left him as he realized his surroundings. He relaxed and let out a heavy sigh. "Am I bleeding?"

"Don't be dramatic," King K Rool chuckled. "I didn't pierce that pretty face of yours."

"I think you should be flattered, too," another voice piped up cheerfully. Richter looked over and saw Wii Fit Trainer smiling at him.

"What did he rope you into?"

"A brilliant plan," she replied.

Richter looked back at the crocodile. "Unless you came up with something that doesn't involve water-"

"Nope!" King K Rool said proudly. "I found someone who understands the genius of my plan. We're enacting it in the morning."

Richter shot up. "What? You're kidding!"

King K Rool shook his head. "We're giving you another chance to be in on our brilliant plan. An easy ticket to the merge!"

Richter looked back at Wii Fit Trainer. "Why do you think it's a good plan? Doesn't that go against all of your training?"

"Everyone needs to hydrate to stay healthy."

"Right. You want everyone to be healthy."

"Correct!" Wii Fit Trainer stood tall.

"Then why would you prevent people from drinking?"

"We wouldn't," said King K Rool. "Not yet, anyway. Not with only three of us. Get a few others involved, and we'd guarantee victory."

"Then why the water-" Richter rubbed his head. "We're going in circles. I have everything to gain from you doing something stupid like this. Don't do it. Make alliances the normal way."

King K Rool snorted, steam puffing out of his nostrils. His entire demeanor changed, calmer, more sincere. "With whom? I talked to Mewtwo already, and he won't bite. Ridley might, but that'd exclude several others whose bad sides he's gotten on. The others are risks who likely won't pay off. I've got power, and with power I can get numbers. You may think it's stupid, but I think it's a risk that'll pay off."

"Then I wish you the best of luck, but I don't want to be part of it," said Richter. "If you reasoned more like that, and not what you said yesterday, you might've convinced me." He glanced at Wii Fit Trainer. "You, though, I don't think you've thought this plan through."

"Nonsense. They will trust my advice," said Wii Fit Trainer. "I have a way of convincing people."

"Shame to hear it, Richter," said King K Rool. "Offer's open for now, but not forever."

"I'll keep it in mind." Richter laid back in his hammock and listened to the footsteps disappear. He rubbed the sore spot on his forehead and repeated to himself: It's a stupid plan. It won't work. It's going to get them eliminated, and he wanted no part of it. It wouldn't work.

* * *

Later that morning, Robin and Pac-Man cooked some meat and vegetables for the tribe, while Wii Fit Trainer carefully doled out water. Ridley stared at his paltry portion of both and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I hadn't thought we were already running out of food," he muttered.

"That's a fair portion," said Robin, raising his own makeshift log plate. "It's plenty for me."

"Trifling, really."

"Plenty of fish out there for you to skewer," said Ryu jabbing a finger at the sea.

Ridley got to his feet and walked out to the ocean. "That's a fair point, actually." He raised his tail and struck it into the water, and he pulled it out to reveal a small fish flopping around desperate for air and a shell at the tip that had been smashed through. He shook off the shell and bit the fish's head off, and then he held it above the fire.

The others watched this display curiously, but when he started to cook the fish with his own bare hands, their expressions turned to concern. Steam wisped off his hand.

"We… we have a couple pans," Robin offered quietly.

Ridley looked at the pan and scoffed. "This is nothing." He lowered the fish closer to the flames, felt them lick his hand.

Geno stepped forward and held out his own hand.

"Careful, puppet, you'll catch alight."

"I've no concern for that."

"Okay, this is ridiculous," said Rosalina. "Please, both of you, knock it off. This is not the time for bravado."

"No, let them cook," said Pac-Man. "I've never seen this technique before."

The flames sizzled both wood and scale as the pair stared at each other, neither moving, neither showing signs of pain. The fish started to catch on fire, to smoke and burn. The entire tribe smelled like burnt flesh.

Finally, Mewtwo reached forward and telekinetically pulled both of them away from the flames, and he held them there as Wii Fit Trainer threw the rest of the drinking water onto the flames. The two continued to stare at each other as the dying embers wisped into white smoke.

"So, who felt more pain?" asked Pac-Man. "I'm placing my money on the one who can actually feel pain."

"I'm surprised Geno didn't even catch fire," said Richter. "That's some strong wood."

"Excellent pain tolerance, both of you, but you should know your limits," said Wii Fit Trainer.

"I haven't reached my limit," said Geno quietly. He slowly lowered his charred arm, and Ridley mirrored him. "A few seconds longer, and Ridley would have surrendered."

"I'm not so weak," Ridley snarled. "A bit of fire is nothing to me."

"The poor fish died for nothing," said Rosalina quietly, staring at the char that had been dropped into the fire. "What a terrible display."

"Agreed," said Ryu. "And Ridley still goes hungry."

"A bit of hunger is nothing to him," said Geno.

Ridley narrowed his eyes and then stormed off into the trees. King K Rool took the opportunity to sneak away as well.

"We should've stopped them sooner," said Rosalina. "I didn't wish to see them harmed."

"It was their decision," said Robin. "Unfortunately, I don't believe they learned the right lesson."

"Why does he keep saying he can't feel pain?" asked Richter. "Honestly, it seems like pointless flaunting to me."

"That's exactly what it is," said Geno, staring off into the trees. "As Mewtwo said, we do not fear him. His words are nothing to us."

"I'll admit, after that, I'd love to have him in my alliance," said Pac-Man. "Gotta love someone willing to burn themselves alive just to prove a point."

"Join him, then," said Mewtwo, pointing in the trees. "He's a danger."

* * *

King K Rool caught up to Ridley not far from camp. Ridley grimaced at him. "What do you want?"

"To talk, obviously," King K Rool said, glancing at the hand that slightly bubbled. "Gotta admit, I'm impressed with your gusto."

"It is not 'gusto'. It is intimidation."

"Well, I certainly feel-"

"Get to the point," Ridley demanded, stepping forward.

King K Rool matched his step. "Well, if you want my observation, I think it was a bit too early to show off your power. We're all fresh off our boats. We've barely experienced the island. Most of us haven't even had the chance to get hungry yet."

"Are you saying you don't desire more food?"

"I'm ravenous," King K Rool patted his golden belly. "But I can wait. I'm not desperate. No one is. Not yet. What we-"

"There is no 'we'."

"Not yet. You think I'm talking with you after I watched your char yourself because I enjoy the pleasure of your company?" asked King K Rool. Ridley's eyes narrowed suspiciously, so he continued, "Because I do. But I'd also like to pick your scaly ears about an alliance built on power. And not just power, but complete domination."

"You recall how the villains' alliance went last time," said Ridley. "I refuse to side with Mewtwo because of it, and that would only leave the two of us against the rest of them."

"Mewtwo already refused my idea."

"Then I do not wish to be a part of it either."

"But this would be the opposite of Mewtwo."

"If it's a plan not good enough for him, it wouldn't be good enough for me," said Ridley, turning to walk away.

"Let me explain anyway. Give it a chance."

Ridley stopped and flexed his burning hand. "Very well."

"Everyone's fed and mildly watered. If we take away one of those, the rest of the tribe will be weak."

Ridley slowly turned around. "Why would we want them weak? We've yet to begin the tribe challenges, and we need them strong in order to win."

"It's a delicate balance, I'm sure, which is why I enlisted Wii Fit Trainer. She and I have a plan to restrict the others' water supply. We'll wean them, slowly, and when they're desperate for water, they'll have no power to stop our takeover."

"They'll notice they aren't getting enough water when they start to get thirsty," said Ridley. "Then they'll go to the well and get some for themselves."

King K Rool winked his normal eye. "They don't know where it is. Only two of us do, and I ate the map."

Ridley stared at him. "Richter knows."

"Yes, he's the second."

"Did he also agree to the plan?"

King K Rool hesitated. "Well, no, but-"

"So Richter knows where the well is, and you said you told Mewtwo about the plan, if I remember, correct?"

"Yes?"

"So Mewtwo no doubt scoured the land to find the well in order to circumvent your plan," said Ridley. "So, he will get water for the others if you refuse."

"I didn't tell him about Wii Fit Trainer's portion," said King K Rool. "I'll get all the water requested, but Wii Fit Trainer won't give enough to the others, you see?"

"An extremely flawed plan," said Ridley quietly. "One that will backfire on you. I refuse to be part of it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But-"

"But I believe I can think of a secondary plan. Tell no one else about your plan and abandon it in the future. For now, continue to command Wii Fit Trainer. I believe we can work with this."

"There's a 'we' now?" asked King K Rool.

"There is," said Ridley, nodding slowly. "But you'll have to follow my command over the next coming days. Can your ego withstand following orders?"

King K Rool winced at the thought. Unfortunately, his plan had been shown by several people to be flawed, and he had lost all confidence in his seemingly-perfect idea. He didn't have much of a choice for now. "It can," he said begrudgingly.

"Good. I'll inform you when I have a supplementary idea."

 **North Tribe**

Corrin woke up with a small audible yawn. As she stretched, she heard the soft patting of footsteps quickly approaching. She leaned over her bed of palm leaves and saw Duck Hunt sitting patiently as her side, wagging his tail.

"Morning, Corrin," Duck Hunt said happily. "Did you have a good rest?"

"Wonderful, yes," said Corrin, sitting up. "Not as comfortable as some of the tents I've been in, but perfectly serviceable. And how was your rest?"

"Very nice," said Duck Hunt. He shook. "Sandy, though. Tomorrow, I'll sleep in the dirt. Much less messy."

"You could bathe in the ocean if it gets too unmanageable," said Corrin.

"No, wet fur is worse."

As Corrin stood up, Duck Hunt backed up slightly and arched his back up. "Want to go for a walk?"

Corrin hesitated, looking around at their sleeping tribemates. The only one missing was Dark Samus, and she didn't believe that the manifestation of corruption would be willing to walk with a dog and his duck. "Sure. I could use a morning breeze."

"Great!" Duck Hunt bounded off to a nearby path and sat down, wagging his tail. "Come!"

Corrin smiled to herself and followed. The pair walked through the trees silently, occasionally stopping to let Duck Hunt sniff a tree. At one point, the dog froze and backed up slightly, snarling. At the sudden change in demeanor, his partner pulled out her Yato and faced the opening.

"Who is it?" She whispered.

"Dark Samus," Duck Hunt muttered. "I don't like her scent. It smells vile."

A moment later, the dark figure floated out of the brush and faced them, levitating in place. She seemed to study them, but she didn't move.

"What do you want?" Duck Hunt asked with a growl.

"To ask you of this tribe. Who do you trust?"

"Not you," Duck Hunt snarled.

"Easy," Corrin whispered, putting a calming hand on the back of the dog's neck. That seemed to work for the moment, as Duck Hunt slowly lowered his tail. She looked back to Dark Samus. "I trust all of them, as they haven't given me cause not to trust."

"Foolish," Dark Samus snapped, her voice echoing across the jungle. "Naivety like that will get you betrayed and eliminated. Who do you trust?"

Corrin hesitated. Trust never to betray her? "No one, I suppose."

Dark Samus didn't respond for a minute. She stared and stared until finally, she lowered herself just above the ground. "A better answer, but not enough." She turned to Duck Hunt. "You, answer the same."

Corrin turned to her partner only to realize he was staring back, his ears drooping, his head down.

"You don't trust me?" He whimpered.

"Oh, oh no, Duck Hunt, please don't be offended," Corrin said quickly. "I'm sorry. I believe you're a good dog – a very good dog – but I do not know you well enough. Please, I meant no offense."

But Duck Hunt backed up, and his duck quacked at her, making her jump. He glared at Dark Samus. "You're evil."

"I am corruption," Dark Samus said. "To me, everything else is abnormal, and thus evil. I don't fault you in believing the same of me."

"Same difference," Duck Hunt muttered. He stormed off into the trees.

"Oh, Duck Hunt," Corrin whispered at the trees. "I misspoke."

Dark Samus stared at her some more. "It is a simple creature. One-minded. Capable of trickery, but harmless."

"Don't talk of him like that."

"You are not," Dark Samus continued. She floated up to her normal levitating height. "We will speak again. I will bring you into my fold."

Corrin shuddered at the thought, but she said nothing as Dark Samus turned and vanished into the jungle.

* * *

After everyone had woken up, the tribe decided to take turns cooking meals – a decision helmed by Falco, who found it success last time – but with everyone helping gather ingredients. As a result, a few of the others went out to gather fruits; Little Mac, Daisy, and Isaac stayed to roast some meat and sauté vegetables, while Palutena, Megaman, and Greninja went to gather water.

As Little Mac removed his boxing gloves to better hold the pan, Daisy paused to stare. Little Mac noticed quickly and returned the look.

"Find something interesting, Daisy?" He asked after waving his hand and watching her eyes match the movement.

Daisy finally looked up. "I can't remember the last time I saw your hands ungloved," she said, rather unapologetically.

Little Mac flexed his hands. "Yeah, I feel weird without them."

She winked. "Bet it'd be funny to watch you cook with them on, though."

"I'd rather not see our food destroyed," said Isaac.

"You don't have faith in me?" Little Mac asked, faking offence.

"To be fair, neither do I," said Daisy, while Isaac nodded beside her.

"That was an impressive victory, by the way," said Isaac. "I wish I could've competed."

"Thank you," said Daisy, before Little Mac could open his mouth. "I'm proud that I tied with Ryu in mortal combat."

Isaac chuckled. "Yes, Daisy, your diplomacy was excellent."

"Excellent's not the word I'd use," said Little Mac. He leaned forward. "I felt such an incredible rush facing down the Belmonts. Felt like I was facing down Aran Ryan and his whip glove. Only much more threatening. And less of a stereotype."

"And two of them," added Daisy. While Little Mac shuddered at the thought of two Aran Ryans, she turned back to Isaac. "I wish we saw you fight. The way you took down that tree, you could've easily won."

"I'd like to think so," said Isaac, smiling sadly. He pressed on their log bench, and a small branch sprouted out. "One day I'll get the chance to fight, I'm sure."

"Absolutely," said Daisy. "I get why they didn't bother. It was already dragging a bit long."

"But that tournament's such a rush; everyone's watching you, cheering you on, while you fight for survival," said Little Mac. "To just steal that from you, that's gotta hurt."

"I've experienced that excitement before," said Isaac. "Under more important circumstances, admittedly. But it's been years since I felt that thrill."

"Next challenge, you'll show your strength," said Daisy. "We have to sit someone out, and it won't be you."

"It'll be a reward. What would we get?"

"Something good," said Little Mac. "Gotta be. Gotta motivate us to keep fighting even if the rewards aren't as important."

"Then it has to be food, right?" asked Daisy. "We don't have a lot, even for just the ten of us."

"Eight," said Isaac. "Dark Samus and Megaman don't eat."

"Technically nine, with the dog and duck," said Little Mac.

Isaac frowned. "Would the duck really eat a lot?"

"Fair point. Something burning?"

Immediately, all three looked to their respective pans. Daisy, closest to the center, stood up and held up the food. She tutted in annoyance. "Good catch. I could not tell. I am not used to cooking on an open flame."

Little Mac held his pan even further from the center. His vegetables barely looked cooked. "Neither am I, really, I'm being extra cautious."

After the wave of concern washed away, Isaac held his pan in place. "I've had experience. I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I forgot not many of you have traveled away from society for long periods of time. I've cooked many meals on campfires."

"You're the only one that crazy," said Little Mac, shaking his head. "But, in this case, that's a great skill to have. Please teach us."

"Yes, please," said Daisy, flipping over the fish and giving the burnt edge a disgusted look. "Before I ruin our second meal together."

Isaac nodded with a small smile and started his instructions.

* * *

Greninja, Megaman, and Palutena followed the map to their water well. Falco had gathered last night alone, so they traversed this path for the first time. When they arrived, Palutena glanced inside.

"That sure is water," she said. She glanced at Greninja. "You agree with me?"

Greninja didn't move to join her. "I trust your judgment."

Palutena stood aside as well, while Megaman replaced her at the well. "I believe you're more of an expert than myself." She gave him a sly grin. "Maybe I'm stereotyping, but I'd hope you could sense it underneath us."

"That isn't my skillset," said Greninja. "If you cannot see that water is water, I fear we have a more pressing issue."

Megaman chuckled. "He has a point. And I can confidently say that the water down there is water."

"Can't you make water shuriken out of thin air?" asked Palutena.

Greninja responded by reaching to his side. The air around it quickly compressed, and a water shuriken grew, sloshing about, until the frog threw it at the ground. It struck the dirt and then lost its form, soaking the ground.

"I empathize with the dirt," muttered Megaman. "I've felt that too many times."

"I was more or less correct," said Palutena. "Why do we need freshwater if you can make it yourself?"

"Would you have drunken that?" asked Megaman incredulously. "I don't think anyone should consume frog water."

"It's water from air. It doesn't even touch him."

"And I am not disgusting," said Greninja. "I'm simply slimy."

"I think if we were desperate enough, we'd take any water we could get," said Palutena. "I'm trying to evaluate everyone's skillset to see who we need to prioritize if it comes to it." She looked at Megaman. "You have an advantage, being a robot."

"Dark Samus doesn't need to eat, either, but I don't think we should keep her," said Megaman. But as he finished his thought, a new voice popped in his robotic head, telling him that Palutena's reasoning was perfectly right. Why would they get rid of Dark Samus when she can survive just as long as he can?

"I suppose that's fair," said Palutena. "But-"

"No, sorry, I misspoke," said Megaman, and Greninja stared intensely at him. "Maybe you're right. If it comes down to who can survive without water, we might need as few mouths as possible."

"I'd hope it wouldn't go that far," said Palutena. "I don't really know if this is the best way to go about it, but it's something worth thinking about."

"What happened to you?" asked Greninja, staring directly at the robot. "What did she do?"

Megaman frowned. "Palutena just made a few jabs. That's what she-"

"Dark Samus. What did she do?"

Palutena caught on quickly. "Oh… interesting. What _did_ she do? Did she infect that robot brain of yours?"

"Of course not," said Megaman. "I think Palutena's right. That's all. We don't know how much we're going to have taken away from us. It's worth thinking about."

But neither of them believed him. They glanced at each other. "Anything we can do?" asked Palutena. "Any ways to disinfect his hard drive?" She leaned over. "I don't know how robots work."

Greninja shook his head. "We have no robotics experts on this tribe. We'll see what Master Hand has to say about this situation."

"What situation?" asked Megaman. "What are you talking about?"

But that was the end of the discussion. Palutena pulled out a couple buckets of water that she and Greninja carried, while Megaman was forced to follow, utterly lost as to their secrecy.

 **West Tribe**

The tribe woke and cooked a meal silently. When everyone had their fill and washed their dishes, they sat around the dying fire and waited for the first one to speak.

Villager looked from member to member, seeing disinterest and unease amongst them, and took the lead. "Okay, everyone-" All eyes immediately turned to him. He coughed to shake off his surprise and continued, "I think it's time we decide. We all got a good night's sleep, right?"

"Our bed itched," said the Chorus Kids. "Too much sand."

"My bed's lovely," said Bowser Jr, stretching in his comfortable clown car. "Shame the rest of you can't share it."

"I could burn it," said Charizard, lazily snorting a flame at him. Bowser Jr grimaced and inched away.

"That was more rhetorical, but fine," said Villager. "Does anyone volunteer?"

Bowser Jr stood on the rim and proudly said, "I volunteer! I'll be a fantastic leader!"

Eyes filtered across each face, searching for a savior. Most found Cloud, but he shook his head at the hopefuls. "I certainly don't volunteer. I don't want that responsibility yet."

Bowser Jr snorted. "Shows a lot about your character, doesn't it?" When Cloud merely shrugged, he added, "I do! I can handle it!"

Shulk nodded to Lucina. "You do it."

Lucina quickly shook her head. "I'd rather not. Shouldn't you lead?"

Shulk smiled. "I don't believe I've ever been good at it."

"Do it anyway."

Villager waited for the pair to finish their talk, but when they did, Shulk simply shook his head. He sighed. "Do we truly have just one volunteer?"

"Banjo wants to do it," said Kazooie. Banjo immediately shushed her. "What? I'd be a great co-leader."

"We'd get nothing done," said Banjo. "We'd argue all the time."

"No, we wouldn't! I completely disagree!"

Villager raised his hand, seeing no other choice. "Okay, then I'd also like to be lead-"

"He's got my vote," said Charizard.

"Yep." "Yes." Absolutely."

All except Bowser Jr and the Chorus Kids nodded in agreement. Villager blinked in surprise. "Oh, well, I guess that's decided."

"Fantastic," said Charizard, barely stifling a yawn. "We have our new leader. Easy enough, wasn't it?"

"What are you guys doing?" Bowser Jr demanded. "Why'd you choose him? What's he done? Why didn't you vote for me?"

"You have our vote!" said Chorus Kids.

"Only counts as one," said Charizard. "Congrats. Two against seven."

"Answer my questions!" Bowser Jr said. "I'd be a great leader!"

"Honestly, it doesn't seem like you have the maturity to lead," said Shulk. "I believe you're trying to be leader just to have power, not to lead."

"Not true!" said Bowser Jr. "I don't care about the power. There isn't even much power to get! I want to prove to my dad that I can be a good leader!"

"Admirable, certainly," said Shulk. "I just don't believe you'd be as good a leader as Villager."

"So many others have more leadership experience than you," said Banjo. "But the others didn't want to do it."

"What? I've led armies! I've led fleets of ships! I have plenty of leadership experience!" cried Bowser Jr. But the others didn't seem to believe him.

"If that's the case, then it seems you've already proven your leadership capabilities to your father," said Simon. "You don't need any more experience."

"I do! I've never…" He paused, blushing slightly. "…never really led humans before."

Others glanced at each other, processing the strange reason. Simon shook his head. "Your father's army doesn't consist of humans, so why does it matter?"

"Because I want to take over the Mushroom Kingdom!" said Bowser Jr. "With my Papa, and when we rule, we'll rule everyone! I'll have to lead!"

"Oh boy, I hope they're watching this," muttered Kazooie. "They'd be in for a rude awakening if they aren't."

"I don't think that's much of a secret, though," said Banjo.

"Either way, you haven't convinced us," said Simon. "Maybe if Villager falls-"

"I hope not!" said Villager.

"You also don't seem to have the age nor maturity to lead responsibly," added Lucina.

"I'm plenty old enough!"

"How old, may I ask?"

"Twelve, I think."

"You think?" Kazooie repeated.

"Or eleven, maybe."

"That bodes confidence," said Banjo.

"Bowser Jr's one of my last choices," said Cloud. "If it truly became that desperate, I would've done it."

"Then why didn't you?" asked Villager, exasperatedly. "I was basically calling three times like an auctioneer before I decided to volunteer myself."

"Because I assumed someone else would take the bullet," said Cloud. He waved toward Villager. "You've made a noble sacrifice."

"I'm more disappointed there wasn't a deeper argument," said Charizard. "I expected at least two of you to do it."

"I don't know what kind of surprises are in store for the Tribe Leaders," said Shulk. "Master Hand did say they would have more power than last game."

"Which is why giving it to someone so eager for it is a dangerous idea," said Simon.

Bowser Jr had quieted from the barrage of arguments. He simply nodded at this point, and a few of the others watched him sympathetically.

"Well, we've decided," said Lucina. "I hope you hold up to your title."

"It can't be much harder than mayor," said Villager.

"You don't have to try hard to be better than Popo," said Charizard. "Actually, I'll ask: are you crazy?"

"I'd like to think I'm sane."

Charizard nodded. "He's good with me."

The Chorus Kids bounced up to Villager's face and stared at him intensely, each of the three wide-eyed and uncomfortably close. They stared at him until he blinked, and then they bounced off and gave the tribe thumbs ups.

"Was that a test?" asked Shulk.

"He has beautiful eyes," was the confusing response.

Villager touched his eye absentmindedly. "Thanks?"

"Speaking of our lost leader, how do you think the others will react?" asked Banjo, chuckling slightly. "Think they'll be surprised?"

"Arceus, no," said Charizard. "I bet they'd be more surprised if we didn't eliminate him first. Who doesn't know about his insanity?"

The Chorus Kids slowly raised their hands. Simon replied, "You simply don't recognize insanity because you are insanity incarnate."

They looked at each other and shrugged. "You've got a point," they said. They then bounced back into their seat. "But we didn't watch the last game."

"Didn't get the chance?" asked Shulk. "You're at a severe disadvantage if you didn't."

"Don't have opposable thumbs," said the Chorus Kids, raising their stubs for arms. "Also, we're two-dimensional."

"Doesn't stop Game and Watch," said Charizard, shaking his head. "He hogs his television sometimes."

"He's a jerk," said Bowser Jr. "It's probably better for his image that he couldn't talk last game."

"He isn't that bad if you get to know him," said Lucina. "Did you know he's a firefighter, a zookeeper, a deep-sea diver, a chef, and a judge?"

"Don't you need a law degree to be a judge?" asked Kazooie. "Did you see it?"

Lucina paused in thought. "He showed me it once. But he just pulled out a two-dimensional black rectangle, and I just assumed he was being honest."

"A chef," repeated the Chorus Kids. "Good food?"

"His bacon tastes like law degree to me," said Shulk, giving Lucina a sly smile.

The Chorus Kids stuck their tongues out. "Law degree? I bet he doesn't even put seasoning on it, either! Disgusting!"

"Oh, he doesn't," said Shulk. "It always tasted too flat."

"That has to be the lamest joke," said Bowser Jr, groaning loudly.

"Alright, this is adorable," said Kazooie, clapping her wings together. "But those Miis are tapping their feet, and I think they're angry."

They stopped their banter and noticed a pair of Miis standing off to the side, watching them. Neither of them was tapping his foot, however, and neither looked angry. They waved the tribe over and instructed them to go to the center of the island.

 **Reward Challenge**

Each of the tribes arrived within five minutes of each other, and all eyes were on the West Tribe when they finally broke through the jungle. Immediately, the whispering started as the missing member was discovered.

Master Hand didn't waste time waiting for the tribe to reach the mat. He immediately covered the whispering with his booming voice. "Yes, everyone, last night, Popo, the Tribe Leader, was the first survivor eliminated."

Falco whistled. "Guess we aren't invincible!"

"Yes, and as a res-" He paused, seeing a hand shoot up from the North Tribe. He sighed. "Falco, your constant interruptions have already infected your tribe?"

Falco shrugged. "Good way to get your attention, really."

Palutena stepped forward. "It's rather apropos that you used the term 'infected', as we fear that exact thing has happened to one of our own."

"Is that right?" asked Master Hand, as the other tribes started whispering. "Is it a serious infection? I would hate to postpone the competition in case of sickness."

"No, not that kind," said Palutena. She motioned to Megaman. "We believe Dark Samus has corrupted one of our own. Twisted his mind with some sort of virus."

"What?" Megaman turned on her. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Oh, if that's the case, then you should be able to say something bad about Dark Samus," said Palutena.

"Why would I do that?" asked Megaman. "That's a terrible idea!"

"Because she's the embodiment of corruption," said Palutena. "And if she's capable of corrupting you, then she can corrupt all of us!"

Dark Samus floated forward. "I wish to say that I have done no such thing. I do not understand the accusation."

"Palutena," said Master Hand, sternly. "I would advise you to be careful about your accusations. Remember that we keep a close eye on your tribes. We would be aware of there was evidence of corruption."

"If I may," said Robin. "You missed Lucario's attack on Snake, when they shook hands. You also missed Bowser's kidnapping and torture of Pit."

"We did not," said Master Hand. "We watched both situations carefully and would have intervened if they were serious enough to warrant punishment."

"Psychological torture for hours doesn't warrant punishment?" asked Robin, curiously.

"This is not the time to discuss decisions from last game," said Master Hand, deflecting. "We will not intervene regarding Dark Samus and Megaman, but we will review the footage in case we missed something. We are confident we missed nothing."

As those who stepped forward returned to their mats, Master Hand turned to the West Tribe. "Before I was interrupted, I wanted to ask if you had decided your new Tribe Leader. It is still too early to have one tribe without one."

Villager raised a hand. "Yes, they voted for me."

"He was the only reasonable one to volunteer," Charizard clarified.

"Very well. Villager, congratulations. If you, Falco, Metaknight, and Mewtwo would please follow me, we have something to discuss in private before the Reward Challenge begins."

The whispers started again as the Tribe Leaders separated and followed Master Hand into the jungle. Villager felt a cold regret as he left the safety of the mat. He trailed behind the others and failed to shake off the feeling of dozens of eyes staring curiously at the back of his head.

When the five of them had traveled deep into the jungle, Master Hand snapped himself, and a quartet of Miis appeared, each holding a carved, wooden box. The Miis stood in front of the Tribe Leaders and held out the rewards, and each one took his reward carefully.

Falco was the first to open his box, and he pulled out a small necklace with a golden shield strapped to it. He dangled it in front of his face and admired it. "Looks real to me."

"It is real gold, yes," said Master Hand, as the others pulled out identical necklaces. "I do not believe much explanation is necessary."

"You're giving us immunity?" asked Villager. "Already?"

"Yes. As I said yesterday, Tribe Leaders will hold more power this game. There will be five Immunity Necklaces given out throughout the course of the next few months, and four of them are to the Tribe Leaders. These necklaces work identically to last game: during Tribal Council, after votes are cast but before the results are read, you may present a necklace, and any votes you may have gotten will be nullified. All three last game were used to great effect, as one of you can attest to personally."

Metaknight had been contemplated his necklace until that last remark, and he gave Master Hand a suspicious glance. Snake had blindsided him, but this time he had the power.

"Oh, I hope you don't expect the same brilliance this time around," said Falco. "I mean, I can expect amazing predictions from Metaknight and Mewtwo – and maybe Villager's a secret genius – but I guarantee I'll screw it up somehow."

"Oh, there's no secrecy here," said Villager. "I basically stumbled into this power."

Master Hand continued, "If that is the case, then you can always give it to someone you believe will use it to its fullest. Whatever you do, the secrecy is held between you four and you alone. If you wish to reveal it to your tribe members, you're welcome to do so. My personal advice-" He turned to Villager, the newcomers. "-is that you should keep as many secrets as possible. Knowledge is a powerful resource, almost as important as food and water."

"Yes, as soon as one of these is revealed, all will know that we have them," said Metaknight, watching Falco. "These should be used as last resorts, as we will all have targets once we're discovered."

"Fair enough," said Falco. He stuffed his in a pocket. "I can handle this responsibility."

"Do not fool yourself," said Mewtwo, as his vanished.

"Harsh, but fair."

When all necklaces had been concealed, Master Hand led the leaders back to the others. The Tribe Leaders joined their tribes without too much explanation, and their host took his place in the center.

"Now then, to the challenge. To begin, we will not be having as many 'Reward Challenges' as last game. We will intersperse challenges with special events which will be more unique goals and results. Technically, this is both a Special Event and a Reward Challenge, although the Tribe Leaders get to experience both." As more eyes fell on the four special players, Master Hand motioned toward the center of the circle, where a large metal pole had been planted. Attached to it were four metal levers painted in each tribe's colors. At the bottom were four buckets.

"You'll find at your mat two buckets. One contains fifteen blue water balloons. One contains five red water balloons. Twenty in total. We will go one by one, and each tribe members will collect two balloons – of either color – and place them in any of the four buckets. A blue balloon is worth one point, a red balloon deducts one point.

"When a blue balloon is placed in a bucket, the metal lever will increase one notch for all to see. Vice versa for the red. There is an element of strategy: you may want to save your red balloons for those in the lead to knock them down, or you may want to pile on one tribe to guarantee them last place. If you accidentally pop a balloon – for those of you who aren't used to handling fragile objects – then that point is lost forever, so be careful.

"Additionally, we have decided that in this competition, in order to increase players' agency, we won't be excluding as many players from challenges if the numbers aren't even. As a result, no one will sit out of this one. The West Tribe will simply choose one player to go twice.

"With that in mind, I'll give you a few minutes to decide the order. There will be ten rounds, so try to be strategi-" He stopped, seeing the feathered hand shoot up. "What did I forget this time, Falco?"

Falco smiled slyly. "Honestly, you're getting less careful about explaining this, MH. What's the prize, and how do we win?"

"It's a lot to remember," Master Hand admitted. "The prize will be revealed at the end, and the goal is not to get last place. There will be three winners. Keep that in mind as well."

The tribes huddled together to decide orders. Villager immediately said, "I'm not going twice." Realizing he was already getting a lot of special treatment for being a leader for less than a half hour. "Someone else. Shulk?"

"Oh, sure, I can do it," said Shulk.

The tribes discussed strategies, and then in five minutes, Daisy, Incineroar, Richter, and Shulk stepped up to the buckets. All four picked up two blue balloons, walked up to their buckets, and gently set them in. The four metal bars clicked loudly as they rose two notches.

"As expected, a simple round. Two points for each tribe," Master Hand announced. "Next!"

The next four rounds had identical motions, as each tribe gave themselves ten points total. As the fifth round of survivors returned to their tribes, Master Hand reminded them, "With that, each tribe only has five blue and five red balloons remaining. Be careful with how you play these next few rounds."

King K Rool was next in line for the East Tribe, and he pulled out a blue and – much more eagerly – a red. He held it carefully behind his back as he watched the other three tribes pull out two blue balloons. They all walked forward, and then King K Rool dropped the blue balloon in, waited for them to place theirs in, and then casually tossed the red balloon into the North tribe's bucket.

The metal lever clanked loudly as it fell down a notch, leaving the North Tribe in last place.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be!" Falco shouted from the mat. He grabbed his tribe and huddled together.

King K Rool smiled gleefully and returned to the tribe, only to see stares of disappointment from the others. "What's with these looks?"

"You gave the others an easy target," said Mewtwo. "We were the first to break the truce."

"Someone had to," King K Rool said with a shrug.

"Shouldn't have been you," said Mewtwo. "Watch, now."

As Mewtwo predicted, the next round, all of the other tribes pulled out two red balloons. Ryu stepped forward with two blue, and as he placed the blue into his bucket, the other tribes dumped their red into his. The East Tribe's lever plummeted to last place.

"The South and West Tribes lead with twelve points," Master Hand announced as the tribes took their places. "The North Tribe has eleven. The East is in far last with only seven."

"I think that was a bit of an overreaction," said King K Rool. "I only gave one point!"

"It's the principal of it," said Robin. "Mewtwo's right: you broke the truce."

"It's a competition," muttered King K Rool. "Are we going to be honorable until the end?"

"It's day two," said Rosalina. "If you expect us to turn on each other so soon, you're overestimating our aggression."

"Their attack on us seemed aggressive to me."

"You broke the truce," Pac-Man parroted.

"Shut up."

The eighth round of competitors came forward. All four had red balloons, but these were more spread out. Rosalina held back and waited for the others to bounce theirs in each other's buckets. Mercifully, no one placed a red into the East Tribe's. Rosalina patiently waited for the levers to drop, and then she placed her reds into the third place: North Tribe.

"With just two rounds left, the South Tribe has ten, the West has eleven, the East Tribe still has seven, and the North Tribe is now in last place with six! By my count, all but the East only have one red balloon, and the East has two. Despite their instigation and subsequent punishment, they maintain the advantage."

The ninth was simple: all with blue balloons placed in their buckets. Master Hand then said, "And, if I'm also counting correctly, the Tribe Leaders are last. I appreciate that you all had the same goals."

Falco tossed and caught his red balloon. "Well, for these guys, they wanted it strategically. Me, I'd rather just take credit or blame if we lose by a single point."

"Oh, actually, Shulk's stepping forward," said Master Hand, as the survivor raised a hand awkwardly.

"Yes, I didn't want the pressure," said Villager. He lowered his voice. "Win or lose, good luck, Shulk."

"I doubt we'll lose," said Bowser Jr. "Look how far ahead we are!" He was quickly shushed.

"Survivors, make your choices carefully. Begin!"

The four approached the pole slowly. No one wanted to make the first move. So, Falco took it upon himself. He tossed the blue balloon in his, the red balloon in the East Tribe's, and bowed.

"Have fun fighting," he said. "I've made my choice."

Mewtwo responded by placing both of his reds into the North Tribe's bucket, knocking them back into last place. Shulk smiled at Metaknight.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have fun with this," he mirrored Falco's movements, putting the East Tribe back in last place.

Metaknight studied Mewtwo carefully, wondering how much of a threat the Pokémon remained. Then he turned back to Falco, less of a threat but still dangerous. Finally, he followed Shulk's lead and placed the red balloon into the East Tribe's bucket. With the decision made, he returned to his tribe.

"With that, the East Tribe has lost the reward!" Master Hand announced. "Congratulations to the rest of you, but the challenge isn't over! West Tribe, as the first-place winner, you get a slight advantage in picking your reward."

As he spoke, Miis wheeled out a metal cart carrying three black boxes. Each box had a large hourglass in the center, two buttons on each side, and handles to grip.

"These are specialized desalinators," said Master Hand. "In this game, every advantage is important for survival, and little is more important than a source of fresh water. All you need to do is fill the top half with sea water, press the button marked 'desalinate' and watch as the water is evaporated, leaving just the salt. The salt falls into the bottom half for you to discard. You could season food with it, but I'd be careful. It is not table salt, and it may make you sick.

"Two of these desalinators work. One does not. As the winning tribe, you automatically get one that works." He motioned for one on the end. Villager came forward and took it, holding it by the handles and staring at the hourglass. Master Hand continued, "As second place, South Tribe, you choose between the remaining. You cannot tell which one is broken. You will find out the surprise when you test it."

No one stepped forward. No one wanted to be the one who potentially eliminated a source of fresh water. Finally, Metaknight made a decision, "Bayonetta, I trust your judgment."

Bayonetta immediately saw through his lie. He intended to make her a scapegoat. "Very well. I shall be the hero our tribe needs." She sauntered forward and studied each box carefully. Then she chose the one in the center, leaving the last for Falco to take.

"The challenge is over. Enjoy your prizes – I am excited to discover which one received the broken box – and I will see you all tomorrow for your second Immunity Challenge. Discuss your potential votes carefully before you arrive. You will not get much time to think if you arrive unprepared and lose. Until then, have a pleasant night!"

 **East Tribe**

The tribe filtered back into camp without fanfare. Mewtwo immediately drafted King K Rool into helping with food and took him away. The others took places around their campfire while Ridley spouted a bit of flame to light it.

"I'm surprised you don't believe that task beneath you," said Robin, as Ridley sat down across from him.

"It is," said Ridley. "Yet Mewtwo cooks meals and builds hammocks. I'm not so conceited as to refuse menial tasks. They're nothing to me."

"I would've liked to get that desalinator," muttered Richter. "A source of fresh water would've prevented a lot of future headache."

"Too true," said Wii Fit Trainer. "Dehydration is a common source of headaches."

"My head isn't feeling the best," said Robin. "I attribute that to the half-cup of water I received this morning."

"I gave you enough to help you along," said Wii Fit Trainer. "I shall gather more for a second helping!" She stood up, stretched, and ran off into the jungle.

"She says that, but I don't think I got enough either," said Richter.

"We certainly did not," said Ryu. "I understand that we cannot eat and drank as much as we're used to, but what we were given was not enough to stave off thirst. I had to drink another cup before we left."

"So did I," said Rosalina with a slight giggle. "I suppose our health trainer may be upset at that."

"Maybe it's a new diet?" said Pac-Man.

"Most of us don't need to lose any weight," said Robin.

Pac-Man patted Ridley's tail, which twitched. "Well, this guy's just scale and bones. She's probably thinking of ways to make him gain weight."

Ridley's eyes narrowed. "A snack of a yellow annoyance would be more than sufficient."

"Pikachu's not here," said Pac-Man, frowning. "Unless you mean Isabelle? I'm sure she'd taste great."

"Please, enough of this discussion," said Rosalina quickly.

"Your banter is irrelevant," said Geno, glaring at the purple dragon. "Water is the concern."

"For everyone but you, obviously," said Pac-Man.

"It is still an important concern," Geno continued pointedly. "It's suspicious not getting enough from Wii Fit Trainer of all people."

"Couldn't agree more," said Robin. "Far too suspicious. She seems to be trying to weaken us."

"Which seems counterintuitive, given we're on the same tribe," said Rosalina.

"Yes, it does, which is confusing at the very least," said Robin. "Perhaps she believed we wouldn't notice, or that we'd trust her-" He suddenly stopped, staring at a figure in the distance. "She's approaching."

Richter's voice lowered. "What? We're dropping the conversation? We were leading to a conclusion, here!" He knew what the conclusion was, but he wanted them to say it so that he could lead them into accusing King K Rool. If he spoke too soon, they'd realize he knew far more than he should've, and that might've made them suspicious of him. It was too soon to reveal too much, but with a good segue, he could tell them what they needed to hear.

To his disappointment, the others shook their heads. "We know what we're all implying," said Ryu. "We know who to blame."

"You don't, though," Richter whispered regretfully. Wii Fit Trainer set the bucket down next to him, and he quieted.

"The bucket looks full," noted Geno, ignoring their strict looks. "Do we get a reward for our participation?"

Wii Fit Trainer smiled and picked up an empty cup. "You don't need water. There's plenty for all of you." They all watched as she filled the cup just under half-way and handed it to Richter, who took it gingerly. She filled another.

Richter bit his lip, wanting to speak out. He couldn't, and he quietly sipped. Rosalina, the next to collect, simply smiled and took hers graciously. It was Pac-Man who broke the silence. He looked into his, frowned, and handed it back.

"More, please."

A simple request, but Wii Fit Trainer shook her head. "We need to save as much as we can. We may have plenty now, but in a month when we're running out, we'd wish we saved."

A valid point, one they couldn't argue. Geno, however, saw another route. "Then why'd you throw so much water on the fire?"

"What do you mean?" asked Wii Fit Trainer, doling out another cup.

"When he and Ridley cooked their hands," said Robin. "You threw a bucket of drinking water onto the fire to snuff it out. That was incredibly unnecessary; sand would've worked just as well."

"There was barely anything in there," said Wii Fit Trainer. There was no concern in her words; she spoke with absolute authority, but the others could see through her explanation.

"But you're giving us half-cups so we don't waste anything," said Rosalina. "Yet you wasted water just a few hours ago."

"It wasn't a waste; it saved their hands."

Geno held up his wooden hand, unsinged. "I'm fine."

Ridley held up the claw. "Felt nothing."

Geno scoffed. "A lie."

"I felt I was saving your hands," said Wii Fit Trainer.

"Yet you threw the water only after their hands were removed," Robin recalled. "Poor timing."

"Unlike you, even," added Ryu.

Wii Fit Trainer set the last cup down. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Drink up, please. There'll be more at supper, of course." She bowed and took the bucket away.

The others looked at each other.

"King K Rool might've ruined the challenge for us," said Ryu. "But it wasn't intentional sabotage."

"Might've been," said Richter.

"No, it wasn't," said Robin. "Some are slower to adapt than others. He hopefully has learned his lesson."

"What if he didn't?" asked Richter.

"Then I feel we'll come to that bridge soon enough," said Robin. "But this is far more important."

The others nodded, and Richter sat back, realizing he'd lost his opportunity for now.

* * *

Mewtwo and King K Rool didn't travel far. Mewtwo slowly turned to face his companion and pointed at him. "Do not sabotage us again."

King K Rool watched the finger. "I didn't sabotage anybody."

"You lost us the challenge. You made the choice to attack the other tribes. You made us a target, and we suffered due to it."

"You're exaggerating quite a bit there. I'll admit, I made a mistake. I got greedy. I'll work on it. Don't call it sabotage."

"Would it be better if I called you an idiot?" asked Mewtwo.

King K Rool snorted. "Probably be more accurate. I've been called as much several times these past couple days."

"Your water plan, then."

King K Rool hesitated. "Less of a plan nowadays."

"You've told others?"

"I have. A few others."

"Did they agree with you?"

"No. Hence the calling me idiot part."

Mewtwo nodded slowly. "Then at least they have sense. Yet, it seems Wii Fit Trainer did not realize the idiocy of the plan."

"What do you mean?" King K Rool asked, feigning innocence.

Naturally, Mewtwo saw right through it. "She took it upon herself to distribute water amongst the others. Yet, she has given them far less than they need."

"I hadn't noticed," said King K Rool, shrugging. "I got plenty." He smacked his lips.

"I state that you're sabotaging us because I believe you've manipulated her, and you've instructed her to dehydrate the others. Deny this accusation."

"I…"

Mewtwo interrupted him. "Cease your plan, or I will inform the others so that they eliminate the appropriate person. This is assuming they haven't already discovered the culprit themselves."

King K Rool glared at him. "Quit threatening me and thinking you'll get away with it. You have no proof. I stopped my plan because the others told me it was rash, and I saw their reasoning. I have nothing to do with Wii Fit Trainer. She's acting on her own."

"You'd have me believe you two are acting separate from each other? Both plans involving water?"

"It's a damn coincidence is what it is."

Mewtwo slowly lowered his hand. "Very well. If you refuse to accept responsibility, I will inform the others."

At that, King K Rool snickered. "Good luck without any evidence."

"You said you've told others about your plan. I will explain what you told me, and others will corroborate. That is enough evidence to convince them."

"I gave up my plan. They all know that. Whatever Wii Fit Trainer's doing – assuming you just aren't paranoid – isn't relevant. They'll all recognize I made a stupid plan, but they'll realize Wii Fit Trainer's the one 'sabotaging' them. Not me. My scaly hands are clean of this."

Mewtwo stared King K Rool down, but neither buckled. After a few minutes of silence, Mewtwo finally floated back. "I'll choose to accept that explanation," he said. He couldn't tell if King K Rool was lying. It wasn't because of the crocodile's poker face; he realized the chip was limiting his powers again. He could feel its influence, and it distracted him from his attempts to find King K Rool's lying tells. He needed to concentrate, but for that he needed space.

"Get some food so the others aren't suspicious," Mewtwo commanded, grunting slightly. "I shall join you later."

King K Rool glanced at the sky. "It's barely midafternoon."

"Get something light, then." Mewtwo waved him away and disappeared.

King K Rool frowned at the jungle. He couldn't believe he got away with such a blatant lie. Maybe he had a better lying face than he realized.

 **South Tribe**

When she arrived at camp, Bayonetta immediately took the desalinator to the ocean and slid open the top of the hourglass. She dunked it into the water, closed it, and pressed each button. The first slid open the bottom, the second flipped the hourglass – and she repressed that one – and the third started the desalination. The device whirred and heated, and the glass turned bright red.

The others gathered around her, watching the process carefully. Incineroar leaned forward and tapped the glass. He pressed it, nodded, and said, "Yeah, that's hot." His belt glowed red, and Mach Rider pulled him away. "None of you should touch it."

"You didn't feel any pain?" asked Dark Pit.

Incineroar licked his finger and shrugged. "Nothing to cry about. Like I said: the rest of you shouldn't touch it."

"It kind of hurts to look at," Inkling muttered, shielding her eyes. "How long is this supposed to take?"

"Ironically, this hourglass cannot tell time," said Chrom with a smile.

A minute later, the hourglass stopped glowing, and translucent minerals pattered into the bottom of the hourglass. A layer of steam collected at the top. Bayonetta slid open the bottom to let the grains fall to the sand, slid it back closed, and pressed the fourth button. This one turned the hourglass bright white.

"Who wants to touch is this time?" She asked, holding it out for them.

Many of them looked to Incineroar, but the tiger shook his head. "That'll be freezing. I guarantee it."

"Look at that," said Shadow. "He knows science."

Mach Rider held out a gloved hand and hovered it over the glass. Then he pressed it, held it for a moment, and let go, without letting out a sound nor flinching. "Yes, it's cold," he said calmly.

"You know, I'd say that's evidence enough to believe it's safe to touch," said Ken. "But I know nothing about this guy's pain tolerance."

Isabelle walked up to the Mach Rider and held out her paw. He considered her for a moment and then touched it. She immediately yelped and jumped away. "That's extremely cold! You need to heat that glove, Mach Rider!"

"I'm fine," he replied, flexing the hand.

By this point, the hourglass had finished glowing, and clear water floated at the top. Bayonetta flipped the hourglass, held it over a cup, and poured the water out. She held it up. "I suppose I should be the first to test, to see if I guessed poorly or not."

"How confident are you?" asked Inkling.

She considered the cup. "As confident as a fifty-fifty shot would allow, I suppose." She drank.

Metaknight watched her face intently, waiting, hoping for it to contort into disgust, but she lowered the glass and smiled.

"Yes, dears, it worked. Not perfectly, mind you, as some of the salty taste still remains, but it works enough. I doubt we'll dehydrate from this."

"So, you prefer our well water, then?" asked Chrom.

"When you put it like that, this has a certain charm comparingly. But, yes, our well water is far better for us. This will not be a substitute."

That news made some of the others disappointed. "I guess that would've made it too easy," said Dark Pit with a heavy sigh.

"They aren't making the same mistakes," said Metaknight. "They had to remove our rewards twice in order to keep us from getting too comfortable. Giving us an unlimited source of water so early would've been foolish."

"Technically, it's nearly limitless," said Ken. "It just wouldn't taste great."

"Feel free to drink just from that," said Shadow. "We could use you as a test subject. When you get sick, we'll know not to rely on that."

"As tempting as that offer is, I'll pass."

"Shame."

"I would at least offer the rest of you to try it," said Bayonetta. "I can't be the only one getting sick, now should I?" She walked over to Metaknight. "Come, Tribe Leader, we also need to celebrate you taking down the East Tribe."

"I'm not the one to blame," said Metaknight.

"No, Shulk stabbed them," Bayonetta conceded. "You threw them in the hole." She patted his shoulder. "Come, though!" She jiggled the desalinator. "My treat."

Metaknight stared at her face but could only see her typical smugness. He nodded slowly and followed her away, leaving the others to watch them leave.

She didn't wait long before leaning down to him. "Say, I understand why you chose me. I appreciate the compliment."

"There was no choice," said Metaknight. "Nor a compliment."

"Come now, you can't believe me to be a fool, can you?" She asked. "I see those looks you give me. If I didn't know better, I'd assume you had an awkward crush."

"Enough," said Metaknight sternly. He grabbed one of their cups and made to leave, but Bayonetta stepped in front of him.

"Come, Metaknight, you had this similar sort of rivalry with Lucario despite joining him in the end," said Bayonetta. "In the end, who came out on top?"

"Lucario didn't eliminate me. Snake did."

"Yes, some bad luck mixed with poor decisions and one delicious surprise. One that shouldn't happen again, I'd guess." Her eye gleamed mischievously, and for a brief moment Metaknight wondered if she knew what he carried. The gleam faded, and she continued, "Especially not if you are with me. Unlike Lucario, I have no allies yet. Isabelle and Inkling are prospects, but they won't amount to much given how trustworthy they seem. And I certainly doubt you would betray me until long into the game. I would do the same with you." She knelt down and lowered her glasses. "Look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying."

He looked her in the eyes, but he knew he'd see nothing. He couldn't read this witch. No one could. She couldn't be trusted. But she was strong, he could tell, and she could play the game, and she'd much more valuable as an ally than as an enemy. He hedged his bets against Snake and lost because Snake had the advantage. This time, he had the advantage.

He slowly, ever so slowly, nodded. "There will never be trust."

"Never," she agreed, slowly standing up. "But, I'd like to believe there wouldn't be any surprises between us. When it's time for us to turn on each other, we'll do it simultaneously."

"If only that were the case."

She winked. "It wouldn't be fun otherwise."

* * *

As the pair left, the others returned to the fire. "We really should celebrate them for what they did for us," said Isabelle. "They gave us our reward."

"We all contributed," said Chrom. "There was a clear threat that challenge, and we all – all tribes – succeeded in taking them down."

"Yes, a forbidden alliance between tribes," said Dark Pit. "One that'll last forever, I'd guess."

Chrom smiled sadly at him. "It would be a far more honorable game, I'd guess."

"Far more boring," said Shadow. "However, I'm disappointed it was so close. When King K Rool played his tribe's hand, they should've been crushed."

"Wouldn't have been fun, otherwise," said Ken. "Why kick them when they're already behind?"

"To crush them," Shadow repeated. "One fewer threat in the end."

"Think we should just target them every time?" asked Incineroar. "Really break them down?"

"No," said Mach Rider. "There is no need for that."

"There's plenty need for it," said Incineroar, shrugging. "One less threat, right?"

"Target one tribe, and they will solely target us, and we'd take each other down," said Chrom. "The other two tribes would prosper."

"Unless they attacked each other in turn," said Dark Pit.

"Wouldn't happen," said Ken. "They'd pile on the two of us. Neither us nor the East Tribe would recover."

"If we make them our enemies, then anyone who is sent over there during the Tribal Switch will be swiftly eliminated," said Chrom.

"What if someone targets us, then?" asked Isabelle. "We'd just take each other down, right?"

"If someone attacks us, we should attack them in turn," said Chrom. "But, yes, that's likely to happen. We simply shouldn't instigate; we should react and hope they have the self-preservation to realize how detrimental the constant attack would be."

"Do you trust the others to have that capability?" asked Shadow. "Some, sure, but if the calls for blood outweigh the calls for reason, there's little that can be done."

"Unless by some miracle, you'd be correct," said Chrom. "These are all hypotheticals, of course."

"Nothing worth worrying about," said Ken. "Besides," he added with a grin. "I'm sure we'll be at each other's throats long before we'll care about the other tribes."

 **North Tribe**

Falco led the charge back to camp, eager to find out if the device in his hands would solve a huge portion of their problems down the line. As he touched sand, his stride turned into a sprint, and he shoved the device into the ocean.

The rest of the tribe arrived as he figured out how the machine worked. He held it up victoriously as the hourglass glowed bright yellow.

"That has to mean it's working," said Daisy. "Fantastic!"

"It's great, isn't it?" Falco said, tapping the hourglass proudly. "I'm excited to see how pure the water is. Back on Corneria, saltwater can be purified like that!" He snapped his feathers, somehow, and grinned. "This is extremely primitive, comparingly, but I'm not one to complain."

"I thought that's all you did," muttered Palutena. Beside her, Duck Hunt snickered, which got the others' attention.

"Yes, Palutena, what was that display?" asked Isaac.

"A foolish attempt to ruin my reputation," said Dark Samus. "A lie."

"A lie?" Palutena repeated. She jabbed a finger at Megaman. "He refuses to say anything bad about you!"

"Why would I?" Megaman asked. "What possible gain would I have from badmouthing one of my tribemates?"

Palutena opened her mouth to argue, but she realized that he'd made a good point. She held it open in thought, hoping for an argument, and then finally whispered, "Just to prove that you aren't corrupted."

"Even a small dismissal would work," said Greninja. "Do not think that we've forgotten your conversation with us. You spoke ill of Dark Samus, and then you immediately backtracked as if ashamed."

"I was ashamed," said Megaman. "It felt weird insulting her when she'd done nothing wrong."

"I'd say her very existence is wrong," said Little Mac, and the Prime turned toward him. He stared at her, defiantly, and added, "Is there something you want to say?"

"You have so little power, you're not worth speaking to," said Dark Samus, slowly turning away.

By this point, the device had stopped glowing. Water still floated at the top, and Falco tapped the second button, which turned the hourglass green. He stared at the glass uncertainly.

"Huh," he muttered. "Green's not a color I'd think about when it comes to removing salt."

"Yes," Daisy said, quietly. "I don't think it's working properly."

"Damn it." Falco tossed the device into the sand and turned back to his tribe. "It's a bust."

"Just like that?" asked Little Mac. "Aren't going to test the water when it finishes?"

"You're more than welcome to," said Falco, sighing slightly. "That was a waste of time. So what's all this about Dark Samus doing Dark Samus things?"

"What things am I supposed to have done?" asked Dark Samus, the robotic voice mirroring curiosity.

"You know, embodiment of corruption doing corruption things," said Falco. He glanced at the others. "Are we surprised to be discovering this, or something?"

"What, you believe her?" asked Megaman. "I'm not corrupted!"

"Falco! You're great with computers, right?" asked Daisy. "You can fix him!"

Falco raised an eyebrow. "Fix who? Megaman? I'm not nearly as great with robotics as Slippy is. You should ask him."

"He isn't here."

"He isn't?" Falco looked around. "Huh. Darn." He shrugged. "Guess there isn't much we can do."

Daisy stamped her foot. "That's no attitude to have!"

Falco let out a heavy sigh. "Megaman?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay with me poking around in your head to see if you've been corrupted?"

"What? Of course not!"

Falco turned back to Daisy. "There you go. We can't do much."

"Megaman, do you believe we should vote for Dark Samus?" asked Daisy.

"Honestly, with you people! What is with these questions?" Megaman asked. "Why would you ask something like that right in the open!"

"To be honest, I'm worried about this overt discussion," said Corrin. "Dark Samus is… curious, but she's also a competitor. Why would you discuss her elimination in front of her?"

"It is of no concern to me," said Dark Samus. "They fear what they cannot comprehend. They imagine darkness in places in which it doesn't exist. It will be their downfall."

"You aren't helping your case," said Little Mac.

"How so?"

"Shouldn't talk like that, for one."

"They are speaking with similar vitriol. I feel it necessary to react in kind."

"We don't fear you," said Palutena. "Let me make that clear. I'm worried that you've infected Megaman's mind-"

"Which is a complete, unfounded lie," added Megaman.

"-And you may do the same to the rest of us."

"How have I infected him?" asked Dark Samus. She waved her arm cannon. "Have I performed some magic that even those who watch us have not witnessed?"

"I don't know how it works," said Palutena. "But what I sense coming from him… it's evil."

At that word, the rest of them hesitated.

"You can sense something in me?" asked Megaman.

Palutena nodded. "A small part of the evil emanating off of Dark Samus."

Dark Samus stared at her. "You sense nothing."

"I don't know," Little Mac whispered. "I'd believe a goddess."

"Which is how you humans can easily be misled," said Dark Samus. "She has lost all attempt of argument, so she spouts lies."

Megaman watched his hand. Flexed it. "Where do you sense it?"

Palutena walked over and tapped his head. She flicked her finger, as if rubbing something away. "Again, it's small," she said. "I only sensed it once you stopped speaking ill of her. But-" she glared at Dark Samus. "-this is no last attempt at an argument. I brought it up in case anyone else could sense it. I'd hoped Mewtwo would speak up. I don't know of any others who could."

"Rosalina?" suggested Daisy. "She's practically a goddess."

"We'd have to speak with the East Tribe, then," said Isaac. "Which will not happen."

"We could forfeit the next challenge," offered Duck Hunt. "Then we could decide at Tribal Council!"

"No," said Falco firmly. "No more of that. I wish we hadn't done it so many times last game. I don't want anyone giving up. We can fight and backstab each other all we want, but when it makes us sacrifice challenges, that just sucks for everyone. There's a reason I was the only OG North Tribe member in the final tribe. It's because my tribe members decided to give up for any half-assed reason."

"There were plenty of factors there," said Greninja.

"True. Lack of strategy chief among them. But I don't want a repeat of last game. I don't want us forfeiting any Immunity Challenges. We should all try our damnedest to get to the finale."

Silence at that. Falco picked up the device and held it up to Little Mac. "Want to sip?"

Little Mac took it, shrugged, lifted it up above his head, and poured some of it into his mouth. He immediately spat it out, and Falco took the device.

"Think you could fix it?" asked Daisy. "Do you need permission for that?"

Falco eyed it. Specifically, the top and bottom of the hourglass. "Think the real one has some sort of wires connected to the glass to heat and cool it?" He asked. When nobody answered, he continued, "Probably. Unfortunately, this looks like it's just plastic. So, no, I can't. Nothing to fix."

"Then what're we going to do about water?" asked Daisy.

"Greninja has you covered," said Palutena, smirking. "If you like slimy water."

"If I'm dying from thirst, I won't be picky," said Daisy.

"If it comes to it, I will help you," said Greninja.

"Thankfully, we should be fine," said Isaac. "With two of us not needing water, it shouldn't be a concern. I'm sure the other tribes have less food than us as well."

"Yes, but this duck eats enough for three," said Duck Hunt, and the duck on his head nodded quickly.

"Then we'll have to eliminate it," said Falco. "Or it should learn to lessen its appetite." The duck gasped in shock and hid below the dog.

"How dare you?" Duck Hunt gasped. "He has feelings too, you know!"

"Forgive me for thinking of my future," said Falco.

"First Corrin, now you?" Duck Hunt continued. "Where will the rudeness end?"

Little Mac snorted. "Corrin, rude? That I'd love to see."

"She was extremely rude! She said she didn't trust any of you!"

All eyes turned to Corrin, and she stepped back. "If you'll forgive me giving context, Dark Samus asked who I trusted. Initially, I said all of you, because I do! Then she told me to truly think about it, and I thought about this game, and whose trust I feel I've earned and who has earned my trust, and I couldn't choose, so I said nobody. Duck Hunt was traveling with me, and he heard."

"That was one of the smartest statements I've heard," added Dark Samus.

Falco shrugged. "In Corrin's defense, I don't trust any of you either. I mean, at the mansion, when there's no game, you're all my best friends. But now in this game of deception, we're all enemies. Nothing we can do to change it."

At that, Corrin smiled in relief, but Daisy shook her head. "We can absolutely change it," said Daisy. "We love each other!"

"Then rewind this conversation about twenty minutes and rewatch you all badmouthing each other," said Falco. "Face it: the deception has already started. It's only a matter of time when we're at each other's throats."

Daisy hesitated. "It won't go that far."

"Already has."

"But I love all of you," said Duck Hunt, quietly. "Why would you say something so mean about me?"

"Love you too, dog. Doesn't mean I won't hesitate to vote you out if you become my enemy." Falco looked up at the others. "That's just how this game is. It'll happen. Even at our happiest last game, we still voted each other out." He looked at Palutena. "Just watch what you say in front of the others, okay? I can get away with it, because that's who I am. It'll bite me eventually. You should be smarter, alright?"

Palutena slowly nodded. The others glanced at each other and eventually dispersed, leaving the device half-buried in the sand, forgotten.

 **West Tribe**

Shulk handled the desalinator carefully, playing with it as they traveled through the jungle. Over his shoulder, Simon watched curiously. Shulk eventually noticed.

"Would you like to hold it?" He asked.

Simon shook his head. "You struck the final blow; you deserve to be the first to use it."

"I wouldn't go that far. We were guaranteed victory long before I went up."

"You made the final decision," Simon clarified. "Villager trusted you for a reason."

"Eh, I'd say I was the first he looked at. I appreciate the thought, but I'm no more special than anyone else."

"Don't be humble."

Shulk blinked. "I wouldn't say I'm being-"

"Enough," Simon shook his head. "How does that work?"

"Oh, these buttons open the top and bottom," said Shulk, pointing. "This one heats the hourglass up, the other cools it."

"It does not freeze time, however."

Shulk considered the device. "You know, I don't believe so. It might be a bit overpowered."

Simon smiled to himself. "Yes, a silly thought."

"Do hourglasses freeze time where you're from?"

"Only a few," said Simon.

"That would've been a useful ability on my adventure."

"Yes, your ability to predict the future is certainly an interesting one."

"Well, not quite true," said Shulk. "I see visions, sometimes a few seconds in advance, sometimes longer. They've usually been sporadic and only when someone is truly in danger. It saved the lives of my friends countless times."

"Incredibly useful, yes. Did you need that power? Was it necessary?"

Shulk admired the device sadly. "Funnily enough, I wondered that same question many times. Ultimately, yes, I believe it was. I wouldn't have accomplished my mission."

"What mission was that?" asked Simon.

"At first, it was to save my homeland," Shulk added with a wink. "Then it was to become a god."

At that, Simon stopped. Shulk mirrored him, keeping that mischievous smile. "A god?" Simon repeated.

"In a way. But the road to that accomplishment was long and full of tragedies, and I'd rather not relive it," said Shulk.

"You don't look like a god."

"I suppose not. Nor do I really act like one."

"Yes, I've never heard of a humble god."

"I don't like thinking of myself as one, either."

Simon shook his head. "You're a curious one, Shulk."

* * *

Later, the tribe reached camp. Shulk demonstrated how the device worked and gave them all cups of freshish water. As they drank, some collected food for the night's meal. The rest sat around the fire.

"You really don't care?" asked Chorus Kids. They stood on top of each other to reach Charizard's head. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

Charizard eyed them curiously. "It's dangerous getting in my face."

The Chorus Kids hopped back, the one on the top placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head. "You're changing the subject, you know."

"It's because he's scared," said Bowser Jr with a snicker. "He knows exactly what that means!"

"I got one vote from the rest of you last night," said Charizard. "Means nothing. We all knew Popo was out."

"Means you're in danger of losing a tie!" said the Chorus Kids. "What'll you do if that happens, huh?"

"Lose, I guess."

"That's horrifying!"

Lucina rubbed her temple in annoyance. "Must you scream so loudly?"

"It's what we do!" The Chorus Kids screamed.

"I like it," said Bowser Jr. "It's calming. Relaxing."

"But, Charizard, aren't you worried?"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Charizard asked.

"I'd say three times, given context clues," said Bowser Jr, raising three fingers.

Charizard raised a finger of his own. "I know no one's actually out to get me. It was one of you two-" He pointed at the Chorus Kids and Bowser Jr "-who did it. No one else would try to instigate me."

"How dare you?" Bowser Jr gasped. "I wanted Popo out more than anyone! I wanted to be leader!" He fell back in his seat, grumbling. "Some good that got me."

"What's your excuse?" Charizard demanded, leering at the kids.

"We're innocent!" The Chorus Kids cried. "Popo was rude to us!"

"You deserve it."

Lucina called out, "Would you all please sit down. I fear you'll topple over and injure yourselves."

The Chorus Kids obeyed, hopping onto the beach. "We're invincible."

"I'm sure you are," said Lucina. "But, please, keep safe until the others come back."

"Don't like being the responsible one, huh?" asked Bowser Jr. "Because Charizard sure isn't!"

"Should've raised your hand faster," said Charizard with a slight chuckle.

"I was busy talking with Shulk," said Lucina, rubbing her head. "I wasn't paying attention, and of course Shulk can see the future."

"Or he has better ears," said Charizard.

"Or that."

"You just wanted to stay because you're lazy," said Bowser Jr.

"No, that's my excuse," said Charizard.

Bowser Jr glared at him. "Shameful. Can't even get food for the others."

"Likewise, twerp."

"I bet they're sharing so many secrets about you all. They're planning on eliminating all of you."

"They'd choose you first," said Charizard. "No doubt about that."

"He isn't wrong," said Lucian. "You've given everyone enough reason to be worried about your stability."

"I'm perfectly stable! Just bitter about losing the leadership role, that's all, but I'll feel better when I finally get it."

Charizard snorted. "That'll be the day."

"It'll be a glorious day!" said the Chorus Kids. "Glorious indeed."

"Shut up."

"If I may continue," said Lucina. "You may want to quiet down for a while. You've already tread on several people's toes, and if you continue, you'll certainly be chosen if we haven't settled into alliances."

"Why can't we have an alliance?" asked Bowser Jr. "Four of us just need to get one of them, and we have the majority."

"We're in!" said the Chorus Kids.

"I'd rather jump in the ocean," said Charizard.

"Oh yeah? Who's your alliance, then?" demanded Bowser Jr.

"Not with you. Never with you. That's all you need to know."

Bowser Jr stuck his tongue out and then rounded on Lucina. "What about you? Who're your prospects?"

Lucina frowned in thought. "I haven't been asked yet, unfortunately. Although from what I've gathered, I don't believe many others have been asked either. I believe we're still trying to determine our strategies."

"We were asked!" said the Chorus Kids. "We have the first alliance, then!"

Bowser Jr shrugged. "Better than nothing, then. Offer's still open, Lucina."

"I appreciate the thought," said Lucina.

Charizard snorted. "If you're ever that desperate, you've played the game horribly wrong."

* * *

Villager stared at the ocean as the others gathered food. He stared at the setting sun, watching the sky slowly turn orange. He heard footsteps approach, and he turned to see Cloud standing with a tuna in hand.

"Contemplating life?" Cloud asked. Before Villager could respond, he looked at the sun as well. "I've done that far too many times. I never come up with a concrete answer."

"Well, what's the question?"

Cloud shrugged. "Depends on the day, really. Why am I still alive? What am I doing here? Was all the pain worth it? Do I deserve what I've been given?"

Villager shook his head. "So, nothing too heavy."

"The heavy stuff is hard. It takes time to consider, and I've never found a satisfying answer to any of them."

"I think that third one has a pretty easy answer. Yes."

"If only you knew all I've seen."

Villager almost responded with a playful quip, but the sullenness in Cloud's voice made him pause. He slowly nodded instead. "That's fair."

"How are you handling your new position?" Cloud asked.

"I wish you took it instead."

"Maybe later," said Cloud. "If I'm still here, and if you're willing to step down. Dealing with all of the others is far beyond me. I've led a party of nine, so any more beyond that is too much for me."

"Technically, we have nine."

"The Chorus Kids count as an entire platoon for me."

Villager smiled. "I can agree to that." He paused. "If you don't mind me asking, have you had anyone approach you for an alliance?"

"Not yet," said Cloud. "You?"

Villager shook his head. "Well, technically Popo at one point, but I don't think that counts."

"Lucky you."

"Well, if you'd consider it, I think you'd be a great ally to have."

Cloud didn't react. After a while, Villager nodded. "Give it some thought, okay?" When Cloud didn't respond, Villager returned to the others and got food.

Banjo gave Cloud a strange look. "Did you freeze him or something?"

"Propose to him, maybe?" Kazooie chimed in.

"Did he say yes?" asked Shulk.

"Still considering it," said Villager, giving the soldier another glance. "Are we all set?"

"This is enough to feed twelve mouths," said Simon. "Do we consider those Chorus Kids as three? Do they eat?"

"They eat," confirmed Shulk. "I had to know for myself. Just not a lot."

Simon nodded and tossed one of the steaks back into the barrel. "Then they can share."

 **Day 3**

 **East Tribe**

King K Rool found himself in the middle of the jungle. Delirious, he shot up and looked around for any sign of familiarity. Green in the darkness. Darkness everywhere.

"Wha-"

"Good, you're awake," came a gravely voice from the darkness. "Only took one poke."

King K Rool looked down to see a hole in his golden armor. He stomped his foot, ready to attack whoever kidnapped him.

Then the beast fell from the sky, crash landing next to him. He raised a claw to strike, but the beast grabbed his arm and held it in place. He blinked, seeing the pure yellow eyes staring at him in the darkness.

"Must you resort to violence?" The beast asked, calm, almost annoyed.

He stopped resisting and lowered his arm. "Ridley?"

"And he's finally awake." Ridley sat by a nearby tree and stared at him. "I feared you might've been disqualified for attacking me. Thankfully, neither of us was harmed."

"Was that your plan?" King K Rool asked. "Is that why you kidnapped me? Why you tried to attack me?"

"All eyes will see you attacking me," said Ridley. "No, I wanted to speak with you alone."

His mind still racing through the series of events that led to this conversation, King K Rool slowly nodded. "What, then?"

"The plan."

"Which? You no doubt have dozens."

"I do," said Ridley. "The plan involves you and Wii Fit Trainer. It's time to utilize your unwitting pawn." He leaned forward. "Convince her to lower the water consumption for today. But when you ask her, ensure that she's convinced it's her idea."

"Even though it's our idea?"

"Your idea," Ridley emphasized. "Claim that we have a majority so that she isn't worried about being targeted. The rest of the tribe is fully aware of her limiting of our resources. If we show that their reasoning is accurate, but if she takes responsibility for the plan, she'll be the scapegoat."

"We're planning on losing, then?" asked King K Rool.

"Only if it comes to it. Limiting water certainly will help our chances. This is a risk, but it's a way to stave off suspicion since half the tribe seems to be aware of your initial plan." Ridley stood up. "If it comes to it, we'll discuss when walking to the Immunity Challenge. I can do what I can to convince the others that it's solely on Wii Fit Trainer, but you must play your part well."

"Okay. I can do that," said King K Rool, eager to fix his initial mistake. "Then we'll plan for the future."

"We shall."

* * *

King K Rool carefully woke up Wii Fit Trainer and took her to a nearby spot.

"How're you doing?" Wii Fit Trainer asked. "Eager to start a morning routine?"

"Exhausted, and no. Exercise isn't on my mind. I wanted to tell you that we have a majority."

"Excellent! Who is part of it?"

"Ridley, Richter and… Rosalina," said King K Rool.

"Fantastic! Then how shall we proceed?"

"We want to establish our majority as soon as we can," said King K Rool. "How do you think we should guarantee we'll go to Tribal Council?"

Wii Fit Trainer paused, placing a hand on her chin. "Hmm… I think in order to lose the challenge, we'll have to forfeit. If the five of us play horribly, then there's little chance the others will make up for our poor performance."

King K Rool nodded. "It's a good idea. Maybe we should have contingencies in case the others are capable of carrying us."

"Oh!" Wii Fit Trainer snapped her fingers. "Then I shall give them less water than usual. They'll be thirsty, and as a result their performance will worsen."

King K Rool grinned. "You're the expert! I'm glad I left the idea to you. Think you can do it?"

"I will not feel good about it, but I shall for our alliance," said Wii Fit Trainer. "Unfortunately, that means I'm going to have to give you little water as well. Are you okay with it?"

King K Rool let out a heavy sigh. "I guess I'll have to make the sacrifice."

Wii Fit Trainer patted his shoulder. "Don't you worry. We're going to Tribal Council tonight!"

* * *

At breakfast, the tribe gathered, and Wii Fit Trainer distributed water. Nobody was fooled. Before anyone could open their mouths to complain, King K Rool clapped loudly.

"Alright, everyone, we need a strategy," he announced. "What've we got?"

The others eyed him curiously. "We don't know about our challenge," said Robin. "How can we have a strategy?"

"Aren't you able to predict challenges?" King K Rool asked their leader. "I think you implied that several times."

Mewtwo stared over his shoulder at, presumably, a camera. "I have never nor do I currently have the ability to predict any of our challenges." The eyes turned to the crocodile. "I am as blind as the rest of you."

"That's a real shame," said Richter.

"How is your head?" asked Rosalina. "Has that chip affected your powers too much?"

Mewtwo gave King K Rool another look. "I don't believe so. I am limited, certainly, but not so much to disallow me to compete."

"That we can agree on," said Ryu. "I recall you handily defeated your opponents."

"Swatted away Popo like he was nothing," added Geno.

"That's not too far off," said Pac-Man.

"Nothing to us anymore."

"That's quite enough," said Rosalina, shaking her head. "Must you attack the man when he cannot defend himself?"

"It's pretty easy," said Pac-Man, shrugging. Rosalina shot him a glare, and he raised his hands. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll be good now, promise."

When Rosalina gave him the same look, Geno stared back. "He's gone. What good is there for defending him?"

"We still have to live together when this game is over," said Rosalina. "Consider his feelings then."

"I'll deal with that when it happens," said Geno.

"When you're eliminated," said Ryu.

"I, as well as everyone here, intend to stay until the end," said Geno. "I do not plan on being eliminated."

"It's a good plan," said Pac-Man, nodding. "Wish I had a plan like that."

"No?" said Robin. "You don't plan on winning?"

"Or are you just being a smartass?" asked Richter.

"Little of column A, little of column B."

"Well, if this is you volunteering, we could eliminate you first," said Geno.

Robin nodded. "Would solve a lot of problems."

"It'd postpone them," said Ryu.

"Oh, yeah, fair enough."

"Well, I'd like to stay a while at least," said Pac-Man. "You need a bit of comic relief, right? Otherwise everyone gets too serious, and there's no fun there."

"Right," said Richter, quoting the air. "'Comic relief'."

"I find myself hilarious."

"If you have to say you're hilarious, then you aren't," said Geno.

"Plucky, then."

Ryu stood up after finishing his meal and started toward the water bucket. Wii Fit Trainer noticed and ran forward, blocking his path. He stopped, staring at her, as she smiled back.

"Something you need?" She asked.

The others stopped their conversation and watched, awaiting his reaction. Ryu held up his empty cup. "I'm getting more water."

Wii Fit Trainer tilted her head. "Are you sure? You must be thirsty."

"I am," said Ryu. "Are you going to stop me?"

There was a pause as Wii Fit Trainer considered his words. Then she smiled and took his cup, filled it up halfway, and handed it back. He studied the amount with a frown.

"You do not deceive us," he said and took his spot. He swallowed the water in one gulp and set the cup aside. "This is not a game to play."

"Didn't realize she wouldn't put up a fight," muttered Richter. "My throat's been parched since yesterday." He stood up and walked over to the bucket. Wii Fit Trainer filled it up equally as full. "What game are you playing at, honestly? I don't understand."

"Survivor," said Wii Fit Trainer. She winked. "I understand the situation perfectly."

"Do you?" Richter said quietly. He turned around and saw most of the others lined up with empty cups in hand. "I feel you don't understand anything you're doing."

Wii Fit Trainer simply smiled and filled the next cup. Richter gave King K Rool a strange look, which he refused to return.

 **North Tribe**

Palutena was gently shaken awake at dawn. She opened her eyes and saw Daisy's face staring back at her. She smiled softly. "Good morning, princess."

"Morning to you, too," said Daisy. She motioned for her to be quiet and lifted her into a sitting position. "I wanted to talk to you. A bit of strategy."

"Oh, finally, I'd been hoping to get to the matter," said Palutena. She looked around. Nobody nearby. "I see you haven't gathered any allies."

"I don't really know anyone else's opinion on the matter, honestly. Falco won't help. Megaman won't. Duck Hunt doesn't seem to care. I don't want to get stereotypical, but I feel Corrin might be the only other one who might join our side."

"Regarding Dark Samus?" asked Palutena. Daisy nodded. "Greninja certainly would."

"Oh, good, I had a feeling. Who else, do you think?"

"Well, why Corrin?"

"I asked her afterward," said Daisy. "Asked her how she felt about Dark Samus and the possible corruption. Naturally, she was cautious."

"Yes, we could speak to the others," said Palutena. "If nothing else, it would be nice to have a definite majority. Our discussion last night got far too… volatile. No thanks to us."

"No, if anything, we were the cause." Daisy chuckled slightly. "I just hated the idea of Dark Samus corrupting any of us. Megaman's always so nice, too. It would be horrible if it happened to him."

"It absolutely did. It'd be good for all of us to be rid of her. She's only going to cause problems."

"That's her nature."

"Let's gather some others. Isaac and Greninja. I think we should include Falco as well."

"Really? He didn't care."

"Yes, but I don't think it'd be wise to exclude our Tribe Leader from any potential alliance," said Palutena. "He may be apathetic, but he has power."

"Ah. Smart. Well, at least he seemed to realize Dark Samus would be able to corrupt us."

"Exactly, and the other reason why I'd want to include him. He knows what we're capable of, and he doesn't seem surprised about it. He's observant."

"As are you, apparently."

Palutena winked. "As are us."

* * *

A half-hour later, the pair had awoken most of the tribe. Isaac and Falco rested groggily on each other's shoulders while Corrin stood nearby ready to catch them if they fell. Greninja waited patiently, seemingly alert.

"This is probably what I hated most about this damn game," Falco muttered. "Getting dragged out of bed way too early to listen to a diatribe."

Palutena glared at the bird. "You're more than welcome to crawl back to bed. I invited you because I wanted your help."

Falco waved a wing dismissively. "I'm fine. Just cranky. Go on with your diatribe."

"There isn't too much to say that hasn't already been said," said Daisy. "We're trying to gauge opinions on the rest of you regarding Dark Samus and her abilities."

"Well, as I said to you, I believe it's possible, but I don't believe Megaman is currently under her influence," said Corrin. "I do not like her, however, and would be fine with eliminating her quickly."

"Why don't you think so?" asked Isaac.

"I don't believe that being unwilling to insult a fellow tribe member is reason enough to believe they've been corrupted," said Corrin. She placed a hand on her chest. "I certainly wouldn't want to insult anyone in this tribe, inadvertent or otherwise. I felt awful when Duck Hunt took my statement the wrong way, but he keeps shying away from me to prevent me from apologizing."

"But what about what Palutena said?" asked Isaac. "That, I feel, is the most significant evidence."

Corrin looked Palutena straight in the eyes. "I mean no offense, but I don't believe you can sense the corruption."

Palutena stared her back. "Is that right?"

"Bold claim, calling a goddess a liar," said Falco.

"I'm not saying that," said Corrin, quickly. "I'm willing to believe you think something's wrong with Megaman, but…"

"You don't believe I sense Dark Samus' corruption," Palutena finished. "I suppose I can't fault you for being skeptical. When we get Mewtwo and Rosalina's opinions, I expect an apology." She added that last remark with a sly smile and a wink, but Corrin nodded.

"Of course, absolutely. I do not know your powers as much as I should."

"How do you know Mewtwo and Rosalina would tell the truth, even if they could sense anything?" asked Isaac.

"I don't know Mewtwo to lie," said Greninja. "Usually, if he's about to lie, he stays silent."

"Oh, he lies to protect people he respects," said Falco. "I distinctly remember teasing him about hiding something about Snake. Turned out that happened to be an Immunity Necklace, and Mewtwo got Metaknight eliminated because of that small detail."

"Then we're safe, because he wouldn't respect Dark Samus," said Daisy. "And Rosalina is not a liar."

"Both unsubstantiated claims, unfortunately," said Greninja. "This is all useless, as well, as our only chance to speak to the East Tribe would be in challenges, and we'd be far too busy attempting to win."

"So, then our only evidence is the word of Palutena," said Isaac.

"Which isn't good enough for some people," added Palutena.

Corrin blushed. "Greninja backed you up last night. I trust that."

"He backtracked extremely quickly," said Greninja. "As if he was compelled to. It was not natural."

"Good thing a robot's as natural as they come," said Falco.

"Must you?" Daisy asked, sighing. "You know what they mean."

Falco leaned forward, and Corrin lurched forward to hold him steady. He patted her hand. "I'm fine. Just being dramatic." He waited until she slowly removed her hand, and then he said, "Look, we all know what you two are asking for. An alliance. It may be against Dark Samus initially, but you invited six of us for a reason." He tapped my chest. "You invited me for a reason."

Palutena and Daisy glanced at each other. "We're not unwelcome to the idea," said Palutena. "But primarily, we want a majority against Dark Samus. We have nothing against Little Mac, Duck Hunt, or even Megaman. If we disperse after our first Tribal Council, then that's fine."

"I'm okay with that arrangement," said Isaac. "I also mean no offense, but while this potential alliance seems great, I'd want to keep my options open."

"To be fair, nothing better will come along than us," said Daisy, winking.

"You were the first to invite a majority," said Falco. "You won't be the last." He leaned back. "That being said, I'm in. You may be crazy, and Megaman is completely fine, but I don't want to stay with Dark Samus. Wario instigated a ton of problems during his short tenure last time, and it was miserable. I don't want that."

Corrin nodded. "I'm okay with this as well. Dark Samus is a danger, even if she has not corrupted anyone yet."

"Thank you," said Daisy, sighing in relief. "This is perfect. All we wanted."

"Yes," added Palutena. "However, we'd be more than happy if the six of us kept a permanent alliance."

* * *

Little Mac groaned as he felt something cold rub against the back of his neck. He swiped at it, shooing it away for a moment, and then it dug deeper into his neck. He yelped and shot up, and he felt a wet tongue lick his chin.

"Oh… god… Duck Hunt," he groaned. "What? Why'd you wake me up?"

Duck Hunt tilted his head. "Don't fighters like you wake up at dawn to train?"

Little Mac waved a gloved hand. "Everyone has their off days."

"You haven't trained since we came here."

"Off week, then." Little Mac sighed and leaned off his hammock. "Need a walk?"

The tail wagged. "I'd love that, actually, but that's not why I woke you up."

"Need food?"

The tail wagged faster. "Absolutely. But not the reason either."

"Then what?"

The duck pointed off into the trees. The dog answered, "The others are talking."

"Which others?" asked Little Mac, squinting through the darkness. He could hear muffled whispers. Couldn't make out the sources.

"Everyone but you, us, Dark Samus, and Megaman," said Duck Hunt.

"Oh no." Little Mac started toward the brush with Duck Hunt hot on his heels.

They reached the clearing where the six were having their meeting, and the caught the tail end of it. Specifically when Isaac mentioned wanting to keep his options open. As the group started to disperse, Little Mac rushed back to camp and jumped in his hammock. Panicking, Duck Hunt leapt into the hammock next to him and curled up against him, the duck draped across them both.

They heard their tribemates crossing camp, and then Little Mac felt something else cold touch his neck. He lifted his head, expecting Duck Hunt, but he saw the dog pretending to sleep next to him. He looked up and saw Greninja staring at him.

"Do not think you could escape my sight," said Greninja. "You spied on us toward the end."

Little Mac didn't see a reason to deny it. "Yeah, we did." He nudged Duck Hunt, who pretended to wake up sluggishly. "We-"

"Whatsgoingon?" Duck Hunt grumbled. "Wegoingforawalk?"

"He knows."

"Oh." Duck Hunt nudged the duck and sat up. "Yeah, why didn't you invite us?"

"It wasn't my decision," said Greninja. "That meeting was helmed by Daisy and Palutena."

"Damn," Little Mac muttered. "Just like that, we lost out on majority?"

"Not quite," said Greninja. "Our meeting was solely to discuss the elimination of Dark Samus."

"Then why weren't we invited?"

"You're welcome to ask the administrators," said Greninja. "I do not believe it's a cause for concern."

"Feels like it," said Duck Hunt. "I bet Corrin told them not to."

"That I doubt."

"I bet she did," Duck Hunt mumbled to himself.

"So the plan is just to eliminate Dark Samus?" asked Little Mac. "Then what?"

"Then we move on," said Greninja. "No one knows for sure. I will warn you two that you're at inherent disadvantages. You should speak with the others, ask them their thoughts. Make sure you weren't excluded for a reason."

"Oh. Thanks for the advice."

"Good luck," said Greninja, and he walked over to the fire.

Little Mac patted Duck Hunt's head. "Well, boy, we have some work to do."

"Lots of work," agreed Duck Hunt. "Least we have each other."

"Sure." Little Mac said halfheartedly. For now, it was the case. He needed to know where in this tribe he stood before he made any promises.

 **West Tribe**

After breakfast, the tribe split off into random groups. Shulk noticed Cloud resting underneath a palm tree and walked up to him.

"Hi," Shulk waved. "You seem relaxed."

"As well as I can," Cloud answered, raising a hand. "There's a lot of downtime between important events, which I appreciate."

"Yeah, I think we're all trying to fill the time the best we can," said Shulk. "You aren't talking with the others about alliances?"

"There've been talks here and there. Nothing definite. You?"

Shulk shrugged. "Others have implied enough. I haven't made any decisions."

"At least you aren't Charizard." Cloud leaned forward and chuckled. "He complained to me about Bowser Jr and the Chorus Kids inviting him and Lucina in an alliance. He said it would've been torture."

Shulk chuckled. "Yes. Would've been unpleasant for everyone. Worst of all us for allowing it to happen."

"Not in a thousand years," said Cloud. "But I don't know how desperate the others are. Some people might take that offer."

"Because it's the only one they know of." Shulk nodded, thinking. "You aren't desperate, are you?"

"Not for that. We succeeded in getting rid of one annoyance. Why should we keep the other two annoyances around?"

"They're votes," said Shulk. "And that may be all that matters to some. I'm trying to judge everyone on their ability to influence the game, not just because they annoy me."

"Why would ally with someone who annoys you?"

"They're votes," Shulk repeated. "I haven't found out how easy they are to influence. They may go along with whomever decides to speak to them. That's powerful."

"Then why are you telling me?" asked Cloud. "Am I not threatening enough for you?"

"Oh, no, in fact, you're one of the competitors I feel has the greatest potential," said Shulk. "I'd love for you to be on my side. Allow my advice to be an informal offer."

Cloud stared at the man. "Huh. Thanks for the advice, I guess. I'll consider it."

"All you can do." With a smile and a wave, Shulk left him under the palm tree to think about the offer.

* * *

Villager rested in his leafy bed, enjoying the relative silence, until a shadow blocked the sun. He squinted his eyes and winced as he saw the Chorus Kids staring at him.

"Do you need something?" He asked, lifting his head up and looking around for a savior. Nobody was within shouting distance.

"Your attention," said the Chorus Kids. They bowed. "Mr. Leader, sir-"

"Just Villager, please."

"Then call us the Amazing Orchestra."

"I definitely won't."

"Then Mr. Mayor Leader Villager, we wanted to ask you something."

Villager rubbed his forehead. "Okay. What?"

"We'd like you to join our alliance," said the Chorus Kids. "Would you want to?"

"Who's in the alliance?"

The Chorus Kids looked at each other. "Uh, us. Bowser Jr. Lucina and Charizard definitely seemed interested. With you, we'd have the majority!"

"Uh huh," Villager nodded. "Definitely interested, is that right?"

The Chorus Kids nodded rapidly. "Exactly! They were asking a whole bunch of questions wondering who was in it and what not. So, what do you say? It'd be great to have you!"

"I'll consider it," said Villager.

The Chorus Kids jumped and high fived each other. "Nice! We have him! Let's go tell him!" Without a goodbye, the Chorus Kids rushed off into the trees.

Villager blinked. "Wait, did I just agree to something?"

* * *

Bowser Jr, meanwhile, was badgering Banjo and Kazooie about the same idea.

"Come on!" He whined. "It'd be such an easy win!"

"See, it's not that we're opposed to an alliance," said Banjo.

"We just don't think you have the majority," added Kazooie.

Bowser Jr stomped his foot. "What, are you calling me a liar?"

"No."

"Yes."

Banjo glared at his partner. "We think you're exaggerating."

"I'd never exaggerate. Not in a million years!"

Before the partners could respond, the Chorus Kids burst out of the trees. "What do you want?" Bowser Jr demanded. "I'm busy convincing them to join us!"

"He's failing miserably, by the way," said Kazooie.

"We just want some guarantees before we agree," said Banjo.

The Chorus Kids bounced happily. "Villager said yes."

"He did?" Bowser Jr gasped. He turned to the others. "You two are dead to me. We don't need your stinking votes." He turned back to the Chorus Kids. "Good work! Let's go plan our attack!"

He and the Chorus Kids ran off, leaving the partners stunned.

"How rude," Banjo muttered.

"I know, right? Not even a thank you letter for our time."

"Handwritten, of course, with a chocolate."

"Wouldn't accept anything less," said Kazooie, shaking her head. "Well, I guess that's it for us."

"We had a good run," said Banjo with a shrug. "Although, I suppose we should talk with the others, see if this alliance is truly as strong as he claimed."

"I'd bet a thousand Jiggies they're out first."

* * *

Lucina and Simon found each other just outside camp. Simon tossed her an extra coconut he'd found, and they sat in a small clearing sipping the milk.

"How confident are you about our chances of winning?" asked Lucina. "I wonder if we eliminated Popo too early; his knowledge of the game could've aided us in the challenges if not in creating alliances."

"His impact was minimal," said Simon. "Notice none of his supposed partnerships lasted. Even Cloud and Charizard – who I assumed would be a permanent alliance – have made no moves."

"I think they still talk," said Lucina. "But I suppose that's a fair point."

"They haven't invited you into an alliance?"

Lucina shook her head. "I thought you'd been recruited."

"I haven't spoken with either of them," said Simon. He gave her a look. "In all honesty, no one has asked."

Lucina lifted her coconut and gave him a small smile. "Same here. It's odd, I think, not to be included."

"You especially, given your prowess in the first Immunity Challenge."

"I drew. I did not win."

"In a fight like that, merely surviving proved enough to us," said Simon. He shook his head. "The humbleness in this tribe is disappointing. Accept your strength. Harness it and prove yourself to be a leader."

Lucina raised an eyebrow. "I didn't notice you clamoring to be leader."

"It wasn't a task for me," said Simon. "However, like Cloud, I would've volunteered if there had been nobody else. I would've refused to have been under that child." He spat that last word.

"That child… actually, he's the only one to ask me to be in an alliance," she sipped more. "I didn't consider it an official invitation, given how ridiculous the proposition was. Charizard certainly refused. He made that abundantly clear."

Simon slowly nodded. "It doesn't surprise me that he'd be the first to act. His rashness is ridiculous. He refuses to accept that he's playing the game poorly."

"At least he's playing." Lucina shrugged. "I'm disappointed this tribe has been so passive. The last West Tribe had alliances decided at day one. Now, aside from Bowser Jr and the Chorus Kids, I've no idea what partnerships exist."

Simon eyed her carefully. "Cloud and Villager? Cloud and Charizard? You and Shulk? None of those exist."

Lucina paused. "I haven't seen Cloud and Villager together, admittedly. But none are official, as far as I've seen. Even me and Shulk. We've spoken a few times, but we've made no plans."

"Were you not going to?"

"The topic hasn't come up," said Lucina. "I'd like to discuss an alliance with him. You're welcome to join us, if you'd like."

"I'd gladly accept that offer," said Simon. He snorted. "It's nice to have an official invitation."

"Then welcome to our unofficial alliance."

 **South Tribe**

After another delicious breakfast cooked by Isabelle, the tribe stayed at the dying fire. Their Tribe Leader noticed several eyes flitting from him to Bayonetta, and he knew their suspicions. He said nothing. Nobody said anything.

Finally, Incineroar let out a loud yawn and said, "Alright, do I want to be the first to say it?"

Ken jumped slightly. "Oh, right, we have mouths. I thought it was a staring contest."

"You'd lose," said Mach Rider.

Ken raised an eyebrow. "I think I'd have an unfair advantage. Can't see your eyes, you know."

"Would I lie about something so trivial?"

"No, don't distract us!" said Dark Pit. "Get back to the original topic. Incineroar: go!"

"Hm?" Incineroar stretched. "What topic?"

Dark Pit sighed. "What were you going to say?"

Incineroar started picking at his teeth. He picked out a bit of food and flicked it away. "Nothing really, I just wanted to get the conversation going."

"Yes, Pittoo, you seem rather eager," said Bayonetta. "What were you so eager to discuss?"

"Don't call me Pittoo," Dark Pit muttered. But he didn't pursue the point. That, instead, fell on Shadow, who leaned forward.

"Tonight is Tribal Council. Who have you decided to eliminate, Metaknight?"

"That is something I will not discuss with you," said Metaknight. "I will not decide your votes."

"No one you want to target?" asked Shadow. "No one who you feel is bringing the tribe down? No threats, either?"

"I will not discuss that with you," Metaknight repeated sternly, eyeing him down.

Shadow stood up and motioned toward the jungle. "Perhaps in private, then? Unless you had something to hide."

"This is not a game you want to play."

"Yes, I think it's wise not to press the matter," said Chrom. "I believe there are much subtler ways than interrogating him in front of the tribe."

"Who would you discuss it with?" asked Shadow, ignoring him. "Bayonetta, perhaps?"

"No. Nobody."

"Come now, Shadow, you're being ridiculous," said Bayonetta. "Would you like to spill your secrets for the tribe to hear? Let loose your tongue."

Shadow stared at her. Then he turned to the rest of the tribe. "Bayonetta comes to his rescue, as if we didn't need more proof. These two are in an alliance."

"Brilliant deduction," said Bayonetta, clapping slowly. "I fear you've made a poor choice if you believe us to be embarrassed."

Shadow ignored her as well. "Don't flock to them for an alliance; they'll use you and discard you far before the end. They'll hold all of the power, and the rest of us would be nothing but fodder." Then he turned to Bayonetta, staring her in the eyes. "We don't fear you. You're easily toppled." Then he teleported away.

Silence after that. Everyone glanced at each other. Finally, Dark Pit muttered, "That… was not how I expected that revelation to go."

Isabelle raised a sheepish hand. "If it helps make anyone else feel better, I didn't know."

Incineroar chuckled. "Don't worry, little pup, I was clueless."

"I hadn't expected the secret to last forever," said Bayonetta with a casual shrug. "I doubt many of the alliances were secret last time, either."

"They certainly weren't," said Metaknight. "Lucario played his hand extremely quickly and took over the tribe before we were to eliminate Peach. Only the foolish were blindsided."

"Well, you don't have much say, given you were in his alliance," said Ken.

"It was an obvious play," said Metaknight.

"Because of your strength, correct?" asked Mach Rider.

"Because Lucario did not want to recruit our Tribe Leader – Link – and he wanted to recruit those who would benefit him. Given Pichu, Peach, and Mr. Game and Watch were the three outliers, it was an obvious play."

"I love listening to you talk about him," said Inkling, grinning. "Like you loved him!"

"Hush, there's plenty difference between love and respect," whispered Isabelle.

"The guy's a legend," said Dark Pit. "It's a shame he didn't win."

"You voted for him, right?" asked Incineroar.

"In the end, yes," said Metaknight. "In my eyes, Bowser didn't play as well. He made fewer enemies but fewer friends. I disliked Lucario, but it would've been a disservice to the game to choose Bowser over him."

"So, what's your opinion that Bowser won in the end?" asked Ken.

"It was a disservice," said Metaknight. "A mistake I would hope wouldn't happen twice. Whoever wins this game is one who played the best." He pointed off into the trees. "Announcing other alliances to the tribe is a poor play."

"Then he's our target?" asked Chrom. "Is that what you're suggesting?"

"I wouldn't oppose," said Bayonetta. "He spoke as if defiant."

"Well, if he's right, Tribe Leader and intelligent, powerful witch," said Ken. "That's a good team, from this unbiased man."

"As I said, I will not influence anyone's decision," said Metaknight. "Vote for whomever you feel would benefit the tribe."

"The tribe," repeated Mach Rider. "Not us as individuals."

"Of course not," said Bayonetta. "We're a tribe before we're individuals. We do not have to compete against each other. We have to defeat three other tribes who're no doubt infighting in their attempts to survive."

"Unity is noble," said Chrom. "Unfortunately, I feel it's futile."

"Eventually, it will be," said Mach Rider. "Not now."

Metaknight nodded. "Everyone else will be attempting to eliminate those who do not belong, who instigate fights, who sabotage and distract, and who are weak. Aside from Shadow, I do not see the rest of you as doing any such thing."

"You're doing a terrible job at not influencing us," said Inkling. "All I hear from you is: 'Vote for Shadow'."

"Then vote for Shadow," said Incineroar. "He made it easy for us."

"Which is strange, because he seemed much smarter than that," said Dark Pit. He shook his head. "No idea what he was thinking."

"Well, if we survive tonight, then you should ask him," said Inkling. "I bet he's got a brilliant story."

Bayonetta gave Metaknight a knowing look. "Indeed," she whispered. "Much smarter."

Metaknight glanced at the trees. He could see a black figure in the distance above the treeline, watching them. What was that figure thinking? What was his plan? He didn't accomplish his mission, whatever that was. Did he?

 **Immunity Challenge**

The tribes were called to the center of the island in the midafternoon once again. They arrived at around the same time, now used to the twisting paths that weave through the jungle. As they stood on their mats, Master Hand floated above them, circling from each tribe in turn.

"Today's Immunity Challenge, survivors, is an interesting one," their host began. He waved himself at a giant pile of coconuts that rested in a large wooden crate. "A celebration of sorts for surviving your first few days. A rare reward in addition to Immunity. What you will be doing is gathering these coconuts and placing them in the crates by your mats. You will go one Survivor at a time carrying as many as you can as fast as you can. You can only collect coconuts in one trip, and if you drop any, you cannot pick them up, so do not carry more than you can.

"There will be ten trips, but if you would like to optimize your chances of survival, allow the strongest to go more than once. However, there is a catch. The first tribe to have ten Survivors hold onto and release coconuts will call the challenge for everyone. This can mean that if a tribe gets a significant lead, then they can call their remaining tribe members forward, pick up, and drop a coconut until they've reached ten – even if that is the same member – and that will end the challenge for everyone. There is a strategy to getting an early lead."

"So the opposite remains true," said Bayonetta. "It is wise for us to use all of our stamina immediately."

"In a way, yes. However, that is only an option. We could have the challenge conclude with each tribe getting nine and one tribe getting ten. It is up to you and your strategies. So, we'll give you all a few minutes to discuss, and then we will begin."

Falco shot his hand up, and Master Hand immediately turned on him. "Yes?"

"You mentioned a reward?"

"Ah, yes, of course. The three tribes who do not lose – which is to say, the tribes who do not have the fewest number of coconuts in their crate at the end of the challenge – will be able to carry half of their coconuts back to camp to enjoy. A small feast, if you will. Nothing filling, but a treat."

"So that's what happened to all of our coconuts," said Ryu, shaking his head. "Wasted on a challenge."

The tribes huddled together to discuss strategies, and then the first four – Little Mac, Incineroar, Ridley, and Charizard – came forward.

"As expected, powerhouses first," said Master Hand. "Survivors ready? Begin!"

The four rushed forward. All but Incineroar arrived simultaneously, and they gathered as many coconuts as they could – Little Mac with four, Ridley and Charizard with five – and ran back. Little Mac slammed his into the crate and rushed forward again, while Ridley and Charizard set theirs in and stood aside for Ryu and Bowser Jr to come forward. Incineroar finally arrived, took five, and made his way back.

Little Mac arrived for a second time and took four again, while Bowser Jr started stuffing as many as he could fit into his Koopa Clown Car. Ryu gathered a hefty five as well, but as he ran back he stumbled slightly and dropped two. Incineroar managed to carry all five back, and Shadow teleported instantly. He took three, teleported back, and set his in.

"After two rounds," said Master Hand as quickly as he could. "North with eight; South with eight; East with eight; West with five but Bowser Jr has about twelve in his car."

"Is that legal?" asked Falco.

"None of them have touched the ground, so yes," said Master Hand, as Bowser Jr arrived at the crate and started sliding coconuts into the crate. "We'll allow survivors to carry telekinetically. I see no reason to disallow this strategy."

Bowser Jr managed to fit ten in the crate, and with the obvious strategy spontaneously discovered, he drove his car back to the pile. Little Mac again had already run forward, gathered another four, and threw his in twice by the time Bowser Jr arrived. Meanwhile, Mach Rider ran to the pile and took five, and King K Rool slowly charged and grabbed five.

Little Mac threw his into the crate and ran again. Mach Rider threw his five in, and Ken took his place. King K Rool set his five safely down, and Mewtwo teleported to the pile. Ken took five, dropped none, and tagged Bayonetta in. Mewtwo took four telekinetically, teleported back, and substituted in Rosalina, who flew forward. Bowser Jr finally threw in his second pile of twelve, although only nine made it this time.

"Little Mac just arrived with his fifth round," said Master Hand. "This leaves the totals at twenty for the North; eighteen for the South; seventeen for the East; and a whopping twenty-four for the West as Bowser Jr is driving his car again."

Although his tribe protested, Little Mac ignored them and ran for his sixth. Bayonetta grabbed just two and ran back; Rosalina managed to gather three, and Bowser Jr arrived at the pile to grab another dozen.

Little Mac slammed another four into the crate, stumbled forward, and collapsed, exhausted. Isaac and Corrin grabbed him and carried him back to the mat while Falco sprinted to take his place.

"You did well," whispered Corrin. "Greninja, help?"

"Not slimy water, please," Little Mac whispered, but Greninja pressurized the air to create a small water shuriken and gently placed it in his mouth. Little Mac struggled, but he swallowed the water and closed his eyes. "Thanks."

Chrom grabbed another two for the South Tribe, while Wii Fit Trainer managed to stuff four in her arms. Bowser Jr placed ten in his crate and came for another round. Falco grabbed two and ran back.

"The North Tribe has reached seven trips, and they currently have twenty-six; the South Tribe has just hit six trips with twenty-two; the East Tribe has six trips as well with twenty-four; and the West Tribe has only four trips but a significant lead of thirty-four."

At hearing that, Shadow pushed Metaknight aside and teleported to the pile. Richter had already run forward, so Mewtwo couldn't respond for the East Tribe. Meanwhile, Falco had gone for his second trip, and Bowser Jr drove for another. Shadow arrived instantly, grabbed two, and teleported, set his in the crate, and teleported back to the pile. By the time he'd done it twice, Falco threw his in his crate for an eighth trip.

Meanwhile, Richter had managed to grab four coconuts and started toward his tribe. He felt a sudden lightheadedness, and he stumbled forward. He slid against the dirt and sent all of his coconuts flying.

"Get back to us!" King K Rool shouted. "Hurry, you fool!"

Richter pulled himself up, seeing blackness swallow his vision, and he coughed through a dry throat. What happened to him? Why is he so weak?

Meanwhile, Falco had come for a ninth time with another two, Shadow had come back and forth once again, and Bowser Jr had shoved another eight into his crate.

When Shadow teleported, the other tribes gave up. They'd been keeping count. Richter finally arrived at his tribe's mat, and Mewtwo teleported to the pile. He glared at Shadow, who gave him a smirk. Mewtwo tried to gather as many as he could, but Shadow merely teleported back to his mat with a single coconut and tossed it away, not bothering to aim at the crate.

When he saw this, Master Hand announced, "The South Tribe has swiftly reached their tenth trip! All coconuts must be set down. No more can be added." Mewtwo set his in the pile, Falco tossed his back, and Bowser Jr tossed his into the dirt. Master Hand floated over every crate while several Miis tailed him, tallying. After a few minutes of silence as everyone recovered from their runs, the Miis returned to Master Hand.

"The final tally: The North Tribe has thirty; the South Tribe has thirty; the West Tribe has forty-two! These are your three winners, and they will take to their tribes half the number."

The respective tribes cheered and congratulated their heroes. The East Tribe, the odd ones out, waited for Master Hand to announce their fate. "Yes, unfortunately, with Richter's fall, East Tribe, you've only gathered twenty-four. You'll be following me to Tribal Council tonight, and the survivors will arrive at camp tomorrow without a reward. Unfortunate, but that is the way of Survivor. So, if you will, follow me."

While the winners continued their celebration, the East Tribe left the clearing empty-handed, knowing they were about to lose one of their own.

 **Tribal Council**

The tribe arrived single file, each collecting a torch from outside the ruins. They lit the torches alight and stabbed them into the dirt as they sat along the two rows of logs. Master Hand floated at a wooden podium across from them, illuminated by the yellow embers.

"Welcome to your first Tribal Council, East Tribe," said Master Hand. "Tonight, there are ten, but once the votes are cast, there will only be nine remaining. The torches in front of you represent life, and as the light is snuffed out, so too are your chances of becoming the Ultimate Survivor."

Some Survivors studied their torches carefully. Pac-Man dipped his torch back into the fire to relight it, giving Master Hand a cheeky smile.

"Didn't want to die, you know?"

"As is standard, I'd like to ask you all a few questions about your tribe. The challenges you've faced. Your opinion of your tribemates," said Master Hand. "No matter what agreements you've made with your alliances, nothing is set in stone until the votes are cast. Anything you'd like to reveal, now is your time to make your voice heard."

Silence followed this, so Master Hand continued, "Very well. I will initiate. Mewtwo, as the returning veteran, how do you feel this tribe compares to your old?"

"This tribe is far more competent," said Mewtwo. "Further, it has a strong leader to help them along."

"An extremely strong leader," agreed Master Hand. "One we've had to nerf twice in order to compete fairly. How has your chip been treating you?"

"Fine," said Mewtwo. "I am used to my limited powers."

"No mind reading, right?"

"I've never mind read in either competition," was Mewtwo's wooden reply.

Master Hand snorted, somehow. "Yes, of course. Still, if you're uncomfortable, we can always arrange a modification. We don't want to burden you with a massive metal helmet like last time."

"That ridiculous thing?" said Pac-Man, snickering. "What a brilliant decision to completely destroy all his chances last time."

"Robin, how do you view your tribe?" asked Master Hand.

"I'd like to believe we'll get along well enough," said Robin. "However, I believe some are attempting to sabotage the tribe."

"Is that right? Do others share the sentiment?"

A few nodded. Master Hand focused on one. "What do you think, Ryu?"

"It's simple: we're being strangled. Wii Fit Trainer has taken it upon herself to limit our water intake."

"I'd like to argue that," said Wii Fit Trainer. "I've given everyone the water they need in order to keep strong-"

"Then why have I felt so weak these past couple days?" asked Richter.

"-While balancing our limited water supply," she finished.

"You don't believe your weakness is just an inability to adapt to this environment?" asked Geno.

"Nonsense," said Richter. "I've got all the signs of dehydration."

"Then drink more water," said Ryu.

"I'd love to," said Richter. "But when I tried, Wii Fit Trainer denied me."

"I gave you exactly-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Richter shouted. "Look, I need more. That's all. I need enough to survive. We all do. We don't need you to give us what you think, because you're clearly thinking wrong."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," said Wii Fit Trainer.

"Are you?" asked Ridley. "It seems you're the saboteur we've been speaking of."

"Saboteur?" repeated Master Hand. "How do you suppose?"

"She's taken control of our water supply" said Ryu. "None of us asked her to do it. But when we've been at meals, she gives us half a cup of water, which isn't enough to keep us healthy. As a fitness instructor, she should be well aware of how much water we need, but she refuses to give us enough."

"The water wells are open for everyone," said Master Hand. "No one has sole control. Anyone can drink when they wish."

"This is a problem of complacency," said Mewtwo. "Hence why I've refused to build shelters and cook food for them all. They let a single person dictate what they get for the day."

Something clicked in Richter's head. He looked at King K Rool, who grinned at him. "Control of water?" He repeated.

King K Rool shushed him silently.

"Richter?" Master Hand asked. "Is that why you think you fell today? Because you were dehydrated?"

Richter blinked, tearing his attention away from King K Rool. "Well, yes, I guess. I should've asked for another glass like some of the others. My mistake. But I-"

"I'd also like to interject and say our plan was not optimized," said Robin. "We should've let Mewtwo teleport back and forth."

"Agreed," said Geno. "It would've been the best plan."

"Yes, but as I said before, you let a single player dictate your game," said Mewtwo. "I refuse to do that again. I could've guaranteed us an easy victory. I refused."

"Because you're just that nice of a guy, right?" asked Pac-Man.

"Because you are stronger than that," said Mewtwo. "You do not need me to win every challenge for you. I will not do that."

"Wise words from your Tribe Leader," said Master Hand. "I believe that's plenty of discussion for today. A lot of interesting opinions shared. We'll see if it's impacted your votes. Please, one-by-one, write your votes and place them in the voting urn. Let's let Mewtwo go first."

Mewtwo went up to vote.

"You are the true saboteur."

Rosalina went up to vote.

Geno went up to vote.

Ryu went up to vote.

"Do not believe you're safe because of your status."

Ridley went up to vote.

King K Rool went up to vote.

Robin went up to vote.

Wii Fit Trainer went up to vote.

Richter went up to vote.

"You think you're clever. You revealed far too much."

Pac-Man went up to vote.

When Pac-Man returned to his seat, Master Hand collected the voting urn and set it on the podium. He opened it up and looked at the tribe. "When the votes are read, the decision is final. The player with the most votes must exist Tribal Council immediately." He paused. "I'll read the votes."

He pulled out the first vote and flipped it over. "The first vote is for Wii Fit Trainer."

Wii Fit Trainer barely reacted, keeping a smile.

"The second vote is for Wii Fit Trainer." A pause. "As is the third." Then he pulled out a new name. "The fourth is for King K Rool. As is the fifth. The score is 2-3."

King K Rool glanced at Richter, who shot him an accusing glare. Then he looked at Ridley, who didn't acknowledge him. Wii Fit Trainer stared solely at Master Hand, keeping that smile.

"The sixth is for Wii Fit Trainer. As is the seventh. The eighth. And the ninth. The tenth and final vote is for Geno. With a score of 7-2-1, Wii Fit Trainer, you've been eliminated from Super Smash Bros: Survivor. Please bring me your torch."

Wii Fit Trainer stood up, took her torch, and set it down next to Master Hand. Master Hand placed two fingers onto the flame to snuff it out. Wii Fit Trainer gave the tribe a large wave.

"Good luck to you all! Never stop believing in yourselves!" Then she disappeared into the darkness.

"A much better farewell than last time," said Master Hand. "Although it seems like many of you held an identical opinion. Hopefully you're able to settle your water dilemma in time for the next Reward Challenge. Until then, have a safe trip, Survivors. I hope not to see you here again anytime soon."

With that, the remaining Survivors took their torches and left Tribal Council, feeling simultaneous heaviness and relief in their hearts.

* * *

"What a shame I couldn't compete longer," said Wii Fit Trainer in an overview as credits played. "Poor King K Rool, though. His plan didn't work. I hope he isn't eliminated anytime soon. I'd like for him and my fellow survivors to make it as far as they can. Go East Tribe!"


	4. Days 4 and 5: Corruption Spreads

**East Tribe**

The tribe reached camp and set their burnt-out torches in the sand. Ryu grabbed Pac-Man to gather food, leaving the others sitting around the fire.

"That was necessary," said Robin, feeling the heaviness in the air. "She was sabotaging us, making us weaker. We had no time to talk her down."

"Oh, we had plenty of time," said Richter, rubbing his forehead. "Had an entire day once we discovered it. But we didn't."

"No," said Ridley. "We didn't. We chose our victim."

"I wish I'd spoken with her," Rosalina whispered. "I never understood her reasons."

"Sabotage seems as valid a reason as any," said Geno.

"It doesn't seem like her," said Rosalina.

Richter gave King K Rool a glare. The crocodile pretended not to notice, but Robin did. "Is there something you'd like to share with the tribe?"

"A bit of a suspicion, really," said Richter. "Just a hunch based off what I was told our first day here."

"No need for any kind of rumors, now," said King K Rool.

That deflection got the others' attention. Rosalina eyed him carefully. "What rumor are you speaking about?"

"Hm? No rumor in particular, really," said King K Rool. His eyes darted around, finding Ridley, finding Mewtwo, finding no help. "Look, what's done is done. Why reflect on our choices when we can all learn from this and move on?"

"Because it doesn't add up," said Robin. "Why Wii Fit Trainer would've acted the way she did. Going against her very nature."

"Didn't we all discuss those questions yesterday?" asked King K Rool. "You keep going in circles with your suspicions."

"I assumed she was acting alone," said Rosalina.

"As far as I know, she was," said King K Rool. When Rosalina kept her accusatory look, he huffed. "One look from Richter's all that's going to convince you that she was working with me, is that it? I'd never work with her."

"And there's the lie," said Richter. "One look, really? You woke me up yesterday with your water plan with Wii Fit Trainer at your side."

"My water plan was stupid, as you agreed. Nothing to do with what happened. I dropped it as soon as the third person told me to."

"Who were those three people?" asked Robin.

King K Rool pointed. "Well, Richter was the first. Told him day one, and he disagreed instantly. Mewtwo was the second, and he also disagreed."

"Yes, it was a foolish plan," said Mewtwo. "One I did not expect to come from you."

"Too evil?" said Geno.

"Too easily defeated," said Mewtwo. "His plans have never been great, but the plan of refusing us water would've been toppled swiftly."

"It wouldn't have if a majority had agreed with me," muttered King K Rool. "My plan depended on numbers which I didn't have."

"So, from what I've gathered, your plan was to restrict our water supply?" asked Robin. "Is that accurate?"

"Would've had a majority with all the power," said King K Rool. "Instant domination."

"No one would have gone through with that," said Rosalina. "That is a despicable plan!"

King K Rool sighed. "I'm sure a few would've."

"Maybe the most deplorable," said Robin, shaking his head. "Though you'd have to have a sharp tongue to convince a majority of such a plan."

"Especially this early," said Richter. "Nine people against one of you. Good luck with that."

"If I had a majority, it would've been six against four," said King K Rool. "More manageable numbers."

"Which was impossible," said Richter.

"I know that now."

"Should've realized that before you opened your big crocodile mouth."

"That is enough," said Rosalina. "King K Rool, who was the third in your plan?"

Before King K Rool could respond, Ryu and Pac-Man arrived with food in hand. Ryu eyed his tribemates carefully, while Pac-Man immediately slapped some meat on a pan and held it above the fire.

"Have we missed something?" Pac-Man asked. He sighed. "This is why I hate gathering food. Entire plotlines get revealed in just a few minutes!"

"King K Rool just revealed to us that his initial plan was to prevent us from getting water," said Geno. "A familiar plan, if you realize."

Ryu gave the crocodile a dark look. "Yes. Far too familiar."

"And I explained to them," said King K Rool quickly. "That I abandoned that plan. More savvy players than me gave me good advice, to which I listened. That's the end of my involvement."

Richter shook his head. "You keep lying about that. You woke me up with Wii Fit Trainer. She was involved in the plan."

"Was she the third person?" asked Rosalina.

"Obviously not," said Geno. "Since she performed an extremely similar strategy."

"Yeah, she made us thirsty," said Pac-Man, shaking a fist at the air. "The gall of the woman!"

"Make jokes of that," said Geno. "When you're dying of thirst."

"I'd be too busy dying of thirst to make jokes about dying of thirst," said Pac-Man.

"A brilliant deduction."

"She wasn't," said King K Rool. "Ridley was."

Eyes turned to Ridley, who shrugged. "Would you expect me to risk myself being aligned with a plan like that?"

"Honestly, I would expect you to be the one for it," said Robin.

"I've a reputation for ruthlessness, not stupidity," said Ridley. "King K Rool's plan was idiotic. I talked him out of it, but it seemed Wii Fit Trainer didn't take my advice to heart."

That last remark got Mewtwo's attention. "Wii Fit Trainer was with you?"

"After King K Rool dragged her away from Richter, I was their next victim to listen to their plan. Wii Fit Trainer was far too eager to just be a peon; she kept interrupting whenever King K Rool explained. I half-expected them to reveal it was her plan at the end given her excitement. But, no, it was this poor reptile before us."

King K Rool caught on quickly. "To be fair, after being repeatedly told no twice in a row, I was pretty disheartened."

"Yes, it didn't take much convincing," said Ridley. "Wii Fit Trainer, on the other hand, didn't listen. Her mistake."

The tribe paused after this explanation, with the sizzling of meat being the only sounds to fill the air. Finally, Rosalina spoke, "So, it was her plan at the end."

"I still feel King K Rool is responsible for manipulating her," said Robin. "I don't think we should take that fact lightly."

"And the fact that he wanted to take water away from us in the first place," said Richter.

"I learned from my mistake," said King K Rool. "I'll take some of that responsibility, but she took my plan and ran with it. I didn't manipulate her. She was far too eager."

"Far too eager," repeated Mewtwo, slowly.

"That sounds like her," said Rosalina quietly. She nodded. "Very well. I'm satisfied with that explanation."

The others nodded as well. Mewtwo kept his gaze fixed on King K Rool, who refused to return the gaze, and the latter refused to look at Ridley, either. It was a clever lie to deflect blame away from them. For now, they seemed to be in the clear.

They finished cooking, ate, said their goodbyes, and slept away their exhaustion.

 **Day 4**

 **North Tribe**

Most of the tribe woke each other up as the sun crested over the horizon. They gathered food and water, cooked, and distributed meals for all but Dark Samus – who had disappeared – and Little Mac – who snored in his bed. Megaman helped cook and watched them eat.

"Say, don't you think it's unfair to let Little Mac sleep through his meal?" The Blue Bomber asked, holding the plate. "It might get cold."

"We let him sleep through the meal prep," said Falco.

"No, Megaman's right," said Daisy, taking the plate. She walked over to Little Mac and shook him awake. He snorted loudly and opened his eyes. "Morning. Here's a meal."

"Oh?" Little Mac rubbed his eyes. "You're the best, thanks." He raised his head and saw everyone gathered around the fire. "Oh, you guys cooked for me?"

"As thanks for a fantastic job last night," said Isaac. "You carried us through that challenge."

"And you passed out before you could eat," said Daisy.

"You couldn't even enjoy our reward," said Isaac. "Well, we saved a few coconuts for breakfast."

"Shouldn't have insisted on helping carry the basket," said Palutena.

"You pushed yourself too hard," said Corrin, shaking her head. "I wish you stopped earlier."

"It was a good workout," said Little Mac dismissively. "I was best suited for the challenge."

"Can't argue with that," said Falco. "I was exhausted after my second trip. Couldn't imagine doing another four or five more."

Little Mac tried to get to his feet, but he stumbled and caught Daisy for support. She helped him walk over to the tribe, and Corrin moved to sit next to him to catch him.

"That's about how I'd be if I'd done four or five more," muttered Falco.

"Dark Samus left us again?" asked Little Mac, craning his neck to look around.

"No one's seen her since last night," said Palutena.

"Can't you sense her?"

Palutena waved her hand over to the jungle. "She's somewhere to the east," she replied.

"Not very accurate," said Duck Hunt. "Thought you could detect evil."

Palutena considered him carefully. "I'm not in Skyworld. That's where I'm at my strongest."

"And, to be fair, that's more accurate than the rest of us," said Isaac.

"No, I could sniff her out," said Duck Hunt. "Want to see? I can do it!"

"We're fine," said Corrin. "We're better if she's away."

Duck Hunt glared at her. "No, we're not! I can find her!"

"Duck Hunt, please," Corrin whispered. "Don't."

But Duck Hunt leapt off his seat, sniffed near Dark Samus' favorite tree, and lurched back. "Oh… I've got her scent."

"Come back, Duck Hunt," Isaac called. "There's no need!"

"Let him go," said Greninja. "At least we will know what she's doing."

That remark got a few stern looks, but Duck Hunt nodded rapidly at the approval. "I'll scout her out!" He cried and jumped through the trees."

"Honestly, it's pointless," said Megaman. "She can't do anything when she's on her own."

"Accurate," said Greninja. "But it's best to know the enemy's actions in order to counter."

"If she's planning to blow us up, I'd want to know," said Falco.

That seemed to dissuade the others from arguing, but Palutena gave the frog a curious look. Greninja returned the look, seemingly communicating through his eyes. She couldn't read the look; she could only assume there was a secondary plan to let Duck Hunt roam.

* * *

Duck Hunt didn't have to travel far. The scent grew strong extremely quickly, the smell of evil, of death. It was horrible. Awful. But strong. Very strong. Easy to track.

He saw the Prime floating next to a tree, staring at the ground. He approached carefully, crouching, his duck friend primed and ready to strike if needed. He slid against the ground as he tried to peek at the object of her eye.

Then she turned sharply, and he let out a yelp. The duck quacked quietly and bounced on his head, striking a threatening pose.

Dark Samus didn't look worried. Or anything. "You've ventured far. Is there a reason?"

"Tracking."

"You've found me."

Duck Hunt nodded slowly. Neither of them moved, but he felt like fleeing. "What are you doing?"

"Planning," said Dark Samus. "What other objective is there?"

"What are you planning? The others want to know."

"They will know soon." Dark Samus raised her hand and beckoned. Duck Hunt stared at the arm, feeling a strange compulsion to approach. The duck grabbed him and tried to pull him away, but he was too strong for his friend and sat down right across from her. "Tell me, what are your thoughts of your tribemates? How many of them do you trust?"

"All of them!" Duck Hunt said proudly.

"Is that right? Truly, all of them?"

Duck Hunt stared at that visor, wondering what to say. Yes, of course! All of them were his friends! And then he remembered Corrin, and then he realized she didn't trust him. And then he remembered Falco agreeing. And then he remembered everyone meeting in secret without him. Everyone but Little Mac, and Megaman, and Dark Samus. They didn't trust him.

His eyes dropped and he whimpered slightly. "I don't know… I just trust a few of you."

Dark Samus slowly nodded. "It is a wise thought. You cannot trust everyone, as must as you would like. Only trust the few who would never betray you."

"Like you?" Duck Hunt asked, tilting his head. His friend shook his feathered head quickly, quacked at him to ignore her, but he knew his friend was wrong about her.

"Like me," said Dark Samus. "I know they've met to eliminate me, but I've made no motions against them. I feel it necessary to retaliate. Would you not agree?"

"Yeah! You've done nothing wrong!" On his head, his friend quacked in disbelief.

"I am pleased you see it my way. We shall bring a few others to our fold. Some other outcasts. We'll ensure that our alliance destroys theirs."

"Great idea! I can't wait to tell them!"

"No. Tell only one or two who you trust the most."

"But that doesn't leave much," said Duck Hunt quietly. "Little Mac? Megaman?"

"Little Mac, yes. Please bring him if you can. I do not believe it is wise to come to him in front of the others; they will lie to him."

"That's right! They'll lie! Don't worry, I'll bring him." And with that, Duck Hunt bounded away.

* * *

Palutena grabbed Greninja after their breakfast. "May I ask why you sent Duck Hunt away? You and I both know what could happen."

"Yes, but this corruption will be far more obvious," said Greninja.

"But the others are already voting for her in our next Tribal Council," Palutena whispered. "They don't need proof."

"They are not convinced that Megaman has been corrupted, as you and I believe. If Duck Hunt's personality is shifted completely, then that certainly will be proof for everyone."

Palutena shook her head. "Again, this doesn't help our case against Dark Samus; we already have the majority."

"A precaution, then," said Greninja. "Once Dark Samus is eliminated, I fear her corruption may last. If Megaman is truly infected, then his performance may be affected. I do not wish for him to be eliminated because he simply spoke with her. I wish for this tribe to stand with us and allow for he and – likely – Duck Hunt to be cured."

Palutena hesitated. "That's… honorable. How likely do you think it is that they'd be cured?"

"With all of us calling for it, hopefully likely," said Greninja. "I wish I could say for sure."

"You're okay with using Duck Hunt as bait?"

"He will not be a threat," said Greninja. "He is better used like this, to help the rest. It is better he is corrupted alone to alert us all, rather than all of us be corrupted."

Palutena studied him carefully. She couldn't hear regret in his voice, but she knew he didn't speak callously. "A necessary sacrifice, then?"

"Hopefully not a sacrifice," said Greninja with a slight chuckle. "If that's the case, we're in far more trouble than I anticipated."

 **West Tribe**

Villager felt a sharp shove into his side, and he woke up with a gasp of surprise. He blinked, looking at the dawn, and realized he could hear giggling behind him. He slowly turned around and saw the Chorus Kids grinning at him.

"Morning, leader," they said. "It's time for a meeting!"

"Meeting?" Villager echoed sleepily. He looked at the others still sleeping in their beds. None missing. "What kind of meeting?"

"An alliance meeting, duh?" The Chorus Kids giggled. "Come, come! We want to announce our plan now that we have the majority."

Villager vaguely recalled his inadvertent agreement. "Hold on, guys, we need to talk about that." He paused, wondering when his sleep-rattled brain would think of a good argument. "Who's in the alliance, again?"

"Us, you, Bowser Jr, Lucina, and Charizard."

"Uh huh… but Lucina's over there." Villager pointed at the sleeping woman, looked around, and saw Charizard's flame flickering atop the sand. "Charizard's over there." He realized he saw Bowser Jr sleeping as well. "And Bowser Jr's there."

"Well, duh, we haven't woken them up yet." The Chorus Kids shook their heads in disbelief. "We wanted to be polite and wake you up first, leader, so you can start a plan!"

As the Chorus Kids turned to leave, Villager grabbed one of the three. The other two stopped in place, seemingly frozen. They turned around. "Let go of us, please."

Villager let go. "Bowser Jr doesn't know about this meeting?"

The Chorus Kids shook their heads. "We're going to surprise him. He'll be so pleased!"

"Or cranky," Villager muttered. He rubbed his forehead. "There's no need to make any plans this early. No one is in danger of getting eliminated anytime soon. Don't wake people up at dawn for no reason."

"We have a reason. We need to make-"

"No," said Villager sternly. "We don't. We need to sleep. Don't make plans without Bowser Jr, and don't wake me up at dawn. Got it?"

The Chorus Kids stared at him for a moment, and then they shook their heads. "Okay. Good night."

"Night." Villager watched them walk away sadly, and then he lay back down in his bed. What a nightmare. He didn't know how he'd break it to them that he had no intention of staying in this 'alliance' of theirs.

* * *

Within the next hour, the others woke up far more naturally. Shulk sat by the campfire stoking the flames and cooking a small piece of meat for himself, and Lucina came over and sat down next to him.

"Morning," he said, smiling. "No food?"

Lucina shook her head. "I'll wait until you're done."

"Oh, no need to wait. Enough room on the fire for more than one of us."

Lucina nodded, but she didn't move. She watched the fire for a few more moments, and then she said, "Say, have you spoken with Simon much?"

"Simon of Belmont fame?" Shulk asked.

"The one and only," Lucina replied with a smirk.

"I did, actually."

"He and I spoke last night, actually, before the challenge." Lucina paused, considering the flames. "I invited him into an alliance."

"He accepted, I'm sure."

Lucina nodded. "He included you, as well."

"I'm flattered."

Lucina perked up. "So, you accept, then?"

Shulk took his meat off the fire and poked it, judging the texture. "Of course, Lucina. I don't think there was any doubt in the matter." He nodded at the pan and slid the food onto a wooden plate, and then he handed the pan to her. "It's good to hear Simon is with us."

Lucina took the pan and stood up. "I suppose I'll wash this, then."

Shulk blinked, taken aback, but Lucina smiled. "Enjoy your meal. I'm glad to hear we're both in agreement."

"Yeah… glad to hear," Shulk muttered, blushing slightly. "If you want, I could-"

But Lucina waved the pan and took it over to the ocean to wash it, refusing to hear another word about it.

* * *

Banjo found Charizard cooking his own meal on his own. The lizard saw them approach and gave them a slow nod, and Kazooie popped her head out of the backpack to wave.

"Morning, Charry!" Kazooie said. "Don't want to share the fire?"

"No."

Kazooie rested on Banjo's head. "That's a shame. Not even if we ask nicely?"

Charizard snorted in annoyance. "The answer will always be no."

"What if it's just popcorn?" asked Kazooie. "Just a couple minutes, and your tail will smell like delicious popcorn!"

Charizard lowered his gaze to the bear. "Your friend is one more snark away from getting roasted on my tail as well."

Banjo nodded quickly. "Heard."

"'Friend' is a loose term," Kazooie muttered as Banjo stuffed her back into his backpack.

When she was safely put away, Banjo grinned cheesily. "So, why are you on your own?"

Charizard waved a lazy hand at the others around camp. "It's better for my head if I stay far away from the child and the annoying triplets."

Banjo chuckled. "Oh, them. Yeah, they've been making the rounds, apparently. Villager's part of their alliance."

Charizard chucked the meat into his mouth and chewed. "Where'd you hear that?"

"From the Chorus Kids' many mouths. Bowser Jr was trying to recruit us when the trio interrupted us, announced Villager said yes, and then they ran away to plan who knows what."

Charizard finished chewing and swallowed in thought. "Villager does seem like he'd be able to tolerate those annoying voices."

"You really think he's part of them?"

"No. He also doesn't seem like an idiot, and only an idiot would agree to an alliance with them."

After Charizard closed his mouth, Bowser Jr drove slowly by. He gave Banjo a shifty look and pointed at Charizard. "Secret meeting, later. Okay, partner?" Then he drove away.

Charizard blinked, and Kazooie popped out of the backpack, unable to resist. "Looks like you're part of their alliance, idiot." Immediately, Banjo sprinted away, but Charizard was too dumbfounded to react.

* * *

Cloud and Simon happened to be nearby collecting firewood when they overheard Bowser Jr's exclusive invitation. They watched him drive by, staring suspiciously at them, and disappear into the trees.

"I'll admit, I didn't expect such a brazen move," said Simon.

"No?" Cloud asked. "Seems standard for him. Charizard told me all about their pestering the other night. I guess this is them capitalizing on it."

"Surely Charizard isn't actually with them."

"Of course not. He despises them."

Simon nodded. "And you?"

"I think he's indifferent about me," said Cloud with a shrug. "Maybe he feels we bonded after our mutual exile on the first day."

"Your opinion of Bowser Jr and the Chorus Kids."

"Indifferent." Cloud added, "Although, if you'd ask my opinion of a lot of you, I'd say indifferent. Not because I don't care, but because I don't know your strategies enough to judge you."

"I'd say Bowser Jr and the Chorus Kids have made their strategies clear to everyone," said Simon.

Cloud considered that for a moment. "I suppose. They haven't really read the tribe correctly. They asked the wrong people to join them. Though, I guess there aren't any 'right' people here."

"That I'd have to agree with," said Simon. "I believe they revealed themselves too quickly."

"To be fair, they're extremely impatient. I doubt they realize how long eighty days truly is."

"No," said Simon with a chuckle. He considered Cloud for a moment. "If you'd ask my opinion, I'd believe that Shulk and Lucina have a strong potential alliance."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What about them tells you that?"

Simon nodded at them sitting by the fire, laughing as Lucina cooked her meal. "They have bonded quickly. Both are strong swordsmen. They could rival you."

"I'd agree with you there."

"And they would likely come up with strong strategies to bring an alliance to the finale," said Simon. "You would be an important inclusion."

Cloud nodded slowly, understanding the invitation. Unfortunately, an alliance of four meant excluding two people who he had been bonding with.

Simon seemed to read his thoughts. "Do you already have an alliance?"

"No. Nothing official. Shulk already thought to invite me. Interesting that he'd try again."

Simon simply nodding, keeping secret the fact neither of his alliance members knew about this.

"Give me time to weigh my options," said Cloud. "Given the presence of Bowser Jr and the Chorus Kids, I don't think there's any pressure. They've made themselves easy targets."

"This offer isn't forever," said Simon. "If you take too long, we may extend it to others."

"I understand." Cloud returned to his firewood, and Simon left him in thought.

 **East Tribe**

Richter awoke early, having experienced little but pangs of regret in his sleep. He rubbed tired eyes and sighed quietly to himself. He should've spoken up. Both during Tribal Council and last night after Ridley spoke. He'd guessed the whole story long ago, and he knew Ridley was lying to keep King K Rool from taking the blame.

He should've said something, refuted the lie, but he had no proof, and Ridley fixed any holes in the story. Damn it. Wii Fit Trainer's elimination was not his fault – he knew that as well – but King K Rool should've been eliminated instead. She shouldn't have been the scapegoat.

He pulled himself out of bed and stretched. He could feel a pair of eyes on him. Could feel the stares. He glanced around casually, looking for something in the shadows. He hoped it was one of the two. He wanted them to threaten him, to give him ammunition. He wasn't afraid.

Instead, in the trees, he saw pure brown pupils illuminated by porcelain white. He met the eyes and walked closer, and the eyes slowly disappeared. He followed them into the brush, and the puppet stood in a clearing.

"Oh, right, you don't sleep, I'm assuming," said Richter.

Geno didn't react to that remark. Instead, he said, "You believe King K Rool is to blame."

The puppet apparently read his thoughts. "I'd hoped everyone would've come to that conclusion."

"They did, but Ridley convinced them otherwise."

Richter sighed. "I can't believe that's all it took."

"Ridley's a cunning, deceptive beast," said Geno. "He knew his lie long before last night. Additionally, the others do not want to cause dissonance so soon into the competition."

"Wasn't that exactly what King K Rool and Ridley were trying to do?"

"Only the crocodile," said Geno. "If we were to lose the next challenge as well, they would be eliminated by default. If you believe the same as me, then we are to convince the others not to side with them no matter what they offer."

"Should be easy enough," said Richter with a shrug.

But Geno lifted himself off the ground and floated at eye level with him. "I will repeat myself: Ridley is a cunning, deceptive beast. We cannot underestimate King K Rool either, despite his initial idiocy. The others' unwillingness to disrupt the tribe may cause them to listen to those two. Despite being starved yesterday, they did not confront Wii Fit Trainer despite discussing it openly."

"Yeah, that was annoying," Richter muttered.

"You were part of it," said Geno, sternly. "You collapsed because you were dehydrated, did you not?"

Richter winced. He'd hoped they'd forgotten about his mistake. He felt he was lucky they didn't blame him for their loss. "I did."

"Yet you did not get more water, even as you saw Wii Fit Trainer refill your cup just halfway."

"I underestimated my thirst."

Geno slowly shook his head. "Passivity will get you eliminated. Ridley will know he is a threat. He will not hesitate. We cannot either."

* * *

The others woke up not long later. Pac-Man found Robin staring at the ocean and skipped up to him. Robin noticed him approach and gave him a curious nod.

"Morning!" Pac-Man said, smiling brightly. "How do you feel about our chances now?"

"Whose chances?" Robin asked.

Pac-Man pointed at him and then at himself. "You and me, together, working out?" When Robin visibly recoiled, he shook his head. "The tribe, you ridiculous bird! With Wii Fit Trainer gone."

"Well, we shouldn't have many more water troubles," Robin reasoned after recovering. "I believe Mewtwo personally has set to deciding that. As far as strength goes, I don't believe she was our strongest, but I don't believe she was a weak link."

"What a great non-answer," Pac-Man said, shaking his head. "Come on, tactician. Better or worse."

"Better. Ultimately, she caused too many problems."

"So, who's the next to cause problems?" Pac-Man asked. "Who're we taking out next?"

Robin blinked, looking around. He'd asked so loudly. Others were giving them curious looks. Ryu started to walk over. "Why must you ask such questions?"

Ryu stood over Pac-Man, arms crossed. "Mind if I join your conversation?"

Pac-Man swung around on his heels. "Not at all!" He said, all smiles. "Want to weigh in? Who're we taking out next?"

"If you're not careful: you."

Pac-Man gasped. "How could you?" He demanded, still smiling as if everyone was in on the joke. "I'm a valuable member of this team!"

"Tribe," said Robin. "They're careful about their terminology here."

"What have you done except get eliminated in the first competition?" asked Ryu.

"I gave us points in the reward challenge-"

"Which we lost," said Robin.

"-and I would've given us coconuts if Richter hadn't fallen on his face," Pac-Man finished, shaking his head. "But he gave us a horrible loss."

"He wasn't to blame," said Robin. "We all know the true cause."

"Do you?" asked Pac-Man. He tilted his head. "I thought King K Rool was the culprit."

Robin sighed. "Yes, he instigated Wii Fit Trainer, but she carried out the plan without his permission."

"Did she, now?"

"Did you not listen last night?" asked Ryu, sternly. "Were you too preoccupied with your own little world?"

"You should be careful," said Pac-Man with a slight sigh. "Your words hurt a lot, Ryu." He turned back to Robin. "Whose word are you trusting, eh? Ridley's?"

Robin hesitated. "He gave a valid alibi for King K Rool."

Pac-Man inched closer. "Come on, now, you're trusting Ridley."

"It's unfair to judge his character," said Robin. "He could be lying, which he's wont to do, but he also has little respect for others. If he's lying, he's lying for King K Rool, which makes little sense given their indifference toward each other."

Pac-Man's smile turned sly. "You're giving him too much credit, you know."

Robin shrugged. "Perhaps. I'm cautious about him, I'll have you know, but I do not want to misjudge him and his strategy before I've seen it."

"It's happening right now."

"Perhaps. We'll see."

Pac-Man sighed and turned back to Ryu. "He's lost. Surely you're suspicious!"

"I distrust you."

"Glad to hear, pal." He patted Ryu's shoulder and started to walk away. "Good to know I'm the sanest one here."

Ryu snorted. "Only a fool would stake that claim."

Robin nodded slightly. "Although, a fool is sometimes the one to speak the harshest truths."

"So, you believe him, then?"

"His concerns are valid. I will not join an alliance with Ridley, but I won't eliminate him simply because of his past." Robin smiled slightly. "Especially because he may have the greatest strategy of us all."

* * *

Rosalina floated through the jungle until she came across Mewtwo meditating by himself. She waved her wand and smiled, and Mewtwo let out a short breath of annoyance.

"Good morning!" Rosalina said cheerfully. "May I ask why you're so far away from the others?"

"To concentrate," said Mewtwo, feeling a slight pain in his head. "Others' voices disrupt that."

"Is there something I can help with?" She asked. "Other than leave you in silence, because I'd like your opinion."

Mewtwo opened his eyes and stood up. "What opinion?"

"Of the others."

"That is information I will not give."

"I see," Rosalina said quietly. "May I ask why?"

"Information is power," said Mewtwo. "Whatever I tell you could be used against me."

"A fair point. However, I would not go behind your back to gossip to the others. That is beneath me."

Mewtwo sized her up. He couldn't see any dishonesty in those celestial eyes. "Be that as it may, I still will not answer your question." When she didn't move, he continued. "Is there something else?"

"Have the others asked for you to join their alliances?" asked Rosalina.

"There have been no alliances decided yet," said Mewtwo. Thankfully. He'd found it harder to be aggressive than he'd anticipated. The others had been passive as well.

"So, nobody has asked," said Rosalina quietly. She tapped her chin with her wand, and then she said, "Would you be interested in an alliance with myself?"

Mewtwo stared at those eyes. Nothing. He slowly nodded. "I would have to ask who else in this alliance of yours."

Rosalina smiled. "You and me. Who else would you consider?"

"Robin," said Mewtwo instantly. An inquisitive mind. Powerful to have on his side. "Ryu as well." Strong and disciplined.

"Excellent! Shall I gather them?"

Far too eager. "No. There should be no gathering. Not today."

Rosalina nodded. "Very well. When you give the word." She bowed slightly, but before she turned to leave, Mewtwo held out a hand.

"You're being far too submissive," he stated. "This was your idea, yet you're acting like I'm in charge."

"You are our Tribe Leader, are you not?" She tilted her head.

He could see the innocence. He knew it was an act, but he couldn't see it. Why couldn't he see it? "That is why you asked me, yes. But I will not be thought of as the leader of whatever you and I agree upon in the future." He would not have the idea associated with him in case it falls. "As I said, do not speak to them. If it is done, it will be done when I decide it."

Rosalina nodded, more curtly this time. "That is okay with me. It may be too late, however."

"I know." And with that, Mewtwo returned to his meditation. Rosalina smiled softly and left him be.

 **South Tribe**

As he rested on top of the treeline, Shadow sensed someone floating up to him. He opened one eye slightly, but he had no need. He heard the flapping of angel wings. He smiled.

"Curiosity piqued you?" He asked.

Dark Pit landed softly, carefully, on another tree. He looked down and shook his head. "You choose the worst place for your naps, honestly."

"Few can reach me up here."

Dark Pit snorted. "I overheard Incineroar mentioning he'll just shake you down."

"I can teleport."

"I think he forgets, sometimes."

"What would you like to discuss?" asked Shadow.

Dark Pit studied his unnerved face. "Your display last night. You painted a huge target on your back, I feel."

"Targeted by whom?"

"Honestly, everyone. Only Isabelle really seemed surprised by your announcement, and then when you teleported away, we kind of just let it be."

Shadow sighed. "Then calling attention to the problem solved nothing."

"Well, you antagonized the Tribe Leader and his alliance," said Dark Pit. "And then you just… left. Like, you made a point, and then you disappeared before you could drill deeper. And, with you gone, Metaknight all but said that he'd target you next."

Shadow nodded slowly, considering this. "You came up to me-"

"To warn you. I'll admit I'm worried about a potential Metaknight-Bayonetta alliance as well. They'd be a powerful team. Extremely strong. So, if you want to destroy that alliance, I'm giving you this warning. You haven't succeeded yet."

"I've sown the seeds," said Shadow. "That's important. The information is out there. Thank you, Dark Pit. I will speak to the others."

Dark Pit nodded. "Then good luck with that. Let me know what you find."

"You won't join me?"

"Well… you did out yourself as their enemy. If you fail, I don't really want to be associated with you."

Shadow considered him. "I'll remember that."

"Wait-" But Shadow disappeared. Dark Pit crossed his arms and frowned. "Okay… I need to make some friends, too."

* * *

Metaknight and Bayonetta had left near dawn to discuss strategy. They'd found a clearing and stood across from each other, whispering.

"We will not include them," Metaknight said, firmly.

"Oh, you disappoint me," said Bayonetta. "They're easily persuaded. I've already convinced her."

"That's the problem. If they're easily persuaded to join us-"

"Us!" Bayonetta said, almost cheered. "That's a beautiful word."

"-they'd be easily persuaded to oppose us," he finished, unable to hide his annoyance.

"Do you doubt Isabelle's loyalty?" asked Bayonetta.

"Do you not?" Metaknight countered. "Do you trust anyone's loyalty?"

"I trust ours. I trust we understand we're strongest with each other."

Metaknight glared at her. "There are alternatives."

"Why not include them?" asked Bayonetta. "There cannot be that many you trust in this tribe."

"There are none. Must I repeat myself?"

"It's adorable when you do. How many, again?"

Metaknight ignored that. "I fear Isabelle – and Inkling as a result – would align with whomever gives her the most compelling argument. What have you done to convince her?"

"I've told her we're friends and that, together, we'll be strong. From me, that is a guarantee."

"Others can say the same. That's simple. Others can be nicer to her, can be friendlier to her. If Isabelle and Inkling are – as you say – an aligned pair, then they can target Inkling in order to convince her. What have you said to Inkling?"

"Little if anything," said Bayonetta, uncertainly. She nodded, twirling a lollipop in her mouth. "You make a good point. I'll speak to her as well. Ensure their loyalty before the others can swoop in. Who were your alternatives?"

"Chrom," said Metaknight. "If possible, then Mach Rider and Dark Pit."

"Chrom is acceptable," said Bayonetta. "But the latter two I will argue are less loyal than mine. Mach Rider is an enigma, one that we should not allow ourselves to trust. Dark Pit is less mysterious but less trustworthy."

"I share the sentiment," said Metaknight. "But I also feel they'd be less inclined to betray us."

"I disagree. I feel their motives would be much more self-interested, whereas Isabelle would only betray us because of her generosity. It would take quite the story to sway her."

"All motives in this game are self-interested."

"True. But you and I both know those girls. Inkling is mischievous but not malicious."

"Nor is Dark Pit."

"And Isabelle is the sweetest thing."

"But weaker than Mach Rider."

"Others will see that strength," said Bayonetta. "And use it against us."

"And they'd see her generosity and use it against us," said Metaknight.

Bayonetta considered that. "A fair point. Then shall we attempt to convince both sides? See who convinces their pair?"

Metaknight nodded. "If we managed to convince all to join our side, I will choose whoever I feel is less loyal during the Tribal Switch."

"I trust your judgment there," said Bayonetta. "We'll have a busy few days ahead of us!"

* * *

Mach Rider sat against a tree, twirling his miniaturized motorcycle in his hand. He heard the splattering of a wet substance behind him, and he turned his head slightly to see an orange blob of paint. He saw a brief wave appear and just as quickly disappear.

He waited a moment, and then he said, "You want something?"

There was another pause, and then a pair of eyes appeared in the paint. Inkling transformed back into a kid and shook the paint off her.

"You're way too observant, you know," she muttered.

"When you've seen what I've seen, nothing will surprise you."

Inkling responded by sitting in front of him, cross-legged. She leaned forward. "Consider me interested!"

He stared at her. "You're too young for my story.

"I've heard nearly all of these other stories," said Inkling. "I doubt yours is the saddest."

But as she stared at that black visor, she could feel a wave of intensity that made her much less certain about her claim. She leaned back. "I mean, I heard Lucina's story. That made me cry."

"Then you've no need to hear mine."

"Oh, come on!" Inkling cried. "You're, like, the last one I need to know. It's like a collection! Some of these guys have stories that can be summarized in like a sentence. Yours, as far as I know, might be an entire book!"

"One that shall never be told."

Inkling covered her face in her hands and groaned. "I don't understand you. If you aren't going to open up, how do you expect to win?"

"What do I have to gain from revealing my backstory?" asked Mach Rider.

"Trust! I'd certainly trust you if I knew what made you… you."

"My reputation makes me Mach Rider. It is my title."

"Good! Something new! I just assumed that was your first and last name."

"Do those of your kind even have last names?" asked Mach Rider.

Inkling shrugged. "Some. Not that I've ever cared to know most of them. I don't even like my real name."

"Which is?"

"Which I'll reveal when you tell me your name," said Inkling, with a wink.

Mach Rider nodded. "Eternal mysteries, then."

Inkling, disappointed by that answer, continued, "So, what is your plan? What are you trying to do?"

"Enjoy some peace before our next challenge," said Mach Rider.

"After the challenge, then. It can't always be peaceful. We've had a good run so far, sure, but it can't last."

"It will not, and my strategy will adapt when the need arises."

"What's your strategy now?"

"To relax."

Inkling groaned. "You're the worst, I swear." She stood up and shook her head. "I try to be nice, and I get vague answer after vague answer."

Mach Rider returned to his motorcycle. "It was a pleasure to talk, miss."

"Yeah, yeah… maybe next time you'll leave me more satisfied, eh?"

"Likely not," said Mach Rider.

"Not that you care."

Mach Rider didn't respond, and Inkling shook her head and walked away, feeling annoyance and intrigue. She'd find out answers one day. She had to.

* * *

As Ken devoured a piece of meat, Isabelle skipped up to him. He glanced up from his meal and let go of a tough bit.

"Hey, Isabelle, how're you doing?" He asked, struggling not to glance hungrily at the food.

"Extremely well!" Isabelle said cheerily. She bounced on her toes, smiling brightly. "I'm so glad we've won so many challenges!"

"Yeah, the coconut last night was a great reward."

"It was!" Isabelle said. "How are you enjoying your meal?"

"Cooked to perfection, as always," Ken lied, avoiding touching the well-done meat. "You don't normally do rounds like this."

"No? I guess I'm looking for any helpful advice," said Isabelle. "Anything would help, of course."

Ken felt the phantom toughness against his teeth. "Well… there is this one part-" He looked at Isabelle's hopeful, expectant eyes, and the complaint evaporated on his tongue. "No. It's great. Thanks again."

Isabelle beamed. "Oh, wonderful! I thought it might've been too tough – I did make the fire extra strong this morning – but everyone has said I cooked it perfectly."

"Maybe cook mine a little less?" Ken suggested. "I like my meat rarer than most." He patted his abs. "Builds muscles, you know."

Isabelle tilted her head. "Is that right? I hadn't heard."

Ken nodded. "Anyway, you're doing great. Keeping us all fed." He glanced at the others eating their meals. "Mind if I ask if you've made a plan for doling out food in the future?"

"Oh, yes, I have a plan for every contingency!"

"Contingency?"

"It feels wrong calling them eliminations."

"Ah. That type of contingency. Well, they're part of the game, aren't they? I don't think it's wrong if it's the only word for it."

"I suppose," Isabelle said, sighing slightly. "I just don't like the idea of voting for anyone else."

Ken waved the meat at her. "That's a real shame. Unfortunately – and everyone else will tell you the same, so don't look down on me – you're going to have to move past it if you want to stay longer."

"I do! I do want to stay longer!" Isabelle said. "But I love all of you. You know that. Everyone knows that. It's so hard for me."

Ken studied her carefully. He knew she couldn't lie. She wore her emotions on her sleeves. He debated giving this advice, but he felt she needed it. "Thing is that people are going to use that love and your honesty against you."

Isabelle opened her mouth, possibly to argue, but she closed it and nodded sullenly.

Ken continued: "I bet people have tried, right?"

Isabelle slowly, ever-so-slowly, nodded.

"Try to think about who would use that honesty of yours selfishly and just ignore them. Never listen to them, because they'll say whatever they can to get your vote. And that vote of yours is more important to them than you."

Isabelle stared in shock at him. "But… the others…"

"Come on, Isabelle, you watched last game. People played honestly, like you want to. They were all eliminated. I know you're smart. You've got to play smart. Play honest, if you wish, but if you want to survive, play smart!"

There was a pause. Silence for the longest time. Then Isabelle whispered, "Okay." She looked up at him. "Thank you, Ken."

Ken saluted with the meat. "Best advice I'll give all game, if I'm honest."

Isabelle giggled. "Say, Ken, would you want to join an alliance with me? I'd like more advice."

Ken didn't hesitate. "You know, I haven't received any other offers. I don't think the others take me seriously. I'd be honored."

* * *

Chrom struck a tree, sliced it with his Falchion. He stepped back, charged forward, and stabbed it directly through its thickest part. It went through clean, as if the tree was butter. He removed it just as cleanly and heard a clap behind him. He turned and saw a red tiger grinning at him.

"Amazing, that sword of yours," said Incineroar.

Chrom stared at it in his hands. "Yes. An heirloom. One passed through my family through generations."

"I've heard the stories. Your ancestor made it far last game."

"I've fought him many times," said Chrom, smiling. "His reputation holds well. It is an honor to know him."

"A bit confusing, isn't it?"

"I've learned not to question the time travel in my life."

Incineroar snorted. "There's been more?"

"I have many tales," said Chrom, sheathing the Falchion with a chuckle. "Although, I've always wondered why Marth's Falchion looks so different from my own."

Incineroar mirrored the sword. "Didn't they just close the hilt?"

"It's a divine blade," said Chrom. "It'd take a divine blacksmith."

"Well… that's too much thought for me."

Chrom chuckled. "Hence why I've learned not to question it."

"Well, I can't say my adventures have been much less confusing," said Incineroar. "Alternate dimensions and… trans dimensional beasts…" He waved a dismissive hand. "Stories we've heard many times."

"Agreed. Less time reflecting on the past."

"Although, how does it feel competing against your daughter?"

Chrom beamed. "I don't realize it often, unless I see her in front of me. Fighting her in that challenge, feeling her strength, was my proudest moment. Even prouder than when we defeated Grima. I'm always proud of what she has become. I cannot wait until my own Lucina becomes that strong."

"Wait… she isn't your daughter?"

"She is, and she isn't." Chrom shook his head. "Time travel."

That was all the explanation Incineroar needed. "Ah, right. Well, I'm glad to hear it. Always nice to see a proud dad. I remember how proud my own trainer was when I beat , what a sight. His smile." He smiled at the sun. "I hope he beams just as brightly when I take this prize."

Chrom chuckled. "A worthy prospect, certainly. How will go about accomplishing that task?"

Incineroar opened his mouth to respond, but he closed it and waggled a finger at him. "Nice try," he said, knowingly. "I can't reveal all of my strategies to everyone. You've got to be special to get info out of me."

"That's certainly fair. Although, I'll admit I haven't seen any strategies out of you, yet. How do you propose on convincing the others?"

"Stop it," Incineroar said. "You're a good guy, Chrom, but we've got plenty of time before you're able to pry anything important out of me. Unless you're willing to give me something in return."

Chrom simply shrugged. "Words are all I have, unfortunately."

"And there lies the problem. No trust between us. I like you, but I need more than words to trust you."

"That's fair as well. Then, perhaps in the future, we may form that bond."

"Hopefully," said Incineroar. "I'd hate to eliminate you. Like I said: I like you. You're a good guy. It'd be hard for me to do it."

"But you'd do it all the same."

"Of course. I've got to make my trainer proud. I've got to win."

 **Special Event**

At the North Tribe, Duck Hunt bounded back up to camp happily wagging his tail. He found Little Mac doing sit-ups near the beds, but as he reached him to bark for attention, Falco suddenly shouted, "Miis ahoy!"

Little Mac sat up, sweating slightly, and saw Duck Hunt next to him. "Morning. Did you find her?"

"I did, and I wanted to tell you-" But he was interrupted by a Mii approaching. "Oh boy."

"Oh boy?" Little Mac echoed, and then he turned around and saw the Mii. "Oh. What are you doing here?"

Others had noticed due to Falco's announcement, and they all gathered around three Miis. All but Dark Samus. But the Miis didn't wait for her to reveal herself. One stepped forward, a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"We've been instructed to give you your first Special Event. This one will be extremely important, but only one survivor will win." Falco raised his wing, but the Mii ignored him. "Each tribe will choose four to compete for this reward. One will be chosen by the Tribe Leader, one will be a volunteer, and two will be chosen by the other tribe members."

"Oy, I raised my wing. That means something here, you know?" Falco said. The Mii slowly turned to him, so he continued. "So, okay, what's the reward?"

"A secret."

"Okay. So, if I choose myself, is that my choice, or is that a volunteer?" asked Falco.

"However you decide," said the Mii. "The first to volunteer will volunteer."

Falco, as always, was the first to speak. "I volunteer, then. And I choose Corrin as my buddy."

Corrin had her mouth open and finger pointed upward, but she stopped, smiling. "Thank you."

Falco nodded. "Don't think I didn't notice you on that boat."

She blushed slightly, and the Mii turned to the others. "Then two of you shall be chosen."

The others looked amongst each other. "Well, is it a voting thing?" asked Little Mac. "Majority rules?"

"However you decide," said the Mii.

"Oh, that's a test," said Falco. "If you want my input, as a veteran, I'd recommend you just draw straws. That way, no one's feelings are hurt."

"We don't have straws," said Greninja.

"Branches, then. Weeds. Grass. Anything you can pick to be as unbiased as possible."

At that, they turned to Isaac. He nodded and touched a patch of dirt. Seven blades of grass shot out of the earth, and Isaac plucked them. He shortened two of them and handed them to Falco, who shuffled them around.

"Alright. One by one."

One by one, they picked the blades, and then they simultaneously revealed their choices. They quickly determined that Isaac and Greninja had the shortest blades. The Miis took this as confirmation.

"Very well. Follow me, you four." And the trio marched into the trees.

"We'll let you know," said Corrin, smiling at those left behind. The other three waved as well, and she followed them, disappearing from the others.

* * *

The South Tribe received the same vague explanation from another trio of Miis helmed by a black woman with jet black hair. All eyes fell on Metaknight.

"What's your decision, leader?" asked Incineroar.

"Wait, who is the volunteer?" asked Ken.

"Whoever is first," said Mii.

Incineroar immediately shot up his hand. "Me! I'm the volunteer."

Metaknight gave him a stern look. "Do I have a say in his inclusion?"

"He has volunteered," said the Mii.

"Who do you choose?" asked Isabelle. "Who do we choose?"

Inkling grabbed her shoulders and started rubbing. "Who else but the purest of us?"

"Me?" asked Isabelle, blushing. "I don't know if I deserve that."

"Admittedly, I feel it justified," said Chrom. "I'd like to vote for her."

"Same!" said Inkling.

Although nobody else had the same vigor, nobody objected to the decision. Most eyes were still on Metaknight, who looked to each of them in turn. Finally, Metaknight said, "I'll choose Chrom."

"Me?" said Chrom. "Are you sure?"

"You wouldn't want to choose yourself?" asked Bayonetta. "Or an ally?"

"Maybe he has chosen an ally," said Shadow.

"Have you?" asked Chrom. "That would be a welcome surprise."

"I've made my choice," was Metaknight's simple response.

The Mii nodded. "The rest of you may choose one final member."

"I would also volunteer," said Bayonetta.

"I'd like to see what this reward is," said Inkling. "I think it'd be exciting."

"We'd all want to know," said Dark Pit. "We won't be able to decide."

"I don't care about the reward," said Mach Rider, firmly, and the others turned to him.

"Is that right?" asked Ken.

"Then decide," said Shadow. The others looked at him strangely. "He will be unbiased, or does anyone have an objection?"

"Nobody's unbiased," said Metaknight.

"Nobody will get a majority," said Bayonetta. She nodded. "I'd accept Mach Rider's decision."

Nobody else objected, so they looked to him. Mach Rider looked at each of them, and then he slowly pointed at Inkling.

Inkling grinned. "Excellent choice, man! I'll win this for us!"

"Really?" asked Bayonetta. "Why did you choose her over all of us?"

"She's a curious one," said Mach Rider.

Inkling wrapped her arm around Isabelle's shoulder and waved the other hand dismissively. "Please. I just asked him about his past. He's a sentimental man."

"Ah, so not unbiased," said Dark Pit. He gave Shadow a smirk. "Guess you were wrong about that."

Shadow didn't look perturbed. "I suppose so."

Isabelle giggled nervously. "I don't believe it's that simple."

But before Mach Rider could corroborate, the Miis waved them forward, and the quartet followed them into the jungle.

* * *

The East Tribe received an identical speech from a young Asian woman.

Mewtwo immediately said, "I will choose myself."

The Miis turned to the others, waiting for a follow-up.

Robin was the first to realize the implication. He raised his hand. "I'll volunteer, if that's acceptable." A nod from the Miis confirmed his request. He stood aside, and the Miis turned to the rest.

"Who do you choose?" They asked.

The tribe members looked at one another.

"What are we basing this off?" asked Ryu. "Desire to win? Ability? Strength?"

"Perhaps pure randomness," suggested Rosalina.

"How would we get that?" asked Pac-Man. "None of us is exactly unbiased."

"True," said Ryu. "We won't be able to get an unbiased result. Can you not decide?" He asked the Miis.

"You must decide," was their response.

"Who actually wants it?" asked Richter. "Another want to drop out? Make it easier for the rest of us?" Nobody stepped aside. "Okay… Who's got a plan?"

"A competition of strength?" asked King K Rool.

"We don't know if strength is necessary to win," said Ridley. "Competitions will waste time."

"Then I've got no other suggestion but eenie-meenie-miney-moe," said Pac-Man. "But no one will agree to that."

"Because it isn't unbiased," said Ridley. "It's a rather ridiculous decision-making process as well."

"Can Mewtwo not decide for us?" asked Rosalina.

"He cannot," said the Miis. "But he is not forbidden from participating."

"There you go!" Rosalina said cheerily, turning to the others. "Mewtwo can make things as unbiased as possible."

"Is that truly how we want to go about deciding this?" asked Ridley.

"With no one volunteering to step down, yes," said Richter. "Who else but Mewtwo can decide two of the seven of us?"

Mewtwo planted seven various-sized sticks into the sand so that they appeared even. He pointed at King K Rool. "Pick one. Whoever chooses the longest two will be the chosen." He looked to the Miis. "Will that be allowed?"

The Miis nodded, and King K Rool chose his stick. The rest of the tribe followed suit, and in the end, Pac-Man and Geno were the lucky two. The four followed the Miis out of camp.

* * *

The West Tribe heard a similar explanation from a white female Mii with brunette hair.

Villager immediately froze. "Okay, guys, I have no idea who to choose."

"Simple," said Cloud. "Choose whomever you believe will benefit the tribe."

Shulk nodded. "That's exactly it. You can choose yourself, but if you feel someone else will be better, you're the one free to choose."

"Ooh! Oooh!" Bowser Jr cried. "I volunteer! I'll be the best!"

"Is that really it?" asked Charizard. "He's the volunteer?"

"He's the volunteer," confirmed the Mii. "He spoke first."

Charizard snorted. "Course, no one competent could volunteer."

Bowser Jr glared at him. "I'm plenty competent! I won us our Immunity!"

"Because of your machine. Not because of you."

"If I didn't drive it perfectly, we would've lost."

Lucina smiled. "To be fair, he makes a valid argument."

"It doesn't matter," said Simon. "He volunteered. He won." He turned to Villager. "Who is your choice?"

"I have no idea," said Villager, half-laughing. "I don't know how I'm deciding!"

"Who you trust the most," said Charizard.

"That's a dangerous thing to reveal," said Villager.

"So, you're saying it isn't me," said Charizard.

Villager smiled grimly. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fair. I'll accept it."

"Great banter," said the Chorus Kids. "It doesn't help us!"

"That's true," said Villager. "Okay. Based purely randomly, I think it should be Cloud."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Purely random, is it?"

Villager nodded. "That's my story. I picked numbers, and Cloud was that number. Look, guys, I'm not clever enough to trick you."

"That's a lie," said Bowser Jr, snorting loudly.

"Shush," said the Chorus Kids. "You've had your chance!"

"We don't have a definite way to choose," said Shulk. "Is there a way to call a vote?"

Lucina pointed at Shulk, smiling. "I'll vote for him. Would anyone like to join me?"

There was the slightest of hesitations, and then other hands joined her. Shulk simply nodded at the decision, while Lucina nudged his shoulder.

"Anyone argue against Villager?" asked Charizard. "I think he deserves it."

"You don't believe you deserve it?" asked Villager. "Or anyone else?"

"Eh. You already volunteered for something annoying," said Charizard. Others slowly nodded. "You deserve this at least."

When nobody else objected – except the Chorus Kids, who were swiftly ignored – the Miis motioned the chosen quartet forward.

* * *

The sixteen chosen Survivors arrived at the center of the island, where Master Hand floated above a circular table. He motioned everyone forward, and the Survivors took spots at the table.

Falco looked around. "So, Metaknight was the only Tribe Leader not to choose himself?" He noted.

"We were as surprised as you," said Chrom. "He chose me instead."

"Lucky you," said Shulk. "Your daughter chose me."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Did she have the power to choose?"

"Not exactly, but she chose anyway."

"I didn't choose myself, either," said Villager. "The tribe chose me."

"Who'd you choose?" asked Geno.

Cloud raised a hand lazily.

"Got to admit, I'm sad Charizard isn't here," said Incineroar. "All of the Pokémon are here but him."

"He volunteered me," said Villager.

"Such an odd decision," said Greninja.

"I know, right?"

Inkling leaned over to Isabelle. "Oh, man, I feel bad for Metaknight. He really should be here," she whispered.

"I do, too," whispered Isabelle. "I hope he doesn't feel bad about missing out."

"If he is, it's his own fault," muttered Incineroar. "No offense, Chrom, but he shouldn't have chosen you."

"I completely understand," said Chrom. "I was as shocked as anyone."

"It's good that you have an in with your Tribe Leader," said Robin. "If nothing else, it's a powerful ally."

Chrom smiled. "Good to see you again."

Robin smiled back. "I hope I won't face the end of your sword this time." He nodded at Corrin. "Nor the end of yours."

Corrin gave him a bashful smile. "I would hope not. I'd hope this challenge is more cordial."

The others paused, giving Master Hand time to interrupt, but he continued to float above. Falco filled the silence by adding, "I think we'll be stuck at this table. No fighting."

"Maybe it'd be the first to flip the table?" suggested Pac-Man. "Or who can pull the table apart the fastest."

"Why only four of us, though," said Geno. "That's my main concern."

"Perfect tournament number," said Incineroar.

"Well there were tournaments at sixteen and eight last time," said Falco. "Right, Mewtwo? You were there for one of them."

Mewtwo barely glanced at him. He nodded slowly.

Falco grinned back. "Getting you out at ten helped us in the long run. You would've destroyed us in any real fight."

"I recall that I did," said Mewtwo. "Recently, in fact."

"I only wish I could've participated as well," said Isaac. "I should've volunteered earlier."

"It was wise of you not to," said Chrom. "We don't know your power as well as each other."

Isaac smiled sadly. "But I'm proud of my powers."

"We've faced your hand far too many times to count," said Incineroar. "I think you would've pushed everyone out before they could've reacted."

"Moved," said Isaac.

"Same difference."

"Well, not quite…"

"Is anyone else getting impatient?" asked Bowser Jr. He waved up at Master Hand. "Hey, host, are we going to play? I want to win!"

Silence from above. "What are you waiting for?" demanded Bowser Jr. "I want to play!"

"Patience, please," said Isabelle.

"He wants us to talk to each other," said Chrom. "How often do we talk across tribes like this?"

"Maybe this is how Special Events will be in the future," said Robin. "More of a chance to communicate with others."

"Lord knows it never happened last time," said Falco. "A lot of shenanigans could've gone down if we could've made cross-tribe alliances last time."

There was a long pause as the others considered his last point.

"Well, who's willing to make an alliance right now?" asked Pac-Man. "In front of everyone."

"Are you joking or genuinely asking?" said Incineroar.

"Depends on how you took it," said Pac-Man.

"I definitely wouldn't agree to that," said Villager. "I don't know you that well."

"Yes, a sixteen-person alliance would have no chance of surviving," said Robin. "It'd be foolish to try."

"But no one else knows," said Inkling. "They'd never find out, right?"

"It would only take one person to ruin any secret plans," said Geno. "It's impossible."

"Impossible unless we put faith in each other," said Shulk.

"Faith that we don't really have, considering we'd only have chances to talk during challenges," said Cloud.

"Fair," admitted Shulk. "But is that really the hardest challenge we'd face?"

"Hardest to enforce," said Greninja. "As Geno said, it only takes one to ruin it for all."

"Isn't that the same with our in-tribe alliances?" asked Inkling.

"But there are more immediate consequences there," said Greninja. "With a plan like what was just proposed, if one of the sixteen of us-"

"Bowser Jr," muttered Cloud.

"Hey! I'm not a snitch!" argued Bowser Jr.

"You have a huge mouth," said Villager.

"-told someone else," Greninja continued. "Those plans would spread across the game. Then we'd be the targets."

"But everyone could just as easily think that already, even if we do nothing," said Isaac. "After all, we're the only ones who know what we're discussing."

"Suspicion against us because we were chosen for this event," said Robin quietly.

As the others silently pondered this thought, Master Hand floated down, as if this very line of thinking was where he wanted to end the discussion.

"Welcome, chosen Survivors, for your first Special Event," he announced. "I will begin by revealing this to you all: although sixteen of you are here, only one will win this reward. Periodically throughout this event, you all will be knocked out of this particular competition and asked to leave the clearing. As a result, when we near the end, only a few of you will even be aware of what the reward is."

As he paused, Mewtwo gave Falco and Villager knowing looks. Both of them slowly, ever-so-slowly, responded with recognition. Falco sat back and smirked. Villager clutched his pocket instinctively.

"To begin, you will watch the person directly across from you. This effectively means it is North against South and East against West for the first round."

"You didn't plan that, right?" asked Incineroar.

"No. We didn't designate seating arrangements; that was your unknowing choice. We expected it, though. Now, each round will be a game of knowledge and interpretation." As Master Hand spoke, several Miis approached the table and placed a deck of ten cards in front of each player. "Every round will involve this deck of cards with various rules. For this round, both you and your opponent will choose a number and place it on the table. You'll reveal it simultaneously, and whatever number you choose you will give to your opponent. Whoever has the highest number will lose. If there is a tie, both will lose. So, for example, if both you and your opponent choose ten, you will both be eliminated. If you choose ten, but your opponent chooses nine, you will win because you gave ten to your opponent. Is that simple enough?"

Many stared at their deck of cards. Some nodded. Others looked confused but said nothing.

"If all are ready, we will begin. I'll count down from ten." Master Hand started counting down, and the Survivors shuffled through their deck of cards. "Three. Two. One."

All sixteen cards were revealed. Falco picked nine against Robin's ten; Isabelle chose five against Bowser Jr's ten; Corrin and Mewtwo tied at nine; Incineroar chose ten against Cloud's eight; Greninja chose ten against Pac-Man's nine; Chrom and Shulk tied at ten; Isaac chose ten against Geno's nine; Inkling chose ten against Villager's nine.

After tallying, Master Hand announced, "Robin, Bowser Jr, Incineroar, Greninja, Isaac, and Inkling have survived. Everyone else, I'm afraid you must return to your tribes."

"That's it?" said Falco, standing up. "No fanfare?"

"Not this time."

Falco patted Isaac and Greninja's shoulders. "Good luck you guys."

"Yes, win for us," said Corrin.

Greninja nodded, and Isaac flashed a thumbs up. "We'll do our best," said the latter.

Chrom shook Shulk's hand. "It seems we're of similar minds."

"I guess so," said Shulk, chuckling. "I felt we knew each other too well."

"Perhaps." Chrom leaned in. "Keep my daughter safe, okay?" Before Shulk could respond, Chrom smiled and walked away. Both returned to their eliminated tribemates and wished their surviving members good luck.

Others shook hands as well, aiming to leave as courteously as possible. Bowser Jr gave Isabelle an extremely smug grin as he shook her hand.

"You played the fool," he said.

"I'll admit, I did not understand this game as much as I wished," said Isabelle. "I'm surprised you went so high."

"Consider me an enigma. A mystery."

"Nothing's mysterious about you," Cloud muttered.

Bowser Jr stuck his tongue out at him. "Who's still in this event, and who's eliminated?"

Cloud nodded at Incineroar. "Someone more willing to win than me."

"That's a bad attitude to have," said Incineroar. "You gotta try to win!"

"Not this event," said Cloud.

"I'm going to win this event," said Bowser Jr. "And no one will know what it is!"

"Whatever you say," said Villager. "We'll see you in a few minutes empty-handed."

Bowser Jr glared at him. "Quit underestimating me! I'll prove you wrong!"

But his tribe dismissed him and left. The other three tribes disappeared soon after, leaving just the six remaining.

"Well, it's fortuitous that we've ended with an even number," said Master Hand. "Please remove cards four through ten. Then face the competitor across from you."

Robin faced Isaac; Greninja faced Inkling; Incineroar faced Bowser Jr. Master Hand continued, "Now, pick the number you believe your opponent will choose. Then choose a number. This may take multiple rounds if necessary, but we'll go quick. I'll give you a minute to think, and then we'll begin."

The Survivors studied their opponents' faces and body language. And then each of the six chose cards. Master Hand waited until the final card was chosen. "Now then, let's begin. Predict your opponent's card."

Six cards were laid face down on the table.

Before Master Hand could continue, Robin raised his hand. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask, we now only have two cards to choose from. Is that part of the strategy?"

"Yes, it is. Choose."

Everyone chose their own cards. "Now, reveal."

Robin chose one and predicted Isaac's three. Isaac chose three and predicted a two. Greninja chose one and predicted Inkling's three. Inkling chose three and predicted Greninja's one. Incineroar predicted a two, chose a one; Bowser Jr predicted a three, chose a two.

"After the first round, it seems Robin and Incineroar are the victors. Inkling and Greninja have tied, and Bowser Jr and Isaac have lost."

"A tie means we're both out?" asked Inkling.

"I'm afraid so. It was a valiant effort," said Master Hand.

"Wouldn't exactly call pulling cards 'valiant'," said Inkling. Incineroar chuckled.

"See you back at camp," he said, waving.

"Let me know what the prize is," said Inkling.

Isaac and Greninja, Inkling, and Bowser Jr left without much fanfare, leaving just the finalists.

"So, logical against unpredictable," said Incineroar with a wink. "Seems perfect to me."

"You may overestimate your unpredictability," said Robin, smiling. "But it will be an interesting competition."

"Before we begin, I'm going to reveal the prize to both of you," said Master Hand. "It will be up to you to determine whether you may reveal this information."

As he finished, the Miis walked out of the jungle holding an Immunity Necklace. Robin gasped, while Incineroar looked at it strangely.

"What is it?" asked the tiger. "Looks pretty."

"It's extremely valuable," said Robin.

"It's an Immunity Necklace," said Master Hand. "During Tribal Council, after votes are cast but before the results are read, you may present a necklace, and any votes you may have received will be nullified."

"Oh, a get-out-of-jail free necklace," said Incineroar.

"Extremely powerful if you can predict your eliminations," said Robin. "Useless if you guess wrong."

Incineroar chuckled. "Well, it's pretty obvious you'd use it better than me."

"And both of us will know who has it," said Robin. He shook his head. "Clever."

"I don't think it'll matter right now," said Incineroar. "Honestly, if you win, I'd only tell someone if you were against me on my own tribe. Otherwise, I won't care."

"Admirable. I'll return the proposition," said Robin. He extended his hand, and Incineroar shook it. "Then, what is the game, Master Hand?"

While they'd spoken, the Miis had replaced the cards with a blue and a red crystal. Master Hand said, "Hold both." They obeyed. "Put them behind your back. Shuffle them. Then hold up one crystal, cupped tight in your palm so the other can't see." They obeyed again, studying each other as closely as possible. "Now say what you believe the other is holding."

"Red," said Robin immediately.

"You think I'm that conceited?" asked Incineroar coyly.

"I think you have a particular favorite color," said Robin.

"I think you don't know me that well," said Incineroar. "Red."

"Reveal your crystals," said Master Hand.

Both did so. Robin dropped a red crystal; Incineroar dropped a blue. Robin watched the crystal clatter on the table and shook his head.

"You'd be correct," said Robin. "Consider me glad not to be on your tribe."

"Consider me extremely glad that I won something like this," said Incineroar. "This really could be my ticket out of elimination. I don't know what I'm doing in this competition." The Miis approached with the necklace and he snatched it from them.

Robin chuckled. "Interesting admission. You don't have a plan?"

"Not at all," said Incineroar. "People are already onto my strategy of being a heel. It'd be fun for me, but I wouldn't win."

"Then be honest," said Robin. "Get others' trust. Start convincing them. It's not hard if you keep consistent."

"Incredible advice," said Incineroar, shaking his hand. "But hard for me. Impossible, in a way."

Robin motioned toward the necklace. "Then, at least you have one way to escape elimination."

"Like I said, much more useful on you. Really, it's best I took it from you. Otherwise you might win the whole thing."

"Don't overestimate me that much," said Robin, chuckling. "I couldn't outwit you. I'm certainly fallible."

Master Hand floated in between them, interrupting their banter. "An excellent competition, Survivors. Congratulations on your Immunity Necklace, Incineroar. Be careful how you use its power. It was used to great effect last competition. Robin, you know who owns it, so you have the power to reveal it to the world if you wish."

"Secret's safe with me," said Robin.

Incineroar smirked. "But, if we're ever on the same tribe, I'm always open to join your alliance."

"Duly noted."

"Please leave the arena, and I will see you tomorrow for your Immunity Challenge."

The remaining Survivors shook hands one final time and left.

 **West Tribe**

As they watched their four tribe members follow the Miis, the rest glanced at each other awkwardly.

"Why did you volunteer Villager?" The Chorus Kids swung on Charizard, hands on hips, glaring. "We could've made plans if he stayed. It would've been perfect!"

"What plans?" Charizard asked, looking down at them. "Who's 'we'?"

Chorus Kids jabbed fingers at him and then at Lucina. "Us, Bowser Jr, and Villager, obviously! What we all discussed over the past few days."

"I don't recall any true agreement," said Lucina. "I recall stating that I hadn't been proposed an alliance, but I certainly-"

Charizard snorted. "I remember it like it was yesterday. You jumped at the opportunity to join them and their amazing alliance. I tried to hold you back, but you were incredibly eager."

Lucina smirked back. "As I recall, you leapt in the air and looped thrice in excitement," she said, mirroring the motion with a finger. "The sky lit up for hours with your flames."

Kazooie leaned forward and whispered into her partner's ear, "I may be reading too much into this, but I think they're being a bit sarcastic."

"What gave you that idea?" asked Banjo.

"Come now, this display is ridiculous," said Simon. "Chorus Kids, you can't possibly believe anyone has agreed to this alliance of yours."

"Of course we can!" The Chorus Kids shouted. "Didn't you hear what they said? They were both jumping for joy yesterday!"

"Wasn't actually yesterday," muttered Charizard.

"I certainly had no joy," said Lucina. "My friend Charizard, on the other hand, was excit-"

"Stop."

Lucina closed her mouth, smiling innocently. "I feel as if this is a rumor that's spread too far."

"Not much of a rumor," said Banjo. "We all knew pretty quickly."

"Yes, these three have little subtlety," said Simon.

"What are you saying?" asked the Chorus Kids.

"Alliance was never real," said Charizard, blatantly. "Really, I'm annoyed you couldn't pick up on that immediately."

"Why would you lie to us?" demanded the Chorus Kids. They turned to Lucina. "You too?"

Lucina frowned. "Truly, I told you no lie. I was as honest as I could be. I'm sorry if you misinterpreted me, but I assure you I promised nothing."

"I'm not sorry," said Charizard. "You should've known better."

The Chorus Kids stared at them in silence, and then they hung their heads in shame and silently walked away. The others watched them leave.

"Well, that killed the mood," muttered Kazooie.

"Anything to keep them from screaming," said Charizard.

"It was best to ensure they understood the situation," said Simon. "At least they will refrain from bothering you all."

"It just means they'll target you next," said Charizard.

"They may still go after Villager," said Banjo. "They still think he's part of them."

"Oh, have they asked him?" asked Lucina. "I hadn't been made aware."

"Disappointing," said Banjo, shaking his head. "You don't even know who's in your alliance."

"I suppose it was destined to fail from the beginning," said Lucina.

* * *

An hour later, the chosen quartet returned simultaneously, none looking happy. The others gathered around and learned about the competitions.

"So, no one knows what the reward was?" asked Banjo. "That's a crying shame."

"I'm afraid so," said Villager. "Bowser Jr disappointed us all."

"Please, as far as you know the twerp just tricked you all," said Charizard.

"Doubtful," said Cloud. "He wheeled up to us just minutes after we left."

"He would've bragged about it if he'd won," said Kazooie.

"That's not fair!" said Bowser Jr. "I can keep a secret. I certainly wouldn't have told you if I won."

"You would've told us, right?" asked the Chorus Kids, betraying slight hope.

"Sure, I would've. I would've told everyone in the alliance!"

"And who's in your alliance again?" asked Charizard.

"No, not again," Simon groaned.

Shulk heard this, and he looked at Lucina in confusion. She gave him a guilty smile and shrugged.

"Why'd you ask-" Bowser Jr began, and then he smiled. "Ah, right, who is in the alliance? That's a real secret. I'm glad you asked. I guess it'll remain a mystery for now."

Kazooie rolled her eyes. "You see, this is why I think he'd have bragged about it. Kid's got the subtlety of a washing machine."

"Which is probably how he lost," said Cloud. "Too busy gloating about defeating Isabelle to consider his opponent."

"Hey, at least I made it farther than you!"

"True."

Bowser Jr opened his mouth, ready to counter, but with no argument he closed it.

"You haven't told us who were in the finals, though," said Simon.

"I haven't," Bowser Jr said, nodding smugly. "A little nugget of information you'll never have!"

"I'm sure we'll find out eventually," said Cloud.

"It might be an awful surprise, though," said Villager, the one soul who knew what the prize likely would've been. He wished Bowser Jr would admit it. "I think it'd be best if we knew, so we could counter it."

"And it's such a shame you never will," said Bowser Jr. He rolled away. "Oh well. Good luck without help!"

Charizard shook his head. "Some way to treat your alliance."

"Stop," Lucina said sternly, as the Chorus Kids perked their heads up in hope. They saw his expression and returned to their disappointment.

 **North Tribe**

Before their chosen had even disappeared into the trees, Duck Hunt gripped Little Mac's shorts in his teeth and pulled.

"Hold on, there," said Little Mac. "What's gotten into you?"

"I need to show you something," Duck Hunt grumbled. "Come on!"

The boxer looked up at the others, asking for help. Daisy put her hands on her hips. "Duck Hunt, you can tell the rest of us. Did you find her?"

At that, the dog's tail stiffened. He slowly sat down and shook his head, refusing to look her in the eye. "No, I didn't."

"I've seen enough dogs to know when they're feeling guilty," said Daisy.

"Ah, so he did find her," said Palutena. She smiled. "Well, you were right. You tracked her better than I could. Good work!"

Duck Hunt started wagging his tail, and he perked up. "Oh, thanks! I knew I could do it!"

"What did you two discuss?" asked Megaman.

Duck Hunt stared at the robot. "Uh… she asked me to bring Little Mac. Without the rest of you knowing." He hesitated. "Uh oh."

"Why wouldn't she want us knowing?" asked Palutena.

"Did she happen to exclude Megaman?" asked Daisy.

"No, she didn't mention him."

"You see! I'm completely innocent of whatever you're accusing me!" said Megaman. "Can you please stop mentioning it."

"Would you then vote for Dark Samus?" asked Palutena.

"No! She's done nothing wrong!" Megaman's cry was met with noticeable disapproval. "What? Aren't we supposed to give everyone a chance? Bowser won last game despite being a villain."

"Yes, but Bowser's reasonable," said Daisy.

"To a point, sure. I won't forgive him for what he put Pit through," said Palutena quietly.

"Dark Samus is just… evil. That's the point of her, I think," said Daisy. "Heck, I don't even think she's a 'she', right? She's just an it."

"Embodiment of corruption," said Palutena, nodding. "One desire of corrupting everything."

"But she hasn't!" said Megaman. "You're placing blame on her, when there is none."

"Say something bad about her," said Daisy.

"No!" said Megaman.

Palutena looked at Duck Hunt. "You called her evil earlier."

Duck Hunt's ears drooped. "I didn't! Honestly!"

"You said I could sense evil," said Palutena. "Those were your words, referring to Dark Samus, of course. You called her evil."

"I didn't," Duck Hunt repeated, quietly.

"I definitely heard you say that," said Little Mac.

"I didn't," muttered Megaman.

"Well, I did as well," said Daisy. "Duck Hunt, call her evil again."

"No! She's not evil!"

Daisy and Palutena looked at each other. "I feel Greninja's plan worked," said the latter. "She got to him."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Megaman. "What do you mean 'she got to him'?"

The girls ignored him and turned to Little Mac. "You see, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, I definitely do," Little Mac nodded. "Sorry, little pup, but I'm not going to go into that jungle and face Dark Samus alone."

"But she just wanted to talk to you!"

Little Mac knelt down and patted his head, and he leaned into it happily. "She can talk to the whole tribe if she wants. She isn't signaling me out."

Megaman sighed loudly. "You people are ridiculous."

Palutena simply smiled. "I hope you can be cured, Megaman. I really don't want to see you go down like this."

"Ridiculous," Megaman snapped bitterly.

* * *

Not long later, the chosen returned empty-handed. Isaac and Greninja revealed the two finalists, disappointing the tribe.

"So, we have no real information," said Falco. "Eh, what can you do?"

"I hope Incineroar won," said Daisy. "I can only imagine what prize they won."

"Nothing good for the rest of us," said Greninja.

"In that case, I think Robin would be better," said Little Mac. "He's much less destructive."

"More analytical, though," said Isaac. "If it was an Immunity Necklace, imagine what type of power he'd have."

That gave them pause. "Huh… Immunity Necklace," Falco muttered. "I mean, around this time, a reward challenge gave three people those necklaces."

"Maybe they both got them," said Daisy.

"That would certainly be terrifying," said Corrin.

"I can't imagine Robin losing with an Immunity Necklace," said Isaac. "He'd be unstoppable."

"A huge threat," said Greninja, nodding.

"Speaking of threats, though, your plan worked," said Palutena.

Greninja looked down at Duck Hunt, who'd been sulking quietly. "Ah, excellent. Then the secret is known."

"Calling it a secret isn't entirely accurate," said Daisy.

Megaman rolled his eyes. "This ridiculous logic again."

"Where is our lovable corruption, anyway?" asked Falco. "Has she really been hiding in the trees this entire time?"

"Duck Hunt found her," said Little Mac. "Tried to get me to talk to her alone."

"Did you do it?" asked Falco. "How corrupted do you feel?"

"I'm entirely under her control, actually."

"Ah, good, at least you'd admit it, unlike these others."

"Enough!" Megaman shouted. "I feel no different than when I began this competition. I'm tired of everyone assuming I've somehow been affected by her. I think nothing of her."

"Say something bad about her," said Palutena. "Anything bad. Anything negative."

Megaman opened his mouth, and then he closed it, glaring. "No! I'm not going to obey you for no reason!"

"It's proof to see if you've been corrupted," said Falco. "Honestly, it's like we haven't explained this to you before."

"I still refuse!"

The others nodded at each other. "Really, I think her plan was flawed from the beginning," said Palutena. "Working from the shadows simply wouldn't work."

"Well, she's a machine, right?" asked Falco. "Maybe she analyzed last game and tried using those strategies, not realizing we'd have to adapt."

"Could she have succeeded last game, though?" asked Isaac. "I don't even believe it'd work then."

"You don't realize how much slower we've all acted this time compared to last," said Falco, chuckling. "By this point, we'd established alliances, argued about them, tried betraying each other. It was wonderful."

"Yes, but if you had Dark Samus last time, you would've united against her then, too," said Daisy.

"We had Wario. Just as bad, really. Didn't do any corruption. Just a real pain in the ass."

"I felt bad for him," said Corrin. "I wanted him to find some sort of unity."

"Can't go against your nature," said Little Mac. "He's always been selfish and greedy. That doesn't translate well into this game."

"Is Bowser not selfish and greedy as well?" asked Greninja.

"He would've been eliminated much earlier if others hadn't shown their true colors," said Daisy. "Trust me, I was pulling for his elimination after how much he tortured my poor Luigi. But then Young Link did his pathetic coup and lost, and then Bowser found an alliance."

"And then he switched to the South Tribe and was low on their priorities," added Isaac. "So he was safe. And then Kirby bonded with him."

"So, that is all we need," said Corrin, chuckling. "An opposite to balance us out."

"Not the worst strategy," muttered Little Mac.

The conversation died off soon after as they considered this line of thinking. They'd inadvertently come to a simple point: no matter their personality and background, everyone had a chance to win if they played the game properly.

 **East Tribe**

After the Miis escorted their tribemates away, the others separated. Rosalina found Ryu meditating in a clearing. She smiled to herself, recalling an identical situation.

As she expected, her target sensed her immediately upon her approach. Ryu held up a palm and slowly, without opening his eyes, rose to his feet.

"Is there something you need?" He asked.

Rosalina twirled her wand, a sparkle in her eyes. "A proposition, in fact. I don't know if you've been approached about alliances yet."

"There've been mentions," said Ryu. "Nothing definite."

"May I propose a definite alliance?" asked Rosalina. Before he could respond, she continued, "Mewtwo and I have entered into one, and we've chosen you as a third member."

Ryu stared her down, trying to find any deception in those eyes. "Why?"

"He wanted your strength and determination," said Rosalina. "I agreed. He's, of course, in his own competition, so I'd like to ask for the both of us."

"An alliance of three will not get far," said Ryu.

"Nor will an alliance of one."

Ryu nodded. "A fair point. I'd want to hear from Mewtwo himself before I accept."

"I understand that completely," said Rosalina. "When he returns, we'll convene and formally propose. I'd simply like you to consider this, in case others approach you while our Tribe Leader is away."

"Understandable," said Ryu, sitting back down. "We'll wait until then."

Rosalina nodded and quietly left the clearing, smiling to herself.

* * *

Richter cooked a slab of beef on a middling fire when he felt eyes on him. He recalled briefly that Geno was away, and he could sense evil in those eyes behind him. He looked around and saw nothing, but he knew he wasn't alone. Finally, as his meat finished cooking, he plated it and stared directly at the bushes.

"Whoever you are – probably K Rool – you aren't subtle. I can feel your strained eye from here."

Silence. He rolled his eyes. "I'm the last person who'd be intimidated by this stalking."

"Funny," said a quiet voice from the trees nearby. "I've sensed a number of prey who had that as their last thought."

"Unfortunately for you," said Richter, rounding on the voice. "I know you won't hurt me, and I know I can defeat you."

"I've known prey who've thought that as well," said the voice.

"Damn it, it's one of you two. Probably Ridley. The croc wouldn't make such a show of this."

Yellow eyes flashed in the brush. "Yeah, Ridley, you aren't as intimidating as you feel you are," said Richter. "What do you want?"

Ridley slowly stepped out of the brush, towering over Richter. The vampire hunter merely tore a piece out of the beef and chewed. "You didn't speak out against us yesterday."

"A mistake," Richter muttered, mouth full. "I didn't have proof. Just my word against yours."

"Yet you didn't argue."

"I know you're cleverer than me," said Richter. "I can't dispute that. Honestly, losing Wii Fit Trainer wasn't the worst thing that could've happened to our tribe. I don't like that she was used as a scapegoat."

"As far as the tribe is concerned, she's the culprit," said Ridley.

"Yeah. I'm fine with that as the truth, even though we both know different. But you stood up for him, which I don't understand."

"He's useful," said Ridley. "You could be useful as well."

Richter recalled Geno's warning. "I'd be useful to a lot of people. And, unlike you, people would absolutely trust me."

"I can be extremely convincing."

"But you'll always have that purple dragon part of you that people will doubt," said Richter. "You're brilliant, Ridley, but you aren't even the smartest person on this tribe."

A pause. "An obstacle I will easily overcome."

"I wish you all the best with that," said Richter. "You won't convince me to abandon my morals."

"Yet you've let evil creatures get away with a scheme of which you knew," said Ridley. "Does that not betray your morals?"

Richter stared at his remaining meat in thought. "I know I have to be smart about this," he muttered. "Maybe… maybe it isn't the most moral way about it, but I'll find away. I just know I will never join your side."

"I never invited you to join. Consider your options carefully, vampire hunter. There is a power you cannot comprehend."

"Is that the best threat you have?" Richter asked the air. There was no response. He quietly finished his meat, wondering if there was more to that remark.

* * *

Eventually, the others returned. Pac-Man announced quickly that there were no victors. Robin corroborated by claiming Incineroar won.

"What did he win?" Richter asked the obvious question.

"Unfortunately, I do not know," answered Robin. "Whatever happened, it was after he chose my crystal."

"How did he outsmart you?" asked Ryu.

"A question I'll ask myself a long time," Robin admitted. "I thought I knew him. He proved that I did not. It's unfortunate."

"Given your history, I feel you should've had a better chance of winning," said Geno.

"Perhaps," said Robin. "Maybe I simply misplayed my advantage. I feel Incineroar's cunning extends beyond his desire to strike peoples' nerves."

"He's certainly deeper than would appear," said Mewtwo. "One look at him could decide that."

"Maybe amongst Pokémon," said Pac-Man. "I can't tell what the guy is thinking."

"It may be a more esoteric skill," said Mewtwo. "But one that can be learned in time."

"I'd love to be taught it," said Pac-Man. "But I won't have to compete against him again. Why should I care?"

"Are you implying that you'd be eliminated or that he'd be eliminated?" asked Geno. "Because the former is far more likely."

Pac-Man gasped loudly. "How could you say that?"

"Using his mouth, obviously," King K Rool muttered.

Rosalina giggled. "A skill that some could utilize better, no doubt."

"Plenty of people could," said Geno. "That's their downfall."

"Wise words from the puppet," said Ridley. "A competitor who suffers no true consequences."

"I can still hear the words coming out of your mouth," Geno retorted. "Which is suffering enough, I feel."

"Hearing you guys argue is suffering to us," Pac-Man muttered.

The instigators noticed others silently agreeing, so they quieted. Rosalina turned to Robin. "What do you believe was the prize?"

"I'm not the one to ask," said Robin. "Something only for one. Perhaps an Immunity Necklace?"

"Oh, then we're fine," said King K Rool. "Incineroar with a necklace? He'd throw it away!"

"As would you," said Ryu.

"I'd agree," said King K Rool, nodding. "Using those things… they require more analytical minds than my own."

Eyes fell upon Robin now. A suspicion started to grow. Robin sensed it and quickly said, "You may check my pockets, my belongings, whatever you wish to feel confident. I assure you I did not receive any necklace. I lost, and I received no prize."

Some stared hard into his eyes, reading his face. Geno stared the longest, but Robin kept his gaze until the puppet nodded.

"Then we're safe in the future," said Geno. "I'm in agreement; I feel Incineroar with a necklace is no more a threat than one without."

"How big of a threat is that?" asked Richter. "Someone unpredictable like that? Destined to be an antagonizer?"

"Still a threat. Not a game-breaking threat," said Geno. "One we will not have to concern ourselves with for many days."

"Thankfully," said Ryu. "One of us with a necklace would be a problem."

They nodded and eventually separated. Mewtwo cursed his inability to read faces; he'd have known if Robin truly was lying. He was suddenly much more grateful to Rosalina for convincing him to agree to an alliance. Necklace or not, he was safer with Robin on his side. He made a note to speak to him when possible.

 **South Tribe**

As the four left with the Miis, Bayonetta leant down to Metaknight. "I do hope you have a plan for not choosing yourself. I feel the other Tribe Leaders will not miss this opportunity."

Metaknight smiled behind his mask. "A risk I'm willing to take. I have people to discuss a potential alliance with. If you'd like to join, I'd certainly allow it."

"An opportunity I shall not miss."

The rest of the tribe dispersed without a word. The pair caught up with Mach Rider and Dark Pit and brought them together, away from the others.

"This is a surprise," Dark Pit said, chuckling. "I didn't think you'd choose me."

"We haven't," said Bayonetta, twirling her lollipop. She winked. "Nothing's decided yet, love."

"Oh. Well, then why are we here?"

"To gauge your thoughts," said Metaknight. "Our alliance is no surprise anymore."

"It's definitely a surprise," said Dark Pit.

"Not anymore," said Bayonetta. "Not thanks to a certain friend of yours."

Dark Pit blinked. "Shadow's no friend."

"Think we haven't noticed your little flights up in the trees?" asked Bayonetta.

"Shadow's not a friend," Dark Pit repeated, sternly. "I've talked with everyone here. Not just him."

"So, what are his plans?" asked Bayonetta. "What was his thought process behind his outburst?"

At that, Dark Pit shrugged. "I asked him not too long ago. He just told me he needed to make friends. Didn't tell me who. Or how." He paused, seeing their uncertain looks, and added, "He hasn't really told me anything."

"Your desperation is pathetic," Mach Rider said quietly, and all eyes fell on him. "The more you insist there's no relation, the more you reveal your lies."

"I'm not lying," said Dark Pit.

"You spoke with him more than most. Of anyone here, you are his friend."

"He basically disowned me after I told him I wanted nothing to do with him."

"Then it looks like you have no friends," said Bayonetta, smirking.

"Hence the desperation," added Metaknight.

"This is some way to invite me into an alliance," said Dark Pit. "Constantly berate and insult me. What kind of loyalty is that?"

Metaknight considered him. "There's no invitation. We've had our fun."

Dark Pit opened his mouth in surprise. Then he said, "You're kidding."

"You heard your leader," said Bayonetta. She shooed him away. "Leave. Go on."

Dark Pit gave them dark looks and then walked through the trees. Mach Rider watched him go and then looked back at them.

"It was foolish to invite him."

"We were on the fence," said Bayonetta. "Isn't that right?"

"You made an appropriate observation," said Metaknight. "His relationship with Shadow makes him an unreliable ally."

"That was obvious from the beginning," said Mach Rider.

"You have no true relationship," said Metaknight.

"Except with Inkling, apparently," added Bayonetta with a chuckle.

"She inquired about my past," said Mach Rider. "I rewarded that curiosity, perhaps as consolation for not answering her questions."

"Good on her for asking," said Bayonetta, clapping. "I hope you understand we do not care."

"That's enough for me."

"Excellent! Metaknight, are you satisfied?"

"I am. Would you like to join our alliance?"

Mach Rider studied them both, and then he nodded. "Is this the alliance? The three of us? We will need a majority."

"We'll get that majority," said Bayonetta. "We have others to consider."

* * *

Ken was kicking the bark off a tree when he felt a presence suddenly appear behind him. He paused mid-kick, swung around, and saw Shadow standing safely behind him.

"Do you do that often?" He asked.

Shadow smirked. "Do you take your frustration out on nature?"

"I'm training."

"I'm sure that's a worthy opponent."

"Putting up a great fight, honestly," said Ken, smiling. "Unless you'd like to spar?"

"I'd rather not," said Shadow. "I'd like to discuss your allies."

Ken immediately stepped back, shaking his head. "Oh, no, I was there. We all know about your beef with Metaknight and Bayonetta. I'm not drowning with you."

Shadow frowned. "Is that how you want to play this game? Like a coward?"

"If saving my skin makes me a coward, and prodding the bull like you did makes you brave, then consider me a coward. What were you thinking?"

"I'd hoped others would understand my frustration. No other calls to action except from two of the strongest members of this tribe. Do you just want to let yourselves be eliminated one by one until only their alliance remains?"

"Of course not!"

"Then how do you propose we beat them?" asked Shadow. "If not by aligning against them?"

"Why didn't you say that last night?" asked Ken. "You just called them out and teleported away!"

"I wanted you all to come to this conclusion on your own. I didn't want to be the one to direct your thoughts. I'm not a puppet maser like some other players. I told you all the facts of our tribe, yet nobody came to the conclusion they should've."

"Please," Ken scoffed. "Metaknight and Bayonetta are strong and hold a lot of power together. Fight against them or lose." He snorted. "What a provocative message! Truly something only a mastermind would discover! Shadow, it's not what you said that convinced no one. It's what you didn't say, which apparently was your entire argument."

Shadow stared at him, and then he said, "But you understand my message. You understand the urgency."

"Absolutely. But aligning with you, after what you did – and didn't do – would be the dumbest decision I could make. At least by staying neutral, even if I'm not invited into the power alliance, I have a chance at slipping under the radar. If I go with you, with no one else as backup, I'm gone as soon as you're out."

"There will be others."

"Really? Who? Bring five of us together, and I'm in."

"I'll do just that." Shadow teleported away.

Ken shook his head. "Good luck with that," he muttered, resuming his training.

* * *

Eventually, their chosen returned. Inkling and Isabelle held onto each other, recounting their defeat. Chrom held his head high. Incineroar looked the worst. His eyes sunken, his fur matted, and his demeanor completely changed. Everyone noticed.

"Oh, he took it bad," said Inkling. "When he caught up to me, I thought we was going to cry."

"I wasn't," Incineroar muttered. "But, damn it, I had it in my hands! I just had to choose the damn blue crystal, but red crossed my mind first."

"Wonder why," Dark Pit muttered.

"What did you have?" asked Ken. "You forgot that important detail."

"Immunity Necklace!" Incineroar cried. "You know what I would've done with that?"

Metaknight felt Bayonetta's eyes on him. Inkling raised a hand. "Probably very little."

"I would've kept myself alive!" said Incineroar. "You know how important those things are? They're always used perfectly!"

"You really believe you'd have used yours to escape elimination?" asked Ken. "Am I the only one who has doubts?"

"Come now," said Chrom. "He lost his chance at possible safety. There's no need to insult him further."

"Yeah, you guys are being really rude to him," said Isabelle. "Is that really how we want to treat our tribemates?"

There was a noticeable pause after Isabelle's scolding. Metaknight then asked, "Do you mean to say that Robin has an Immunity Necklace?"

"Oh, trust me, that feeling of dread you're having is exactly what I felt," said Incineroar. "He has that kind of power."

"I'd hoped they'd brought it back," said Inkling. "I don't want it in Robin's hands, though."

"That's terrifying," said Dark Pit. He shook his head. "Guess we'll have another Lucario on our hands."

"Lucario used his early because he made too many enemies too quickly," said Metaknight. "If Robin has it, then this is far worse."

"Robin isn't a god," said Shadow. "Your fears are exaggerated."

Inkling turned to Chrom. "You know him best."

"Yes, I do," said Chrom. "Ironically, some form of him truly is a god. However, I certainly agree with the general consensus. Robin is extremely intelligent, and in this competition that makes him a threat. With an Immunity Necklace, that gives him an incredible advantage."

"Then we've got to get that necklace away from him," said Inkling. "Any ideas?"

"We can't do anything yet," said Dark Pit. "Probably a blessing, really."

"Certainly," said Bayonetta. "He's the East Tribe's problem."

"So, during the Tribal Switch, we do not choose Robin," said Incineroar. "Got it, everyone?"

"That's more of a Metaknight decision," said Ken. "Unless the rules have changed."

"We'll find out in a few days," said Metaknight. "However, I agree. We should all hope we stay far away from Robin."

Incineroar nodded. "Best plan, really. Sorry guys. I tried. I might've wasted it, but I think the game would've been safer if I had it."

 **Day 5**

 **East Tribe**

Rosalina had warned Mewtwo of Ryu's apprehension, so early in the morning they gathered him and Robin and took them into the jungle. Mewtwo had been disappointed in her for speaking behind his back, but after the potential alliance gathered the apprehension disappeared.

"Apologies for waking you up," said Rosalina. "But these things must be done in the dead of night."

"Won't bother me much," said Robin. "I'm used to many late-night strategies." He looked away, hiding his yawn.

"Did she speak the truth?" asked Ryu.

Mewtwo nodded. "We'd like you to join our alliance."

"I'd be honored," said Robin. "I feel all of you would be valuable allies."

"Yes, it'd be a powerful alliance," said Ryu. "I'll accept as well."

Rosalina clapped softly. "That's wonderful to hear! Would that be all?"

"We're missing our majority," said Robin. "That would be important."

"Do you think the others would ally against us?" asked Ryu. "No one would side with Ridley and King K Rool."

"Very true," said Robin. "However, it is a risk."

"Not much of one," said Mewtwo. "Ryu's correct. Despite the choice not to eliminate them, the others would not consider allying with the villains. Ridley's sharp tongue cannot convince them all."

"I know Geno would never do it," said Ryu. "He's made that abundantly clear."

"And Richter?" asked Mewtwo. The others shrugged. "We'd need to speak with him."

"You don't want to ask him to join?" asked Robin.

"He would not be my first choice," said Mewtwo. "I would rather have Geno. The puppet seems fixated on a single goal that coincides with our own. If the villains are eliminated, they will cause fewer problems."

"And Pac-Man?"

"A rogue. One that should also be eliminated quickly," said Mewtwo. "However, less of a priority due to being less of a threat."

"He's implied greater knowledge than he lets on," said Ryu. "I don't think you should underestimate him."

"He doesn't have Ridley's tongue nor King K Rool's strength."

"He has his own brand of intrigue," said Ryu.

Mewtwo nodded slowly. "I'll keep that in mind. We'll speak with him later to gauge his thoughts. I do not want another ROB ruining plans due to exclusion. We must know sides."

The others nodded as well, promising to get that information.

* * *

Hours later, King K Rool relaxed on the beach, enjoying the sun that shone off his golden stomach, when he felt something rubbery bounce against his side. He lashed out and grabbed that rubber, and he lifted it up to see Pac-Man upside down, smiling at him.

"Good morning to you, too!" Pac-Man said, waving. "Having fun in the sun?"

"Enjoying some small peace," King K Rool muttered. "Why did you hit me?"

"I tripped," said Pac-Man with a shrug. He stared swinging. "What can I do you for?"

"You can leave."

"Can't leave if I can't move."

King K Rool glared at him and let go. Pac-Man swung enough to flip back onto his feet, and he smiled. "Say, why haven't you asked me to join your evil alliance?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said King K Rool, returning to the sun.

"You can't think you're clever enough to hide that, can you? You two are always sneaking away and talking in secret. The whole tribe knows by now."

"There's no alliance. No secrets. Ridley wanted nothing to do with me."

Pac-Man snickered. "Is that his official story, too?"

King K Rool rolled over and stared at the yellow circle. "That is the truth. I'll accept my isolation and hope I can survive until the Tribal Switch. I failed."

"Those sound like Ridley's words, too," said Pac-Man.

"It's my voice."

"Sure." Pac-Man stood taller and puffed out what would be his chest. "And if I speak deep like this and speak vaguely about important secret plans and telling everyone what to do, this is me talking and not Mewtwo."

"You're being stupid."

"That is King K Rool's voice," said Pac-Man. "Ridley wouldn't be that petty."

"Do you enjoy getting a rise out of people? It'll only end badly for you."

"Yes, and maybe." Pac-Man shrugged. "What better way to hear what people are really thinking? Ask them? Nah. They'd lie. Annoy them until they can't take it, and they may hate you, but you'll know exactly how they feel."

"The answer's going to be the same: they'd be annoyed, and they'd want you to leave."

Pac-Man smiled and turned to walk away. "Not always. Sometimes you get exactly the answer you want."

As Pac-Man disappeared, King K Rool rolled onto his back and rolled his eyes. "Idiot. Ridiculous idiot. If he outlasts me, I'd be disappointed."

* * *

Rosalina found Richter enjoying a banana on his own. She floated over and sat down, and he nodded at her. "Morning," he said. "Ready for tonight?"

"I am," said Rosalina. "I'm more confident now. There isn't as much tension."

Richter shrugged. "Maybe not for you. I'm still getting a lot of it."

"Oh? How so?"

"Things from the past few days are still affecting me. I don't regret it. I can handle it. They're empty words out of fear, really."

"What words?" asked Rosalina.

"Oh, Ridley made a big song and dance about trying to get me into his alliance," said Richter. "Stalked me in the jungle. Tried to intimidate me. Threaten me."

"Ridley did that? How awful."

"Well, I wasn't intimidated," said Richter. "I've faced worse than him. He'll be gone soon enough."

"Do you believe that?" asked Rosalina. "I'd believe we'd target King K Rool first."

"Is that the plan? I guess I've just heard Geno so much that I'd assume the entire tribe thought similarly."

"Yes, Geno's hatred has been clear."

"The whole tribe's heard," said Richter. "But I guess he was loud and upfront with his hatred. I haven't heard many words from the others."

"I'd assume the others would agree. Those two are the biggest threats, and we should be wary about them."

"Yeah," Richter finished his banana. "Say, if you'd like an alliance, I'd be happy to take you. I think Geno might be up for it as well. I seem to be the person he bounces hatred off of."

Rosalina smiled. "That's a fantastic proposition. I'd love to."

Richter smiled back. "Really? That's great! I thought it'd take more convincing."

"Not at all. If we're of the same mind, why would we not ally?" said Rosalina. "If Geno would be inclined to vote with us, then we've nothing to fear."

"Yeah. Taking out Mewtwo and the others would probably be smarter in the long run, but that's a threat for another time."

"Certainly so."

 **West Tribe**

Bowser Jr felt his car shake. He swiped at the air, wishing the earthquake would stop. Then he heard a hissing infiltrate his dreams.

"Bowser Jr!" The air hissed. "Wake up! We need to talk!"

"Go away, wind. Go bother the others," Bowser Jr groaned groggily.

"Wind?" The car shook more. He felt something poke him. "We aren't the wind!"

Finally, Bowser Jr cracked open his eyes. He saw the Chorus Kids hovering over him, all looking distraught. He swiped at them, but they shook him again until he acknowledged them.

"What? Why are you waking me up so early?" He muttered.

The Chorus Kids looked at each other. "Is that why people don't like us? We wake them up too early?" They asked. They shook their heads. "They just need to learn how to sleep better."

Bowser Jr looked at the dark sky. He pointed weakly at a star. "See that? We shouldn't see that, ever. We should see the sun and nothing else."

"But the stars are beautiful. You can't even look at the sun."

"I don't want to look at the stars."

The Chorus Kids glared at him. "We're losing, you know. We don't have an alliance!"

Bowser Jr blinked, and then he smirked. "That's a good one. Waking me up just to trick me. Come on, even when I'm exhausted, I'm not going to fall for it."

"It's true!" The Chorus Kids shouted. "We talked to everyone. Everyone! No one wants to be part of our alliance!"

Bowser Jr frowned. "This is a really bad joke. It didn't work."

"It's not a joke! We'd never joke about something this serious!"

"You absolutely would."

"Not if you didn't find it funny!"

"You still absolutely would."

The Chorus Kids stomped their feet, rocking the Koopa Klown Car. "This is serious! We wouldn't wake you up if it wasn't!"

Bowser Jr snickered at his own joke. "You definitely wo-" They grabbed his shoulders and stared into his eyes. "Get off me! I'm teasing you!"

"Talk with the others, then," they said. "You'll learn we're right. And then you'll know how doomed we are."

"Why would they lie to us?"

"Apparently they never joined up in the first place!"

Bowser Jr snorted. "Then they're liars. I heard them agree myself."

"We did too! We don't know why they'd say such things!"

"Okay, we'll figure it out. It's okay. We'll find out what's wrong."

* * *

Later that morning, Lucina pulled Simon and Shulk away from the others. She smiled at them. "I think this is our official alliance meeting."

"Official," Shulk repeated. "It's a nice thought."

"Yes. I'm glad to be part of this," added Simon. "Three seems a bit low, however."

"Three trustworthy are better than six fleeting," said Shulk. "Although, did you have anyone else in mind?"

"Well, I asked Cloud if he'd consider us."

"As did I, in a way. Will he?"

"He didn't give us a definite answer," said Simon.

Shulk shook his head. "That sounds about right. Honestly, I'd be happy having Cloud with us."

"Charizard is not someone I trust," said Lucina. "Do you not feel if Cloud would join, Charizard would as well?"

"Funnily enough, he and I discussed that very thought," said Simon. "He feels Charizard is indifferent to him."

"He's not alone," said Shulk with a chuckle. "Although, I'd feel they'd be the closest."

"As did Lucina and I," added Simon. "I'm sure most of the tribe would agree. They, however, would not."

Lucina frowned. "Guess we just assumed that their mutual disgust of Popo would unite them."

"It united us all, technically," said Shulk. "All but one mysterious voter."

"Is it really a mystery?" asked Simon. "It was Bowser Jr, attempting to create chaos when none exists."

"That was my thought as well," said Shulk. "It amounted to nothing."

"Like everything he does," said Lucina, smiling to herself. "You've heard of my supposed 'alliance' with him, correct?"

"From you, yes," said Shulk.

"Oh, right," said Lucina quietly. "It's ridiculous, is it not?"

"Is it?" asked Shulk. "The most exciting alliance last time was Kirby and Bowser, complete opposites. I feel any partnership is possible given enough reason."

"You did just mention Cloud and Charizard," added Simon. "Who would consider them?"

"That's fair," said Lucina. "But the idea of aligning with Bowser Jr and the Chorus Kids is ridiculous enough, is it not? I'd hate to consider the thought."

"How did it even come about?" asked Shulk. "Clearly it's an idea that they enjoyed."

Lucina rolled her eyes. "Bowser Jr asked us a few nights ago. I politely declined, Charizard certainly declined. They ignored both of us and assumed we'd accepted. They've been parroting that idea ever since, despite our pleas."

"So, they're delusional," said Simon. "A pity."

"I don't know where they got it in their head," added Lucina. "I really don't. But that's certainly a reason why I'd never consider them. They can't take a 'no' as genuine."

"A pity," Simon repeated, nodding. "It will be their downfall."

"It'll be more than that," said Shulk. "If they get along with nobody, it's their fault. We're pleasant enough people. We give them time to speak. They don't give us good reasons to trust them."

"Their actions have spoken for them," said Lucina. "They'll no doubt be the next to go."

"We could only hope," said Simon.

* * *

Cloud and Charizard met in secret for the first time since Day 1. Charizard began the meeting by rolling his eyes, making Cloud chuckle.

"I assume you're annoyed."

"Isn't that always the case?" asked Charizard. "You wouldn't believe what Bowser Jr just asked."

"I'd assume it's about your alliance," said Cloud.

Charizard pointed at him threateningly. "Don't start with that. I know I told him no. You know I told him know. The damn universe knows."

"Except him, I assume."

"Except him and his stupid partner. He just asked me if I'd considered other alliance offers. I told him that I was in every alliance except his. He just shook his head and drove away." Charizard slashed a tree in frustration. "I can't be rid of them!"

"It's extremely simple to eliminate them," said Cloud. "You know nobody enjoys their company."

"Thank god," Charizard muttered. "If they had an ounce of charisma, I'd be forced to endure them forever. They're our targets."

"We could always sabotage our tribe tonight."

"Nah. Then we'd be targets. Nobody like saboteurs."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't happen."

"Not a risk I want to take," said Charizard. "They're the main targets, mainly because they can't shut up. No need to provoke the others."

"Speaking of provoking others, how many alliance offers have you received?" asked Cloud.

Charizard snorted. "Funnily enough, theirs was the only one. Why? You popular?"

"I've received several, actually."

"Any mention tagging me along as well?"

"None, unfortunately," said Cloud, shaking his head.

"Damn. I guess I haven't given the best impression."

"You always have Bowser Jr."

"Fuck off," Charizard growled. "I'd rather get eliminated than side with them."

"Just wait until the Tribal Switch," Cloud offered. "You won't be eliminated until then, at the very least. See if you can't get better luck somewhere else."

Charizard pondered that. "You know, Cloud, you're right. That's probably something to consider. I can think of a few others who I'd like to align with. Of course, you're included."

"Of course." Cloud smiled. "Villager's reasonable. I recall someone from last game volunteering to be switched. You could as well."

"Might be my best shot," said Charizard. "I don't care much about winning, but I'll try if it's my best chance. And, hey, if you get alliance offers, don't let me drag you down. Join your favorite. I'll be fine."

"Good to hear. It'd be great to see you rise on another tribe."

"No chance on this one," said Charizard. "That's for sure."

* * *

Villager pulled out his fishing rod and tossed the lure into the ocean. He felt a shadow behind him, and he turned to see Banjo standing over his shoulder.

"Morning," he said. "Can I help?"

Banjo blinked. "Uh, honestly, not really. I didn't have anything in mind."

"Where's your friend?" asked Villager.

Kazooie popped out of the backpack. "Has this one popped the question, yet?" Villager shook his head. "Then ask the question, you timid bear!"

"I'm not timid," Banjo said. He took a deep breath. "Okay, Villager, the next challenge is tonight. Who are you planning on eliminating?"

Villager smiled strangely. "That's not something I'm willing to share."

"We can share!" said Banjo. "I don't think it's much of a secret, is it?"

"Well, I don't know what alliance you're a part of," said Villager. "And you don't know mine."

"We know exactly what alliance," said Kazooie. "Everyone knows."

Villager hesitated. "Please explain."

Banjo hushed his partner. "She – jokingly – means your 'alliance' with Bowser-"

"Okay, yeah, no, there's no alliance," said Villager, quickly. "I shut them down a while ago. Anything else is a baseless rumor."

"Then good!" said Kazooie. "You won't be offended by our vote!"

"Was this some sort of test?" asked Villager. "If you told me you were voting for either of them, and I didn't react-"

"Yes, we would know for sure," said Banjo. "It was Kazooie's idea, by the way. I didn't want to attempt to provoke you."

"You spineless bear," Kazooie grumbled.

"Who's the one carrying us?" Banjo countered.

"This backpack is pulling all the weight!"

"It's a lot of weight!"

"Guys, please," Villager said. "Enough. I get it. You're voting for either of them if we lose tonight. So will I. I see them as problems."

"Excellent!" said Banjo. "I'm glad you agree. Do any of the others?"

Villager shook his head. "None that I know of. You could always ask them."

Kazooie snorted. "Good luck getting this one-" she jabbed the bear's head. "-to ask them."

"We got our answer from the Tribe Leader," said Banjo. "What more do you want?"

"To win, obviously," said Kazooie.

"Okay, your banter's great, guys, but you're scaring the fish," said Villager. "It was a nice chat. I hope you find your answers."

"Sorry," said Banjo. He nodded, Kazooie bowed, and the pair left.

Villager returned to his fishing, felt a tug, pulled hard, and out popped a bass. He smiled at his catch, and then he heard the faint echoes of the Chorus Kids. As he set the bass aside, he quietly hoped they didn't lose tonight. Like them or not, it was better to keep them around as long as possible. More voting fodder, until the others realized they could easily eliminate himself and take over as Tribal Leader.

He shook his head, shaking away those encroaching thoughts. "Not yet," he whispered. "Please, not yet."

 **South Tribe**

Bayonetta felt an opportunity arise after waking up from a quick nap. She heard a high-pitched humming near a newly-born flame. She walked over to the fire to see Isabelle and a half-awake Inkling at the fire. Isabelle sizzled fish while Inkling hunched over and struggled to keep her eyes open.

Bayonetta cleared her throat, startling them. She held up hands defensively and whispered, "Sorry, girls. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm glad you didn't drop the food."

"So am I," said Isabelle, giggling. "I didn't think you'd join us."

"I'm surprised you're awake," said Inkling, rubbing crust out of one eye. "This is way beyond my bedtime."

"I don't sleep much," said Bayonetta. "I normally just watch from above."

"Not suspicious at all," Inkling muttered, stifling a yawn.

"You think I'm the only one? I can guarantee there are two – maybe three – others who do the same."

"That's ridiculous." Inkling nudged Isabelle. "Hey, maybe we should transfer to less creepy tribes."

"It really isn't that bad," said Isabelle. "We've nothing to hide, right?"

"I don't like being watched."

"Which is absolutely reasonable," said Bayonetta.

"Yet you do it anyway."

"Did you want to help us?" asked Isabelle.

"I feel you girls can handle yourselves well enough," said Bayonetta. "I wouldn't want to interfere.

"That was my excuse too," said Inkling. "I'm just here to hold the plates when they're done." She yawned. "Apparently we haven't made a suitable table yet."

"No, Ken slacked on that job, unfortunately," said Isabelle, shaking her head. "And nobody has continued his work."

"I'd like to discuss a potential alliance with you girls," said Bayonetta, finally.

Inkling immediately perked up, and Isabelle stopped flipping the fish. "What?" the former asked.

"Metaknight chose his member, Mach Rider-" Inkling gasped at that. "-And I chose you girls."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" said Isabelle. "Thank you so much!"

"Really, yeah, I can't believe it," said Inkling. "That's perfect! I felt like Mach Rider and I really bonded."

"He told us that as well," said Bayonetta. "Fantastic! Then, as long as there are no setbacks-"

"Well, I made a promise with Ken," said Isabelle, quietly.

Inkling rolled her eyes. "Oh, no, it was perfect. Meant it could never happen."

"Ken?" Bayonetta repeated. "Why him?"

"I actually asked him," answered Isabelle, blushing slightly. "He admitted he'd never been approached, and I hadn't either, except my implied alliance with Inkling-"

"Forever alliance," added Inkling.

"-So I asked him, and he accepted."

Bayonetta sighed. "Unfortunately, Ken was never in our plans. I'll have to discuss this with Metaknight."

"Is it really a bad thing if Ken's added?" asked Inkling. "I mean, it makes our alliance five, right?"

"That would be six," said Bayonetta. "With you two, me, Metaknight, Ken, and Mach Rider."

"Oh, right, him," Inkling muttered. "Well, that's good, right?"

"I would hope so," said Bayonetta. "We'll find out. Are you truly set on this alliance with him?"

"I'd feel awful betraying him," said Isabelle quietly. "He seemed so eager!"

"Any other surprises we should know about?"

"No!" said Inkling. "I've talked with a whole bunch of people. Never made any promises to them."

"That's not fair," said Isabelle quietly.

"Sorry," said Inkling. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine."

"When the others wake up, we'll decide," said Bayonetta, and she disappeared. Isabelle finished the fish in silence, feeling noticeable looks from her partner.

* * *

Hours later, Incineroar felt several pokes on his back. He yawned loudly, leaned over, and saw yellow eyes staring at him. He snorted flames and muttered, "You've gotta be more subtle than that to scare me."

"It's nearly noon," said his assailant. "I've no intention of scaring you."

"Then why are you poking me and staring at me?"

"To get your attention."

Incineroar leaned over and saw Metaknight's mask. He yawned again, stretching slowly, and muttered, "Well, you have it. Congrats."

"How did you lose that event?"

Incineroar paused. He immediately sensed the suspicion. He sobered up and looked at the yellow eyes. "I lost by choosing the wrong crystal," he said carefully. "Robin predicted red. I predicted blue. He chose red. I chose red. Damn me and my fur, right?"

Metaknight studied him carefully, and then he slowly nodded. "Sorry to hear."

"Are you? You're interrogating me when I've barely woken up."

"Immunity Necklaces are no light matter," said Metaknight. "If Robin truly has one, that's an important fact. We should all know for certain of the player who owns it."

"Well, he won. He has it."

A pause. Then, "Understandable. We'll do what we can."

Incineroar yawned. "Is that it, then? Can I go back to sleep."

Silence. The tiger looked around, but his assailant had disappeared. He wanted another few hours of sleep before he woke up and understood what lie he'd spun.

* * *

Mach Rider accepted Isabelle's beautifully cooked fish and walked into the jungle. As he was about to move his helmet to devour the meal, he heard a blip behind him. He paused and slowly turned to see one of his tribemates watching him.

"Your teleports make noise," he said simply.

His stalker stepped forward. Shadow frowned. "I'm well aware. I wasn't attempting to frighten you."

"Yet you didn't speak."

"Must I announce whenever I teleport? I feel that'd be tedious."

"What do you want?" asked Mach Rider.

"A proposition, really. Everyone knows of the alliance," said Shadow. "I would like to know if you'd agree to fight it."

"No, I wouldn't."

A pause. "Is that right?" Shadow asked, not expecting such a sudden, direct answer.

"Exactly right," said Mach Rider. "I've no intention of fighting it."

"So, you accept your defeat?" asked Shadow.

"No."

"Then why not fight?"

"Because fighting would mean aligning with you, which would mean inevitable defeat."

Another pause. Shadow said, hesitantly, "You're not the first I've heard that from."

"Then heed our advice. You made a stupid decision. If you're not eliminated, learn from it."

"I did not make a stupid decision," said Shadow. "I was too eager in producing drama when I should've delivered an impactful message, I'll admit, but it was not stupid. You all understood what I wanted to say."

"We did. But deliver is as important as the message itself," said Mach Rider. "You said something and ran away like a coward."

"I'm no coward."

"Then prove it."

"I'm trying," said Shadow. "With your help, we can fight this alliance."

A pause. "No. I will not fight with you."

"Then you've resigned to your defeat."

"No, I've guaranteed yours."

Another blip. Mach Rider lifted his helmet to enjoy his meal in peace, knowing his assailant was far away.

* * *

Chrom and Ken had received their fish and were eating next to each other in silence. Ken finished his meal first and burped.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "Used to eating alone."

Chrom chuckled. "It's quite alright. I've shared plenty of mess halls with overeaters."

"Good," said Ken quietly. "Really? You consider me an overeater?"

"Not at all! I'm simply accustomed to all matter of food. You've no need to apologize is all I will say."

Ken chuckled. "Oh, good. You know, I'm still not sure how I should address you. Lord. King. Great Lord."

"Chrom," was the answer. "Any other answer would not be appropriate for this game. I've no desire to flaunt any title I might've accrued. Further, I've no power to flaunt." He chuckled quietly. "What titles have you received?"

"World US Martial Artist," said Ken, quietly. "Champion fighter."

"All impressive, no doubt," said Chrom.

"None important to this game."

"Nor are mine."

Ken smiled. "This is one you'll relate to. Father."

"Ah yes," Chrom's smile widened. "Truly the greatest title."

"Mel's my son. A bright young boy."

"Who will no doubt grow into a strong man under his father's tutelage," said Chrom.

"Absolutely, as Lucina will grow. Has grown. Uh…"

Chrom chuckled. "Yes, I have the amazing knowledge of knowing how strong my daughter will become. In fact, I live a dream few others can. I can know my daughter as an adult and help her grow into a strong woman."

Ken shook his head. "You and your time travel. If I had such a life, I would've loved to see Mel as a man."

"You will. Of that I have no doubt."

"I won't grow up with two of him."

Chrom hesitated. "No. I don't mean to brag, of course. I'm truly a lucky man."

"Absolutely."

"I know Lucina will be better than I could ever be."

"And Mel for me."

Chrom held up his plate. "Ken, we know more than most of the others."

Ken clanked plates. "Yes, we do. The hardest and best moments of our lives."

"I wish Mel all the best."

"And Lucina as well."

And they enjoyed their meals in silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

 **North Tribe**

Little Mac enjoyed a dreamless sleep. And then he heard a quiet whisper. A seductive voice who felt powerful and trustworthy. He nodded at their every word as they clouded his mind. Then as quickly as they appeared, they vanished, leaving him empty and longing for fulfilment, with a desire to hear more of those beautiful words. They were right about everything. He couldn't refute them. If he listened to them and obeyed them, the world would be perfect. Whole.

And when he woke up, he felt excited, renewed. He joined his tribe around the fire, where they were all eating.

"Morning," said Daisy, happily. "Nice of you to wake up."

"Nice to be woken up," said Little Mac, equally as cheery.

"Enjoyed your rest?" asked Megaman, curiously.

"It was wonderful, thank you!"

"Good to hear!" said Duck Hunt, wagging his tail rapidly.

The rest of the tribe, the five who hadn't spoken, glanced at each other. None of them felt the cheerfulness that their comrades felt.

"It is really that wonderful?" asked Palutena. "What makes today so good?"

"Just a feeling of unity, really," said Little Mac. "Like we're all ready to accomplish our goals and beat the others!"

"Is that it?" said Greninja. He glanced at Daisy. "What about you?"

Daisy smiled at him. "I feel the same! We're a unified ten against everyone else. We have no one holding us back!"

"What about Dark Samus?" asked Palutena, sternly, sensing exactly what was wrong.

Daisy frowned innocently. "What about her? She's nowhere to be seen."

"Is that not a problem?"

"She doesn't eat," said Megaman.

"You're here," said Isaac.

"I like hearing you guys. She doesn't care as much."

"Daisy, do you remember our discussions over the past few days?" asked Palutena, carefully.

"Which ones?"

"About Dark Samus corrupting everyone."

"Oh, those! Yes, I thought more about it, and I realized how ridiculous they were. She hasn't shown any signs of doing anything wrong. We're reaching for excuses at this point. I just accepted she's innocent, and I feel much better!"

"Of course, you do," Palutena whispered. She gave Greninja a helpless look.

Falco considered Daisy carefully. "So, you're saying Dark Samus is innocent, is that it?"

"Yes!"

"Despite everything else you've said."

Daisy shrugged. "I can admit when I'm wrong."

"Repeat what you said about her," said Falco. "About how awful she is. About how she corrupts people."

"The first step in accepting people is to accept we're wrong about misjudging them," said Daisy.

Falco laid back in his seat. "Fantastic. She's gone. Is Little Mac, too?"

Isaac nudged him. "Remember what we said about Dark Samus the past few days?"

Little Mac shrugged. "Nothing that can be proven, really."

Isaac nodded and looked back at his Tribe Leader. "Yes, he is, sadly."

Falco smiled and crossed his arms. "So, five of us against five of hers."

"How could you smile?" asked Palutena, looking hurt at Daisy. "This is awful. Purely awful."

Falco motioned toward the others. "Look at them. It couldn't be more obvious. I take this as a test. Do you not?"

"Of course not."

"Five against five. If she really, really wanted to take over without a fight, she could've." Falco pointed at the latest two. "She got two in one night. That's efficient. She could've taken all of us if she wanted, I'd bet."

"Not me," Palutena muttered. "I'm beyond her reason."

"Tell her that," said Falco.

"What a sad fate for them," said Corrin, quietly. "They cannot even see through the ruse."

"Taking Daisy was incredibly blatant," said Greninja. "It was a blatant show of power. Falco's right: this is her stand. She expects us to fight her now."

"I haven't been taken by anyone," said Daisy. "What are you talking about?"

"What about Luigi?" asked Megaman.

Daisy chuckled. "Well, I suppose there's that."

"You two hush," said Palutena. She leaned toward Greninja. "Is this the time, then?"

"This is her challenge," said Greninja. "We've no other choice."

Isaac shook his head. "A ridiculous situation. She should tell us herself. She shouldn't rely on others to speak for her."

"She'll choose one of us during the voting," said Greninja. "She'll challenge one of us."

"It'll be a fun challenge," said Falco. "Dominance over this tribe."

Corrin leaned to him. "But should we not watch each other until the challenge begins?"

"That's a good idea," said Greninja. "None of us should wander off. Dark Samus clearly snuck into camp to corrupt these two. No one should be left alone, lest she take over."

"Surely the game makers can see this in action," said Isaac. "There's no subtlety anymore. She was likely caught on the cameras as well."

"She certainly was," said Greninja. "They haven't eliminated her because they expect us to eliminate her."

"They should do it already and save us the trouble," Palutena muttered.

"Maybe they have no proof," said Isaac.

"They'll certainly have the proof," said Greninja. "But if we aren't able to overcome it, then we don't deserve to win this tribe."

"That's ridiculous" said Palutena. "Would they let the entire game be won over by corruption? It's mind control. Cheating at this point."

"We aren't mind controlled," said Megaman. "You're being paranoid."

"Yeah, at that point, it's kind of pathetic," Little Mac added, shaking his head.

Duck Hunt nodded. "Really sad. They wouldn't let anyone cheat here."

"They might not consider it cheating," said Greninja.

"Exactly!" said Megaman. "No one's cheating. It's all paranoia."

"Say something bad about Dark Samus," said Palutena.

The corrupted glared at her. Corrin whispered, "I feel it's time to give up that line of attack. It clearly will not work."

Palutena sighed. "I'm hoping for some signs of resistance. Anything."

"The thing about corruption is how absolute it is," said Greninja. "The only way to purge those thoughts is to attack the source."

"The queen of corruption herself," Isaac muttered.

"Exactly," said Corrin, shuddering. "It is no small act, removing the darkness in someone. It takes incredible strength and courage."

"I feel we all qualify," said Isaac. "No matter who she chooses, we will win."

"That's a good attitude to have," said Greninja.

"You all speak of eliminating her so blatantly," said Megaman. "What if she overheard?"

"You're saying we'd hurt her feelings?" asked Falco.

"Maybe she feels threatened," said Megaman. "And you're going to force her to retaliate."

"If this is her retaliation, it's fairy pathetic," said Palutena.

"Nothing pathetic about it," a voice rasped from the trees. They all turned, some happily, some shocked, as the embodiment of corruption hovered onto the beach, staring at each in turn. "Pathetic would be dominating the tribe without a fight."

"Called it," Falco whispered.

Corrin shushed him. Palutena stood to face her. "Pathetic is hiding in the shadows and letting lackeys do the work for you."

"They do not see as you do," said Dark Samus calmly. "They see a more rationale approach. Unity. You've heard them speak, how excited they are to face the challenges that come our way. That is what they seek."

"It's true," said Daisy, and Palutena turned toward her. "I've been so upset these past few days thinking about how many awful things we've said about her. We can't keep doing this. It isn't fair. She's done nothing wrong."

"Oh, Daisy," Palutena said quietly, slowly shaking her head. "You poor thing. I'll free you."

"There's nothing to free me from. I feel free right now!"

"Look, Dark Samus, we all know how this is going to end," said Falco. "This is a silly show."

"I haven't spoken to many of you in days. This, before our final confrontation, is the best time to speak directly. I've heard your complaints, your baseless insults, your deception. I've no need for it."

"Acting from the shadows is incredible deceptive," argued Isaac.

"So is corrupting people, but I guess that's beside the point," muttered Falco.

"Who is your choice, then?" asked Palutena. "You clearly expect to fight at Tribal Council. Who will it be?"

Dark Samus slowly raised her cannon toward her. "You, of course. A challenge to our unity. The one who opposed me from the beginning. Who else?"

"That's a big mistake," said Falco. "She'll crush you."

"If I cannot eliminate the strongest, I'm not worthy to win," said Dark Samus. "And their unity will fade if we separate."

At that, Palutena felt a heaviness lift. "Really?" She asked, betraying hope. "Just like that?"

"I cannot say traces will not remain, but they'll think for themselves."

Palutena stepped closer, glaring into the visor. "Then I've everything to gain by eliminating you."

"And I the same."

 **Immunity Challenge**

The four tribes met at the southwestern corner of the island, entirely covered by a beach in the shape of a crater. When the water receded, peaks of sand crested the ocean to reveal the second half of the crater. Four large platforms rose above the water, each several dozen yards apart, with a gangplank leading to the closest.

As Master Hand arrived, he began, "This is a bit unorthodox, but since there was no official announcement, Wii Fit Trainer was eliminated at the last Tribal Council. Today's challenge is simple." He snapped himself, and several Miis marched out of the woods, each carrying a large pair of wooden angel wings. Dark Pit winced at the sight of them.

Master Hand noticed. "For those few of you who can fly unassisted, consider yourselves lucky. You do not have to wear these."

Palutena chuckled. "You're welcome, Pittoo."

Dark Pit blushed. "I have Viridi to thank nowadays."

Master Hand cleared his imaginary throat. "This will be a race. One at a time, each tribe will send a member up this first platform with wings attached. They will then attempt to fly to the second platform, and then the third, and then the fourth. These wings are just aerodynamic enough to allow anyone to reach the platform with careful use of wind. However, if you fall into the water, you're allowed to climb up, but the next tribe member to begin will have to wait five seconds for each dip. If you fall all three times, you set your tribe back fifteen seconds, which may be the deciding factor in elimination.

"If there are no questions-" Master Hand paused, looking at Falco.

The bird shrugged. "Simple enough."

"-Decide your order. East and West Tribes, the first to go will also be the last to go. No teleporting allowed. You must fly."

"What about hovering?" asked Rosalina.

"Hovering is allowed," said Master Hand. "Essentially another word for flying, with regards to this challenge."

A few minutes later, the first four waited at the gangplank. Falco, Metaknight, Mewtwo, and Charizard. Master Hand hovered above them and counted down. At go, the competitors leapt off the platform. Metaknight, Mewtwo, and Charizard soared easily across each platform, barely losing an inch of height. They cleared nearly simultaneously – South Tribe just ahead – and their next went.

Dark Pit soared easily across, as did Rosalina. Villager struggled slightly during the first dive, but he didn't touch the water, and his next attempts were far better.

Isabelle instantly learned the wings and easily soared to safety. Ridley flew perfectly as expected, while Banjo was assisted greatly by his partner.

The struggle began with Inkling, who dove straight into the water and yelped in surprise as she leapt onto the ladder leading to the second platform. She climbed to the top, tried again, and managed to just clutch the bottom rung of the next platform's ladder. Her final attempt was much better. Pac-Man also fell into the water the first time, but he struggled further by completely nose diving into the water the second and third times. Cloud fared far better, managing to – if uneasily – avoid the water each time.

With a huge lead, the West Tribe sent the Chorus Kids up. Being incredibly aerodynamic, they were practically carried by the wings across the water, barely stopping to touch each platform. Meanwhile, after a five second penalty, Shadow went across, not touching the water. Ryu waited patiently for his fifteen seconds before struggling to latch onto the ladders but avoiding the water.

Long before this point, the tribes realized they were missing an important part of the competition. Falco hadn't moved. He'd rested at the top of the platform, looking down on his tribe with disappointment. When Simon took his place for the West Tribe, he studied the bird carefully.

"Is there a reason for your pause?" asked Simon.

Falco shrugged. "Just don't want to get wet. That's all."

Simon frowned, but his tribe called for him to go, so he went, diving into the water. The South Tribe caught up, and Bayonetta quickly passed him. The East Tribe, thanks to expert piloting by Robin, also passed him by. Eventually Simon reached the end, but he set his tribe back several seconds.

Incineroar tried his damnedest to avoid the water, but he struggled with the wings and fell twice. Richter managed to control the wings better than his ancestor and avoided the ocean, while Lucina flew into the water once.

Mach Rider controlled his height perfectly, while King K Rool unsubtly used his propellers to help himself across. Bowser Jr, thanks to his heavy car, sank every time and had to turn his car into a boat in order to escape. He fell far behind the other two tribes thanks to this design flaw.

Chrom and Ken crossed without incident long before Bowser Jr finished, securing victory for the South Tribe. Geno and Mewtwo hovered across, giving the East Tribe their win.

Finally, Bowser Jr reached the last platform, and Shulk went forward – falling once – and then Charizard flew across.

And Falco remained on the platform, clapping at the victors.

"With that, Immunity goes to all but the North Tribe, although I have the slightest suspicion there was a reason for this," said Master Hand. "Be that as it may, congratulations to the winners. To the North Tribe, I will see you soon. With that, this ends another Immunity Challenge. Good luck to everyone tomorrow for another standard Reward Challenge!"

The four tribes left, although the North Tribe got several looks from the others. But they looked unperturbed by them. Everyone knew what that behavior meant. The tribe had a plan. One they had to enact tonight.

 **Tribal Council**

The North Tribe entered one-by-one, each carrying an unlit wooden torch. They placed their torches in the fire, lighting them, and sat on the logs. Dark Samus and her alliance sat at the top, the others at the bottom.

Master Hand floated at a podium across from the stone ruins. "Welcome to your first Tribal Council, North Tribe," said Master Hand. "This is an important occasion. You'll note the torches next to you. Each represents life in this game, and if your torch's light is snuffed, then you lose your chance at winning Survivor."

"Not our life, though, right?" asked Falco. "It's been a while since I've been here. I hope the rules haven't changed."

"That remains to be seen," said Master Hand. "However, the symbolism remains. I'd like to begin my questions. Falco, you're a talker."

"I've been known to input now and then."

"Can you explain why you waited at the platform this challenge?" asked Master Hand. "It seemed rather unorthodox."

"Gotta admit, MH, there's a huge difference between this North Tribe and the last one," said Falco. "I mean, you watch the cameras. You know what we're dealing with, right?"

"I've been made aware of the struggle," said Master Hand.

"Okay, I'd like to make an appeal. Why? Why are we dealing with this? You know what's going on."

"There's no definite proof," said Master Hand carefully. "However, we're watching closely. Very closely. If we feel it's gone too far, we'll intervene."

"Sorry, but how has it not gone too far?" asked Palutena. "Is mind control allowed, suddenly? Can I use my god powers to convince everyone to vote with me?"

"If you did, and admitted it, we'd have to eliminate you," said Master Hand. "We're taking this seriously. We understand and sympathize with your possible struggle, but rest assured that we will not let this interfere with the integrity of the game. We knew what we were doing with our invitation. We're watching."

A pause lingered after this. Palutena glanced at Greninja, who gave a helpless shrug.

"I've noticed you haven't asked my opinion," said Dark Samus.

"Do you have anything to say?" asked Master Hand. "You clearly believe you have power."

"I do," said Dark Samus. "I enjoy the power I have. Others will enjoy it when they're given a taste. Unfortunately, I'm extremely selective with whom I give my powers. Nobody here has proven themselves worthy."

Megaman nodded solemnly. "It'd be incredible."

"Incredible," Duck Hunt repeated.

"So, this isn't your power?" asked Isaac. "What they're parroting."

"I cannot tell them what to say," said Dark Samus.

"You're careful in your wording," said Corrin. "I've noticed that. It's clever."

"I know not what you mean," said Dark Samus.

Corrin smiled. "Of course not. It will be a shame when you've departed. A power like yours on our side would be valuable."

"I will never leave," said Dark Samus.

No, your essence will live on," said Palutena darkly. "Despite what you've said."

"I've spoken nothing but the truth."

"I recall someone else saying that," said Falco. "Funnily enough, he lost too."

At that, Master Hand intervened. "I believe enough has been discussed. If you may, please go to the voting urn, write your votes, and sit back down. Duck Hunt, can you write?"

Duck Hunt shook his head, wagging his tail.

"Then there are bobbleheads of your fellow tribe members. Place your vote into the urn. It isn't subtle, but it's the best we can do. You may go first."

Duck Hunt went up to vote, tossed a bobblehead in, and came back.

Falco went up to vote.

"The obvious vote. I won't let you take over my tribe."

Little Mac went up to vote.

Corrin went up to vote.

Megaman went up to vote.

Palutena went up to vote.

"You're a monster. You ruined the integrity of this game."

Dark Samus went up to vote.

"You will be my greatest triumph. Know that honor."

Isaac went up to vote.

Daisy went up to vote.

Greninja went up to vote.

When the frog sat down, Master Hand collected the urn and placed it on the podium. "When the votes are read, the decision is final. The player with the most votes must exit Tribal Council immediately." He paused, looking to each member in turn. "I'll read the votes."

He took out the bobblehead and placed it on the podium. "The first vote is for Palutena."

Palutena nodded, ready to begin the tiebreaker.

Master Hand pulled out the second vote. "Dark Samus."

Dark Samus didn't react.

And so the votes went. Five votes for Palutena, five for Dark Samus. When he placed the last paper down, Master Hand said, "It seems we have a tie. In the event of a tie, for those unaware, we go to previous votes and eliminate the player who received the most votes total. This being your first Tribal Council, you're both at zero, so we shall decide this with a tiebreaker challenge. If the two of you may come forward.

Palutena and Dark Samus came forward and faced each other.

"Normally, this would be something mundane. We've done fire making challenges in the past. This would be over too quickly this time, however, so we've decided to attempt something thematically appropriate," said Master Hand. "You've both made boasts about your power to one another. There've been talks of corruption. We've decided like this: Dark Samus, attempt to corrupt Palutena-"

"What?" Palutena asked.

"If you succeed, you claim victory. If you fail, you will be eliminated. You have just thirty seconds. Will that be enough?"

Dark Samus nodded.

"Then begin."

Before Palutena could blink, her mind was filled with voices, all chanting the same thing. All demanding she submit, she obey. The voices sounded so authoritative, so seductive, she felt she had to obey. There was no other choice. This was the best outcome for everyone. Anything else was a lie. This voice told the truth.

Her mind started to melt, a haze blocked her vision. Then she saw Dark Samus right before her, cutting through the smog.

"It's over," said the voice, calming, soothing, nothing like the voice in real life. "Submit and accept our unity. Be one with everyone."

Okay. She almost spoke. But something kept her from opening her mouth. She saw Dark Samus there, but something was off. That shining armor with veins of corruptions spreading across, pulsing with energy. Something was wrong. She didn't want that. She didn't want to become that.

She heard a voice. Not Dark Samus'. Not anyone from the North Tribe. It was high pitched, excited, and familiar. Pit. Her Pit.

"Come on," Pit said. "You're really gonna let this beat you?"

No. Of course not. Nothing could beat me.

"Is that right? Why're you about to submit to her? Is that how my Lady Palutena's going to be eliminated?"

Never.

"Then say it!" Pit shouted. "Be the goddess I know you are! Ignore her corruption, her talks of 'unity' – like that means anything – and say it!"

I will not be corrupted. I'm Palutena.

"Don't say it to me. Say it to the people listening," said Pit. "Say it to the people who matter!"

"I'm Palutena!" Palutena shouted, cutting through the silence. She felt a coldness creeping across her face, but she planted her staff firmly in the stone, and a light burst from it. The coldness evaporated, replaced with a pleasant warmth.

Dark Samus recoiled, shielding her visor, floating back into the darkness. Palutena stifled the light, breathing heavily.

"Is that it?" Palutena asked. "Must I go through more."

"It's been more than thirty seconds," said Master Hand.

"Say something bad about her!" shouted Falco.

"You're nothing," said Palutena, looking down on her opponent. "You attempted to secure your victory, but you failed, because your idea of 'unity' is nothing more than a pathetic attempt at control. We will not concede to you. We're stronger than you."

Dark Samus didn't respond, silently staring at the goddess. Palutena could feel the contempt.

"As per the rules of this challenge, Palutena is the victor. Dark Samus, please bring me your torch," said Master Hand.

For a moment, it looked like Dark Samus would rebel, would attempt to seize control some other way, but then she took her torch and set it beside Master Hand. The host snuffed out the light.

"Goodbye, Dark Samus," said Master Hand. "It was an interesting strategy. One that will keep in our minds for ages."

Dark Samus disappeared into the darkness without a word, without a look back.

"I'll admit, I was worried you'd succumb to those veins," said Master Hand. "They spread across you so quickly. You never spoke."

"I almost did," Palutena admitted. "Even my power was barely enough for that. But then I heard something encouraging. Something I treasured beyond all else. That forced me to fight back."

"I'm glad," said Master Hand. "That is one problem you must all work past. I hope the effects do not last too long. You nine may return to camp. I'll be interested in your progress. We'll watch carefully."

The remaining Survivors took their torches and left the ruins. Many felt relieved, but a few felt lost, alone, confused.

* * *

As the credits played, there was silence.


	5. Days 6 and 7: Ruined Expectations

**North Tribe**

The tribe filtered into camp in two parts. The uninfected strode in first, led by Falco, having congratulated Palutena on her triumph. The corrupted came after, the four of them looking downtrodden. Daisy, furious, glared at her former ally.

"You're ridiculous," she spat. "She did nothing wrong, and you targeted her anyway."

"Heed your tongue," said Corrin. "You will awaken tomorrow with little memory of this awful time."

"I'll remember this forever," said Daisy. "You took everything from us! Our unity! We're going to lose because of you!"

"I just don't get it," said Megaman, more melancholy than angry. "This entire time, and there was never evidence."

Duck Hunt's tail drooped. "I can't do it. I can't be here when Dark Samus is gone. I should quit."

The others had kept quiet, assuming these feelings would fade with the corruption, but that last remark made them pause.

"Hey, careful now," said Isaac. "You wouldn't want to say something you'll regret."

"Yes, there's no need to surrender," said Greninja. "If nothing else, you should fight on in her name."

"There's no fight," Duck Hunt said quietly. "There's nothing."

Corrin stepped forward, hand outstretched. "Come now, that is silly talk-" but as she reached forward, the dog lurched back in fear. "Duck Hunt, please, you'll feel better after some love, will you not?"

"What love?" Duck Hunt demanded. "You've hated me from the very beginning!"

Corrin looked helplessly at his allies. "Then from the others. From Little Mac and Megaman and Daisy!"

Duck Hunt didn't look at them. "I already know they love me."

"Real shame they aren't comforting you, then," said Falco. "Some family you seem to be. Can't even console in each other. Have to put the blame on us instead."

"You are the ones to blame!" Daisy shouted. "You did this! This is your fault!"

"It's Dark Samus' fault," said Isaac.

"You eliminate-" Daisy began.

Palutena slammed her staff onto the sand, and a beam of bright light shot up into the sky. The tribe silenced in awe at the spectacle, and when the light faded, they watched as Palutena approached.

"We're talking in circles," she said. "I suggest we stop this discussion tonight and continue tomorrow, when all of our heads have cleared. That way, no one says something they cannot take back. Is that agreeable?"

The uncorrupted nodded immediately, but the rest were hesitant.

Daisy outright shook her head. "Why should we listen to you?" She demanded. "What if we don't want to drop it? We're furious at you!"

"You seem to be the only one angry," said Greninja. "The rest have accepted this fate. You alone stand defiant."

Daisy turned to her allies and saw sullen face after sullen face. She turned back. "They'll grieve one way. I'll choose to get angry and fight back."

"Fight how?" Falco scoffed. "Your next chance is in two days, unless you want to break the rules and attack us now."

"And, I must remind you, my suggestion was solely to prevent doing anything that we would regret in the nights to come," said Palutena. "It was to give you time to mourn your loss, to come up with a strategy, whatever you wish to move past this. I didn't mean to disrespect you or Dark Samus. That is not my intention."

Daisy opened her mouth to argue again, but she saw the softness in Palutena's eyes and slowly, slowly closed her mouth. She nodded. "Fine. But this won't be the end of this." She turned back to the others, whispered to them, and the quartet moved to the end of the tribe.

When they were far enough away, Isaac let out a huge sigh of relief. "That was excellent," he said. "Truly. I thought they were going to fight us."

"I'm kind of disappointed they didn't," said Falco.

"Yes, we noticed you instigating them again," said Greninja.

"What if this corruption lasts?" asked Corrin. "Will we have to eliminate them all?"

Palutena sighed. "Unfortunately, that may be the case. I hope not. I'd hate to eliminate Daisy after how much she helped me."

"Why was she so angry?" asked Corrin. "Why her of the others?"

"I'd like to believe it is strength of spirit," said Palutena.

"Maybe it was the strength of the corruption," said Falco.

The others paused, considering the idea. "That'd be awful," Isaac concluded. "But why her if that's the case."

"Why not Megaman and Duck Hunt, when they were corrupted earlier?" asked Greninja. Isaac nodded. "Simply because Megaman is a robot and Duck Hunt is an animal."

"What about his duck?" asked Falco. "Haven't seen the little guy since we left for the challenge."

"Yes, he's normally so lively," said Corrin. "It's a shame not to see his flapping wings."

They scanned their beach quickly but came up with nothing. "I really hope he doesn't quit," said Isaac. "That'd be such a terrible way to go."

"I'm sure some of us would feel guilty," said Palutena, giving Greninja an intentional glance. The frog made no motion of noticing, but others did.

"We tried all we could," said Corrin. "Really, we should've lost earlier, but we didn't know how fast it would spread."

"Yes, we thought we had many more days," said Isaac. "Greninja isn't at fault."

"In a way, I am," said Greninja. "I could've stopped him the other day when he sought out Dark Samus in the first place. Others wanted to, but I told you all to let him go."

"That doesn't make it your fault," said Isaac.

"Yes, it was an odd remark at the time, but we all listened," said Corrin. "It's all of ours that he left. Perhaps mine more than anyone," she added sadly.

"I knew what would happen," said Greninja. "I assumed he'd be corrupted, and I voiced that to Palutena in secret. I wanted Dark Samus to act quickly. Either so that those watching us would have no choice but to eliminate her, or so that we would have no choice ourselves but to eliminate her. I used Duck Hunt as a scapegoat."

"That's noble, taking blame for that, but I'm sure we all knew something would happen to him," said Falco. "Really, the dog brought it on himself."

"He wanted to prove himself," said Corrin. "That's all. He wanted to find her and report her whereabouts to us. He got caught because of it."

"A mistake he'll hopefully learn from," said Isaac. "I really don't want him to surrender."

"Nor I."

"He won't," said Palutena. "Give them a day to sleep off the effects, and many of them will feel better."

"Or they'll be more depressed than ever and quit," said Falco.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Let's hope we were right."

 **Day 6**

 **East Tribe**

Geno, due to his inability to sleep, wandered about the beach for a while that night. He studied each player in turn until one sensed him.

"You." Ridley groaned, refusing to open an eye for the puppet. "You insist on bothering me."

Geno, who was several feet away, merely shook his head. "You're paranoid," he said. "You have not yet seen my ability to 'bother' others."

"No, I'm sure a puppet has plenty of ways to annoy people," Ridley said, half-asleep. "I've no need to see any of them. Your vendetta against me is unnecessary."

"I do not wish for another Bowser victory," said Geno. "I've no intention of another evil cretin like yourself being victorious."

That made Ridley crack open an eye. "Cretin, you say?" He slowly rose, facing the puppet. "That's all you see of me?"

"Evil to be vanquished," said Geno, refusing to back down.

"Ah, that explains the vendetta." Ridley shook his head. "Unfortunately, it's wasteful. You've no ammunition against me. They trust your word as little as they trust mine."

"They're far more willing to side with me," argued Geno. "I've sown the seeds of discontent amongst several, and many would no doubt clamor for your head when the time comes."

"Is that right?" asked Ridley. "Maybe they assume your vendetta is unfounded and unnecessary. Maybe they believe they have more important targets than myself."

"Then they'd be fools."

"Is that what you really think?" asked Ridley. "I'm sure they'd love to hear that."

Geno kept quiet. He glared at the purple dragon.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't want to repeat those damning words," said Ridley. "Fortunately for you, I do not consider you a threat. If you wish to oppose me, then feel free to attempt to influence the others. You will fail, and I will waste little time attempting to argue against you."

"How dare you think so little of me?" said Geno.

"You're nothing," said Ridley. "You feel that attempts at mystery and intrigue will give you more purpose, but latching onto someone else as a rival is not a worthwhile strategy."

"You are no rival," said Geno. "You are an enemy, easily destroyed."

"Easily?" Ridley chuckled. "I've love to see how you intend to prove that. Believe that I've no intention of taking victory by force. If a fool like Bowser can coerce others to give him victory, any of us can."

"I have no reason to believe you. Force is all you know."

"Fair," Ridley admitted. "Foolish, but fair. I could easily lie to you. Do you believe I've lied?"

"Of course," said Geno. "You've lied about your choices with King K Rool, about your alliance, about your strategies. I can believe nothing you've said."

Ridley's eye gleamed. "Then I look forward to seeing you disprove me." He walked away, leaving Geno in silence.

* * *

Robin cooked one of the last of the eggs, frowning sadly at the tiny meal. He'd been keeping track of their food. They'd received so little nourishment these past few days. Even with one of their members eliminated and one not needing food, they were losing supplies quicker than anticipated. He forwent a full meal in favor of just enough to last him until the next.

He turned to see Rosalina sharing a similar plate on a nearby log. She smiled gently at him and raised her own plate.

"To a well-cooked meal," she said.

Robin nodded slowly, then stared at his plate sadly and removed the egg's shell. "Do you think anyone else has kept track?"

"Of what?"

"Our food supply."

"I'm sure Mewtwo is well aware," said Rosalina. "He wouldn't let us starve."

That gave Robin some relief. He smiled at the plate. "Oh, good. Do you know his plan? You seem the closest to him."

"Well, you know Mewtwo as well. Even his greatest confidant would receive little news from him," said Rosalina.

"Right. Unfortunately."

"What is your plan, if you mind me asking?" asked Rosalina.

"About what?"

"The food supply. Your strategy would be acceptable as well," she added with a smile.

"I'd ration more carefully," said Robin, eyeing a Pac-Man who had a full plate, seemingly oblivious to their rationing. "Some eat to fill, and the rest suffer as a result."

"I'll admit, this isn't the first time I've sacrificed a full plate," said Rosalina. "I've also noticed a few who have little care."

"Yes, I'm sure they've made themselves known to those who care."

They sat in silence, picking at their meager meals. Then Robin added, "I feel as though others may be acting in ignorance rather than malice. We should at least make the problem known.

Rosalina motioned forward. "You're welcome to do it."

Robin hesitated at that. "Should I not? I don't understand."

"I just wonder why Mewtwo hasn't told anyone either," said Rosalina. "Is it up to us to make an announcement that our Leader would not?"

"It's a problem we should solve before it's too late," said Robin. "To be honest, it should've been decided a few days ago. We took care of our water problem, but we didn't have the same action with our food. In fact, I'd say that Wii Fit Trainer's plan forced us to get more nourishment out of the food. I certainly snacked on a few more fruits just to survive."

Rosalina smiled. "We're too passive, it seems. A decisive leader would cull these problems immediately."

"Which strikes me as odd that Mewtwo hasn't mentioned them. He has the power, the influence. Everyone would listen to him."

They looked at their Tribe Leader who was meditating off to the side. "It is odd," Rosalina admitted. She stood up and motioned for Robin to follow. He stuffed the rest of the egg in his mouth, and they wandered over to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo cracked open an eye and huffed slightly. "What is it?"

"We've been noticing our food supplies have been running low," said Rosalina. "We were hoping you were aware of the issue."

Mewtwo nodded. "I'm well aware."

"Oh, good! Then you have a plan, correct?"

"No."

Rosalina blinked. "No? What if we run out of food?"

"I've no intention of starving anyone. Addressing the issue after Wii Fit Trainer's plan would only bring similar mistrust. They would accuse me of hiding food to intentionally weaken them."

"That's ridiculous," said Rosalina. "You think so little of them?"

"They'll see you're right when they open those barrels and find no food at all," said Robin. "Why hide it from them?"

"Must I control everything?" asked Mewtwo. "I'm not omnipotent. I am aware of how few days of food we have, but if I attempt to assert my leadership, then I will paint an unnecessary target on myself. If I tell everyone now, and they starve themselves, they will resent me for forcing this upon them. My inaction is intentional."

Rosalina shook her head. "I'm sorry, but that disappoints me. If we all starve, what will we do?"

"We will not starve," said Mewtwo. "That I guarantee."

"An admirable promise. One you've already failed to keep, given your inaction."

"We will not starve," Mewtwo repeated. "No matter what I say or do, we won't starve. It's pointless to prepare for events that will never occur."

He closed his eyes, and his partners glanced at each other and silently left.

* * *

Later, Richter approached Ryu, who was meditating at the ocean, just above where the waves washed into the sand. Richter twirled his whip around his arm, catching the spiked end with his other hand. He finished by planting the mace ball into the sand at Ryu's back. The fighter barely reacted.

"Alright, there are too many of you guys in this game," said Richter, shaking his head. "You, Mewtwo, Geno. It's always awkward thinking about approaching you guys. You're always doing something on your own."

"Should that not be indication enough not to speak with us?" asked Ryu.

"Unfortunately for you, this is a game of talking. Meditating on your own does nothing."

Ryu slowly climbed to his feet and turned to face the vampire hunter. "Why did you interrupt me?"

"An alliance," said Richter. He shrugged. "Figure being blunt is the best strategy."

"I will be blunt as well," said Ryu. "I've no need of a private alliance with you."

Richter blinked. "Oh? Why?"

"I have arrangements that do not involve you at the moment."

"At the moment? What do you mean?"

"Not for me to say," said Ryu. "It is not my decision alone."

"Well, whose is it?" asked Richter. "If I have a chance of joining an alliance, I'd love to be told who. You clearly know, Mr. Implication."

"I do know," said Mr. Implication.

Richter sighed. "Okay, why not tell me?"

"That is information I shouldn't give," said Ryu. "I'm sorry. I would tell you if I felt I had the control to do so. I'd invite you into the alliance."

"That's perfect! Bend the ear of those in power!" said Richter. "This would be great for everyone!"

Ryu slowly nodded. "I'll mention that the next time we meet. Unfortunately, until then, I've no control."

"That's enough for me," said Richter with a slight chuckle. "My alternative was hoping Mewtwo would take pity on me, because I would refuse to side with our resident villains."

"I'll make sure to mention that," said Ryu. "We share the same resentment."

"Fantastic. At least I'm not lowest on the chopping block. I'll hope to hear from you soon!" Richter gave Ryu a small wave and left.

 **South Tribe**

Early in the morning, before the moon had passed overhead, Metaknight and Bayonetta met on top of the treeline. Both summarized their discoveries from the days prior: Metaknight's interrogation of Incineroar and Bayonetta's inquiry into an alliance with the girls.

When Bayonetta finished, Metaknight shook his head. "I told you inviting them was foolish."

"Yes, well I didn't expect Isabelle to take any initiative." Bayonetta sighed. "A pity, really. They would've been loyal."

"Loyal to whomever is their friend. You give off an air of superiority and condescension."

Bayonetta nodded at that, popped a lollipop out of her mouth, and pointed it at him. "And you a similar superiority, suspicion, and faux-mystery caused by trying too hard."

"All are reasons why an alliance with them was a foolish endeavor."

"And your proposition to Dark Pit only created an enemy. Your interrogation of Incineroar likely drove him away as well."

The pair stared at each other in silence. Then, Bayonetta smiled. "I fear we're too alike. We're destined partners."

"Enough of that," said Metaknight. "Consider alternatives."

"We could bring in Ken. That would solve our greatest dilemma."

"Ken is a fool," said Metaknight.

"Perhaps Chrom, then, as you initially suggested. That would leave room for one more."

Metaknight rubbed his mask in frustration. "It'd be better now to have as many allies as necessary. Our alliance is no secret, so there's little reason in excluding too many."

"How many is too many?"

"We may as well invite everyone, given we've little other choice."

"I see, you're dropping your standards," said Bayonetta, nodding. "But, I'm assuming 'everyone' still excludes those against us. Shadow, maybe Dark Pit and Incineroar?"

"Obviously."

"Obviously." Bayonetta smiled. "The girls will be thrilled, and Ken might be eager to join us as well. You don't expect our alliance to last, though, correct?"

"We'll be broken up during the Tribal Switch," said Metaknight. "That much is obvious. We'll deal with that until it comes. An alliance of seven gives us temporary protection against Shadow's potential alliance."

* * *

Shadow rested against a tree trunk when he heard a familiar flapping of wings nearby. He opened his eyes to see his closest ally glaring at him.

"You've been quiet," said Shadow, smirking. "We haven't spoken in days."

"I've been keeping away from you, hoping they'd forget we'd ever spoken," said Dark Pit. "Damn you. Because of your outburst, I'm in trouble too."

"However could that be?" asked Shadow.

"Don't mock me," Dark Pit spat.

"Could you have been associated with me despite your wishes? I wonder if that was the plan of someone."

"Damn you!" Dark Pit stomped, sending up a pathetic cloud of dust. "You might've ruined my chances at this game. What else have you accomplished, anyway? Other than 'sown the seeds' that have already died."

"I've spoken to many of the others," said Shadow. "Those seeds have not died. They simply require more stimulation."

"This metaphor is exhausting. What, then?" asked Dark Pit. "What is your plan?"

Shadow pointed behind him, and Dark Pit noticed yellow eyes approaching. The tiger revealed himself, yawning loudly.

"Do you guys always meet this early?" asked Incineroar. "I'm not joining you guys if this is your standard."

"There's no need to meet so early," said Shadow. "This was an impromptu meeting."

"Really? You woke me up and invited me," said Incineroar.

Dark Pit blinked. "What? How did you know?"

"Anyway, I'm trying out the whole 'join an alliance' thing," said Incineroar. "Metaknight kept harassing me the other day, and I got sick of it. If he isn't going to believe me about one small thing, then how can I ever trust him, right?"

"What didn't he believe you about?"

"Losing that Special Event," said Incineroar. "Even though I told him several times, I could tell he didn't believe me."

"Maybe he's scared of the alternative," said Dark Pit. "Robin with a Necklace. We'd all rather you have it."

"Same here." Incineroar shook his head. "That's my luck, though, right?" He looked back at Shadow. "So, this is the alliance?"

"Not the entire alliance," said Shadow. "We've a few others to speak to. Metaknight and Bayonetta may believe they have the strength to win this tribe, but they do not realize how little we trust them."

Incineroar snorted. "Maybe you don't realize, but people don't trust you, either."

"I was the only one to reveal the truth to them," said Shadow. "They would've hidden their alliance until it was far too late. Now it's known to us all."

"Who else can we possibly convince?" asked Dark Pit. "Isabelle and Inkling are under Bayonetta's thumb. Chrom is no doubt with Metaknight. Ken's a wild card."

"Chrom's a prize. Honest, smart, good with a sword," said Incineroar. "He's the only one here who has my respect."

"That's a surprise," said Dark Pit. "Why's that?"

"I just gave the reasons," said Incineroar, as if it was a stupid question.

"Is he your choice, then?"

"Oh, I don't trust him. I just said he's a prize. Other people want him."

"Then that explained nothing," said Dark Pit, exasperated.

"Did it not? Guess I'm not used to this strategy thing." Incineroar smirked.

"Who else, then, Shadow, before I leave," Dark Pit grumbled.

"Inkling and Isabelle," said Shadow. "They're the true targets."

"But Bayo-"

"They will ally with whomever they trust the most. If we're honest with them, they will trust us and join us."

"Good luck with that," said Dark Pit with a snort.

"We shall see," said Shadow, patting Dark Pit's shoulder. "We shall see."

* * *

Isabelle finished cooking a meal for ten and sat at the tribe's makeshift table and log chairs admiring her work. Not long after she sat down to nibble on her own food, she heard footsteps coming out of the trees. She leapt out of her seat and eagerly awaited the first diner, eager to hand them a plate and cup of water.

To her delight, Ken appeared, yawning and stretching. She clapped her hands and ran up to him.

"Oh, Ken, welcome!"

"Hey, Isabelle," said Ken, taking her hand as she led him to the table. "I'm surprised I'm the first one here, actually. Where's Inkling?" He paused. "Where's Incineroar? He's usually the first."

"I let Inkling sleep today. I felt bad about waking her so early the other day," answered Isabelle, sitting him down and handing him a plate. She hopped into a seat across from him, watching him take his first bite, hiding nervousness. "Uh, and I'm not sure about Incineroar."

Ken nodded and took the first bite. He smiled into his fork as he felt the fish melt in his mouth. He immediately went in for another bite. "You amaze me, you know. I don't know how you sleep."

At the mention of the word, Isabelle felt a yawn come up. She held it down and played it off by quickly saying, "Oh, I find time. How is it? Is there enough salt?"

"It's perfect as usual." Ken swallowed another mouthful. He pointed his fork at Isabelle's untouched plate. "You gonna eat yours?"

"Are you hungry for more?" asked Isabelle. She pushed her plate forward. "Here, you could have mine."

Ken immediately pushed it back. "I'd be a monster to eat your food. Come on, eat."

Isabelle took her plate and took a bite. The pair ate in silence for a while, and when Ken finished his, he set his fork down and stretched. The moment he did so, Isabelle shot off her chair and took his dirty plate to the ocean to wash. Ken opened his mouth to argue, but she left too quickly, so he followed him to the water.

As Isabelle rubbed the bones off the plate and soaked it in the saltwater, Ken shook his head. "Come on. I can do that myself."

"It's fine. I don't mind," said Isabelle, smiling brightly.

"You work yourself too hard."

"This is nothing compared to my job." Isabelle giggled. "I have to do math in the sand to keep my mind sharp. I'm not exercising it enough."

"Jeesh, and in a way I considered this a vacation," said Ken. "I don't get to live like this often. For the most part, it's peaceful. Extremely manageable. I don't know what Master Hand was talking about when it came to this being a tougher challenge. It really isn't."

Behind his back, Isabelle dropped her gaze. He didn't notice. When he turned around, she switched back to her normal chipper self.

"Oh!" Isabelle said, standing up quickly. "I've got great news! Bayonetta asked us to join her alliance!"

"Oh, yeah?" asked Ken. "Which us? You and Inkling?"

"Well, yes, but I mentioned you as well. I wouldn't join an alliance without you, not when I asked you already."

"I appreciate that," said Ken. "Although I think you missed a great opportunity."

Isabelle shook her head. "I made a promise. I intend to keep it. You're part of our alliance. That's final."

Ken smiled. "I bet she didn't take it well."

"She only said she'd have to discuss with Metaknight."

"Then I'm definitely not getting in. I haven't talked much with the guy, but I get the distinct impression that he isn't keen on me."

"Well, he just needs to get to know you."

"I don't think he's interested," Ken muttered. "Well, this might be a stretch, but Shadow actually invited me to join him."

"Oh, that'd be interesting! Was he interested in our alliance?"

"I didn't really mention you guys. I brushed him off pretty quickly. I might've done it too quickly, actually. I thought going against Metaknight and Bayonetta would've been suicide at first, but if there aren't any alternatives…"

"We'll see what they say, then," said Isabelle. She patted Ken's arm. "Keep our options open!"

Ken nodded. "That's a deal. But, hey, let me finish washing the plates. Take a bit of a rest."

"Thank you, but I'm okay. This is my rest. Doing dishes is easy," Isabelle chuckled.

Ken shook his head. "You're a strange one, Isabelle.

 **West Tribe**

When Villager opened up their food barrels, he realized with a jolt that they were far emptier than he thought they should've been. He crouched down and estimated the food levels, and then he checked by looking back into the barrel.

"Darn it," he muttered. "I wish Isabelle was in charge of this." He paused. "I wish anyone was in charge of this, actually. I didn't really give an order."

He grabbed a piece of fruit and half a steak and went over to the embers. He tossed in a couple logs and fitted some dry leaves and struck fire, and then he started cooking his meal. To his surprise, the Chorus Kids waddled up to him and sat down next to him. Quietly. He looked at them and gave them a small nod.

"Morning," he said. "Had a good rest?"

The Chorus Kids slowly nodded, looking down at the fire. "We're okay. A bit tired. Confused. Sad."

"Why're you confused?"

"Trying to figure this game out, really," they replied. They shrugged. "We tried to get an alliance going. We got people, like you, and they all betrayed us."

Villager stared at his meal, struggling to contemplate that. The Chorus Kids looked back up at him. "Were we wrong? What were we supposed to do?"

"I… I feel like you guys just chose the wrong people," said Villager. "I think including Charizard was a mistake. Nobody's included him in their alliance. I don't really speak to him much."

"But you and Lucina were such sure picks!"

"Well… you never gave a good reason," said Villager. "I mean, we might've had five – in theory – but those numbers meant little if we couldn't trust each other."

"Why can't you trust us?"

"You haven't exactly been the most subtle."

"What do you mean by that?" The Chorus Kids practically shouted.

"That," Villager said after shushing them. "Everyone knew about our 'alliance' within days. Everyone. Because you and Bowser Jr wouldn't keep quiet."

"That's not fair," said the Chorus Kids. "Charizard told people. Lucina told people. We bet even you told people!"

Villager hesitated. "I guess that's a fair point."

"Well, how can our alliance be a secret if no one can keep that secret?"

"That's the thing. No one wanted to keep it a secret because nobody believed in it."

"Why not? We had a majority!"

"We had no trust. Remember who stayed with Popo that very first day?" asked Villager.

"We didn't! We voted him out!"

Villager paused. He thought for sure the Chorus Kids were the ones who gave Charizard his second vote. "Well, we felt it was either you or Bowser Jr."

"He didn't either!"

Villager closed his mouth, blinking. He tried reading the Chorus Kids' faces, but all three were fixated on him in determination. He couldn't tell if they were lying. He replied, "As I said, we felt it was either one of you. If neither of you did, then you should've told us."

"Why would we? We knew we didn't vote for him! Why would we tell anyone we didn't? It was obvious!"

"It wasn't… Okay, this is all stuff you should've told us earlier."

"No one asked!"

"Also fair," Villager muttered. He started regretting his initial reservations. All based on miscommunication, if the Chorus Kids were telling the truth. "I guess you just gave the impression of… incompetence."

"That's rude."

"It's blunt, I think. You and especially Bowser Jr don't keep quiet. I'm sorry, but you haven't. You chose the wrong people at the wrong time to invite. I distinctly recall when I was recruited that I never gave a straight answer. I said I'd consider it, and you ran off to tell him I'd accepted, when I hadn't."

"But we thought you had! Why would you need to consider it if you wouldn't agree? Why not just tell us no?"

"Keeping my options open. I… I didn't really want to join you in the first place. Didn't trust you, as I've said before. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. I wanted people I felt could bring me to the end of the game. I don't believe you can."

Silence followed these words, and the Chorus Kids studied him carefully. They silently stood up, nodded, and walked away, leaving Villager with his sizzling, burning food, regretting his honesty.

* * *

Hours later, Bowser Jr ate a large plate in his Koopa Car as it puttered around the beach. He felt something stop him, and he jumped up to give whoever it was a good insulting. Then he saw it was Cloud.

"What do you want?" He demanded, hiding trepidation. "I'm busy eating!"

"I notice you haven't gotten the memo," said Cloud, nodding at the plate.

Bowser Jr blinked at it, then he smirked. "Oh, yeah, I was told. But I'm hungry."

Villager had warned everyone to eat smaller portions until they got resupplied. Even now, their Tribe Leader was fishing for extra food.

Cloud shook his head. "That's such a waste. Completely unnecessary."

Bowser Jr stuck his tongue out. "What're you going to do about it, huh?"

"Eliminate you," said Cloud. "I've no qualms about getting rid of a pest."

"I'm not a pest! I'm Prince of the Koopas!"

"Means absolutely nothing here."

"It means everything! I'm royalty! I deserve a royal meal!"

"Keep assuming that," said Cloud. "See how long you last." He let go, and Bowser Jr lurched forward as the Koopa Car moved. The plate fell into the sand, the food wasted.

"Why'd you do that? Now I'm going to starve!"

Cloud shrugged. "Thing is, prince, that means nothing to me. I don't acknowledge that title. For all I care, you're a brat who doesn't understand consequences."

"Oh, I understand them plenty!" Bowser Jr stamped his food. "I know when you cross me, you'll be sorry!"

"How's that?" Cloud snorted. "What's stopping me?"

Bowser Jr stomped on a button, and an arm holding a hammer swung out. Cloud stepped to the side, and the swipe missed and retracted.

Cloud tutted. "Careful now. If I hadn't dodged that, you'd be out."

"If you didn't dodge that, I would've felt sorry for you," said Bowser Jr, smirking. "And I would've known how pathetic you were. You get hit, you would've lost. No one would've respected you."

"So, your elimination would've been worth it just to prove a point?" asked Cloud. He smirked. "That kind of gall I respect. But I care little about your attitude. I expect you'll be eliminated soon, anyway, but I respect the commitment."

Bowser Jr leaned forward, balancing on the rim of the car. "Better believe I'm committed. I'm following in my dad's footsteps. I'm winning this."

"Yes, but your dad was respected by everyone. Feared by a few, if I recall. You're at an incredible disadvantage."

"Even better story if I win it, then. I'm proving I'm a good leader."

Cloud raised his hands, motioning to the emptiness around them. "Look at all of your loyal subjects. What kind of alliance have you built?" He smirked. "Or did it crumble."

Bowser Jr glared. "Keep talking. This is a setback, but I'll rebuild. I won't be stopped."

Cloud shook his head and started walking away. "Keep at it, prince. I'm sure you'll succeed."

"I will," Bowser Jr grumbled. "Don't you worry. I will."

* * *

Charizard rested in the shade of a denser part of the jungle when he heard footsteps approach. He rolled over and saw Simon walking toward him, rigid as always.

Simon nodded. "No need to get up on my account."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"I'm not here with a proposition," said Simon. "I've given out too many already."

"Well, darn if I'm not disappointed," Charizard muttered. "My only alliance is with the annoying brats."

Simon chuckled. "We could all be so fortunate."

"Yes, that's the word to use."

"I merely wanted to ask how you've been. I don't think people talk to you much."

"Then I've succeeded," said Charizard. "I don't want to discuss anything."

"That's no way to go about this game," said Simon. "What isolationists made it far last time?"

Charizard grumbled. "I have my own plan."

"Oh? What plan?"

"A plan I won't disclose with you."

"Surely you can't expect me to gossip," said Simon. "That's not how I intend to play."

"You can't expect me to believe you," said Charizard.

Simon nodded. "A fair point, admittedly. I've little gossip to offer as well." He started to leave, but he paused at the edge of Charizard's vision. "If you don't mind me asking, is your alliance with Bowser-"

"There's no damn alliance," Charizard growled. "Don't believe anything out of that little twerp. Or the Chorus Kids. They're all idiots."

That made Simon smile. "So, the rumors were false."

"What rumors?" Charizard asked.

"Rumors you created a ruse in order to make the rest of us believe you distanced yourself from the alliance, when in actuality you were with them completely.

"What kind of stupid rumors…" Charizard glared at him. "What idiot told you that?"

Simon paused. He had two choices. He finally decided on a lie, "The Chorus Kids whispered this to me not too long ago."

Flames flared out from Charizard's nostrils. "Damn them. They won't drop it." He jabbed a finger at Simon. "Believe nothing they say. I want nothing to do with them. Spread that rumor to no one else."

"Oh, my mistake, I shouldn't have believed them."

"Of course not!" Charizard shouted, as Simon made to leave. "Why would anyone believe them? Nothing but liars!" He scratched a nearby tree in frustration. "Bunch of idiots. Blathering idiots. Can't trust them." Slashed another. By this point, Simon had long gone. "Damn them! They won't drag me down with them. I refuse!"

Simon heard the echoes of frustration and smiled. With a simple lie, he'd painted a target on one player and angered another. The truth would likely never be discovered, but if there was a chance it would, the outcome would be decided far too late. He was in the clear. He intended to return to his alliance to inform them of his deception, so that they guaranteed a plurality had the same intention. The decision would spread, and that would be that.

 **North Tribe**

Daisy awoke late in the morning, staring at the sky, feeling a strange emptiness. Like a part of her was missing. She slowly raised her head and saw Little Mac, Megaman, and Duck Hunt resting practically on top of her. She nudged them off her and stood up, shaking her groggy head.

She felt a sudden unease. "Oh no." She moved a few feet away and vomited. A stream of dark blue liquid left her, some sputtering off into spheres that floated in the air and quickly disappeared. She stared at it in horror as it was swallowed by the waves. "What… what happened?" She shoved Little Mac.

"Wha-" Little Mac groaned. He raised his head and immediately his face contorted. "What happened?"

Daisy grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the others. "Run to the water."

Little Mac nodded and sprinted. As his feet splashed into the warm water, he dropped to his knees and let loose the corruption. His face froze in a similar horror as he watched it vanish.

Then Daisy moved Megaman. Megaman barely reacted, so she dragged him closer to the water. He raised an arm lazily as he struggled to keep asleep.

"What happened to us?" Little Mac asked, watching her work.

"Just get the dog," Daisy grumbled, setting Megaman at the water's edge. "Hurry. We've got to wash everything away."

"Every-what?" Little Mac asked, taking Duck Hunt in his arms and walking over to the water. Duck Hunt pawed at the air, smiling innocently. "Daisy, what happened to us?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Daisy, as she lowered Megaman in the water. "I remember falling asleep, and then next thing I remember clearly is waking up a few minutes ago."

Little Mac dropped Duck Hunt in the water. "Same here, really. I think I had a good dream about winning the prize money."

"Watch him," Daisy muttered. Little Mac immediately, gently helped Duck Hunt return to the land of the awake. She, meanwhile, patted Megaman's head and whispered for him to let everything out.

"Let what ou-" Megaman let loose a stream of blue. Duck Hunt, after groggily shaking himself awake, did the same. He cried, "What's that?"

When both were finished, the purged dragged them out of the water. They all, breathing deeply, stared at each other.

"Something happened," Megaman muttered, holding his head. "Something bad. I don't… I don't remember anything."

"Anything?" Little Mac repeated. "What was the last thing?"

Megaman shrugged. "Getting here on the boat, I think. I remember Falco on the edge of the boat, Corrin staring at him. I think I remember Dark Samus alo-" He immediately started sputtering. Bits of blue fell out, but instead of falling into the sand as a liquid, they formed as dark blue spheres and floated up above his head. "Why is that inside me?" He shut his mouth tight.

Daisy patted his shoulder. "You should let it all out. Don't want any of it inside you."

Megaman nodded and opened, and more spheres fell out. The others mirrored him, resting theirs mouths agape awkwardly as stray bits fell out.

"Dark Samus," Little Mac repeated in disgust. He shook his head. "So, that's what happened."

"I wanted to find her," said Duck Hunt quietly, his head drooping. "I just wanted to make everyone feel okay. They were all so worried."

"We were," said Daisy. "We were sure she'd do to you what she did to Megaman."

"What did she do to me?" Megaman asked, covering his mouth. "What happened?"

"Corruption," said Daisy. "Plain and simple. Dark Samus did what we all expected her to do."

Megaman blinked. He turned around, staring at the nearest visible camera. "Why'd they let her do it? That's… awful. Cheating. Why?"

Nobody gave a good response. They just shrugged. Little Mac rubbed his head. "So, what we just vomited… was that corruption?"

"Dark blue. It matches, at least," said Daisy. "I'm sure the others will be able to tell us the full story."

"So, wait, does that mean Dark Samus is gone?" asked Megaman.

"If her corruption's gone," said Daisy. "Or she had a moment of mercy and let us free."

"I hope so," Duck Hunt muttered. He looked around. "Where's my buddy?" Nobody could see his duck. "I'm going to go look for him. I hope he's okay."

"Be careful," said Megaman. "Stay close in case you need help."

Duck Hunt nodded and disappeared into the trees. Little Mac rubbed his head. "What happened last? I think we sent four people out to the Special Event, right?"

Daisy nodded. "They came back empty-handed. Isaac and Greninja told us Incineroar and Robin were in the finals."

"I remember that too," said Little Mac.

"I don't," Megaman muttered. "I think I remember us leaving the boat. We were on the island. Then I saw…" He grimaced. "I saw Dark Samus, and she looked at me. That's it."

"Oh no," Daisy muttered. "That was the first day."

"What day is it?" asked Megaman, his face turning to horror. "What did I miss?"

"Six?" asked Little Mac. "I hope she was eliminated that night."

"We'll have to ask the others," said Daisy, as Megaman blinked into his arm cannon. "At least day six. Popo was eliminated day one. Wii Fit Trainer day three. If Dark Samus was eliminated last night, this would be morning six."

"Oh no. I missed so much. I missed everything!" Megaman grasped his head. "How many alliances are there? What did I say? I'm sorry for everything!"

Little Mac raised a hand to calm him. "Thankfully, we figured it out fairly quickly. Everyone did. We all knew Dark Samus' game plan from day one. You displayed signs of corruption from the beginning. Wouldn't say a bad word about her, no matter how we pressed you."

"Well, I will now!" said Megaman. "She's an awful, despicable creature!"

Daisy smiled. "She really is gone, then. You have no idea how frustrating it was trying to get you to say anything of the sort. We spent hours trying."

"I'm so sorry," Megaman muttered. "So, so, so sorry."

* * *

Not long later, the three reached the main part of their beach, where the others sat around a fire enjoying a meal. The very first thing they exchanged was a smile.

"So, it worked," said Palutena. "Truly, every bit of corruption is gone."

"Forcibly, yeah," said Little Mac. "It was extremely unpleasant waking up and having to get rid of it."

Falco snorted. "Like waking up after an extremely bad hangover, right?"

"I'll know that feeling in a few years," said the underage boxer.

"Eh, you probably shouldn't," Falco muttered. He looked at the robot. "What about you? How do you-"

"Dark Samus is an awful creature," said Megaman immediately.

Corrin beamed. "Oh, thank goodness, you're truly back with us!"

"As awful as it sounds, that's the best thing you could've said," said Isaac. "Welcome back to us, Megaman."

Megaman grimaced. "What day is it?"

"Six," said Greninja. "You don't know what day it is?"

"I remember getting off the boat."

The others glanced at each other. "Damn," said Falco. "You were gone for that long."

Megaman nodded. "I'm sorry. I wish I could make up for whatever I said during that time. I'll never know."

"You'll watch the tapes and find out," said Falco. "In all honesty, you weren't insulting. It was just annoying trying to get anything out of you."

"Extremely," said Greninja. "But it was obvious what had happened to you."

"We hold nothing against you," added Corrin with a gentle smile. "We know what she did."

"That's what everyone else said," said Megaman. It didn't make him more reassured; he was sure he said something horrible he'd regret. "She's gone, though, right?"

"Gone for good," said Isaac. "Palutena defeated her last night."

The recently-corrupted turned to her in admiration, and she smiled. "Yes. Dark Samus challenged me personally. She commanded all of you to vote for me."

"No," Daisy whispered.

"But when it came down to our tiebreaking competition, she attempted to corrupt me," Palutena continued. "It felt bleak at first, but then I heard a voice. A powerful voice that compelled me to withstand this assault and best it."

"It was mine, wasn't it?" Falco asked, smirking. "Your fearless leader."

"My greatest friend," said Palutena. "Pit."

"Oh, him. He's good too, I guess."

"He was your voice of reason?" asked Greninja.

Palutena giggled. "I suppose so. Normally, it's my own, but in that moment, it was my faithful friend. He compelled me to survive. To best that corruption."

"And you did," said Isaac.

"And I did." Palutena nodded, smiling at Daisy. "So, you see, she's gone. And you're free. Is that right?"

"Free forever, hopefully," Little Mac said.

"Where's Duck Hunt?" asked Corrin.

"He's looking for his duck friend," said Daisy. "I hope he finds him."

"We haven't seen him either," said Isaac. "We looked for him, but we found nothing."

"A dog would have the best chance," said Little Mac, tapping his nose. "So, you're telling us that we didn't miss much."

"You barely missed a day," said Greninja. "Yesterday, all we discussed was the tiebreaker challenge between Palutena and Dark Samus."

Corrin giggled. "Yes, Dark Samus was so brazen as to instigate a forced tie in the middle of the day, before the Immunity Challenge had even begun. We essentially gave up that challenge."

"A necessary sacrifice to eliminate a terrible foe," added Palutena.

"We had no idea," said Daisy. "Believe us. We never would've-"

"I fully believe you," said Palutena. "I knew she chose you in order to attack me, because she knew we worked together. She decided to corrupt two of you that night in order to make it an even challenge. She wanted to best me personally."

"Thank god she got cocky," said Falco. "She likely had a chance to corrupt us all."

"Yes, we were lucky she gave us a chance to fight back," said Isaac.

"Was it luck?" asked Greninja. "Mercy? Or a decision on her part to display her power."

"Certainly the latter," said Corrin. "If she hadn't fought, she could never have been declared an honest victor."

"It wasn't even honesty," said Falco. "It was the cameras. The hosts never would've let it go that far. If Palutena lost, fair enough, but beyond that, we would've been protected."

At that, Palutena laughed. "Is that what you think? You think the hosts would've kept you from staying corrupted without my protection?"

"Mind control's illegal, right?" asked Falco. "We spent enough time proving they were essentially mind controlled."

"True, but if it was better for the game, they would've allowed anything."

"It definitely wasn't better," said Isaac. "It was frustrating for everyone."

"For the players, not the viewers."

"No, but that's not a good gauge," said Greninja. "And not something on which we should base all of our choices. Dark Samus decided to challenge us. She lost. The corruption is gone forever, I'd assume. We can play fairly."

"We're at a disadvantage, though," Little Mac muttered. "With the time we lost."

"To be fair, you might be," said Falco. "There definitely was a good vs evil in that last Tribal Council. More than I've ever seen, that's for sure, but there's no one saying you can't make it up. Two of you lost a day. Duck Hunt – wherever he is – lost half a day more. Megaman's the true victim."

Megaman sighed. "Again, I apologize for anything I said. I wasn't thinking like myself."

"We forgive you," said Corrin quickly. "It may be hard to make up for nearly a week of antagonism, but you can do it."

"Can I?" asked Megaman. "You might as well send me out."

"Honestly, if we win the next couple Tribal Councils, you have my word that I will," said Falco. "It's probably worse for you if you stay. At least you'll have a blank slate if you move to another tribe."

Megaman smiled. "That's honorable of you. Thank you."

Falco shrugged. "Not really honorable. Makes a difficult decision easy. Gives you a reset. Win-win."

 **Reward Challenge**

The tribes traveled to the northwestern edge of the island. For some, it took a grueling hour to trek through the thick jungle across an unexplored, unfamiliar path. Eventually, they pushed through, and they were rewarded with a close-up of the massive mountain with an icy summit that watched over the island. They had little time to rest; Master Hand had instructed the other tribes to wait until everyone was together, so as soon as the fourth tribe arrived the remaining survivors scaled the mountain until they reached the snow that stuck to the mountainside three-fourths up. Looking down, they could see most of the island, all the way to their beaches.

"Welcome, Survivors!" Master Hand announced, louder than usual over winds that whistled across the snow. "I do hope you can adjust to the weather. This won't last long. If you'll look to the North Tribe, you'll see that Dark Samus was eliminated last night."

"How do you feel about it, Falco?" Pac-Man shouted. Next to him, Robin nudged and shushed him.

"Feel great, really," said Falco. "Huge relief, really."

"Yes, it was an intense Tribal Council," added Master Hand. "But the dilemma has ended, and there is no need for further discussion."

"Fully ended?" asked Palutena suspiciously. "No more traces."

"No more traces," said Master Hand. "It's over."

While the other tribes silently questioned the meaning behind the exchange, their host motioned to the island. "This is your beautiful home. I'd like everyone to take a good look, as we so very rarely climb this mountain. This will be a wonderful vista for your next challenge."

As he finished, several Miis marched seemingly out of nowhere and formed a massive square with their bodies. None of them reacted to the cold. They stared blankly in front.

"These fantastic helpers have given you all an area to search. Underneath the snow are four objects. Each one signifies a reward. Yes, everyone will get a reward. You will not know what these rewards are until you bring me the object. You may trade with another tribe if you feel you do not need the prize, and only one reward per tribe. Whoever is last to bring me a reward will get the leftovers, as it were. There are no useless rewards; all have their place. Any questions? Yes, Falco?"

Falco hadn't even raised a hand. "Yeah," he said anyway. "So, we just dig with our hands?"

"Well, wings for you," said Master Hand, getting giggles from the others and a smirk from his victim. "Tools are allowed. You may melt the snow if you feel it will help. These objects are fairly indestructible."

"Honestly, MH, we're at the point where you can just predict I have a question. I wouldn't have questions if you just explained things better," said Falco.

At that, Master Hand chuckled. "We've been at that point for a while, now. And I can only memorize so many speeches. Some details slip through my fingers, as it were. You've brought up great points in the past, which is why I tolerate your questions."

"Aw, MH, you're gonna make me blush. We all know I'm only back because we work so well off each other."

"Now then, tribes, get ready to search!" Master Hand announced. "This may go quick. Hopefully, for those who aren't used to the cold, it does. Survivors ready? Begin!"

The Survivors pushed past the wall of Miis and started digging. They trudged through the foot-high snow to get to the center. Some started near the edges, shoveling snow outside the area. Charizard and Ridley hovered overhead, melting large patches to the rock beneath. Robin, Palutena, Ken, Megaman, and Incineroar used their own flaming abilities to melt what little they could. Everyone else struggled or let those more suited to the challenge compete in their stead.

After just a couple minutes, the first to find an object was Ridley. He stopped spewing fireballs near one of the farthest corners, narrowed his eyes at a random spot, and dove at the ground. He snatched something and shot back up into the sky, eying it. Mewtwo noticed, stopped searching, and teleported up to him.

"Barrel," Ridley muttered, dangling a keychain.

"Of food, no doubt."

"Will that quell the masses?" asked Ridley. "I'm sure we've been running low, given our portions."

Mewtwo eyed him carefully. "Unless you disagree."

Ridley dangled the keychain above Mewtwo's hand. He waited a few seconds, and then he let go. "I've no desire to starve myself."

Mewtwo caught it and teleported over to Master Hand, who took it carefully. "Ah, yes, the East Tribe has claimed their prize! They've received a barrel full of fresh fruit and one of fresh vegetables!"

Those aware of their shortage felt immediate relief. Robin and Rosalina met each other's eye and grinned. Pac-Man beamed.

"Your reward will be back at camp by the time you've arrived. You may leave."

The East Tribe gathered together and ran down the mountain, eager to escape the cold. Before they'd disappeared, Charizard had found his own keychain and taken it over to Villager. Nearby, Bowser Jr eavesdropped.

"Is that a bed?" Villager asked, his eyes following the object. "They'd supply us with beds?"

"Or just one bed," said Charizard. "I doubt they'd be that generous."

Villager sighed. "Food would be better."

"Are we running low?" asked Bowser Jr. The other two tried to ignore him, but he moved forward. "You know, Cloud threw an entire plate of mine right onto the sand. Just like that. Wasted everything."

"I'm sure you deserved it," said Charizard.

"Why did you have so much food to begin with?" asked Villager.

Bowser Jr blinked, and then he grimaced. "I was hungry. This one's eaten more than the rest of us combined."

"Wasn't aware we were running low," said Charizard.

"Most aren't, I'm sure, I only noticed this morning," said Villager.

"Should we keep that, then?" asked Charizard. "Or hope someone else finds something food related."

As Charizard finished, Shulk trudged through the snow over to them. He beamed. "I found something," he said. His was a fish, a green bass. The very sight of it made Villager uneasy. "Do you think this will be fishing supplies?"

"I already have a rod," said Villager. He looked between them. "But I'd rather take my chances on it being fishing equipment. We don't need beds."

"Nobody does," said Shulk, nodding. "It's a luxury. Nothing more."

"I dunno, I wouldn't mind resting in a bed," said Bowser Jr.

"You're welcome to. Just join the other tribes," Charizard muttered. He leapt into the air and hovered in the middle. "Incoming!" He let go of the bed keychain, and below Isaac grabbed it.

"I appreciate it!" Isaac said.

"Don't mention it." Charizard flew back to his tribe, and they brought their prize to Master Hand.

"The West Tribe has claimed their prize. They've received a barrel full of fish and fishing equipment for the tribe! Congratulations, and enjoy your food!"

The West Tribe celebrated quietly as they escaped the cold. Meanwhile, Isaac caught most of his tribe searching one of the quadrants.

"A bed?" Falco said. "They sure didn't want it."

"Better than nothing," said Isaac. "Hopefully we'll be able to claim the other-"

"The South Tribe has claimed their prize!" Master Hand announced, as Metaknight flapped his wings next to him. A bucket on a keychain dangled delicately between two fingers. "They've received a full resupply of their water well. Congratulations to them! North Tribe, when you've found your prize, please bring it to me!"

Falco shrugged. "Go gettem," he said.

Isaac nodded and made his way to Master Hand. The host took the keychain and announced, as the North Tribe escaped the snow, "And you, North Tribe, have received a set of three twin-sized beds. This likely means three – or a few more if you fit snugly – will sleep in relative luxury. It isn't food, but you can never underestimate the power of a good night's rest. I'll see you tomorrow for your next Immunity Challenge."

A bit disheartened, the North Tribe left the mountain, trailing shortly behind the South Tribe.

 **North Tribe**

They arrived at camp not long later. The mountain always rose above them, guarding them. Planted in the sand in the middle of their beach were three beds with grey sheets and soft pillows resting against wooden headboards. Falco hopped onto one, testing it. Others joined him, and soon all were on the beds.

"I've got to admit, I'm kind of excited to try it," said Daisy, bouncing slightly, enjoying the firmness. "Maybe it's the princess in me. Sleeping in those hammocks is giving me a bad back."

"How are we to decide?" asked Corrin. "I'll admit, I'd like this luxury as well."

"Would anyone refuse to take one?" asked Falco.

Megaman raised his hand. "I've no need for it."

"That's honorable of you," said Corrin, smiling.

"I think Duck Hunt gets an honorable dropout as well," said Falco. Before the dog could argue, he clarified, "You're small enough to sleep on all of these beds with any of us. You can cuddle with anyone."

Duck Hunt wagged his tail. The duck on his head, having been found just before the challenge, quacked happily. "That's great!"

"That just leaves seven of us," said Falco. "We drew straws last time. Anyone object?"

Nobody spoke up. Isaac grew a few sharp blades of grass, plucked seven of them, cut three down, and shuffled them in his hand. Megaman stepped forward at this point. "Would you mind if I did it? I think I'd be impartial."

"Oh, of course," said Isaac. "I wasn't intending on tricking anyone."

"I wasn't implying you would," said Megaman quickly. "I'd like to think I'd be a fair party for this. Right?"

"Absolutely," said Little Mac. "I'd trust you completely."

That comment got a few uncertain looks from a few members of the tribe, knowing their previous relationship, but the hesitation passed quickly. Megaman turned around, shuffled the blades, and held out his hand with them perfectly even.

"Who's up?" asked Falco.

Corrin nodded. "You, of course, leader."

Falco shook his head. "Oh no. I get the honor of last pick. You go."

Corrin stepped up to Megaman, studied the blades carefully, and delicately plucked one. One by one, the rest took their turn, observing whatever they could. Some even watched Megaman's reaction as they hovered their hands over their choices. But, true to his word, he remained impartial; he gave nothing away. Finally, Falco grabbed the last blade and held it in full view.

He frowned at it. "I have a bad feeling this isn't a short one."

The others revealed their hands. In the end, Corrin had taken a short one, Greninja had a second, and Little Mac had the third. As the victors gleefully looked at their blades, Palutena let out a heavy sigh.

"I save this tribe, and this is the thanks I get?" Before anyone could react, she giggled. "I'm kidding of course. Congratulations."

"I'd have let you take mine," said Daisy, frowning at her loser.

Corrin waved her blade at Falco, giving him a sly smile. "I believe you shouldn't have let me take your place."

Falco shrugged. "The price I pay to be honorable."

Duck Hunt waddled up to Little Mac. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Oh, sure," said Little Mac. "I don't take up much room, obviously. You know, I've always wanted a dog. This is perfect!"

Corrin frowned. "I'd offer my bed as well, Duck Hunt. I'd make plenty of room."

Duck Hunt's immediate reaction was to argue, but then he remembered his brief stint under Dark Samus' control. "Oh, well, thank you, Corrin." He wanted to be more agreeable. Wanted to believe Corrin was genuine. It was all a misunderstanding. He had to believe that. "If I don't feel comfortable with Little Mac, you're my second choice."

"Would anyone want to sleep in a bed after Greninja's been in it?" asked Falco, eying the slimy hands of the frog. "I've seen Slippy's place."

"I'm sure Slippy is far less considerate than myself," said Greninja.

"Well, I'm used to it," said Falco.

"I doubt many are used to you and your bird kind shedding feathers everywhere," said Greninja.

"Easier to remove."

"Just stuff them into the pillow," said Little Mac. "Make it fluffier."

"I feel like that'd be some form of sacrilege," said Falco. "Resting on my own feathers. I dunno."

"I'd like to draw attention to the food supply," said Palutena. "We haven't had anyone in charge of it. The others seemed especially worried about their own. We might want to consider this problem before it becomes unmanageable."

The others nodded in agreement, so they all went over to the food barrels. They measured their supplies and discovered they had more than half the barrel remaining. Then they moved to the water well and – after some careful observation by Palutena and calculation by Megaman – understood they had more than half the well. When they returned to camp, they felt more pleased with themselves.

"How are the others already having food problems?" asked Isaac. "We've had our fair share of meals. Nobody has skipped any, I'd assume."

Megaman raised a hand. "I don't eat."

"Duck Hunt doesn't eat much," added Little Mac, patting the dog. "He's a big boy, but he doesn't require much."

"It's true," said Duck Hunt, wagging his tail happily. "I'm a hunting dog, but I don't eat nearly as much as you humans. My friend doesn't eat much either."

"I take offense to that," said Falco.

"We have an inherent advantage," said Palutena. "Sure, some like Geno and the Chorus Kids don't need to eat, but we have – had - three. A good portion of the tribe. That being said, we shouldn't become complacent."

Corrin nodded at that. "Yes, we should be very aware of our supplies and warn each other if we fear we're running low. We can't harvest much from the nearby jungle, and the fish are difficult to catch without proper equipment. We should take precautions."

"Absolutely," said Daisy. "But who should be in charge of that?"

Falco nodded at Corrin. "You make valid points. You have experience living in the wilderness, right?"

"I think I have the most experience," said Isaac, raising his hand. "I rarely slept in inns."

"Yes, I had the luxury of a princess' tent," said Corrin. "I've learned how to forage, but I'm no expert at managing supplies."

"Admittedly, neither am I," said Isaac. "I managed a team of eight."

"Perfect!" said Falco.

"But we constantly hunted," added Isaac. "We had enough game to satisfy us, as herbs certainly didn't do the job. Here, there's very little. This is a completely different environment."

"Well, none of us are used to this kind of environment," said Falco.

"You are," said Daisy.

Falco shrugged. "I'll fully admit I'm terrible at it."

"That is something we can all agree upon," said Greninja. "May I suggest I be in charge? I can distribute supplies if necessary."

"And he can make water," added Palutena, smirking.

"If necessary," said Greninja.

"To be honest, you're the only one to volunteer. Sure. You get it," said Falco. "Just keep the rest of us warned if we come dangerously low."

Greninja nodded. "Of course. I've no intention of starving us. This is one aspect where we have a clear advantage over the others."

"Thank goodness a good portion of us don't need to eat," added Corrin. "Some tribes have ten full stomachs to feed! I'd assume we were all given the same supplies, so that's such a daunting proposition."

"Got to admit," said Daisy. "I'd rather deal with a Dark Samus problem than deal with starving to death."

"Oh yes," said Duck Hunt. "She promised unity. It was a great ideal!"

Little Mac said quickly, "Unity, yes, but she provided nothing of substance. She couldn't eat, couldn't drink, couldn't sleep. She'd have been useless as a leader."

"Oh, yes, that as well," said Duck Hunt. He snickered. "She can't even eat. What a sad life."

"She probably fed off her own corruption," said Megaman. "She needed no other nourishment other than what she provided for herself."

"As I said," said Little Mac. "Useless!"

 **South Tribe**

The tribe arrived at camp near midday with no visible changes. While Incineroar loudly yawned and walked away to rest his tired feet, Bayonetta checked their water well and confirmed it was completely full. She even filled a bucket and brought it over so they could celebrate a small victorious drink of water.

As Ken downed his in one gulp, he said, "One of the best cups I've ever had. We worked for this."

"I understand why they didn't have many challenges up that mountain last time," said Chrom. "I felt I could've helped more if I wasn't so tired from the climb."

"Should've let us rest more," said Inkling, nodding.

"We were at an inherent disadvantage," said Mach Rider. "It's no surprise we were given such a lackluster prize."

"I'd rather have water than food," said Ken. "At least we can fish and forage if necessary. Can't really make food."

"Well, are we in danger of starving?" asked Dark Pit. "Who's in charge?"

"The only one who cooks, of course," said Inkling.

Isabelle blushed slightly as everyone looked at her. "Yes, we're fine for a while."

Inkling eyed her carefully. "How long's a while?"

At that, Isabelle blinked. She hesitated. "Uh… A few days, maybe?"

"How many is a few?" asked Chrom. He climbed to his feet and started for the barrels.

"Wait!" Isabelle cried. "I think I might've miscounted!"

But Chrom reached the barrels. He took off the lids and looked down into them, frowning deeply. He resealed them and came back. "How long have we had this little?"

"Little?" Inkling repeated.

"We have enough," said Isabelle. "I've done plenty of fishing and foraging to make up for it!"

"Yes, you seem to do little but," Mach Rider muttered. "You've had nothing but fish and foraged fruits since we arrived."

"You haven't skimped on our portions either," said Ken. "I always get a big piece of steak or a large fish. Every time."

"Yes, I'm always full," said Chrom. "I've never not had a full meal. However, is that how we should live?"

Incineroar yawned loudly, stepping back into the circle. "You all talking about food. Making me hungry. Why wouldn't we want a full meal?"

"Because our sustenance now could mean starvation in the future," said Chrom. "Isabelle's feeding us well, but what would happen if we run out?"

"We'd all have to fish," said Incineroar. "Obviously?"

"Would you let us know, though?" asked Mach Rider. "Would your pride let you admit you miscalculated?"

Isabelle blushed. "It isn't pride! I just… I didn't want anyone to go hungry. We've had plenty of food! We still have a lot of food! We won't run out."

"You say that now, but what if something happens?" asked Mach Rider.

"Yes, what if you move tribes?" asked Chrom. "If we hadn't found out, we'd have been at a massive disadvantage."

"Why would I move tribes?" Isabelle asked. "You wouldn't send me away, would you?"

"We don't know what will happen," said Metaknight. "Maybe we have no choice in that regard."

"Or, you're eliminated," said Mach Rider, and the words cut her deeply. She started to tear up.

"You… you wouldn't do that, would you?" Isabelle asked. "I'm not useless! I've tried my best to be useful to everyone!"

Inkling ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. "We're not going to eliminate you." She glared at Mach Rider. "I don't know why he said such an awful thing. You've done nothing wrong."

"We do very much appreciate your incredible work ethic," said Chrom. "But this shouldn't be a burden you place solely on yourself. Not only does it not seem fair to you, but it would make the rest of us complacent, and we'd be at a disadvantage."

Isabelle nodded, sniffing. "Okay," she whimpered. "I'm sorry. I only had the best intentions."

"We know, little pup," said Incineroar, shaking his head. "You cook a meal fish. That puts you on my good side, certainly."

Shadow suddenly nudged Dark Pit. "Yes, we all appreciate you," added the latter, after giving the former a strange look.

"Some of us should learn tact," said Shadow, giving Mach Rider a smirk. The masked man didn't react.

Isabelle giggled softly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I ruined our celebration. I'll try to be more cheerful in the future."

"Nothing wrong with crying every once in a while," said Ken. "Just don't let… him get to you. Shadow's right; he needs to learn tact."

"I've said nothing I regret," said Mach Rider.

"Hey, enough," said Inkling. "Don't make her cry again."

Mach Rider kept quiet, and eventually the conversation died. Everyone moved apart.

Shadow found Dark Pit and Incineroar and led them to a dark corner of the beach.

"I'm assuming there was a reason you nudged me," said Dark Pit.

"We spoke of recruiting Isabelle and Inkling," said Shadow. "Now's the perfect moment, is it not? When they're vulnerable, and when all of us just defended her against a possible enemy."

"Mach Rider's with Metaknight and Bayonetta," said Dark Pit. "I know that for a fact. We don't know if those two are with them or not."

"Best way to find out is to ask," said Incineroar, patting the angel's shoulder. He stepped forward. "Now or never."

The trio returned to the campfire and sat across from the girls. Isabelle gave them all weak smiles, while Inkling barely acknowledged them.

"Again, I apologize," said Isabelle. "I might have just let the stress get to me."

"Nothing to apologize for," said Shadow. "In fact, we don't give you enough credit for the work you've done."

"Yes, you're amazing," added Incineroar. "Like I said, every meal cooked to perfection. Tastes amazing. Perfectly seasoned. I don't know how you do it."

"I'd love to teach you," said Isabelle. "It's really simple. I've learned to scavenge on deserted islands before."

"Another talent to add to the list," said Incineroar. "Incredible!"

Inkling giggled, now facing them. "Careful, Incineroar. Anymore and I'd think you were flirting."

"Feed a man once and they'll love you for life," said Incineroar. "Words of wisdom from someone who loves food."

Isabelle smiled. "Oh, I love all of you."

"Even Mach Rider?" Inkling whispered. "That guy… I thought I wanted to know him, but now I'd just rather never see him again."

"You know, we feel the same way," said Shadow. "We weren't sure who we wanted to vote for, but he just made the top of our list. I don't know if you all had decided on anyone."

"Oh, no, I don't want to eliminate him just for speaking his mind," said Isabelle. "It hurt, but it's a possibility we all have to consider."

"Stop. You're not going to get eliminated," said Inkling. "Right, guys?"

"Absolutely not," said Dark Pit. "Not if we have anything to say about it."

"If that's the case, then may I ask if you have anyone else?" asked Shadow. "If not Mach Rider, who?"

Inkling gave him a strange look. "Weren't you just talking about eliminating Metaknight and Bayonetta the other day."

"I made the tribe aware of their alliance," said Shadow.

"And then disappeared creepily."

"There was nothing more that needed to be said. I wanted everyone to fill the silence with suspicion, two of the strongest allying. I've little doubt they've tried recruiting everyone in the tribe."

The girls glanced at each other. "Bayonetta did talk to us the other day about joining them," said Isabelle. "But, when I mentioned our alliance with Ken, she looked dismissive."

"Guess she didn't respect him, or something," said Inkling. "Which is a shame, because he's a nice guy!"

"Funnily enough, we also spoke to Ken," said Dark Pit.

"Yes, I asked him personally," said Shadow. "He was apprehensive at first, but then he told me that if I could get five on my side, he'd join me." He held out his hands. "Here we are, five. The three of us, the three of you would make six. Then we'd be able to eliminate whomever we felt. We could choose Mach Rider for daring to suggest you'd be eliminated, or we could choose Metaknight and Bayonetta for attempting to use their strength against us."

Inkling bit her lip in thought. "Man… that does sound too good to be true."

"It does sound perfect," Isabelle said, not sharing the same suspicion. "I hope Ken would be okay with it. Would you want me to ask him?"

"Hold on, there," said Inkling, patting Isabelle's arm. "It's too perfect. It's obviously planned."

Incineroar shrugged. "So what if it is? If you would choose Metaknight and Bayonetta instead, you'd be falling for their plan. What're they going to do other than exploit you? Who've they sided with, other than Mach Rider?"

"Those are fair points," said Isabelle. "Is it really so wrong to go along with their plan?"

"If it helps, we're three, and you and Ken would be three," said Dark Pit. "There'd be no discrepancy in power. None of us is Tribe Leader. If you side with Metaknight, you'd be at his mercy when important events happen."

That gave Isabelle the confidence she needed. "Thank you all. I'll accept. Inkling, I want you to be with me."

"Of course I will," said Inkling. "I'm still… a bit hesitant, though. But, I trust you, if you think it's okay."

"I think it'll be a fair alliance," said Isabelle. She smiled. "Ken will see it our way. Don't you worry."

At the girls ran off, Dark Pit let out a heavy sigh of relief. "We did it. I thought it was impossible, but we did it."

"Perfect timing," said Shadow. "That is all that's necessary. A mistake can easily be mended by a perfect coincidence."

"So, who're we targeting?" asked Incineroar. "I mean, no matter who we go after, we're taking down someone strong."

"Metaknight, of course," said Shadow. "The power cannot stay with him. It can go to anyone else. I don't care. So long as it doesn't go to him."

 **East Tribe**

The tribe surrounded their two new barrels. Ridley ripped off both lids, and they peered inside. Pac-Man, half-inside, gave a big whiff.

"Oh, that's fresh," he said, wiping his mouth. "Why do we need that old stuff? Just toss it."

"Yes, throw away our limited supply of food," said Ryu. "As if that wasn't part of the reason we were limited in the first place."

"Hey, I'll have you know I didn't waste a crumb," said Pac-Man.

"You ate more than your fair share," said Geno. He pointed at King K Rool and Ridley. "These two ate the most, however."

"Are we supposed to be surprised?" asked King K Rool, patting his stomach. "I think I need more than you in order to stay alive."

"I don't eat."

"My point still remains."

"I was unaware of our food situation," said Ridley. "I admittedly had assumed Mewtwo knew about our situation and would've warned us if we were running dangerously low."

"Really?" asked Richter. "Couldn't have just looked?"

"Did you?" Ridley countered. "Did you limit your food intake?"

Richter merely frowned, and Ridley snorted.

"Few of us were aware," said Rosalina, coming to his defense. "I myself only discovered last night after our Immunity Challenge."

"Why didn't you warn us?" asked King K Rool, turning to their Tribe Leader. "If we were desperate."

Mewtwo eyed his tribe. "I had no concerns that we would run out of food. We may have been running low for a time, but I knew that we would be resupplied eventually."

"But Master Hand said-"

"Our host may have made those promises at the beginning, but they were baseless. Our hosts would never let ourselves starve."

"That's tempting fate if I've ever heard," said Pac-Man.

"You can't mean that," said Robin. "If we hadn't chosen our prize, we would've starved."

"And Master Hand would've come to our rescue eventually," said Mewtwo. "But, as I expected, we've been resupplied, and we've no concerns."

Robin and Rosalina glanced at each other. Ryu said, "That being said, I don't share the same confidence. I would recommend we all limit our food intake. Starve ourselves if need be."

King K Rool snorted. "That I won't do."

"Attempt to sabotage us, and you will be eliminated next," Geno said, stabbing the same finger at him. "You're already on a time limit."

King K Rool opened his mouth to argue, but the looks of concern, of suspicion, made him think twice. He nodded solemnly, giving the barrel a mournful glance.

"You still talk so much for someone with no allies," said Ridley.

"In all honesty, I agree with Geno," said Rosalina. "There's no need to devour our food supply without cause. That would only create enemies."

"Unless you're thinking of adjusting your initial plan," said Richter, chuckling. "You know, control our food instead of our water."

"Points have been made," said King K Rool. "But I will remind you all that I do need more than the rest of you just to stay alive. Don't glare at me just for surviving."

"How much do you really need?" asked Ryu.

King K Rool looked into the barrel and pulled out three sizeable slabs of beef. "This, twice a day. I'm sure you've noticed this much on my plate the past week."

"Well, that explains why we're running so low," said Richter, shaking his head.

"I need half that," said Ridley. "I've seen Pac-Man devour more than that in a sitting. I've no guess as to why Geno lied about me."

"It's true," Pac-Man giggled. "A couple steaks is nothing. But, can you blame me?"

"Absolutely," said Mewtwo. "You're no Kirby. Your voracious appetite is unnecessary."

Pac-Man shrugged. "I can't help how I'm made."

"I told no lies," said Geno.

Rosalina, sensing conflict, stepped in between them. "Wonderful discussion we've all had. We've learned a lot about each other. Ryu, may you help me carry these barrels to our current supply?"

"Why not let the strong men do it?" asked King K Rool.

"Lack of trust," said Ryu, taking hold of one barrel.

As Rosalina struggled to lift the other, Richter came forward. "Oh, let me help you!"

"Oh, thank you. Are you okay, Ryu?"

Ryu easily hefted the barrel. "Yes."

As the rest of the tribe dispersed, the trio carried the food to the edge of camp, where their old half-empty rested. They dropped both and rested against them.

"That was much more of a workout than I expected," Rosalina chuckled.

"I don't know why you didn't let the others carry it," said Ryu. "I mean no offence, but you aren't the most suited for lifting."

Rosalina frowned and patted her arm. "Oh? I think I could rival you in muscle mass." She smiled. "Of course, I have another reason for being alone with you."

"Well, if it's alliance talk, did you not want to include me?" asked Richter. "I spoke with you earlier, Rosalina, and you seemed happy. And, Ryu, you had your own private alliance, correct? I'm assuming Rosalina is part of it."

Rosalina glanced at Ryu. "Interesting. Were you going to mention this?"

"Eventually," said Ryu. "I didn't know you spoke with him privately."

"I did. I'd intended to bring up his potential alliance eventually."

"Well, great, we're all on the same page, right?" asked Richter. "Is there any reason why I can't be included? I feel I have plenty to offer."

"Is that the only reason?" asked Ryu. "I wonder how much you're telling us."

Richter hesitated. "Well, what do you want to know? Is wanting an alliance really not enough?"

"Admittedly, this early it could be," said Rosalina. "I've no arguments. I'd be happy to include you. Unfortunately, it is not entirely my decision."

Ryu shrugged. "I won't weigh in, either. I have no sway."

"Oh, you have more than you think," said Rosalina.

"This isn't a decision I want on my hands."

"Okay, that's uncalled for," said Richter. "I mean, I can only guess why you aren't the top of the list." The pair stopped and looked at him. "Mewtwo, right? Only explanation." One more glance between them was all he needed. "What's Mewtwo have against me?"

"You aren't his first choice," said Rosalina.

"Who else could be?" asked Richter. "How many others are there?"

"That is information we can't share," said Ryu. "We'll discuss it with him."

"Bah… fine. Best I can get. At least tell me this: I'm not the lowest one here, right? Geno's right in assuming we'd rather choose King K Rool and Ridley instead? There's no secret evil alliance like there was last game."

"Not as far as we can tell," said Rosalina. "Admittedly, we can't keep track of Mewtwo most of the time."

"But he doesn't seem to hedge his bets on those two," said Ryu. "All of us seem to have written them off as losses."

Richter let out a small sigh. "Okay. I can handle that. Please, though, let me know as soon as you can. I'd feel better knowing I had some sort of fallback."

"I can guarantee you will know when we know," said Rosalina.

Ryu nodded and turned to leave. Richter subtly caught Rosalina's sleeve and tugged. She held back, smiling at him.

"Then our private alliance," Richter muttered, watching Ryu leave. "That never was on the table, then."

Rosalina's smile saddened. "I'm afraid so. I hadn't intended on revealing it to Ryu, but now that you've been so brunt, we've no chance of it."

"Oh. Damn. I didn't think. I just assumed…"

"Well, you were correct in assuming I wanted to speak with Ryu privately," said Rosalina. "So, if nothing else, you've postponed that. But, that's beside the point. I'll let you know when we speak to Mewtwo."

"Can't tell me who else is in your alliance?"

Rosalina shook her head.

"Geno? Robin?" Richter guessed.

Rosalina tugged away her sleeve, bowed slightly, and left Richter alone. Richter sighed and rubbed his forehead, frustrated at how many opportunities seemed to be slipping him by.

 **West Tribe**

The tribe found a bucket filled with dirt and crawling, wriggling worms sitting by the smoldering embers of their fire. Next to it, three fishing rods were planted in the sand, and resting next to them was a glass tank filled with saltwater. Villager held up the glass tank, smiling fondly.

Cloud picked up one of the rods. He swung it like a sword, but the line went nowhere. He frowned at it. "Is it broken?"

"You haven't fished before?" asked Lucina.

"Not much water where I'm from," Cloud muttered. "And, when I got to it, I had other things on my mind."

Shulk took another of the rods and unspooled the line. He waggled it, watching the hook as it bobbed back and forth. He looked to Lucina and waved at her.

She waved back, smiling. "Are you really reeling it?"

Shulk blinked, and then he bopped her on the head with the rod. She rubbed her head but kept the smile.

"You'll be our teacher, I'd assume," said Simon. "If we need any pointers."

"Oh, I'm no expert," said Villager.

"Really?" asked Banjo. "Isn't that what you're most known for?"

"I'd like to think it's for being mayor. But, sure, fishing's good enough."

"It's more important right now," added Kazooie.

"How much fish is out there, anyway?" asked Bowser Jr.

"It's an ocean," said Charizard. "What do you think?"

Bowser Jr shrugged. "Maybe they chased off all the fish. Maybe there's a net around the island. How are we supposed to know?"

"Swim out there," said Charizard. "Find out yourself. Satisfy your curiosity."

"You do it," Bowser Jr muttered. "Telling me what to do."

"Alright, guys, I'll help you all fish if you want," said Villager. "Really, it'd ease a lot of pressure off me, anyway, trying to refill our barrel."

"Oh, yes, that whole dilemma," said Cloud. "Best prize we could get, really."

"Really?" asked the Chorus Kids. "We didn't get food."

"You know that saying? Give a man a fish, teach him for life," said Bowser Jr. "We'll get the better deal in the long run."

"That doesn't sound right," the Chorus Kids muttered.

"It isn't," said Shulk. "But, if I may, we may want to figure out that problem for the future. It'd be better for us."

"Wasn't our Tribe Leader supposed to take care of that?" asked Kazooie. Her partner hushed her.

"He didn't volunteer for that," said Banjo. "No one did."

"Didn't think of it," said Cloud. "Honestly, I felt that whole 'you're going to starve' talk at the beginning was just that. Talk. No real substance behind it."

"Is that truly a bluff you'd be willing to face?" asked Lucina. "I'd personally err on the side of caution when it comes to our food supply."

"Fair enough." Cloud shrugged. "But I'm sure he said it last game, too, and they had to destroy camps in order to make it even a slight challenge for the players."

"They've learned their lessons, I'm sure," said Shulk. "They know how to keep us just fed enough, and they know when to take it away."

"What? They're going to snap our rods in half when we have a barrel full of fish?" asked Kazooie.

"Or, they'll scare the fish away," said Villager. "Leave us desperate for a catch. They can certainly do that."

Bowser Jr smirked. "See?" Charizard just shrugged.

"All speculation, of course," said Simon. "I think we should consider ourselves lucky we received such valuable tools."

"And proceed with the lesson," added Shulk.

And so, for the next several hours, Villager taught the tribe how to fish. They caught a substantial amount throughout the rest of the day, enough to fill themselves up for dinner and to fill the barrel near full.

At dinner, Bowser Jr rolled forward, plate licked clean. "Can I say something?" He asked. "Can I ask your thoughts?"

"This should be good," Charizard muttered. Villager, the closest and the victim, gave him a disappointed look. "What?"

"I'm sure it's no surprise to any of you that the Chorus Kids and I-" the Chorus Kids waved sadly. "-tried to create an alliance. It failed, unfortunately, rather terribly."

"Hear, hear!" said Charizard. He was shushed by several people, and he glared at them.

"Don't interrupt when they're learning from their mistakes," Simon muttered.

"They haven't learned," said Charizard.

"I think I've learned," said Bowser Jr. "I'm really, really trying. I probably came across really strong, right? Really sure of myself? I thought I had it in the bag! This entire game! Just get a solid alliance, a really great group of people. I thought I chose great."

At that, Lucina looked at her feet in guilt. Villager also lowered his gaze. Charizard merely smirked.

"But, I'd like to ask everyone… what did I do wrong?" said Bowser Jr. "I… I want to learn."

Charizard immediately raised a claw. "I'll say a few words. You chose the wrong partner."

Bowser Jr blinked. "What?"

Charizard jabbed said claw at the Chorus Kids. "Them. The annoying, lying brats."

"Lying?" The Chorus Kids repeated. "We don't lie!"

"Yeah, they haven't lied," said Bowser Jr.

"They're overeager, certainly," added Villager. "I wouldn't call them liars."

"Oh, I would. I've heard the rumors they've spread. The lies," Charizard growled. "No matter what I say to them, they refuse to understand. It's annoying. Extremely annoying."

"Villager told us what we did wrong," said the Chorus Kids. "We know! We're trying to understand, too!"

"Yes, they may have been overzealous in the past, but they confided in me yesterday," added Villager. "They seem to have leaned their lesson."

"Doesn't help them," said Charizard. "And, apparently, your talk didn't matter. They're still spewing rumors." He turned to Simon. "Right?"

"I'm sorry?" asked Simon.

"What you said to me yesterday about those brats telling you I was still on their side."

"What?" asked the Chorus Kids. "We never said that!"

"You certainly said he was on your side," said Banjo. "I remember that rude interruption."

"I think that was about Villager, though," added Kazooie.

"Was it?"

"It was," said the Chorus Kids. "We'd just spoken to him!"

"It was rude, nevertheless," said Banjo, shaking his head.

"Stop with the distraction!" Charizard growled. "Simon, you told me yesterday-"

"I said there were rumors you were still with them," said Simon.

"You said the Chorus Kids told you!"

"Did I?"

"Yes!" Charizard shouted. "Did they, or did they not?"

"We didn't!" The Chorus Kids cried. "We never told him! We haven't talked to him!"

The entire tribe held their gaze on Simon. He focused solely on Charizard. He smiled. "I apologize. I must've been mistaken."

Charizard blinked. "You seemed really damn sure about it."

"Maybe he was teasing you," suggested Shulk. "Since it was so obvious you never were going to join them."

"Maybe there was a chance," the Chorus Kids muttered.

"Teasing?" Charizard repeated. "That's a terrible excuse."

"You're pretty easy to tease," said Cloud. "You get set off at the slightest-"

"I do not!" Charizard growled. "I get frustrated when I hear lies about me. I know the truth. Anyone spewing bullshit about me deserves my wrath."

"That's perfectly understandable," said Lucina. "But I feel Shulk's right; Simon's rumor was nothing but a tease."

Charizard narrowed his eyes at her. "Standing up for him, are you? I see how that…" He suddenly stopped. Then looked at Cloud and sighed. "Right. A tease."

The others glanced at each other. "Are you sure?" asked Lucina. "I mean, I'm grateful you didn't go off on me as well, but-"

"I'm fine," said Charizard. "It doesn't matter, anyway." He got up and left.

The others sat at the fire in silence. "So, are we going to discuss that?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Do you want to?" asked Cloud.

"Not really."

"Do you know, Cloud?" asked Shulk. "You're closest to him."

Cloud snorted. "Barely. But I have a good idea. It's not for me to say, though. He said it to me in confidence."

Shulk nodded. "Of course. Is it enough of an explanation for you?"

"Yes. He wants to survive for a while. That's all I'll say."

"There's a long line for that club," said Kazooie.

"I think I called dibs," added Banjo.

"You'd let everyone in front of you, passive bear."

"I'd leave you behind me," Banjo argued.

"No chivalry with you."

As the bear and the bird argued, the others finished their meals and headed off to bed.

 **Day 7**

 **South Tribe**

The Tribe Leader's alliance met before dawn in their standard clearing. Metaknight started the meeting by calling attention to their newest member.

"Chrom has agreed to join us," he said. "No conditions. No other members necessary."

"Yes, well, I've few others to suggest," Chrom admitted. "Ken, maybe, if only because we share common interests."

Bayonetta giggled at that. She gave him a wink. "Careful about that particular suggestion. We had many words about that man."

"Is that truly a problem?" asked Chrom. "If he is out of the question, then I've no reason to argue, but I'd like to know why."

"He's a fool," said Metaknight. "One I cannot trust." He then glanced at Mach Rider. "Although, perhaps he isn't the biggest untrustworthy fool here."

Mach Rider noticed. "Meaning what?"

"Meaning I don't understand why you would make Isabelle cry."

"Oh, do you care about her?" asked Bayonetta teasingly. "I didn't know you were so soft."

"Is it soft to consider her feelings?" asked Chrom. "I felt awful for her."

"I reminded her that she can be eliminated," said Mach Rider. "It is a fact of this competition. All of us but one will lose. If she can't handle that fact, she's too weak for this game."

"Unfortunately, that isn't a decision we can make when we don't have a majority," said Metaknight, sternly. "We were discussing a potential alliance with her and Inkling."

"A decision borne out of desperation," said Mach Rider. "Because you've ruined all other options."

"A decision decided for us because of your inability to silence yourself."

"Are you speaking about the right person?" asked Bayonetta. "Never-stops-talking Mach Rider?"

"Enough," said Metaknight, glaring at her. He slowly turned back to Mach Rider. "Desperate or not, it was our choice. We were in the midst of allying. We had even come to an agreement based on her terms."

"Which were what, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Chrom.

"Inviting Ken, funnily enough," answered Bayonetta.

"Huh. And this is no longer an option because Mach Rider made Isabelle cry, is that it?"

"I made no one cry," said Mach Rider. "The truth did."

"Tell that to the other eliminated survivors," said Bayonetta. She tutted. "And I thought including you would help given your blossoming friendship with Inkling. Now we've been sent several steps back."

"Surely, it isn't impossible," said Chrom. "Are they even aware we're aligned?"

"They can guess well enough, thanks to Shadow," said Metaknight. "Dark Pit knows about our recruiting Mach Rider."

"There's still time to abandon us, if you feel we're a sinking ship," said Bayonetta. "I'm sure there's still time."

"No decisions have been made either," said Chrom. "There's also time to save the ship. If we can convince Inkling and Isabelle to side with us, we would have majority, correct?"

"That seems to be our only option at this point," said Metaknight. "We've exhausted the other options."

Chrom smiled. "Then that is our next goal."

Bayonetta stepped forward and patted Chrom's shoulder. "We appreciate your vigor. I'll speak with them alone, however. The rest of you would only ruin my approach."

"Oh, then good luck," said Chrom. He smiled at the others, but he could only see Metaknight's furious eyes. He read nothing.

* * *

Bayonetta eventually reached Isabelle and Inkling, but true to the former's word, she was relaxing. She hadn't started cooking. Bayonetta immediately got an idea and started on a small meal. As she neared completion, her target approached, yawning.

"Oh, no, let me help you," said Isabelle, rushing forward. "Please, I'm sorry for sleeping in!"

Bayonetta held the pan out of her reach and patted her head. "Come, now, love, there's no need. Go back to sleep. I can cook my own food."

"Oh, I didn't mean to sleep in. Is there anything else I can do to help?"

Bayonetta knelt down. "Sleep. Give yourself time to rest."

"But-"

"Oh, very well," Bayonetta said quietly. She tapped her lips. "Hmm… you could set the table, if you wouldn't mind. Just one spot."

Isabelle smiled brightly. "Of course! I'm on it!" She quickly set their makeshift table and ran back. By this point, Bayonetta had finished cooking and started over to the table.

Bayonetta slid the fish onto the plate and patted Isabelle's head. "Enjoy."

"What?"

"Your breakfast. It's ready. Enjoy it."

"Are you sure? What are you going to eat?"

"Oh, I'll make myself something later," said Bayonetta, walking over to the ocean to wash her pan. "I know it'll be hard for you, but try to eat it and enjoy it as best you can. It cannot be as good as your food, but I did my best."

"Thank you," said Isabelle quietly. She walked back to the table, plopped onto the seat, and started on the meal. She felt a slight crunch in the first bite, discretely pulled out a small scale, and continued as if nothing had happened. When Bayonetta walked back, she smiled brightly. "This is wonderful!"

"Is it really?" asked Bayonetta. "You humor me."

"No, really, it's amazing! Thank you so much for this! I'll be sure to make it up to you."

Bayonetta sighed. "Is there no end to your desire to work? This was a gift. No need to repay me."

"Are you sure? I'm sure I'll think of something."

Bayonetta set the cleaned pan aside and tapped her chin in thought. "I wonder if you've been able to consider our offer," she said, looking down at her. "I know for sure we'd happily accept Inkling and Ken if you joined."

"Really? You'll let Ken join?" Isabelle said quietly, staring at her plate. She felt her heart racing. "I'm so glad. I'm sure he'll be glad, too."

"We'll all be happy," said Bayonetta. She leaned down and whispered, "Well, I say that. I don't know if Metaknight and Mach Rider can be happy." The pair giggled. "But we'd love to have you. All you need to do is say the word, and we'll talk before the challenge."

"I'll have to speak with the others."

"Of course. Let us know!" She smiled, waved, and walked away, leaving Isabelle to the half-eaten fish, to a full stomach and racing mind.

* * *

When Inkling woke up, she saw Isabelle sitting next to her in her hammock. Isabelle glanced over and smiled sadly.

"Good morning," she whispered.

Inkling yawned and rubbed her eyes. The sun shined bright in the clear blue sky. "You didn't wake me up."

"I couldn't bring myself to," said Isabelle. "I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Bayonetta came up to me this morning. She cooked me a meal and told me that her alliance would accept us and Ken."

"Look at us, popular enough for both sides to want us," said Inkling. She sat up and slid over to Isabelle's side. "So, what's the decision?"

"I was hoping you could decide for me," said Isabelle.

"Well, remember what they told us yesterday? If we ally with Bayonetta, then we have the power of the Tribe Leader, but we'll be under them. They'll manipulate us. Pros and cons." Inkling patted her shoulder. "Say, what does Ken think about all of this?"

"I haven't told him."

"I don't think we even mentioned yesterday's talk with him either," said Inkling. "We kind of just made assumptions. Let's go!"

Isabelle barely got to her feet, so Inkling grabbed her hand and pulled her over to their sleeping ally. Inkling tapped Ken's forehead until the fighter shook himself awake. He saw the girls and frowned.

"Morning, but I don't think it's a good thing you woke me up."

"Actually, it's wonderful!" said Inkling. She nudged her partner. "Tell him!"

So, she did. Ken listened intently to every word as Isabelle described both potential alliances. When she finished, Ken sighed heavily.

"Damn. That's a tough decision. I'm not of a fan of either side. They don't seem to like me, either."

"Which is a shame, because you're wonderful!" said Inkling.

Ken smirked at that. "You're pretty charming yourself, kid, but you're the only ones who think so. Eh, maybe Chrom. What's his role in all of this?"

"We have no idea," said Inkling. "Nobody's talked about him."

"Poor guy. Left out of this. Well, where are you guys leaning?"

"I think Shadow made excellent points," said Isabelle. "I wouldn't want to be at the mercy of anyone. Metaknight would have power over us."

"But Shadow's also sleezy," said Ken. "Dark Pit's good people, and Incineroar's his own enigma. Bayonetta I trust less than Metaknight, and Mach Rider will never see eye to eye with me."

"Just get some stilts or high heels," said Inkling. "Then he won't look down on you."

"Oh, I think I'd have bigger problems if I tried those," said Ken, smiling. "If Chrom were part of either side, I'd trust him. Since he's out, too, I think I'd rather choose the side where we're on even ground once we've gotten rid of the biggest threat."

"I feel the same," said Inkling.

"But, I'm sure that would mean we eliminate Metaknight," said Isabelle. "Are you okay with losing our Tribe Leader so soon?"

Ken shrugged. "It worked well enough for the West Tribe. I see no reason why any of us can't lead." He smiled. "Heck, after everything you've done for us, you'd be a great leader."

"Absolutely!" said Inkling. "You'd be amazing!"

At that, Isabelle blushed and shook her head. "Oh, no, I couldn't."

"It'd be you or none of us," said Ken. "Because I doubt anyone would choose me or Inkling."

"No way. I wouldn't even choose me," said Inkling.

"That's a topic for another time, though," said Ken. "For now, let's just talk with Shadow, Dark Pit, and Incineroar and discuss who we're eliminating. Sound good?"

Both girls nodded, Isabelle far more hesitant, and the trio left to find their new allies. Isabelle could only think about being Tribe Leader, and the pressure she'd face. She might be able to handle it, but it'd be the exact opposite of what she wanted yesterday. She didn't want anyone believing she sought leadership.

 **West Tribe**

Later in the morning, the trio of Simon, Shulk, and Lucina met outside the camp. As the former sat down, the latter pair looked down on him.

"We'd like to know what you discussed with Charizard," said Shulk. "We covered for you, as best as we could, but we feel like we deserve an explanation."

"There's isn't much to explain," said Simon. "I spoke with Charizard yesterday and told him there were rumors that he had committed to the alliance with the Chorus Kids and Bowser Jr. I chose to tell him that the Chorus Kids themselves – believing this to be a valid alibi – told me. I didn't expect it to be brought up in a tribe-wide discussion."

"Well, unfortunately, it was, and it cast a lot of suspicion on us," said Lucina. "I'm not aware of who knows about us."

"Several people," said Simon. "These private meetings are not well-kept secrets."

At that, Lucina hesitated. "Very well. Be that as it may, it still caused suspicion. We defended you, believing you did nothing wrong."

"We're lucky nothing amounted to it," said Shulk. "Charizard gave up before he could argue his full point."

"Yes, a curious decision," said Simon.

"Why did you lie?" asked Lucina. "What was the purpose?"

"I felt that there needed to be an instigation," said Simon. "Not enough to cause a tribe-wide revolt, but enough to cause everyone on the tribe to decide on a single player. I wanted unity."

"I feel that you could've just told everyone to vote for one of them," said Shulk. "We would've supported you if you gave good reasons."

"Would you?" asked Simon. "Both potential victims – Bowser Jr and the Chorus Kids – expressed true growth yesterday. They both learned from their past mistakes and seemed to have grown from it. Would you have felt it justified to vote for either of them?"

Both of his partners hesitated. Lucina responded first, "I feel like they acted too eagerly, sure, but if they truly learned their lesson, then they shouldn't be punished."

Shulk nodded. "Yes. This game is about adapting to failure. Bowser did not play perfectly last game; he had alliances which failed. But, he survived throughout it all, and he gathered enough allies to win."

"Some would argue he didn't gather allies, but he didn't gain enough enemies to lose," said Simon.

"However you phrase it, there's no way to play a perfect game," Shulk continued. "No one will. All plans will fail eventually. If they fail early, and they learn from it, I see little reason to eliminate them solely on that. I've barely heard a peep out of the Chorus Kids in days, and I haven't heard much from Bowser Jr either."

"Nor have I," added Lucina. "Not since you left for the Special Event."

"Unfortunately, the others aren't as forgiving," said Simon.

"Really? Aside from Charizard, and maybe Cloud and Banjo, the rest didn't have much of an opinion," said Shulk.

"And Charizard seems to be an instigator," said Lucina. "It doesn't matter what anyone else believes."

At that, Shulk eyed Simon carefully. "Instigator," the former repeated. "You intend to be that."

"I do," said Simon. "Do you disagree with my results? I fear if we as a tribe are split between our votes, then we may cause an inadvertent elimination."

"There's no guarantee we'll even have to eliminate anyone in the first place," said Shulk.

"All four tribes can say that, and one will be wrong any time," said Simon.

"I get where he's coming from," said Lucina. "Better to have one than to be split amongst two. Less chance of failure. Why the Chorus Kids?"

"I feel they're less useful, more annoying, and have less chance of growth," said Simon. "If you disagree, I'm eager to listen. I feel they're the least valuable members of our tribe."

"There are three of them," said Shulk. "They don't eat, either."

"They're like Mr. Game and Watch," said Simon. "Two dimensional creatures can't interact with much. Their strength wanes quickly."

"I feel that's fair," said Shulk. "I'm… I'm okay with the decision."

"As am I," said Lucina, giving Simon a dark look. "But, in the future, before you spread rumors, discuss with us. This was an easy decision, giving us a scapegoat. It will not be this easy in the future."

Shulk nodded. "We gave you an opportunity to join us. Don't waste it."

"I understand," said Simon quickly. "I won't. This was a one-time decision. I'll confide in you in the future."

* * *

Villager found Banjo and Kazooie at the ocean's edge, fishing. He walked up to them with his own rod in hand.

"Say, you guys seem to be invested in it," he said. "What's your catch so far?"

"Somewhere between jack and all," said Kazooie, pointing at a random patch of sand.

"Oh, stop, we've barely started," said Banjo.

"Say, Tribe Leader, when does all that fish we caught go bad?" asked Kazooie. "A couple days, right?"

"I'm not sure," Villager admitted. "I'm not used to fish going bad."

"How much salt is in those barrels?" asked Banjo.

"Salt?"

The bird and bear gave each other a strange look. "The stuff you put on food to enhance its flavor," said the bird.

"I know that. Why would you ask how much is in the barrels?"

"Because it keeps food fresher for longer," said Banjo. "We stuffed a lot of fish into the barrel yesterday. If there isn't enough salt, then all of that fish is going to get rotten quickly."

Villager hesitated. "Will it?" He wished Isabelle was here. "Oh, no, I hadn't-" He ran to the food barrels. Banjo trailed behind, watching with amusement.

Villager grabbed a bunch of fish out of the fish section of their meat barrel and ran back to their fish tank. He threw the dead fish inside and stuffed the tank closed. Then he looked back at the pair.

"Okay, is that good?"

"I see like seven fish in there," Banjo muttered. "We caught, what, twenty?"

"We'll cook all of that for dinner, tonight," said Villager. "Then the rest tomorrow."

Kazooie pointed at the tank. "Why'd you stuff them in there? I thought that was for the live fish."

Villager blinked. "Why would we keep a fish alive? Would we keep it as a pet?"

"You're the one who keeps fish in tanks in your house," said Kazooie.

"I also don't eat them," said Villager. "This is different."

Kazooie sighed, and her partner looked to her. "I don't know why it matters if we separate them," he said.

"Okay, I'll admit, I'm new to this," said Villager.

"New to leading?" asked Banjo. "I thought you were mayor."

Villager sighed. "Well, if this tells you something, know that I'm not used to fish aging. My world is extremely generous. Few things age, fish can survive without air for an extremely long time, fossils are plentiful. In some cases, plants never die, or money is everywhere."

"What a dream world," Banjo sighed. "In ours, by magic, we can turn into a walrus."

"And a crocodile," added Kazooie. "Pumpkin. Submarine. Oh, the T-Rex was fun!"

Villager blinked. "In some way, I'm glad I never experienced your struggles."

"Consider yourself lucky," said Banjo. "Do you know how hard it is to listen to someone speaking in rhyme? They think they're clever, but they make everyone miserable."

Kazooie raised a wing. "Consider me always miserable."

"I could get that," Villager muttered. "I appreciate you being understanding. This world is strange. Similar to mine, but far different in many ways. Salt, then? We never received any."

"Then all of our meat will go bad soon," said Banjo. "Some of that probably already is; we have a lot of meat left. And we just stuffed a bunch of fish in there. We can't eat it all. It'll go bad eventually, and that's awful for everyone."

"We might have to feast, then," said Villager. "I don't know. We went overzealous with our fishing yesterday, but is that really such an awful thing? Too much food."

"Fewer fish in the future," said Banjo. "That's all."

"That's a future problem," said Kazooie.

"Everything's a future problem," argued Banjo.

Kazooie nodded, and Villager sighed and walked away. There was no arguing that. They didn't help. They only confused him.

* * *

As Cloud rested by a tree, he heard the rumbling of tires across sand. He opened an eye and saw the Koopa Car smiling at him. He took a deep breath, and then he looked up at the driver.

"More shade, eh?" said Bowser Jr, leaning off the rim, smiling at him. "Enjoying it?"

Cloud looked back at the smiling car. "I don't appreciate cars looking at me."

The Koopa car frowned, and as Cloud processed that, Bowser Jr spun the car around. "There," said the latter. "Happy?"

"I suppose?" Cloud looked back up at the driver. "Can I help you?"

"What's up with Simon?" Bowser Jr said. "Why'd he just lie like that? He confused everyone last night."

"I don't think there was much confusion. Simon wanted everyone to vote for the Chorus Kids, so he lied to instigate a tribe-wide vote. He knew Charizard had a short temper, so Charizard was the catalyst."

"That's so unfair!" cried Bowser Jr. "Simon can just lie like that and expect to get away with it. I didn't buy his excuse for a second. 'I must've been confused'. Bah!"

"Unfortunately for your ally, Simon didn't need much of an excuse. The Chorus Kids are, by far, the least popular members here. If we go up tonight, I'm voting for them."

"Why not eliminate the liar?"

"Because the liar is useful."

"He isn't part of your alliance, you know," said Bowser Jr.

At that, Cloud smirked. "He could be. There's time for that talk."

"So could the Chorus Kids! So could I! We all could be together. Unite as one!"

"Who is 'we'?" asked Cloud. "If it's you two and me, then we don't have a unified alliance. We have cannon fodder."

"We just need to get more people."

"Who?" asked Cloud. "You've tried with three others already. All said no. That leaves me, Shulk, and Banjo."

"We're working on that," Bowser Jr muttered. "Just you wait."

"Fortunately for you, you have plenty of time," said Cloud. "Unfortunately, the answer will be no. I need others to give their input before I agree to anything with you. You may have learned your lesson, but you haven't proven anything."

"Just give us a chance," said Bowser Jr.

"Your chance is to get both of them to say yes. If they say yes, I'll say yes," said Cloud. "If either of them says no, you can count me out."

"We will," said Bowser Jr, starting to drive away. "We promise you that!"

Cloud smiled to himself. "Good luck with that," he muttered. As he listened to the tracks drive over the sand, he considered Shulk's and Simon's offers to him days ago. Both sounded more promising than whatever Bowser Jr was attempting. And he still hadn't committed. He needed to commit. Otherwise he'd be accosted by the fools forever.

 **North Tribe**

Little Mac awoke the most well-rested since he'd been on the island. He lifted his head off a soft pillow and patted the dog by his feet. The dog's tail wagged in his sleep, and the duck softly murmured.

"Hey, good morning," he whispered. "Feels just like I'm at home."

"I know I'm a good boy," Duck Hunt whispered back.

"Yes, yes you are." Little Mac carefully pulled back his legs and hopped off the bed. He succeeded in not disturbing his sleeping companions, and he walked over to the campfire. It was lit, so he walked to the food barrels and found Daisy sorting through the meat.

She saw him and waved a piece of steak at him. "Morning. How're you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday," said Little Mac.

"How does the bed feel?"

"Amazing. Better than my bed at home."

"That soft, huh?" asked Daisy, huffing slightly. "I'll admit, I find it somewhat ridiculous that we agreed to draw straws just because Falco did it before."

Little Mac shrugged. "We all agreed to it. Even you."

"I did. It might've been a mistake."

"Is it really that big of a deal to you?"

Daisy hesitated. "I suppose not. I might be a bit jealous."

"I don't think we have a right to be jealous," Little Mac whispered. "You, me, Duck Hunt, and especially Megaman. We all have a lot to work up to."

"Which is horrible! It wasn't our choice. We didn't want to be corrupted. No one did!"

"Unfortunately, it happened. It's over. We're free, but we have an uphill battle."

"It's unfair."

Little Mac nodded. "I understand completely. I feel the same. But, again, it happened. If we can't work beyond that setback, then can we really be considered Survivors?"

"No," Daisy admitted. "You're right. Forgive me for complaining, but I had a fantastic alliance before Dark Samus invaded my mind. I was close with Palutena. We were partners. But we haven't spoken since I was freed. Not once. We used to speak nightly."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Little Mac. "I felt like an outsider at first. I remember being told about your secret alliance. Everyone but me, Duck Hunt, Dark Samus, and Megaman. I felt like my game had ended right there and then."

"It wasn't like that," said Daisy. Then she groaned. "And I called that meeting as well. I woke up Palutena and gathered everyone. I thought I was so clever uniting everyone against her."

"It worked in the end."

"True. Thank goodness for that. But, in the end, it didn't save me from her."

"What could?" asked Little Mac. "The power of a goddess? None of us could've been saved."

"We're lucky Palutena is so strong."

"Are we? She's still our enemy, in the end."

"Not now, she isn't," said Daisy. "She saved us!"

"How long do we play like that? Should she win the entire game, then?"

Daisy hesitated. "Well, no. We owe her a lot. But we don't owe the game to her."

"Goddess or not, she's still one vote," said Little Mac.

"Why're we talking like she's the enemy? She isn't! We have no enemies!"

"Who's your ally?"

"Well…" Daisy frowned. Her immediate thought was, of course, Palutena, but even that name couldn't cross her lips. "I don't know anymore."

"I don't think anyone knows. The corruption faded, but the influence still remains. We're outsiders, like it or not."

"I just need to talk to Palutena," said Daisy. "Get back to where we began."

"Then do it. And invite me when you do. I'm looking for anything right now."

"Oh, sure. I'll try."

Little Mac smirked. "Let me know. I'm sure I won't be disappointed."

* * *

A while later, Greninja walked over to the food barrels and peered inside. He heard soft footsteps behind him, and he quickly spun around and saw Isaac approaching. He lowered his posture and waved slightly.

Isaac waved back, smiling. "Eager to work your new job, I see."

"Less of a job, more of an obligation," said Greninja. "I volunteered. This must be done."

"You've analyzed it enough, I'm sure. How big of a task is it?"

"Not much of a task," said Greninja. "I've rearranged the food so that the freshest is on the bottom, so less will spoil. We're fine on water."

"Is that really all your job entails?"

"As of now, yes. When our supply lowers, we'll have to have an important discussion. That is for another time."

"Have you done much gathering?" asked Isaac. "I've scoured the trees for a good quarter-mile in every direction. I find scraps."

"Yes, they were exceptionally thorough in removing our food sources." Greninja stepped aside. "If you're hungry."

Isaac peered inside and took the fish on top. He sniffed it. "Doesn't smell bad," he muttered. He reached into the other barrel and pulled out a banana, half-browned. He frowned at it.

"You may be picky now, but when you're facing starvation, you'll wish you ate it."

"I know, I know," Isaac huffed slightly. "It's still edible." He slid the lids back on the barrels and looked back at his partner. "Aren't you eating?"

"I don't need much," said Greninja. He pointed at the water. "I go out there for food."

"Thought the insects were flying on the island."

"Insects are not enough for me. Maybe when I was a Froakie, I could diet on them."

"Do you eat the fish raw?" asked Isaac.

"Occasionally. When there's no one around the fire, or if I'm feeling tired, I'll stay on land."

"It must be great, having that kind of freedom. How far out do you swim?"

"Not far," said Greninja. "Not enough to worry anyone."

"We can't worry about you," came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Falco approaching. "You're probably more capable than the rest."

"You flatter me."

"Do I?" Falco filtered through the meat and pulled out a piece of pork. "Do we have enough to last?"

"Enough for several days," said Greninja.

"How many is several?" asked Falco. "Our supplies rarely dropped this low last time."

"I haven't been in charge long. I don't know how much everyone eats."

Falco nodded, grimacing. "Keep me updated."

"You're concerned?" asked Isaac. "I'm a bit surprised."

Falco hesitated. "Look, I'm leader. Like it or not, I have a kind of responsibility to keep everyone alive. I don't want to be the idiot whose laziness makes his tribe starve to death. We're lucky half of us don't eat much. No Warios on our tribe. We probably have more than the others, if I had to guess. Still, I want to be warned if we're in trouble. Got it, frog?"

Greninja nodded. "I'll inform you."

Falco nodded back, gave Isaac a quick pat on the shoulder, and walked away. Isaac raised an eyebrow at the bird's back. "I didn't expect that. You certainly have an important responsibility."

"Yes. He's putting a lot of trust in me."

"It's not misplaced, is it?"

"Of course not. Causing everyone to starve would entirely put me in danger. I will not do that."

"Oh, just the danger part," said Isaac. "Not the guilt of starving anyone?"

"I can't be responsible for everyone's eating habits," said Greninja. "If they eat too much and starve themselves, it's their choice. I can only do so much."

"Thankfully, no one seems malicious," said Isaac. "I trust if you explain that we need to limit our food, we'll agree."

"Have you faced incredible hunger before?" asked Greninja.

Isaac frowned in thought. "I don't believe so. We never seemed to have enough food for Garet, though," he added with a slight chuckle. "Why?"

"People change when they face devastation. Their true nature is revealed."

"Maybe that's true for normal people. I've seen my fair share of tragedy. Sometimes people worked together; sometimes they fought for scraps. But everyone in this tribe is a hero."

"Hero or not, everyone is capable of darkness. Recall the betrayals from last game. Luigi turning on his brother; Kirby turning on his allies; Mario himself voting against former friends. Would you have expected them to act honorably despite the game?"

Isaac hesitated. "Well… I suppose not."

Greninja nodded. "We're happy because we triumphed over a genuine evil. This comradery will not last. The happiness will fade. Compounded with starvation, the darkness within will rise. I'm preparing as best as I can, but even I can't prepare for all outcomes."

 **East Tribe**

Pac-Man stayed up past midnight and wandered around camp, smiling at each of sleeping tribemates. He eventually stumbled upon Geno, floating atop one of the tallest trees around their camp. He waved at the puppet, but there was no movement.

"Fine. Guess I've got to do this the hard way."

Geno felt a sudden rush of wind. He looked down and came face-to-face with an apple. It smacked him in the head, and he dropped. He spun around and slowed his fall, propelled by miniature stars that shot out of his arm cannon. He stopped his descent near the sand, the stars puttering against the sand. He stopped firing and hovered in midair, searching for his attacker. He found said attacker smiling dumbly at him, waving.

"What thought dared compel you to throws something at me?" Geno demanded, slowly hovering over.

Pac-Man frowned. "I wanted to talk to you. I waved, and you didn't notice."

"I wasn't aware you'd be awake. You're one of the first to fall asleep and last to wake up."

Pac-Man shook his head, tutting. "You should be more aware of your surroundings."

Geno stared at him. "What do you want?"

"To talk. Thought that was clear the first time I answered."

"About. What."

"Oh, your game, obviously!"

Geno immediately started to fly away. Pac-Man ran forward. "You run, I'm throwing something at you!"

"Fine," said Geno. "Get yourself thrown out." Before he could look down to avoid another projectile, he felt something heavy clasp onto him. He dropped immediately and couldn't slow himself before he hit the sand. The heavy object kept holding onto him, preventing him from leaving. "Let me go. Now."

"It's not fair. I can't fly!" Pac-Man muttered, resting on top of the puppet.

"Why am I always being woken up in the middle of the night?" Came a voice from behind them. Both looked to see Richter approaching. "Honestly. Is everyone nocturnal here?"

"Morning, Richter," Pac-Man said cheerily. "How'd you sleep?"

Richter looked at the moon high in the sky. "I haven't." He looked back down. "Why are you two wrestling? And can you keep it down?"

"Pac-Man assaulted me," said Geno.

"Yeah? How high did he fly?" Richter snorted.

Pac-Man snorted as well. "Ignore my friend's dour look. He has no sense of humor. He's a bit wooden, you see."

"That's a bit forced," said Richter. "Alright. Why'd you attack Geno?"

"I just wanted to talk. He wouldn't listen!"

"Again, I was unaware you wanted my attention," said Geno. "Now, get off."

"Promise you won't fly away?"

"Get. Off."

Pac-Man sighed and let go. Geno pushed himself off the ground, hovered above it and dusted himself off. "Does it involve Richter at all?"

Pac-Man shrugged. "Sure. Why not? How's your Game going?"

"Uh, mine's still active, so not the worst, I guess," said Richter. "What do you mean?"

"Geno?"

"I'm not willing to discuss that with you," said Geno.

"Terrible too, then." Pac-Man nodded. "Yeah, I also have no alliance. No one wants to join with me, for some reason, despite all I know."

"Couldn't imagine why," Geno muttered.

"What do you know?" asked Richter, taking the bait.

"The R's are all together," answered Pac-Man.

"R's?"

"Robin. Rosalina. Ryu." Pac-Man pointed at him. "You were talking to a bunch of them, too."

Richter blinked. He felt Geno giving him a look as well. "How- what do you mean?"

"What? I'm no ninja. I thought I was pretty overt," said Pac-Man. "No one's that subtle here."

"I wasn't talking with them," said Richter.

"Begging, then?" said Pac-Man. "For an alliance, of course."

"Stop," Richter seethed. "Why are you saying that?"

"What other alliances have you seen?" asked Geno.

"You're believing him?"

"Depends on what he says. I'm aware of some truths."

"Ah, the one you're most interested in. Ridley and King K Rool. Totally working together. Or, at least, they were."

Geno nodded. "As I thought."

"Well, I knew that as well," said Richter. "I don't think it was that well-kept of a secret."

"Really? Ask the others. See what they think."

Richter hesitated, recalling his earlier decision not to bring up the topic once the moment passed. "Well, it doesn't matter. Why are you bringing any of that up?"

"Because you asked," said Pac-Man. "What? Now you find me interesting? I've only been spouting these nuggets of brilliance all game."

"You've been a pain," said Geno. "Everyone has ignored you."

"The secret of the jester. I can say whatever I want, and it'll be taken as comedy."

"Well, you told us your secret," said Richter. "Now we can tell the others."

"Go ahead." Pac-Man smiled. "Tell them. Tell them I know about your alliance. Will they believe that I happened to spy on them during a perfect moment? Or will they think that you told me the secret yourself."

Richter hesitated. "What?"

"Do they trust you?" asked Pac-Man. "There didn't seem to be any trust between you. Maybe they'll take your claim on good faith. Maybe they'll think you're lying. Is that a risk you want to take?"

"Well… I… I just…" Richter held his head. "I'm going to bed." He added under his breath, "Never should've woken up."

Richter walked away, and Geno looked at Pac-Man. "Perfect moment," the former said. "Last night, as they were carrying the barrels."

Pac-Man nodded. "Didn't take a genius to find out they wanted to talk in private. They weren't subtle about it."

"They would come to the same conclusion, those three."

Pac-Man nodded, smiling brighter. "Exactly. They'd absolutely know I was spying. Maybe they were being obvious intentionally."

"Why the bluff, then?"

"Makes it more interesting. Why keep info to yourself, when you can share it with everyone and see what happens?"

"Knowledge is power in this game," answered Geno. "Revealing secrets gives you nothing to use."

"Depends on how you use those secrets. Use them right, and the entire game gets shaken up. When people know how doomed they are, will they just accept their defeat or try to regain power?"

"You only say that because you have no power," said Geno.

"Too true. I just, as you said, revealed my great secret. I guess my game's over, then?" Pac-Man patted Geno on the shoulder and walked away.

* * *

Robin took his breakfast into a nearby clearing and saw Mewtwo in his usual meditation spot. He decided to head over and sat down across. Mewtwo opened an eyelid slightly, Robin nodded while holding up his place, and he closed it again.

"Do you mind if I discuss your leadership?" asked Robin between mouthfuls.

At that, Mewtwo fully opened his eyes. "That's dangerous ground."

"Is it? Are you so opposed to criticism?"

"I've decided my style," said Mewtwo. "I see little reason to change."

"Is it the same style from last game?"

"I didn't lead last game."

Robin shrugged. "I'd argue you did for a good portion of that game. Your decisions formed the East Tribe and made it what it became. Mario had little say in that."

Mewtwo slowly nodded at that. "He took my advice, and it benefited him, as I promised."

Robin's smile saddened. "Come now. There are few Marios in this tribe. We trust in your abilities, but we won't be so easily misled."

"What about my leadership do you find worth criticizing?"

"Your passivity," said Robin. "You take little charge and let everyone wander around, talking to each other."

"Do you expect me to teleport around and spy around people like that fool Pac-Man?"

"Well, not spy-" Robin paused. "Pac-Man spies on people?"

"Quite obviously," answered Mewtwo. "It took no insight to spot him amongst the trees. He knows about our alliance."

"And you didn't stop him from spying? Call him out?"

"What good would it have done?" asked Mewtwo.

"But, that's exactly what I mean. You'd do nothing and let others acquire secret knowledge about us," said Robin.

"What power does Pac-Man have? Who would side with him? Who would trust him? He could know the secrets of everyone on this tribe, and it would do him no good."

Robin chewed his food in thought. "I see what you mean about that, but I feel it is a considerable risk even having anyone know about us."

"What does it matter? Our alliance would get revealed eventually, by the Tribal Switch if not the next Tribal Council. Would you expect Rosalina and Ryu to side with someone else?"

"They're intelligent. They may have the same thoughts as me about your leadership style."

"Are you suggesting you'd form a coup?" asked Mewtwo.

Robin shook his head. "It wouldn't benefit us."

"You. Do not speak for the others."

"Me," said Robin. "How would you know what is being formed when you're meditating for most of the game?"

"I'm confident in how I lead. Your criticisms, while noted, will not be considered."

"Careful, then, Mewtwo," said Robin. "I'll stay your ally, of course. I would not break faith so quickly. But if you haven't evolved from last game, then you'll be eliminated swiftly."

Mewtwo slowly nodded. "Don't concern yourself with my evolution. I am not foolish enough not to have learned."

"Okay then." Robin took his cleaned plate and walked away, leaving his Tribe Leader to his meditation.

 **Immunity Challenge**

The tribes' destination was the northeast corner of the island. At midafternoon, the last of the four tribes arrived, one whose tribemates were less than amused.

"Twice in two days we had to trek across that jungle," Incineroar growled. "What kind of sabotage is this?"

Greninja called out to him, "You seem to be tired already. Why not simply sit out?"

Incineroar jabbed a finger at him. "Don't start with me, frog. You had it easy."

"We did, actually," added Daisy. "It was a pleasant walk, wouldn't you agree?" Several others on the North Tribe nodded, many unable to keep smiles off their faces.

Incineroar turned to their host, who floated above the four rows of wooden docks that stretched out from the sand. "Where's the equality?"

Master Hand didn't acknowledge the complaint. At being called out, he simply began his standard greeting. "Welcome, Survivors, to your next Immunity Challenge. Here we are at the Survivor Docks, a seldom-used part of this lovely island. We've given this area some upgrades to allow more variety in challenges."

He motioned to the docks beneath him. "If you would all follow me down the ladders." And he slowly fell beneath the water, leaving barely a wave behind.

There was a pause. Nobody had even seen their host enter water before. "Just like that?" asked Ken.

The tribes slowly climbed onto the docks. They could see something beneath the water, but the drop off was sudden and incredibly steep, and the water wasn't clear enough to allow them to decipher the object. Falco nudged Greninja. "Say, want to dive in and take a look?"

"I'd rather trust our host knows what he's doing," said Greninja.

As she watched her tribemates start down the ladder, Inkling clutched her Splattershot to her chest. "If we've got to swim, I'm going to have a bad time."

Ken came up and patted her shoulder. "Just stick with me. I'm a great swimmer."

Inkling shook her head. "Hope you're a good lifeguard."

"Eh? Just saving people's lives. How hard can it be?"

"Right."

As the Survivors climbed down the ladder, they realized immediately that, while they climbed below the water's surface, they were still as dry as ever. A glass tube encircled them, protecting them from the water. Several people stopped momentarily to watch the fish swim behind the glass, causing slight traffic jams but not ruining their sightseeing.

They climbed for several hundred feet, leading to several more complaints from the most annoyed. Eventually, they reached the bottom and found the floor covered in sand but dry. As most reached the bottom, their host appeared over the glass tubes, hovering over each tribe in turn.

His voice suddenly echoed throughout the tunnels. "Continue down the tunnel, Survivors. It won't be long now."

"Can you hear us, MH?" asked Falco. Silence. He shrugged at his tribe. "Guess not."

"Wouldn't make sense for him to hear all four tribes at once," said Isaac. "He'd have four sets of voices talking simultaneously."

"Would be funny watching him react to that, though," added Megaman, chuckling.

The North Tribe followed the other tribes as they walked through the tunnel. Some, seeing the other tribes neck-and-neck, decided to pick up the pace, which in turn caused others to speed up. Some of the more competitive started to race down the tunnels, sprinting to the end while their tribemates casually walked behind.

The first to arrive, Little Mac, pumped his fist in the air in victory. He watched Ken and Richter run to the end, and he welcomed both of them to the merging point.

Through deep breaths, Richter said, "Bah, you've got less wind resistance."

"Hah, that excuse won't fly here," said Ken, patting Little Mac on the back. "Well done, Speedy. Glad I know how fast you are before any challenge."

"Hey, I have no reason to slow down. No need to pace myself, right?"

"Yeah, sure, pace myself," Richter sputtered. "That's why I lost."

It wasn't long before the rest of the Survivors arrived, and as a group of thirty-seven, somewhat separated by tribe, they traveled to their challenge.

The tunnels merged into a massive underwater dome. Two stories tall, a half-mile long and half as wide. Several sets of arenas, some open, some enclosed in different-colored structures, were scattered throughout. Master Hand, somehow inside the dome, floated over an open arena.

"Production value's through the roof this time, MH," said Falco. "Can't believe you did this."

"You've yet to see the Rainbow Chambers," said Master Hand.

"The what?"

"Last Survivor I believe it was simply referred to as "The Hole". We've come up with a better name."

"What's the name for this place?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Deepsea Dome. We'll be using the various arenas scattered around the island much more, enough so that every tribe suffers with an arduous walk," added Master Hand, a bit cheekily, and Incineroar grumbled to himself. "In the meantime, this is your next Immunity Challenge."

He motioned to the arena before them, a large circle, several feet across covered completely in a dozen rings of small holes. The nearest Survivors peeked into some of the holes but found darkness below. The holes were small enough so that everyone could walk across them safely.

"Today's challenge is fairly simple. It's a survival course in line with a cage challenge we attempted last season," Master Hand continued. "These holes connect to the water outside. Periodically, saltwater will spout from these holes in large enough circles and with enough force to carry any of you upward. If you manage to escape the water and land back on the ground before you're lifted too high, you're still in. However, if you cannot escape, I will call you out, and you'll have to sit out the rest of the challenge. It'll be hard to escape the water, but it's possible.

"The holes rumble slightly before the water comes, so there is some warning for those aware. Additionally, every minute, the outermost layer will continuously spout, shrinking the arena. We'll play until one tribe has been completely eliminated."

When he stopped, several hands shot up. "Falco?"

Falco, again having not raised his hand, smirked. "What's your stance on pushing people out?"

"Avoid it if possible," said Master Hand. "There'll be little time to fight each other."

"What about fliers?" asked Richter.

"Those with wings may hover slightly off the ground," answered Master Hand. "This gives them a slight advantage, yes, but if they fly too high, I'll eliminate them swiftly."

"Where's the line?" asked Dark Pit.

"You'll find out when you get eliminated."

"That's not promising," Dark Pit muttered.

"Survivors, please step into the arena! Spread out or stay together. It's up to you."

The Survivors split off into tribes, each taking a quadrant. Master Hand hovered low to the ground. "Survivors ready?"

"What did you say about pushing?" King K Rool asked quickly, eying the nearby Chorus Kids.

"The water will do enough pushing," answered Master Hand. "Begin!"

The South Tribe heard a slight rumble beneath them, and they dove aside as a six-inch radius circle of water erupted from beneath them. Isabelle, the only one unable to escape, yelped in surprise as she was carried several feet in the air. The water held in place, keeping her upright, and then it dropped. Isabelle pulled out a swing attached to balloons and gently rocked to the ground.

"What kind of surprise was that?" Incineroar demanded.

"Isabelle, you're eliminated," said Master Hand. "And this, appropriately, has evened the tribes."

Isabelle hopped off her swing and walked out of the arena, sitting nearby and cheering on her tribe.

The rest of the Survivors spread out a bit more, seeing how easily the player in the middle of the clumped South Tribe was taken by surprise. The North Tribe was the next to get attacked, but they all easily dodged aside at the rumble.

Immediately after, however, another geyser spouted underneath the East Tribe. King K Rool, so fixated on his target, was swept up by the water and carried to elimination. Then the water attacked the South Tribe again, carrying Chrom away. Then again, toward the West Tribe, eliminating Bowser Jr, who couldn't sense the rumble.

Realizing this, some of the hoverers dropped to the ground. Dark Pit in defiance of Master Hand, stayed aloft. Before he could question Metaknight why he started walking, water blasted beneath him and swept him away. Metaknight managed to dive aside in time.

At that point, the water sprayed quickly; a blast in one quadrant, then less than a second later in another quadrant, and then immediately after in a third. All the while the remaining Survivors had such little time to react and even less time to get their baring. No tribes could stick together. Everyone scattered just to survive. By the first minute, Daisy, Megaman, Palutena and Isaac; Isabelle, Incineroar, Chrom, and Dark Pit; Pac-Man, Rosalina, Richter, and King K Rool; Charizard, Villager, the Chorus Kids, and Bowser Jr were all eliminated.

Then the outermost ring of water spouted and stayed spraying, splashing everyone with water from above as they were forced to dodge water from below. They dove aside and rolled and dodged what they could. Occasionally, someone felt themselves getting carried by a sudden geyser, but they managed to roll away and land on the ground. Mach Rider managed to dodge one attack this way only to get hit with another geyser more directly as soon as his previous attacker disappeared. At this point, Master Hand had taken it upon himself to rescue anyone who'd been eliminated and set them outside the arena.

Another minute passed, and the water refused to let up. Another ring appeared, shrinking the arena even further. Few others had been eliminated in that time – Corrin, Mach Rider, Ryu, and Simon – and there was no clear loser. But there was one clear winning tribe; the one tribe who still hadn't lost.

The first to remember this was Ridley, who after dodging one spout flew over to Bayonetta. She noticed and winked at him, but he only stood above her.

"What's the plan, love?" She asked.

Another few fruitless geysers later, rumbling from beneath them. Bayonetta prepared to dodge, but Ridley maneuvered around her and blocked her way. The geyser shot up, taking both of them with it. The others watched the sacrifice in between their dodges.

"Oh, wow, that was impressive," said Banjo. "Just like that, she's gone."

"Really thought she'd win with those bats of hers," added Kazooie.

"Don't sacrifice yourself to take people down," said Mewtwo to Geno and Robin from across the arena.

"Obviously," said Robin. "There's no point in that."

"Classic monster," said Geno. "Only ruthlessness on his mind."

Another ring formed, pushing the remaining fifteen Survivors together. They'd all recognized the rhythm of the spouts, but the constant movement and waterfall exhausted most of them. Greninja appeared next to Falco and patted his shoulder. "A worthy sacrifice, I think."

"Ah, come on, that's just cruel," Falco barely got out before Greninja disappeared.

Shadow teleported slightly to dodge another spout. As he reappeared, he realized a presence was behind him. He turned around and saw the frog just inches away. Greninja grabbed him. Shadow struggled to teleport away, but water erupted beneath them and carried them away.

"Do your part, West Tribe!" shouted Falco. "We can take them!"

"That's stupid," Cloud replied. "There's no point-"

"I've got it!" Banjo shouted. He ran forward, toward the nearby Inkling. The girl yelped and tried running away, but the bear let his bird friend take over, trotting after her. Everyone else stayed out of their way, but as Kazooie was about to pounce on her, a fist suddenly latched onto the backpack and stopped them.

"Don't pick on her," Ken growled, holding them in place.

"Oh, we've made a massive mistake," Banjo muttered.

"Shows us for getting aggressive," Kazooie added.

Ken let them go, but before they could run away, they were caught from below and eliminated.

Inkling stopped near the edge of the arena, breathing heavily. "Thanks, Ken, you're the best," she managed. Another ring shot up, surprising her, but she managed to catch herself in time. She dodged another geyser, landing at Lucina's feet. She stared up at the woman in horror, and Lucina bent down to grab her.

Then Lucina set her on her feet and smiled at her. "Watch yourself."

"Yeah, you, too," Inkling muttered, and she dodged aside.

Shulk dove away from a geyser and landed near Lucina. "I saw that," he said as he got to his feet.

"Did you, now?"

Shulk nodded. "I respect that. I would've done the same."

"I know you would've," she smiled at him. "Which means we make a-" Shulk's eye flashed blue, and he suddenly grabbed her arm and wrenched her away. She rolled aside just as the geyser took Shulk away. She watched him fly on top of the water and watched Master Hand take him away. She shook her head. "That Monado power worked for that? I wasn't in that much danger."

Robin ran over to her and picked her up. He patted her on the shoulder. "Good to see you again, Lucina."

Nearby, Falco groaned, "Oh, good to know we're so used to this water we can stop for pleasantries!"

Both Lucina and Robin giggled.

Ten Survivors remained: Falco, Duck Hunt, and Little Mac; Metaknight and Inkling, Mewtwo, Robin, and Geno; Cloud and Lucina. These ten managed to survive another two minutes and another two rings. But by this point, they barely had room to maneuver around each other. At this point, many were dodging in the same direction just to survive, falling on top of each other and pushing each other away. Everyone was drenched and exhausted.

A geyser in the direct center of the arena shot up, and everyone was forced to squeeze between this geyser and the outside layer. As the geyser fell, and the ten Survivors faced each other, there was a brief moment of understanding.

"Ridley had the right idea," said Little Mac. "Gotta make sacrifices."

He charged forward, grabbing a surprised Inkling and holding her as the water eliminated them both.

As he watched his Tribemate fall, Falco said, "Okay, guys, get Metaknight, and we're done."

Metaknight took off from the ground, hovering at head height. "You may try."

"Mewtwo, at him!" Falco shouted.

"Don't presume to command me," said Mewtwo, teleporting to dodge another geyser.

Cloud was the one to run forward. He swiped at Metaknight, who flew just outside his range and landed on his head, kicking off to send him off balance. A geyser separated the pair, but Metaknight landed by Geno and Robin. The pair stared at him, and he stared back, but none of them made a move.

Metaknight nodded at them in appreciation and flew to the side to dodge another of Cloud's swipes. This time, Cloud was so surprised that he couldn't stop himself, and he crashed into Robin and sent both flying away.

Falco tried to attack this time, but as he reached Metaknight and tried grabbing him, a geyser completely took him off guard and knocked him away.

Duck Hunt saw eyes turn toward him, and he growled at them. "We're not afraid to fight back!" His duck quacked in agreement.

"Do not attack me, and I will not attack back," said Metaknight.

"Yes, we're all on our last legs," added Lucina, backing up slightly. "Let's let the water take us."

The others watched her move. She noticed and gave them confused looks. Then the next ring shot up and caught the back of her. It lifted her off her feet and sent her falling forward. She flipped and landed on her knees, rolling forward to catch herself, but she couldn't get to her feet in time. The next blast of water caught her squarely in the chest, sending her flying away. As Master Hand caught her, all of the water stopped abruptly, leaving the four drenched Survivors in the center.

Master Hand sent Lucina down and announced, "With that, the West Tribe has lost the Immunity Challenge. They will see me – after drying themselves off, of course – for Tribal Council tonight. The rest of you may enjoy a night of peace. This may be time to consider your choices for the upcoming Tribal Switch. Aside from tonight's elimination, there will only be one other who does not make it. Food for thought, of course. Enjoy your walk back to camp."

The drenched Survivors walked down the tunnels, climbed the ladders, and trekked back to camp. The West Tribe, unfortunately, had an extremely long, depressing walk to camp to grab their torches and then to Tribal Council.

 **Tribal Council**

So, the West Tribe arrived at the stone ruins still looking as miserable as ever. Many had dried off during the long journey. They hadn't eaten nor rested in a long time. A few looked like they were about to collapse.

"Welcome, Survivors, to your second Tribal Council," said Master Hand, facing them from across the fire. "It seems sadly appropriate that you of all tribes arrive twice before the first Tribal Switch. Hopefully this also means that one of you will win the game itself. But, of course, that remains to be seen." He looked at one the of the least-exhausted-looking. "Bowser Jr, what are your thoughts going into tonight?"

Bowser Jr sighed. "I don't know anymore, Master Hand. I really… I thought I did things right at first. I had an alliance. I had allies. I had a plan. But, then it turned out it was all a lie. All of it."

"Not true," muttered Charizard.

"Really?" asked Master Hand. "How so?"

"This little twerp doesn't understand sarcasm."

"Oh, I understand it plenty," said Bowser Jr. "I was just… so excited you said yes. So happy! I couldn't believe it! It was going to be so easy!"

"Of course it wouldn't be that easy," said Cloud.

"I know that now. I got a face full of that stupid revelation."

Villager smiled sadly at him. "I believe miscommunication was the true culprit of your disappointment. I, for one, take partial blame; I wasn't clear at all."

"I thought I was pretty damn clear," said Charizard. "They should've known I never would've thought of joining them."

"Well, we did," said Bowser Jr. "We made a mistake! Why do you keep attacking us?"

"Because it doesn't matter," said Charizard. "You'll be gone, and we can move on."

"Why are you so sure of that?" asked Lucina. "On whose opinion are you gauging that?"

"My own. Has anyone argued against that?"

Silence.

"Is that why you seem so down?" asked Master Hand. "I'll admit: that challenge went on longer than I expected. I was incredibly impressed with your ability to dodge those sudden attacks. We never believed it would go on for more than a couple minutes. You all lasted nearly ten."

"Only ten?" asked Cloud. "Felt like hours."

"Felt like hours from the sidelines, too," said the Chorus Kids.

"It isn't just the challenge," said Bowser Jr. "It's this entire week. My hopes and dreams were ripped away from me."

"That's the thing, Bowser Jr," said Shulk. "Your hopes were based solely on an idealistic hope. They had no chance to be fulfilled because this game doesn't allow for that."

Simon nodded. "Only one of us will win. All other dreams will be crushed, no matter what we've tried."

"Did your father's plans get fulfilled?" asked Villager. "Did he have plans to conquer his tribe from the beginning?"

"I think so," said Bowser Jr. "He doesn't talk much about that… early time. Before he met Kirby."

"There you go," said Banjo. "Just meet your Kirby."

"I thought I did," said Bowser Jr, nodding to the Chorus Kids. The two-dimensional singers waved. "We worked together, didn't we?"

"We had a great give-and-take," said the Chorus Kids. "We loved each other. We worked well off each other!"

Bowser Jr nodded. "Exactly. We had it all from the very beginning!"

"Except a plan," said Charizard.

"We had a plan," Bowser Jr muttered. "We didn't expect that plan to fail so soon."

"Then it was a terrible plan."

"We thought it was great!" The Chorus Kids chimed in. "We had the majority! That's all we needed!"

"No way to maintain it," said Charizard.

"Who needs to maintain it when we have the majority?" asked the Chorus Kids.

Charizard pointed at Villager. "Him."

Villager smiled. "Hi, I'm the plan ruiner."

"Yes, so many plans last season were ruined by Tribal Leaders during the Tribal Switch," added Shulk. "Many alliances fell and were reborn due to the sudden change."

"But we had Villager!" said the Chorus Kids. "We invited him because we knew about that!"

"Yes, that was part of our plan!" added Bowser Jr. "I was told we had him!"

"We thought we did!" The Chorus Kids cried. They sighed deeply. "We were wrong."

"Oh, so wrong," Charizard muttered.

"Do we have a consensus?" asked Master Hand. "As host, I must chime in. I feel as if we're talking in circles. There were clearly failed intentions, but is that enough to cause elimination?"

"It involves other factors beyond that," said Cloud. "We're not so petty to eliminate someone based solely on a failed plan."

"We did that with Popo," muttered Kazooie.

"We had many other reasons than just his failed 'plan'," said Cloud. "His attitude, for one."

"Which, I'd argue, is the main reason for our elimination tonight," said Charizard.

"And you don't feel yourself at risk?" asked Master Hand.

"Absolutely not," said Charizard.

Master Hand added, after a pause, "If that's the case, then I feel there's no more that needs to be said. Charizard, if you'd vote first."

"Gladly."

Charizard went up to vote.

"You're an annoying pain in the ass. My life will be much easier when you're gone."

Lucina went up to vote.

Villager went up to vote.

Bowser Jr. went up to vote.

"Your anger… is just a kick in the teeth after what I've been through. I'll make sure you lose."

Simon went up to vote.

Cloud went up to vote.

Banjo and Kazooie went up to vote.

The Chorus Kids went up to vote.

"Monster! Monster! Monster!"

Shulk went up to vote.

And as Shulk sat down, Master Hand floated over and collected the urn. "When the votes are read, the decision is final. The player with the most votes must exit Tribal Council immediately. I'll read the votes." He pulled out the first vote, read it to himself, and flipped it for the others to see. "The first vote is for the Chorus Kids."

He pulled out another, and another, and another. "The second; third; fourth votes are for the Chorus Kids. If they receive one more vote, they'll be eliminated."

The Chorus Kids clutched themselves, and they held onto Bowser Jr's hand. All had their eyes closed, praying for an upset.

A fifth vote was pulled out. "This one is for Charizard."

Charizard snorted. "Figured. Just like last time."

Master Hand pulled out another. "Charizard." He pulled out a third. He paused slightly. "Charizard."

That made Charizard hesitate. "Really."

"The score is 4-3. I'll read the eighth vote." He pulled out another slip of paper, read it, and flipped it. "Chorus Kids, you've been eliminated from Super Smash Bros: Ultimate Survivor. Please bring me your torch."

Before Master Hand had even finished, the Chorus Kids bawled loudly. It took several minutes and much coaxing from the tribe before they were able to pull out their torch and bring it to their host. Master Hand snuffed it between his fingers and motioned for them to leave.

The Chorus Kids turned to their tribe and held out peace signs. "We're so, so, so sorry if we ruined our friendships with you! We'll make it up to you! We'll sing your praises when you win!"

Bowser Jr held back tears. "We'll keep your dream alive!"

"Please do! Remember us!" The Chorus Kids hugged each other, held up the signs again, and disappeared into the darkness.

As they faded away, their host, Master Hand, added, "With that, you're now behind. As stated earlier, this is an all-too-familiar situation for the West Tribe. I do hope you're able to pull another victory, one of you. It'll be an interesting competition, so don't be discouraged. You're behind for now. Do not except that deficit to last. Good luck, and I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, the eight remaining competitors took their still-burning torches and exited the Tribal Council ruins.

* * *

"Boy, we messed up," the Chorus Kids said in a voiceover. "Really, we don't know what we did wrong. Somehow, we made enemies of everyone except Bowser Jr and that mystery person who keeps voting for Charizard. Really, we hope anyone wins. We made mistakes, we annoyed people – probably – and we were eliminated for it. We don't have many regrets… maybe choosing Charizard was a mistake, but we were desperate! What else could we do!"


End file.
